15 AÑOS ATRÁS ¿UN SIMPLE ASESINATO?
by codelyokofan210399
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Kylie se mudó desde el Cape West. Su cumpleaños está cerca, y además todo empieza en viernes 13, por lo que esas cosas que solo le pasan a la pelirroja empiezan a mostrarse de nuevo. Después de calcinar su proyecto de tecnología y recibir bronca de su padre, vuelve a casa. Al volver, sin embargo, se topa con lo que puede ser su tercer caso como detective.
1. Nota del Autor

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Por fin he terminado mi secuela de mi versión de Last Window. Siento mucho la tardanza, es que en el colegio he tenido muchos exámenes y apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir. Al final, sin embargo, he logrado terminarla.

También siento (de nuevo) que sea tan larga, es que cuando me viene alguna idea a la cabeza me es imposible pasarla por alto (xD) Así pues, perdón por la infinidad de capítulos. Espero que tengáis paciencia para leerla… :D

Espero que os guste mucho y que cualquiera que lo lea me deje algún _review_. ¡Muchas gracias!

LA AUTORA


	2. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

_24 de diciembre de 1981- 23:52h_

_Hospital JK Kinsey. Apenas hay médicos deambulando por los pasillos. No parece una noche muy ajetreada, pero no por esa razón se convertirá en una noche más. Algo ha convertido esta noche en algo muy especial para una mujer: su primera y única hija ha venido al mundo y tiene apenas unos escasos minutos de vida. Pero a pesar de eso su madre la quiere como si llevara toda la vida a su lado. Pero no todas las sorpresas han acabado: alguien quiere darle una última sorpresa a la madre primeriza. Durante un momento en el que se tiene que separar de su hija, que acaba de llegar a la vida, la suya se va. Cierto individuo le ha descerrajado un tiro cortando el fino hilo que la separaba de la muerte. 24 de diciembre de 1981. Una vida nace, pero otra se apaga. Un hombre desgraciado es ahora padre, pero casi al mismo tiempo se ha quedado sin su amada. Y llora, pero es imposible determinar si se trata de alegría o de tristeza, aunque seguramente de ambas cosas. _

_19 de febrero de 1982- 03:53h_

_Una científica en ciernes examina entusiasmada los astros de la noche con la ayuda de su fiel telescopio. Observa cautivada el hipnótico firmamento, los puntitos luminosos que algunos creen que son los difuntos, que nos miran desde el cielo. Tal es la concentración en la que está asumida, que no se da cuenta de que alguien ha allanado su laboratorio. Por culpa de este allanador, ella pasa a ser otro punto del cielo tras ser golpeada en el cuello con un pesado catalejo. Cae al suelo, desequilibrada por el golpe fatal. Al cabo de unos instantes, otra estrella brilla pero una humana se apaga._

_3 de agosto de 1982-13:42h_

_Pintoresco café al aire libre de ambientación francesa debajo de la radiante luz solar que desprende el pleno verano. Una elegantísima individua descansa plácidamente en una silla coqueta disfrutando de un té humeante servido en una delicada taza de porcelana china. La elegancia se pierde en el momento en que la dama grita, se precipita sobre la mesa y derrama todo el té por el mantel blanco. Acaba de aprender que, por alguna razón, los tés franceses pueden ser letales._

_15 de abril de 1983-18:39h_

_Un grupo de amigas ha tomado la decisión de ir a la feria local todas juntas después de un arduo día de trabajo. Pasean y pasean entre las luces de la feria y los últimos rayos de sol del día. También se convertirán en los últimos que presencie una de las chicas. Aturdidas por un fascinante espectáculo, dejan a la chica sola unos instantes y una sombra diabólica que nadie parece ver tira cruelmente de su fular hasta estrangularla. Acto seguido, huye. Para cuando sus compañeras se percatan, ya es demasiado tarde._

_30 de junio de 1983-20:46h_

_Nos encontramos en el establecimiento de una humilde muchacha que está dispuesto a cerrar para irse de vacaciones de verano. Recoge todo un poco y accede al cuarto de fusibles para no malgastar luz. Abre la caja de plomos y pulsa los botones, pero se queda enganchada a ella por una temible ráfaga de electricidad mortal. No pasan ni cinco minutos desde que se queda calcinada. Pero las cajas de plomos no sueltan semejantes descargas de buenas a primeras. Alguien la ha debido de trucar…_

_10 de noviembre de 1983- 01:18h_

_Una fotógrafa yace en su cómodo sofá de su modesta casa después de archivar todas las fotos que tenía para un reportaje. La radio está encendida y una estufa da un calor muy agradable, casi somnífero. Es por esta razón que la joven empieza a quedarse dormida, pero se despierta al oír un ruido estrepitoso en su jardín. No descarta la posibilidad de que alguno de sus enseres de jardinería se haya desprendido de su sitio, así que sale un segundo a comprobar. Pero nunca vuelve. Mientras comprobaba que el cobertizo estaba en orden alguien aprovecha para asestarle una puñalada trapera. La hierba cortada pasa de ser verde a cubrirse con un manto rojizo._

_10 de noviembre de 1989- 16:54h_

_Un piso modesto del centro muy familiar. Una familia de jóvenes prometidos vive en ella. Tienen una hija adoptiva de 6 años. Está a punto de volver del colegio cuando el silencio se corta en seco por el sonido de un disparo. Una mujer ha recibido un disparo en el estómago causándole la muerte después de ver a su asesino. Sin embargo, este asesino ha creado un testigo, el marido de la víctima, que pretende llamar a la policía. El hecho de agarrar el auricular del teléfono sella su final. Sin perder el tiempo, el criminal le proporciona otro balazo letal y huye. La criatura llega al poco. No hay palabras para describir su cara cuando ve que las personas que le salvaron la vida han perdido la suya._

_5 de mayo de 1994- 17:23h_

_Un padre pasea con su pequeña camino de casa después del colegio. La niña tiene 6 años, ni uno más ni uno menos. Va alegremente de la mano de su progenitor cuando en medio de la calle se empieza a oler a quemado. Al cruzar la esquina, se encuentran con que hay un edificio en llamas. Concretamente, el de la criatura y su padre. Corren, ya que la mujer de la casa sigue ahí, pero para cuando consiguen pasar entre las peligrosas llamas y derribar la puerta calcinada, la pobre individua ha muerto de las quemaduras. En toda la habitación está impregnado un olor a gasolina. Ha sido alguien quien lo ha provocado, pero ¿De qué sirve ahora? Ya no se puede reparar el daño que las llamas han hecho…_


	3. Un viernes 13 de mala suerte

13 de diciembre de 1996

Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza por qué los viernes 13 dan mala suerte, pero hoy estamos en ese día. Viernes 13. No creo en la suerte, ya sea buena o mala, pero es que tal vez he subestimado un poco a la magia negra. Nunca mejor dicho, porque después de recibir el "conjuro" de magia negra de la diosa "Viernes 13" así es exactamente como me quedé. Todo empezó después de la clase de gimnasia, la que tenemos de penúltima hora del día. Mi profesora Breen estaba dando un curso intensivo de cursa Navette cuando suena el timbre de cambio de clase. Aunque en este caso se traduce como cambio de ropa, porque necesito una buena ducha.

-¡Bien, chicos, nos vemos la próxima semana!-grita Breen.

Breen tiene un aspecto la mar de extraño. Lleva el pelo empapado de tinte verde extrafuerte y está exageradamente delgada. Siempre va vestida de verde y su apellido es Hills, "Colinas". Vaya tela… Así va Norteamérica

Todos caminan hacia los vestuarios, sudando a chorro a pesar de hacer frío. Algunos beben agua de la fuente que hay en el patio antes de ir a cambiarse, pero yo ni me molesto. Cómo se pone la gente por una cursa.

Después de una ducha me siento más despierta. Básicamente porque el director es tan tacaño que no quiere pagar el agua caliente. Y por eso, me visto y me preparo para la última clase del día: tecnología. Hemos de librar un proyecto que llevamos haciendo todo el trimestre por parejas, y el nuestro necesita un par de retoques y listo.

-¿Lo has traído?-me pregunta una vocecita a mi lado.

-Pues claro. Como no nos pongan un diez me voy a enfadar. ¿Sabes lo que he pasado por ese maldito trozo de madera?-le digo a mi mejor amiga.

La chica con la que estoy hablando es Kya Bradley, mi compañera de andanzas. Nacida el mismo día que yo, somos inseparables desde que nos cruzamos. Lo hacemos casi todo juntas, así como vivir. Vive conmigo en el piso al que nos mudamos el año pasado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Me imaginaba que dirías algo así. La verdad es que yo también quiero librarme de eso. ¿Seguro que funciona bien?-pregunta Kya.

-Verificado. En el libro pone que se monta así, y solo falta darle una manita de pintura por uno de los bordes. Esto va a ser pan comido.-digo convencida.

Ojalá hubiera sido tan fácil, pero allí todo se complicó. Nos pusimos a trabajar de lo lindo en el taller de tecnología. Toda la hora puliendo los detalles. Estaba perfecto, pero, como todo me pasa a mí, esto no podía ser una excepción, teniendo en cuenta que mi cumpleaños está relativamente cerca.

-Tienes desatado el cordón…-avisa Kya.

-Oh, es verdad, gracias.

Me agacho para volverme a anudar la zapatilla cuando pasa a mi lado una maldita rata….digo… "chica" que me empuja. La estúpida de Brooke. Por culpa de esa pija me he dado un buen porrazo.

-No creo que así puedas encontrar algo que se te ha caído, Hyde.- ¡No es Brooke, es mi profesora! Grrrrrrrrrrr…

-Disculpe, creo que me han empujado…- ¡No lo CREO, lo SÉ!

Mi profesora tiene por nombre Azura Bleu. Otra ironía, ya que ahora ella tiene el pelo azul. Vivo en el País de las Maravillas. Cada profe tiene el pelo de un color…. Siempre he creído que hay alguna buena historia detrás de eso, pero…

-¿Habéis acabado ya, chicas?-cuestiona Azura.

-¡Sí, señora Bleu! Todo listo.-asegura Kya.

-Veámoslo. Demostradme que habéis estado atentas y que lo habéis hecho bien por una vez…- suelta Azura, en un tono desagradable.

-Sí, señora…-responde Kya, algo deprimida.

-¡Pues claro que funciona! ¡Hasta lo hemos probado en casa!-aseguro potentemente.

Me acerco al enchufe con el cable en la mano. Viernes 13, te toca actuar. Se supone que las bombillas de nuestro trasto han de encenderse, pero…

-¡Voilà!-conecto el cable al enchufe.

Todo se vuelve oscuro, y no porque me haya desmayado. Ha habido un apagón general. Y todas las papeletas apuntan a que hemos sido las responsables. Al desconectar el enchufe, las luces no vuelven, pero sí que hay una pequeña explosión y me cubro de hollín. ¡La madre que me parió…! ¡Tenía que pasarme a mí!

-¡¿Pero qué habéis hecho?!-chilla Azura, horrorizada.

El colegio está a oscuras por nuestra culpa. Este no es mi día….

-¡Eso digo yo! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Si lo montamos todo bien!- asegura Kya, preocupadísima.

-¡Os habéis lucido, parejita!- dice Tommy, un compañero nuestro, al tiempo que nos hace una señal de victoria. Suerte que éramos amigos….

-Se ha ido la luz… ¡Voy a encenderla!-dice Meredith, otra compañera.

-¡Si no llegas! ¡Voy yo!-dice Ryan.

-¡Pero si no va, panda de mentecatos!-asegura Angie.

-¡La han hecho buena!-acusa Savannah.

Estupendo, viernes 13, te mandaré la factura de la bronca que me va a caer.

-¡No toquéis nada, por Dios!-grita Azura, histérica.- ¡Vosotras dos, acompañadme!

-¿A-a dónde? No se ve nada….-masculla Kya con un hilo de voz.

-¡Aj!-Azura enciende una linterna.- ¡Niños, quedaos aquí! Mandaré a alguien que venga a vigilaros mientras yo me encargo de estas dos piezas.

-¡Buena suerte!-grita Tommy hacia nosotras.

-¡Cierra el pico, Tommy!-le suelto.

-Es lo que diría mi hermana. Quéjate a ella.-se exculpa Tommy.

Azura nos acompaña con cara de pocos amigos al despacho del director Helmont. ¿No podría ser al vestuario? Estoy hecha un estropicio. Aunque ahora mismo ese es el menor de mis problemas…

-¡Estas chicas son las responsables del apagón, señor! No han seguido las instrucciones a la hora de montar el proyecto y nos han dejado a oscuras.- se queja Azura.

-Comprendo, señora Bleu.-dice Helmont.

-¡Señor Helmont, no fuimos nosotras! ¡Lo montamos correctamente! ¡Se lo juro!-implora Kya.

-¡No me valen las súplicas, Mya! ¡Deberíais prestar atención en clase, y más en esta, sino pasa lo que pasa!

-Ella no se llama…-empiezo.

-¡Y eso también va por usted, Kylei!

-¿"Kylei"?- ¡Apréndase mi nombre, por el amor de Dios!

-¡El hecho de los nombres no es excusa para no expulsarlas!- suelta Azura. Suerte que los profes están de parte de los alumnos.

-¡No! ¡No nos hagan eso! ¡Por favor!-suplica Kya. Está a un paso de ponerse de rodillas, la pobre.

-¡Basta! Entendéis que ahora el colegio no puede funcionar bien por culpa de vuestra jugarreta, ¿Verdad?- nos impone Helmont.

-Señor, no ha sido ninguna jugarreta. Se lo repetimos, lo montamos al pie de la letra. ¡No nos dejamos ni un tornillo!-me defiendo-. La mayor parte del proyecto la montamos en casa. ¡Hasta mi padre puede decírselo!

-Fantástica idea, señorita Hyde. Le llamaré ahora mismo y que él mismo vea lo que ha ocurrido.

¡Ya me he vuelto a lucir! ¡Cuando el viejo Hyde se entere de esta me va a crucificar viva! Y me va a caer la charla de siempre…. No sé cuál de las dos cosas es peor…

-Pero…-Kya parece asustada de eso…

-Nada de peros, Mya. Le llamaré inmediatamente… Desde una cabina.-Nos fulmina de nuevo con la mirada. Sí, tenemos la culpa de que los teléfonos no funcionen…

El director se levanta de la silla y nosotras vamos tras él. Azura nos escolta como si fuéramos reclusas de prisión. ¿Acaso se cree que nos podemos fugar de un colegio a oscuras?

-Vaya, no tengo monedas sueltas. ¿Señora Bleu?-dice Helmont.

-Lo siento, señor, ahora mismo no tengo ninguna. No llevo el monedero encima.-Confiesa Azura.

-¿Chicas?

No queremos discutir, así que buscamos en los bolsillos y le damos al director unas cuantas monedas. Es increíble. El director llama a mi padre para que me eche la bronca, ¡Y encima pago yo la llamada! Estoy muy mal….

-Helmont al habla. ¿Se puede poner el señor Kyle Hyde? Dígale que es importante, sobre sus hijas, desde el colegio. De acuerdo.

Hay una pausa. Helmont se cree que Kya es mi prima (o mi hermana, está medio senil), porque nadie puede saber la identidad de Kya, de lo contrario, estaría en peligro. Los mafiosos de Nile son los responsables de las muertes de sus padres, Brian y Kya Bradley. Todo porque Brian traicionó a los suyos… En fin, es una historia muy larga. Ahora no me apetece contarla. Quizá en otra ocasión.

-Sí, el mismo. Así es, por las dos. Han causado un apagón general en la escuela. No, no es broma. Un problema con un proyecto. Me preguntaba si sería muy trabajoso para usted acercarse por aquí. De acuerdo. Gracias.

Helmont cuelga. Por su mirada de satisfacción puedo intuir que mi padre ya está de camino con su vozarrón preparado para cantarme la serenata. De mientras, volvemos al despacho y ponemos unas velitas. Muy romántico todo, si fuera San Valentín. Mientras Helmont nos vigila con sus ojos helados, Azura va a recoger nuestro proyecto y lo trae de vuelta en unos minutos. Chamuscado, pero aún funciona. Puede volver a causar un apagón.

No sé cuándo llegará mi viejo (¡porque el interruptor de la puerta tampoco funciona!) pero no creo que tarde. ¡Caray, solo se da prisa para lo que quiere!

Un hombre llama a la puerta. Es otro profesor, Monky Gold.

-¿Señor Helmont? Ha llegado el señor Hyde. Le he tenido que acompañar porque no hay luz.

-Bien, que pase.

Kya y yo nos levantamos de las sillas como si fuera a llegar el marqués de Carabas. Ni me atrevo a mirar al frente, porque ya sé lo que me espera.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué narices os ha pasado ahora?-suelta mi padre.

-…

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa?!

-¡La culpa es de viernes 13!

Estupendo, he rematado mi actuación.

-Yo le diré lo que ocurre. ¡Estas dos señoritas han montado mal el proyecto desobedeciendo mis instrucciones y se ha armado la gorda!

Para gorda usted, señora Bleu. ¡Encima con sarcasmo!

-¿Y solo por eso ha podido producirse tal apagón?

-Me temo que así es, señor Hyde. La única solución que veo es que debamos adelantar las vacaciones. No creo que esto se arregle en dos días.

Seguro que mi padre está pensando que esto le va a salir caro, para colmo eso. ¡Solo eso!

-¡Tío Kyle, no hemos sido nosotras, de verdad!- pronuncia Kya.

-Si ha pasado esto, por algo será ¿No?- ¡Menudo abogado está hecho!

-¡Nos habrán tendido una trampa!-deduzco.

-No diga tonterías, Kylei. ¿Una trampa?- espeta Helmont.

-No me llamo Kylei, señor. ¡Y es una posibilidad que no podemos rechazar!-parezco sacada de una película.

-¡Esto no es ningún juicio, señorita!-suelta Azura en tono irritante.-Además, si eso es lo que crees, dime, ¿Quién te ha podido tender una trampa?

-Nos hemos ido un segundo a buscar herramientas. ¡Cualquiera podría haber trucado el proyecto!-dice Kya, convencida.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que interroguemos a toda la clase? ¿Es eso?-suelta Helmont.

-No, eso no, solamente que nosotras no somos culpables.

Tengo una ligera sospecha sobre quién puede ser, pero mejor no acusar a nadie si no quiero que me echen a los leones.

-En parte, tienen razón, señor Helmont. Yo comprobé cómo lo montaban, y le aseguro que todo estaba bien.-defiende mi padre.

-¡Ya era hora de que te pusieras de nuestro lado!-grito.

-¡Sht! No seas escandalosa, hazme el favor.

-Bien, en vista de esto, no puedo hacer nada más que dejarlo pasar. ¡Pero espero que nunca más vuelva a suceder algo parecido!-nos dice Helmont.

-¡Sí, señor!-chillamos Kya y yo al unísono.

-Y ahora iros mientras intentamos solucionar todo esto…-suelta Azura tras un gran suspiro.

-Sí, de acuerdo. A-adiós.

Las primeras en salir somos yo y Kya, seguidas de mi padre. Nos llevamos el aparato con nosotras. Le lanzo una gran mirada de desprecio y me abstengo como puedo de darle una patada y mandarlo a tomar por saco.

-Vosotras. Teníais que ser vosotras.

-No me gusta nada ese tono. ¿Estás insinuando que lo hicimos a posta?-protesto.

-No, claro que no, pero es que siempre pasan cosas de este calibre. Y no sé por qué siempre os pilla a vosotras de por medio.

-Yo también lo creo. ¿Somos gafes o qué?-pregunta Kya retóricamente.

-Pues moderaos un poco. ¿Sabéis la gracia que me ha hecho que me llamen al trabajo para decirme que habéis dejado el colegio a oscuras?

-Hombre, dicho así, tiene cierta gracia…-intento sacar hierro a la situación.

-¡Pues no tiene ninguna! Solo ha habido un apagón, ¿Pero si os llegáis a hacer daño?

-Tiene razón… Nos podríamos haber electrocutado…-Kya no tiene la osadía de discutir nada.

-Pues pensemos que no ha pasado nada, y ya está.

-Qué bien vives, mocosa. "No ha pasado nada, hurra".

-¿Podemos volver ya a casa, por favor? No me gusta esta situación…-resoplo.

-No te creas que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente, jovencita. ¡No vas a salir de tu cuarto hasta nuevo aviso!

Pues nada, vuelta a casa con castigo. A esto llamo yo un buen día. Durante todo el trayecto en coche a casa, ninguna de las dos abrimos la boca. Mi padre empieza con la charla. "Que si tenéis que tener más cuidado", "Que si no paráis quietas", "Que si todo os pasa a vosotras", y bla, bla, bla, bla….

Por fin llegamos a casa y mis oídos dejan de pitar. Como de costumbre, en el portal, miro hacia arriba para ver todo el rascacielos desde abajo. Da mucha impresión, y ahora mismo es lo que necesito para relajarme.

Pero la relajación dura poco tiempo. Para colmo, después de semejante día, cuando vamos a coger el ascensor, vemos un cartel en el que pone "NO FUNCIONA". ¡Mierda! ¡Teníamos que vivir en el quinceavo piso!

-¡La madre que me…! ¡¿Ahora hemos de subir por las escaleras?!

-¡Qué mala pata! 15 pisos a pie…-Suspira Kya.

Pero tal vez subir esos 15 pisos nos fuera bien, porque de camino nos topamos con una cosa bastante interesante que conduciría a mi mejor amiga y a mí a investigar de nuevo.


	4. Misterio en el edificio

Pero tal vez subir esos 15 pisos nos fuera bien, porque de camino nos topamos con una cosa bastante interesante que conduciría a mi mejor amiga y a mí a investigar de nuevo.

Inicié mi carrera como "detective" hace un par de años, cuando tenía 13, descubriendo los obscuros secretos del Hotel Dusk, y continué el año pasado, descubriendo que mi abuelo fue asesinado en el bloque de apartamentos donde vivía, el Cape West, y puede que mi tercer caso estuviera a punto de surgir.

Ah, por cierto, me llamo Kylie Hyde. Todo el mundo me considera rara, por dentro y por fuera. Por fuera, porque soy pelirroja, tengo un ojo de cada color y siempre me visto con una corbata (suerte que la que llevaba hoy era negra). Por dentro, porque soy muy arisca y muy taciturna, y tiendo a meterme donde no me llaman. Más que su hija, soy la melliza de mi padre, ya que somos muy iguales, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Pues bien, siguiendo con la trama, pasa que subimos hasta la cuarta planta y nos encontramos con una multitud impresionante. También hay una mujer de unos 20 años que no me suena de nada. Parece agente de policía.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunta Kya.

-No pueden pasar a partir de aquí, estamos en medio de una investigación policial.-informa la mujer

-¿Ha pasado algo?-cuestiona mi padre.

-Se ha cometido un crimen. Han asesinado a una mujer.-afirma la agente.

-¿A una mujer? ¿Quién?-mi turno de preguntas.

-La víctima es una vecina, Meryl Emmet.

-¿Cómo ha muerto? ¿La han…Asesinado?-A Kya le entra un escalofrío nada más pronunciar esa palabra.

-Sí, así es. Ay, perdón, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Mya Taylor, agente en prácticas. Es mi primer caso, ¿Saben?

¿Mya? Así es como llama Helmont a Kya. Qué casualidad.

-No quiero molestarles, estoy…

-No nos molesta, somos muy curiosas. Si no le importa, ¿Nos puede hacer un breve resumen de lo sucedido?-pido cordialmente.

-Bueno, está bien. Hace aproximadamente una hora, he recibido una llamada que me decía que la señora Emmet estaba inconsciente. He llegado aquí y he visto que ha sido asesinada. La han apuñalado en el pecho. No se tiene ningún sospechoso potencial, y no parece haber muchas pistas. Eso es todo.

-Comprendo…-digo con un hilo de voz.

-Ahora he de irme. Si me disculpan…

Mya vuelve al piso, o a la escena del crimen. Hay vecinos que hablan entre ellos en el rellano. No sé cómo hay sitio para todos.

-Creo que ya sabéis más de la cuenta…-intuye mi viejo.

-Es posible, sí. Ahora ya han conseguido picar nuestra curiosidad.-dice Kya.

-¿Qué puñetas ha pasado? Apenas conocíamos a Meryl, pero no parecía nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Quién la podría querer muerta?

-Oh, oh, creo que ya os han dado cuerda.-mi padre se rinde ante nuestra curiosidad.

-Ve subiendo, ¿Vale? Vamos a preguntar un poco…

-No tardaremos…-Promete Kya.

-*Suspiro* De acuerdo, pero no tardéis.

Mi viejo sigue subiendo las escaleras. Solo he de decir que no conozco mucho a mis vecinos. Y Kya, a pesar de haber vivido más de 13 años aquí, tampoco los conoce mucho.

-¿A vosotras también os llama la atención, chicas?-nos pregunta serenamente Jess, una chica rubia con gafas.

-¿Quién lo ha podido hacer?-se pregunta Keith, el chaval que vive en el segundo.

-No tenemos ni idea. ¿Qué opináis vosotros?-pide Kya.

-Nadie del bloque es tan mezquino para hacerle eso a un vecino…-cree Kurt.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, hay gente muy mala!- esta es April, la niña del casero. Creo que es la más joven del edificio.

-Cheryl estudia para forense, tal vez ella sepa algo…-deduce Karla.

-¿Cheryl?-no me suena ese nombre.

-¿No la conocéis? Vive en el sexto primera. Es muy simpática.-Asegura Lenny con total certeza.

-Ah, sí, esa jovencita del pelo de color miel. La conozco, a ella y a sus primos.-Afirma Marvin, un hombre ya madurito.

-¿Qué opinas, Kya? ¿Le hacemos una visita a Cheryl?

-¿Por qué no? No tenemos nada que perder…

Dejamos la marabunta de vecinos que hay en el rellano y subimos hasta el sexto piso. Llamamos a la primera puerta.

-Anda, hola, chicas. No me suena que nos hayan presentado, pero os he visto un par de veces.

-Somos Kylie y Kya Hyde, vivimos en el 15º 2ª. Tú eres Cheryl, ¿Correcto?

-Esa soy yo, encantada. ¿En qué os puedo ayudar?

-¿Te has enterado del homicidio que ha habido…?-empieza Kya.

-En el cuarto piso, con esa tal Mya Taylor investigando, ¿No? Sí, estoy al tanto. ¿Han descubierto ya a algún sospechoso?

-No, pero veníamos a preguntarte. Nos hemos enterado de que eres estudiante de forense en la universidad.

-¡Correcto otra vez! Pues sí, así es. Si queréis mi opinión al respecto, pienso que es muy raro que no se hayan encontrado pistas, y que no haya ningún sospechoso.

-En mi opinión, todos los vecinos somos sospechosos.-Aclaro.

-Sí, tal vez sí. Por cierto, ¿Qué os ha pasado?-Cheryl se fija en nuestra ropa hecha pedazos.

-Un problema con un proyecto de tecnología. Se nos ha caído el pelo en el colegio, ¿Sabes?

-Oh, vaya… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo siento, es que admitiréis que tiene cierta gracia.

-Pues un poco, porque hemos provocado un apagón. Vaya día llevamos…-Afirma Kya.

-Si me perdonáis, he de cuidar de Tim y Toby.

-¿Tim y Toby? ¿Quiénes son esos, tus hermanos?

-No, casi. Mis primos. Mi abuelo vive con ellos aquí enfrente, pero ha salido y me los he quedado yo un rato.

-¡Cheryl, Cheryl! ¿Con quién hablas?

-¡Queremos saberlo!

Dos chavales, uno rubio y otro castaño claro, salen al descubierto.

-Tim, Toby, os presento a Kylie y Kya. Viven arriba.

Kya se agacha a su altura y saluda.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?-sonrisa radiante.

-Sonríes como un ángel…-suelta Tim, embobado.

-¿Cómo dices?-Kya se sorprende.

¡Ahora el mocoso se ha enamorado de ella! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Tim, no seas baboso.

-¡Si a ti te gusta April, Toby!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Verdad!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Chicos, basta ya! ¡Volved al salón!

Los dos niños salen de escena. Kya sigue aturdida. Pobrecilla.

-En fin, me tengo que ir. ¡Chao!

Cheryl cierra la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado realmente aquí? ¿Crees que el asesino ha sido un vecino?

-Entra en lo posible, Kylie. Sin embargo, no parece que ninguno quiera matar a nadie. Es solo mi opinión, claro. Todo tiene su sorpresa….

-En fin, vamos a casa a cambiarnos y a recibir la parte de la regañina de mi madre.

-Vamos….-Kya suspira.

Subimos hasta la planta treceava. Nos disponemos a continuar, pero nos topamos con una chica la mar de siniestra. Va toda de negro, con una indumentaria muy extraña. Parece una especie de uniforme de algo. Tiene algunas pintadas en la cara y una estrella de ocho puntas colgada de la frente. El pelo-oscuro, por descontado- le llega a la cintura, y lleva impresa una expresión seria.

-Hola….-Saluda Kya.

Ni siquiera nos devuelve el saludo cuando ya ha entrado en su casa. ¿Quién será esa chica? No la he visto en mi vida.

-¿Eh? Alguien sale de enfrente.

Otra muchacha de pelo color caramelo sale de enfrente. Lleva ropa de marca, aunque no sabría decir si es auténtica o no. Tiene los labios demasiado carnosos para mi gusto, y parece creída.

-¡Hola, chicas! ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Somos… Kylie y Kya, vivimos arriba, en la planta 15. ¿Y tú?

-Oh, perdón, qué boba soy. Soy Sharon, Sharon Collin… Collinton. Mi papá vive arriba, en la planta 14.

-¿Tu "papá"?-vaya mimadita.

-Sí, Ben…Benjamin. Ahora mismo estará por ahí, podéis presentaros. ¡Chaíto! ¡Me voy de tiendas!

-Adiós, Sharon…-suspira Kya, otra vez.

La nombrada se va. ¿Por qué tartamudea a la hora de presentar? En fin, dejémoslo. Seguimos subiendo y nos encontramos al supuesto Benjamin Collinton, pero no nos da tiempo de saludarlo. Un hombre de pelo gris, un poco de bigote y expresión algo asustadiza.

-Kylie, ¿Ese es Benjamin Collinton?

-Sí, creo que sí, ¿Por?

-No sé, me ha parecido raro… Nada, cosas mías. Subamos.

Y por fin, llegamos a nuestra casa, algo exhaustas. Ya pueden arreglar el ascensor rápidamente.


	5. ¿Investigo o no?

-Míralas, aquí llegan.

Es la voz de mi padre. Me imagino que mi madre ya habrá vuelto de trabajar, y estarán hablando sobre nuestra "travesura"

-¡Dios Santo Bendito! ¡Mira cómo venís!

-Más negras que el tizón, sí.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

-¡No hemos hecho nada, mamá, solamente ese estúpido trasto ha explotado en nuestras narices y seguramente nos habrán puesto un cero como una catedral!

-¿Y por enchufarlo solo, habéis provocado semejante apagón? ¿Pero de cuántos voltios es eso?

Mi madre no puede parar de interrogarnos.

-Ni idea. Estoy segura de que nos lo han saboteado.

-Ay, Señor…. Si es que lo que no os pase, chicas….

-Lo sabemos. Todo nos ocurre a nosotras…-Admite Kya.

-¿Y qué? ¿Habéis averiguado quién es el asesino?

-¡No te rías de nosotras! No tener ninguna pista no es como para tirar cohetes.

-No os entrometáis en esto, hacedme caso.

-¿Cuándo te hemos hecho caso a ti, papá? ¡Nunca!

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Te recuerdo que sigues castigada!

-De acuerdo, me voy al rincón del pensamiento. Volveré a la hora de la cena.

Me voy con paso lento a mi habitación en busca de otra ropa que ponerme. Seguramente mi padre estará pensando que siempre consigo burlarme de él. Pues sí, y eso no es precisamente fácil. Lo bueno de no poder salir de mi cuarto es que no tengo que dar un palo al agua.

Kya también está en su cuarto. El reloj acaba de marcar las 18:00h. Aunque yo sé que aún quedan un par de personas que tienen que reírse de mí, porque me imagino que ya se habrán enterado.

-¡Kylie, te están llamando!-avisa mi madre.

Lo sabía, si es que lo sabía. Salgo de mi cuarto (¡He infringido las reglas!) y cojo el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-¿Has cogido el teléfono y no han saltado los plomos? ¡Milagro! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Qué graciosa eres, tía Rochelle.

Mi tía. Suelo hablar con ella porque trabaja con mis viejos. Siempre me hace bromas de esta clase, y más cuando me pasa una de las cosas que, de entre todas las personas del mundo, solo me pueden pasar a mí.

-¡La que has liado, sobrinita! ¿Pero cómo se puede conectar un cacharro mal montado y casi incendiar el cole?

-¿Me estás llamando "paleta"? Vale, no se me dan bien las manualidades, pero esta vez lo habíamos montado bien. Creo que alguien me ha gastado una broma a mí, pero en cuanto me entere de quién ha sido, le va a caer un paquete ¡Bueno, bueno!

-Hacía tiempo que no te oía soltar esa frase tan tuya. ¿Así que le echas la culpa a otro?

-No soy una cobarde, pero es la verdad. Y hablando de todo un poco, ¿A que no sabes la última?

-Suerte que la cotilla era yo…

-Que no, que ha habido un asesinato en mi piso.

-¿Un asesinato? ¡Venga ya!

-Te lo juro.

-Algo me dice que me vaya preparando para volver a ser tu socia.

-Pues no ignores esa vocecita. Kya y yo nos hemos quedado de pasta de moniato.

-¿En serio? ¿Piensas investigar el asesinato?

-No lo sé, sospecho que alguna gorda se está cociendo aquí.

-Yo confío en tu instinto, créeme. Pero empiezas a darme miedo.

-¿Por el apagón?

-Por muchas cosas. Venga, piensa en el año pasado. ¡Una niña de tu edad suele estar más pendiente de modelitos y de chicos, pero tú te dedicas a investigar el pasado de los sitios! Sin ir más lejos, el año pasado seguiste la pista de un diamante, descubriste la verdad sobre el homicidio de tu abuelo y escapaste de estar encerrada en una habitación atada de pies y manos.

-Sí, doy bastante miedo, sinceramente.

-En fin, no descartaré la idea de tener que volver a buscar información para ti.

-Sí, gracias. Me vino muy bien tu ayuda.

-No me des las gracias. Te paso.

-¿Con quién?

Ni falta que hace preguntar. Alguien más tiene ganas de reírse de mí un rato. Se ve que va bien para el estrés. Les estoy quitando negocio a los masajistas.

-¡Ay, qué miedo, tengo miedo de enchufar el microondas y apagar la ciudad! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Es Ed, el jefe que se supone que ha madurado ya.

-Me lo imaginaba… ¿Tú también te has enterado?

-Todo el mundo se ha enterado ya, criaja.

-Suerte que el maduro eras tú.

-No me cambies de tema. ¿Se puede saber qué narices has hecho esta vez?

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

-Tú "nunca" tienes la culpa, niña. No sé cómo lo haces para caer en trampa tras trampa.

-A mí me lo dirás.

-Lo único que faltaba ya es un asesinato. ¿Qué…?

-¿Que qué rayos ha pasado? No lo sé seguro, solo sé que le han dado pasaporte a una mujer de mi bloque.

-¿No están los maderos investigando?

-Una tal Mya es la inspectora jefa, aunque es una novata. Pero por lo visto, no hay sospechosos, ni huellas.

-No sé qué pensar, creería que la habías matado a descargas eléctricas.

-Ríete de mí si te apetece.

-¿De verdad vas a ponerte a investigar? Si ese es el caso y se te vuelven a cruzar las neuronas, ándate con ojo. Tengo un mal presagio…

-Tú y tus presagios. Si me dieran un dólar por cada uno, me habría forrado hace siglos.

-¿Nos apostamos algo? Si no aguantas sin ponerte tu placa imaginaria, me das cinco pavos. ¿Trato?

-Trato hecho.

-Está bien… Y ahora vete a cumplir con tu castigo.

-Mi castigo es tener que escucharte descojonándote de mis dotes tecnológicas.

-No he podido evitarlo. No olvides la apuesta.

-No la olvidaré. Chao.

Cuelgo el auricular y vuelvo a mi cuarto. Como no puedo salir hasta nueva orden del sargento Hyde, me lo tomo con calma. Empiezo a escuchar música de mi tocadiscos, y rebusco en el cajón de la cómoda en busca de una chocolatina que me escondí, ejem, que me regalaron. Como hay cientos de miles de cosas, antes acabo encontrando un mini-cuaderno que tengo intacto, sin ninguna hoja escrita. No sé por qué, pero me viene el impulso de escribir lo que ha ocurrido hoy, así que lo hago.

Alrededor de las 20:00 llaman a la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo.-Mi padre.

-¿Contraseña?-bromeo.

-Déjate de chorradas y abre la puerta.

-No puedo, estoy castigada. Sigo pensando en lo que he hecho para no hacerlo nunca más…-Empiezo a poner voz inocentona.

-¡Oye, vete a reírte de alguien que no sea yo! Te traigo la cena.

-¿Es una hamburguesa?

-No, sushi.

-Creo que paso…-Nunca he sido gran fan de los platos con pescado…

-Oye, no te pongas pesada. Te lo dejo aquí. Volveré en veinte minutos. Como te hayas dejado una sola miga, me vas a oír.

-¿Desde cuándo el sushi tiene migas, paleto?

-¡Sin pasarse, mocosa! ¡O vas a comer sushi un mes!

-¡Uuh, qué miedo! ¡Mami! ¡Bua, bua!

-Eres incorregible. Ale, lo dicho. Tú misma.

Se oyen pasos que se alejan de mi habitación. Al cabo de un par de minutos vuelven a llamar.

-¡Ni de broma han pasado los veinte minutos tan rápido, Hyde!

-Soy Kya. ¿Sigues enfadada por lo del proyecto?

Me levanto y abro la puerta. No puedo ignorar a Kya.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-He oído desde mi cuarto las protestas.

-Es lo que tiene dormir al lado, ¿No crees?

-Yo voy a cenar un bocadillo de jamón serrano y queso fundido. ¿Te lo cambio?

-¿En serio harías eso por mí?

-¡Pues claro! El sushi está muy rico.

-No si viene de las profundidades de un congelador industrial.

-¿Me lo cambias o no?

-Sí, sí, claro.

Kya y yo nos cambiamos la cena a escondidas. Mola esto de tener cómplices.

-Vigila que tu padre no pase muy cerca. El sushi no cruje.

-Este sí, te lo aseguro.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Buen provecho!

-Igualmente.

Volvemos cada una a nuestro cuarto y me zampo el bocadillo en diez minutos. El pescado no es mi fuerte, pero el queso me encanta. Qué rico… Creo que le echaría queso a las patatas fritas.

*Toc, toc*

-Adelante.

Tal y como me esperaba, vuelve el carcelero a ver si la reclusa-yo-se ha terminado la cena.

-¿Has terminado?

-Ni una "miga".

-Así me gusta. ¿Ves como no está tan malo?

-No, no, estaba bien…-Suelto una risilla.

-Ahora vete a dormir.

-¿Sin lavarme los dientes? ¿Así me estás educando? "¡Prohibido lavarte los dientes, que si lo haces has de salir de tu cuarto!"

-Me estás empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.

-¿Ahora empieza?

-Anda, ve. ¡Pero aún no te he levantado el castigo, que conste!

Me escabullo al baño a darme una ducha y a lavarme los dientes. Después, vuelvo a mi cuarto a dormir. Le he preguntado al carcamal de mi viejo si puedo ir a charlar un rato con Kya, pero por lo visto, los castigos te lo impiden. ¿Acaso en el manual de los castigos hay un artículo que prohíbe hablar con Kya? Pues vaya…

-Ja, no soy tan estúpida como para encajar un no…

Busco en otro cajón un walkie-talkie. ¿Adivináis quién tiene el otro?

-Kya, soy yo, ¿Me recibes?

La respuesta tarda un poco en llegar.

-Alto y claro, Kylie. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, le he preguntado a mi padre si podíamos charlar un rato…

-Y no te ha dejado por el castigo, ¿No?

-Oye, no hago nada malo. Él me dijo, "Ni hablar. Vete a tu cuarto a dormir. Ni se te ocurra escabullirte al de Kya". Me dijo que no entrara en tu cuarto, y, teóricamente, no estoy en tu cuarto.

-Mira que llegas a ser malvada.

-A mí me lo vas a decir.

-¿Y de qué querías hablar conmigo?

-De nada en especial, para matar el tiempo.

-¿Me estás proponiendo que juguemos al veo-veo por los walkie-talkie?

-¿Por qué no? Tú empiezas.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?

-Completamente.

-Vale. Veo, veo, una cosita… Negra.

-Tu ropa de hoy.

-Correcto. Te toca.

-Muy bien.-Se me pone una voz rabiosa-Veo, veo, una cosita… Puñetera.

-El proyecto.

-Premio. Siguiente ronda.

-Veo, veo, una cosita… Algo enfurruñada.

-*Zumbido* Error, no me estás viendo. Ronda anulada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Empezamos a reír sonoramente, hasta que me doy cuenta de que igual un poco demasiado sonoramente.

-¿Kylie? ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

-¡Kya, que me pilla Hyde! ¡Cambio y corto!

-Recibido.

Apago el walkie-talkie y lo escondo de nuevo en el cajón. Mi padre entra en mi habitación, otra vez.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio?

-No aguantarías uno de mis interrogatorios sin confesar.

-No me pruebes.

-Venga, a dormir ya, que decir que has tenido un día duro es quedarse corto.

-¿Tú, comprendiéndome? ¡Venga ya, no me lo trago! ¡Échame el aliento!

-¿De qué me acusas exactamente?

-Déjalo, estoy reventada.

-¿Incluso para reírte de tu viejo? A ver si vas a estar incubando algo…

-Sí, el virus tropical Notemetasconhyde.

-Buenas noches….

Cojo mi edredón y me tapo hasta el cuello. Mi padre se va de la habitación después de cerrar la luz y la puerta. Intento destaparme y coger de nuevo el walkie-talkie, pero el calor de la manta hace que mis párpados empiecen a pesar y pesar, como si estuvieran hechos de plomo…


	6. La fiesta de las quinceañeras

14 de diciembre de 1996

Otra mañana soleada del montón. Abro ligeramente los ojos para ver toda mi habitación bañada en rayos dorados que irradia la ventana. Ya que mi padre es tan tacaño, podría ahorrarse el poner cortinas, ya puestos, no sirven para nada. Mis ojos pelean por mantenerse abiertos, pero es inútil. La diosa Vagancia vuelve a ganar. Pero la diosa propiamente dicha tiene un obstáculo importante…

-¡Buenos días, perezosilla!

Mi madre, que abre la puerta y me "invita" a empezar un nuevo día.

-¿Has visto qué buen día hace hoy?

-¿Qué quieres tan temprano?

-Conque la señorita tiene mal despertar, ¿Eh? Anda, desperézate, que he de llevarte a un sitio.

-Créeme, los internados no funcionan conmigo.

-Déjate de chistes malos y vístete. ¡Corre!

Demasiado entusiasmada la veo. ¿A dónde querrá llevarme?

Mi madre es mi madre, y no puedo discutir con ella, entre otras cosas porque siempre gana. Me levanto y me voy a la ducha, procurando que mi viejo no note que sigo castigada. A lo mejor ya se le ha olvidado. Por mi bien, espero que así sea.

Una buena ducha es justo lo que necesitaba para despertarme. Me pongo alguna ropa de mi estilo habitual y después de desayunar mi madre me lleva al local que hay al lado del edificio. Se llama 'Sweet 15 Candles', un nombre muy acertado teniendo en cuenta el motivo por el que mi madre me ha traído y que yo descubriría más tarde.

El casero nos estaba esperando a la entrada. Se ve que el garito-sala de fiestas es propiedad suya, aunque nunca he entendido por qué le ha llamado así al sitio. Se llama Patrick Moore, y es el padre de April, la chiquilla con la que Kya y yo hablamos ayer sobre el homicidio. Es un hombre rubio con gafas de unos cuarenta años, más o menos. Suele ser bastante agradable con los vecinos.

-Señor Moore, gracias por venir. ¿Le hemos hecho esperar mucho?

-No, no, acabo de llegar. Adelante, por favor.

-¿De qué va esto?-cuestiono.

-Enseguida te lo explicaré.

-Esto es muy extraño, ¿No te parece?-me pregunta Kya.

-Sin duda.

-Su hermana llegó hace un rato, y está esperando dentro.-informa el señor Moore.

-Oh, estupendo.-se alegra mi madre.

-¿Ha venido la tía Rochelle?

-Sí, venga, entremos.

Nada, esto es muy extraño y por mucho que me esfuerzo en obtener respuesta, no la tengo. Tal y como los mayores habían prometido, mi tía está dentro sentada en una mesa en la que hay una caja gigante.

-¡Por fin llegáis!

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunta Kya en tono divertido. Se cree que es una broma.

-¿Aún no se lo has explicado, Rachel?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-¿Qué sorpresa ni qué niño muerto? ¿Me queréis explicar qué pasa?

-Hija, pronto cumplirás 15, y…

-Ah, por ahí va la cosa. Sí, cumpliré 15, pero podrías hacerme una fiesta sorpresa, como el año pasado, y no decírnoslo.

-Es que este año es especial, ¿Sabes? Cumplir 15 simboliza dejar de ser una niña de una vez por todas y madurar.

-Mamá, yo no maduraré jamás, quieras o no.

-Pues piensa en madurar "físicamente".-Aclara mi tía.

-Bueno, vale, ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo este ritual místico?

-Pues eso, te lo estoy diciendo. ¡Vamos a hacerte la fiesta de la quinceañera!

-¿Eso que sale en las películas de montar un fiestón de lo lindo, el ritual de las zapatillas, la fuente de chocolate y tal?

-Pero, un segundo, creía que eso era una tradición de las familias hispanoamericanas.-duda Kya.

-Ya, pero nosotras tenemos raíces hispanas.-responde mi tía.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¡No tenía ni idea!

-Pues desde siempre, claro. ¿O es que no sabes que el abuelo se llama Pablo Martínez?

-¡Venga ya! ¡Si le llamáis "Paul"! ¡Nunca me habría imaginado que tu apellido de soltera fuera "Martínez"!

-Pues así es. Le llamamos Paul porque hicimos traducción.-se excusa mi tía.

-¡Pues no tienen aspecto de ser hispanas!-se sorprende Kya.

-No, parece que salimos a nuestra madre. Ella sí es norteamericana.

-Vale, tenéis orígenes hispanos, ¿Y? ¡Al grano!

-Creo que ya ha quedado claro. Que vamos a celebrar tu decimoquinto cumpleaños por todo lo alto.-declara mi madre.

-Y por eso tu tía te ha traído esto.


	7. No quiero tanta fiesta

Tía Rochelle señala la caja enorme al tiempo que mi madre me indica que lo que hay dentro le perteneció. Antes de que pueda comprobar su contenido Kya exclama entusiasmada.

-¡Mi madre también tenía raíces hispanas! Mi abuela se llamaba Juana de la Rosa. Si no me han contado mal, claro…-confiesa tímidamente mi amiga.

-¡Eso es fantástico! Podéis celebrar la fiesta juntas.-manifiesta mi madre.

-¿Sobrina? ¿A qué esperas, a que llueva? ¡Vamos, mira qué hay dentro!

Abro la caja y saco de dentro un excéntrico vestido rosa abultado, que se parece más a un disfraz que a otra cosa. Empiezo a mostrar cara atemorizada.

-¿A que es precioso? Es de cuando yo hice mi fiesta de quinceañera. ¡Y lo llevarás tú en la tuya!

-¡¿Quéeeeeeee?! ¡¿Esto es una broma?!

-Claro que no. ¿Pero qué pasa? Si es precioso, y con ese pedazo de melena rojo encendido que tienes, te quedará divino.

-¡Mamá, no puedo ponerme esto! Digamos que no…Combina conmigo.

-Ya sé que no encaja con tu estilo, ¡Pero va a ser un día especial! Vendrá todo el mundo: tus abuelos, es decir, mis padres, la abuela Jeanie, tu tía, el tío Richard…

-¿El tío Richard? Hace siglos que no lo veo…

Mi madre tiene un tercer hermano, Richard, pero llevo unos cuantos años sin verle, porque vive en Carolina del Norte. Tengo dos primos de su parte, Nick y Dakota. También hace mucho que no los veo. Siempre que me preguntan por mi familia, casi siempre olvido mencionarles.

-Sí, viene de Carolina del Norte. Y Nick, Dakota y Nicky, su mujer, también vienen, por descontado.

-¡No sabía que tuvieras primos, Kylie! No me habías hablado de ellos…-masculla Kya

-Casi siempre me olvido de hablar de ellos…

-Tu madre ha pensado hasta invitar a Ed….-informa mi tía.

-Será una broma, ¿No? Y menos si tengo que llevar este disfraz.-Me niego en redondo a que Ed me vea vestida de princesita a los 15.

-No seas tan negativa, cariño. Y puedes invitar a tantos amigos como quieras. ¡Hey! Puedes avisar a tus antiguos vecinos, a Sue, a Tommy, a Amelie, Geneviève y Raphael… Y a Louise, que sé que es como una prima para ti. Y si ya quieres a algún compañero tuyo.

-¿Por ejemplo Brooke? No, gracias.-suelto mosqueada.

-Total, que todo el mundo estará allí.-concluye tía Rochelle.

-¿Y tú, Kya? ¿No tienes ningún primo, tío o familiar? Sería un placer invitarles…

-Gracias, pero no tengo a nadie más. Es una verdadera pena…

De repente, la cara de mi mejor amiga se vuelve un poco más amarga que de costumbre.

-Tranquila, te haremos un vestido para ti.-promete mi madre.

-Oh, creo que el de mi madre sigue en el sótano. Seguro que me vale…

Kya, como siempre, quiere evitar problemas. Pero yo no soy así.

-¡Vamos a probártelo!

-¿Esto?

-Allí al lado tienes una salita con un espejo. Dame un toque cuando acabes.

Obedezco sin muchas ganas. Suerte que mi padre está arriba y que el casero se ha marchado hace un rato, porque no sé si podría soportarlo. Cuando me veo con el regio vestido puesto, lanzo un suspiro en alto y me quedo de piedra.

-¡Ah!

La puerta se abre.

-Intuyo por el grito que has terminado. ¡Mírate, mi vida, estás preciosa! ¡Pareces una princesa!

-¡Ya, ése es precisamente el problema! ¡Es demasiado rosa para mi gusto!

-No digas memeces, encanto. Vas a arrasar.

-¡No quiero hacer esto! ¡Ni llevar esto, ni tanta elegancia, ni tanto exagerar! ¡Es una fiesta, y solo voy a cumplir un año más! ¿Por qué ha de ser diferente de siempre?

-Sé que no te gustan los cambios ni este tipo de cosas, pero a mí me hace mucha ilusión que celebres esta fiesta. Es un día…

-Muy especial, lo sé. El caso es que a mí todo esto no me va. ¡Odio que me agobien con cosas de estas!

-Ya, pero…

-¡Y lo de invitar a tanta gente! ¡Van a venir unos primos con los que apenas me relaciono, la abuela desde Nueva Jersey…! ¡Y para colmo, Ed! ¡Eso sí que ya ha sido el remate final!

-Kylie…

-Mira, lo siento, seguro que te encantaría que a tu hija le gustaran las fiestas cursis, pero yo no soy así. Lo siento, mamá, pero te he tocado yo. ¡Y no puedes cambiarme!

-¡Si lo hago por ti! Para que tengas una fiesta como la mía…

Mi madre empieza a preocuparse, pero no puedo callarme delante de esto.

-¡Y encima el vestido! ¡Todo rosado, de niña pomposa! ¡Yo no soy así! ¿No lo ves? ¡No…No estoy cómoda con esto! ¡Así que paso!

-¡Kylie!

Me desabrocho el vestido con todo el cuidado que mi manifestada ira me permite y me pongo la camiseta y la corbata (no me he quitado los pantalones). Dejo el disfraz de nuevo en la caja.

-¡Ale!

Salgo velozmente de la sala dejando allí a mi madre con la cabeza gacha. Yo voy tirando hacia casa, a pesar de que Kya y mi tía empiezan a preguntarme. No respondo, solo vuelvo. Me imagino que mi madre estará la mar de triste, y ese no era mi plan, era solo que viese que esta fiesta no va conmigo, eso es todo.

Subo por las escaleras y abro la puerta de mi casa.

-Eh, ¿Ya está todo? ¿Qué tal…?

Es mi padre, que se cree que ya se han acabado los preparativos. Yo no respondo a ninguna pregunta, solo me encierro en mi cuarto tras un violento portazo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mi padre llama a la puerta. Quiere ver lo que me ha ocurrido, porque me imagino que Kya, mi madre y mi tía habrán subido a ver qué tal me lo he tomado. No respondo -otra vez-, pero aun así irrumpe en mi habitación sin preguntar.

-Es por el vestido, ¿Verdad?

Parece que ya ha visto el disfraz con antelación. Intento tranquilizarme y contestar.

-No es solo el vestido, es que yo no me veo con cuerpo para fiestas así…

-Seguro que ya te han dicho que querían invitar a Ed.

-Otra cosa igual. ¿Te crees que va a venir el tío Richard, después de tantos años?

-Ya, pero tu madre lo hace por ti, para que tengas una fiesta como ella.

-Ya, me lo ha contado.

-¿No podrías hacer un esfuerzo por tu madre?

-¡Eso es fácil decirlo! A ti no te va a obligar a ponerte ese vestido pomposo tan, tan… ¡Rosa!

-¿Ese es el problema, el vestido rosa? ¡Piensa que parecerás el Conejito Rosa!

-Si te crees que me ayudas, me parece que vas listo.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con tu madre. Intentaré que te deje estilizar un poco el vestido a tu gusto, ¿Vale?

-A ver…

Mi padre me da una palmada en la espalda y sale del cuarto. Espero que funcione. Y parece que sí, porque un rato después, es mi madre quien entra en mi habitación.

-He hablado con tu padre. ¿Te sentirías mejor si te dejo retocar mi vestido un poco?

Asiento débilmente.

-Si lo haces, ¿No dejarás de lado la fiesta?

-Mamá, yo…

-Sé que no querías hacerme sentir mal. Y te entiendo. Sé que no te gustan estas cosas. Pero si pudieras hacer un esfuerzo por tu madre, te lo agradecería…

-De acuerdo, está bien. Arreglemos el vestido y llamemos a todo el mundo. Pero no exageréis demasiado, por favor.

-¡Hecho! Verás cómo te va a gustar al final.

Mi madre esboza una de sus radiantes sonrisas. Espero no tener que arrepentirme de esto.

-Pues venga, arreglemos el vestido a tu estilo, pero antes, vamos a comer algo, ¿Te apetece? Son ya las dos y media.

-Está bien…

Después de aclarar el asunto, mi madre prepara unos filetes rusos y una pequeña ensalada para cada uno. A las cuatro hemos terminado todos.


	8. El misterio aumenta

-Seguro que nos lo pasamos bien…-Kya intenta que me guste más la idea.

-Sí, supongo… Pero es que… ¡Ay, no sé! Nunca he dado una fiesta así.

-Pues tal vez sea hora de hacer algo nuevo, ¿No te parece?

-Supongo que sí.

-Venga, ahora que hemos terminado de comer, me voy a buscar algunas telas para el vestido. Tenemos más o menos un par de semanas, así que no nos sobra el tiempo. Dime, ¿De qué color quieres el vestido?

-Con la base rosa me conformo, pero si pudiéramos poner algo de rojo, y un puntito de negro. ¡Y mi corbata que no falte!

-¿Corbata, en un vestido abultado?

-¡Es MI toque! ¡Ha de estar siempre presente!

-*Suspiro* Está bien, está bien. ¡Pero una bien mona!

-¡Que síiiiiii! ¡Si todas son monas!

-Bueno, yo me marcho ya. Kya, ¿Qué tal si bajáis a buscar el vestido de tu madre?

-¡Ay, sí, lo había olvidado! Claro, bajaremos a buscarlo.

No hace falta decir nada para que mi mejor amiga y yo nos pongamos manos a la obra para ir a buscar el vestido de la madre de Kya al sótano. Pero por el camino, como no hay ascensor y hemos de bajar a pie, nos volvemos a tropezar con algo interesante. Vuelve a haber una multitud en el rellano de la cuarta planta.

-¿Habrán encontrado al asesino?-dice Kya.

-No podría asegurarlo, pero creo que no.

Vemos a Mya salir del piso de enfrente al de Meryl. Esto no me gusta.

-Oh, sois vosotras de nuevo.

-¿Ha pasado algo, señora Taylor?

-*Suspiro*La verdad es que ha ocurrido algo que me tiene en trance, porque no me lo acabo de creer.

-¿Y bien?

-Otro homicidio. En el piso de enfrente.

-¡Anda ya! ¡Menuda coincidencia!

-Esto no puede ser una casualidad.-deduce Kya.

-Eso mismo pienso yo, pero… No hemos encontrado nada parecido a una pista. Ni huellas, ni pisadas, ni pelos…. El tipo en cuestión es un profesional.

-¿Cómo se llamaba la víctima?

-Deberíais saberlo, yo no vivo aquí. En fin, no pasa nada. La víctima es la señora Joyce Sanders. Ha sido apuñalada, al igual que Meryl Emmet.

-Eso explica que no oyéramos disparos. ¿Pero quién ha podido ser algo así?

-Los forenses están en ello, pero temo que este caso va a ser difícil. Y tenía que ser mi primer caso…

-¿No hay vecinos que hayan sido testigos?-pregunta Kya.

-No exactamente. Hay una vecina que afirma que oyó ruidos cuando pasaba por aquí y se quedó hasta que llegamos.

-¿Quién es esa vecina?

-Una tal Butterfly Princeton.

¿"Butterfly"? Esto será una broma pesada de alguien, estoy segura.

-No me suena que nos hayan presentado. ¿Nos podría decir en qué piso vive?

-En el 7º 2ª. Si queréis ir a hablar con ella, adelante.

-Oh, de acuerdo, creo que iremos a hacerle una visita.

-Hasta otra.

Mya baja las escaleras, mientras que Kya y yo las subimos de nuevo para ir al 7º piso. Cuando llegamos, vemos a dos hombres con pinta sospechosa. No preguntamos nada, por si acaso, pero me suena de haberles visto por el bloque. Serán vecinos.

-Llamemos a la puerta.

Obedezco a mi persona. Al otro lado se oye una voz muy cursi.

-¡Vooooy!

Nos quedamos de piedra al ver a Butterfly. Lleva lo que parece ser una peluca celeste y unas lentillas amarillas. Su vestido le llega al suelo, decorado con miles de mariposas de mil colores distintos. ¡Qué susto me ha dado!

-Disculpe, ¿Butterfly?-pregunta Kya, aturdida.

-¡Sí, correcto! ¡Encantada!

-Hola, somos Kya y Kylie. Vivimos arriba. Bajamos un momento y nos encontramos con Mya, la agente de policía.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡La mujer castaña y los ojos añiles!

-Exacto, esa misma. Nos ha dicho que oyó un golpe en el piso de Joyce.

-¡Así es! ¡Un fuerte "Plaf"! ¡Fue aterrador! ¡Qué miedo!

-Sí, es bastante desagradable.- ¿Pero esta de qué va?

-Después supe que la señora Joyce estaba muerta. ¡Huy, qué miedo da decirlo! ¡Dos mujeres…muertas! ¡Ay!

-En fin, solo es eso, muchas gracias.-agradece Kya.

-Otra cosa, ¿Por casualidad no sabrá quiénes son dos hombres con los que nos hemos cruzado antes aquí?

-¡Ellos! ¡Eran seguramente Ronny y Alen! ¡Me han preguntado exactamente lo mismo que vosotras!

-Oh, ya vemos. Disculpe que la molestemos, ya nos vamos.

-¡Encantada! ¡Adiosito!

La tipeja cierra la puerta después de entrar ella.

-Esa chica asusta más que el propio asesino misterioso.

-Kya, esto no me gusta. Ya han matado a dos mujeres, y podría haber más víctimas. ¿Y si se trata de un asesino en serie?

-Es posible, pero ¿Para qué iba a matar a dos mujeres tan normales como Meryl y Joyce?

-Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.

-¿Vamos a investigar?

-Si pregunta Ed, no. Le deberé cinco pavos. Aunque, quizás se lo cuente.

-Pero ahora no podemos investigar. Mya y sus agentes estarán en plena investigación.

-Tienes razón… Bueno, pues nada. Volveremos más tarde, o ya mañana.

-Son las seis. Vayamos a por el vestido antes de que tu madre vuelva.

-Oh, el vestido. Bien, bajemos.


	9. Recuerdos de Kya Collingwood

Volvemos abajo por las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano. El pasillo está muy oscuro, y hay muchas puertas, una por cada piso que hay en el bloque.

-Vayamos al fondo. El 15 está al final del todo.

Seguimos andando. A medida que nos adentramos más y más, los pasos también crujen más y más. Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, el trastero del 15º 1ª, donde vivía Kya antes de que mataran a sus padres.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí-declara Kya, nostálgicamente, al tiempo que enciende la luz.-Pero supongo que nuestras cosas le siguen dando esencia.

-Con "nuestras" te refieres a tus padres, ¿No?

-Así es. Les echo tantísimo de menos. Daría lo que fuera por poder hablar con ellos otra vez. Y despedirme, por lo menos.

-Lo siento, pero eso no es posible. Ojalá lo fuera, pero…

-No, si lo sé. No pasa nada, poco a poco lo superaré.

Lanzo un vistazo rápido a la estancia. Tiene varias cajas destartaladas en estanterías y en el suelo. También hay algunas sillas desvencijadas y cubiertas de polvo.

-Está todo tan triste…-suspira Kya.

-La verdad es que, en la penumbra, este sitio es bastante solitario.

-En fin, el vestido debe de estar por alguna de estas cajas.

Nos ponemos a abrir cajas, cada una por nuestra cuenta, y yo encuentro algo muy interesante.

-Eh, Kya, mira esto.

-Ah, sí, esa placa. Era la placa que llevaba mi padre cuando era policía.

-¿Aún la tiene?

-Al huir, no pudo devolverla.

-"Policía de Manhattan. Distrito 89."-leo.-Suena genial.

-¿Verdad?

Pausa. Kya cierra los ojos.

-Estoy segura de que era una de las posesiones más preciadas de mi difunto padre. Le traería a la mente muchos recuerdos de su mejor amigo.

-Seguro que sí…

-Bueno, este es el vestido.

Kya me enseña por encima un viejo vestido de tul, muy largo, también abultado (¡De color rosa, por supuesto!).

-A mi madre le sentaría muy bien…

-Estoy convencida de eso.

Lo dejo todo en su sitio para no mezclar nada. Cuando nos disponemos a irnos, me fijo en uno de los libros que hay en la estantería. No parece de lectura, ni una guía de teléfonos, ni un catálogo.

-Kya, ¿Qué es este libro?

-¿Ese? No lo sé, no tengo ni idea. No lo había visto nunca.

Kya se abre paso entre los muebles y selecciona el libro del estante. Sopla un poco para quitarle la manta de polvo que lo cubre.

-¡Es un anuario! Juraría que es de mi madre.

-¿Saldrá con sus antiguos compañeros de instituto?

-Supongo que sí.

-Abrámoslo. Me encantaría ver la cara de tu madre.

Nos ponemos a hojear el libro con toda la curiosidad que podríamos tener en un momento así. Llegamos a una página donde está la orla, un documento con las fotos de carné de todos los alumnos.

-Veamos… C…-Kya sigue el orden alfabético.

-¡Mira, es ella! ¡Kya Collingwood!

Encima del nombre de "Kya Collingwood" hay una foto de una mujer bastante hermosa de cabellos rubios y largos y unos ojos enormes de un azul cielo muy bonito.

-Es ella… ¿A que era muy guapa?-me pregunta Kya.

-Sí, claro. Tienes sus ojos, ¿Sabes?

-No eres la primera que me lo dice, aunque yo siempre he creído que me parecía más a mi padre.

Mi mirada no puede evitar fijarse en la foto que hay al lado, de un chaval con el pelo castaño y ojos grises de mirada cruel. Pone que es de un tal Ben Collins. Pero es clavado al vecino de abajo, Benjamin Collinton.

-Kya, mira este tío. ¡Es igual al padre de Sharon!

-¡Hala, tienes razón! Son extremadamente parecidos.

-Pero no será el mismo, ¿No? Es decir, no se llaman igual.

-Supongo que será solo parecido, y nada más.

-Claro, será solo eso. ¿Volvemos?

-…-Kya sigue aturdida por haber recordado a su madre de nuevo.

-Podemos llevarnos el anuario a casa.-intento animarla.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.

Cerramos la puerta con llave y volvemos a casa. Mi madre ya está de vuelta con las telas.

-¡Ya he llegado! Tengo un par de cosas que seguro que te gustan.

-Eso espero.-murmullo entre dientes.

-A ver, Kya, tesoro, enséñame el vestido de tu madre.

-Aquí está.

Mi amiga muestra triunfal el vestido de su difunta progenitora.

-¡Pero mira qué bonito! Seguro que con un par de retoques te sentará de maravilla.

-Estoy convencida…-dice Kya, sonriendo.

-¿Dónde está tu padre, Kylie?

-¿Quién, Hyde? Habrá ido a por la cena, me imagino.

-Oh, bueno. Entonces, iros a duchar de momento.

Mi madre es mi madre, y no aceptará un no por respuesta, así que no nos queda más remedio. Kya guarda el anuario de su madre en su cuarto y nos damos una buena ducha de agua caliente. Prefiero no dar demasiados detalles del segundo asesinato, al menos de momento. Pero se me va a ver el plumero, lo sé yo.

Mi padre llega al cabo de un rato con un par de pizzas. Esto ya me gusta más que el sushi de ayer. Durante la cena estamos las dos muy calladas, y eso hace sospechar.

-¿En qué pensáis tanto?-empieza mi viejo.

-En nada en particular…-me excuso.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido?-expone Hyde.

-¿He de responder a eso?-bromeo.

-Dejad ya vuestros jueguecitos infantiles. Sois peor que dos mocosos.-ríe mi madre.

-Ella es la mocosa.-sigue mi padre.

Kya me pasa una nota discretamente por debajo de la mesa.

"¿Se lo decimos?"

Afortunadamente, tengo un boli en el bolsillo para poder responder.

"¡No!"

La respuesta llega un poco más tarde.

"¿Pero por qué? Ni que fuéramos las asesinas :D"

Y sigo.

"Es que quiero investigar un poco por mi cuenta antes de hablar. ¡A Ed ni pío!"

Pero me parece que ya han descubierto nuestro código.

-¿Qué ocultáis? ¡Confiesa de una vez!-Huy, huy, huy, el viejo madero resurge de las cenizas.

-¡Cosas de chicas!-me invento, con voz de mimada. Al hacerlo, me acuerdo de Sharon.

Al final, todos optamos por que el silencio es la mejor alternativa. Damos las buenas noches y nos retiramos a dormir. Pero antes de eso, me voy al cuarto de Kya a volver a hojear el anuario de su madre. Su cuarto está pintado de un rosa peladilla muy mono, mucho más ordenado que el mío, con algún que otro póster y foto. Hay bastantes peluches, a Kya le encantan. Al lado de su favorito, la osita Mimi, está la caja de música que guarda la Estrella Roja, el diamante que su padre robó a Nile y que le costó la vida. Para Kya, es más que un tesoro.

-Volvamos a mirar ese libro…

Entre páginas están las calificaciones de Kya (la mayor, digo). No es fácil distinguirlas.

-¡Hala, las notas de mi madre! Vamos a verlas…

En ciencias, inglés, música y arte tiene sobresaliente, en deporte, matemáticas y español tiene un notable y en historia tiene un bien. Hasta mejor que las mías.

-¡Tu madre era una crack! Es incluso mejor que yo en el cole…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso ha tenido gracia…-añade Kya.

-Oye, Kya, no sé mucho de tu madre. ¿Te importaría contarme sobre ella?-pido.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, solo sé lo que mi padre me contaba.

-¿Y qué te decía? Anda, cuéntame.

-Pues… Era muy hermosa, amable, jovial, generosa… En fin, lo típico. Era un poco confiada e inocente. O al menos, esa era la visión que papá tenía de ella…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque él siempre decía que nunca debería haberse enamorado de ella. Según papá, eso fue lo que la llevó a la perdición: el amor.

-Eso es una tontería. Si se querían, lo demás no importa.

-Ya, pero en el fondo se sentía culpable. Aun así, no podía remediarlo: estaba locamente enamorado de ella, y ella de él. Fue todo precioso… Mientras duró. *Suspiro*

-¿Y tu padre nunca intentó atrapar al culpable que se la jugó de esa manera?

-Sí, pero piensa que también tenía que cuidar de mí. A pesar de que lo intentó, fracasó. Si ahora estuviera aquí, podría decirnos quién lo mató. ¡Y juro que me vengaría!

Después de decir esto, Kya suspira de nuevo.

-Pero supongo que nunca atraparé a ese malnacido.

-¡Nunca digas nunca!-exclamo con una sonrisa.- ¡Te juro que tarde o temprano le atraparemos! ¡Y pagará por lo que hizo!

-Me reconforta saber que me ayudarás…-sonríe Kya.

-Ahora durmámonos ya. Tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un día muy largo.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Kylie.

-Buenas noches, Kya.

Salgo del cuarto de Kya y me instalo en el mío. Mi cabeza va imaginando un poco la imagen de Kya Collingwood. ¿Quién pudo hacerle eso a una pobre madre indefensa? Pero poco a poco, mi imaginación oscurece, así como mi vista. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya estoy durmiendo.


	10. Empieza la investigación

15 de diciembre de 1996

Domingo, un nuevo día. Me despierto pensando en la promesa que le hice a Kya. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarla, pero es que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a buscar. Abatida por tantos pensamientos, resoplo y me lanzo sobre la almohada de nuevo, a ver si me consigo dormir. Pero de nuevo, me vuelven a estropear los planes.

-¡Kylie Hyde!

Abro el ojo castaño con el ceño fruncido y con cara de póquer. Es mi viejo, y no parece contento. Se ve que a los cincuenta es costumbre despertarse con el pie izquierdo.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, Hyde? ¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?

-¡Los que duermen no hablan! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué me lo has ocultado?!

-¿Que Kya y yo nos cambiamos la cena anteayer?

-… No, eso no.

-¿Que Kya y yo tenemos un walkie-talkie para hablar a escondidas?

-… No, eso tampoco.

-¿Que Kya y yo…?

Mejor me callo ya, que voy a descubrir todas mis tretas sin acertar nada.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que te he ocultado?

-¡Lo del asesinato!

-Si te lo dije. Estabas con nosotras cuando lo descubrimos.

-¡No te hagas la sueca, jovencita! ¡Hablo de que ha habido otro en el piso de enfrente!

-¡Ooooh, eso! Es un pequeñísimo detalle que olvidé comentar durante la cena por los avatares de la vida…

-No me vengas con cuentos chinos, criaja.

-¿En qué quedamos, soy sueca o china? ¡Ni tú te aclaras!

-¡No me cambies de conversación!

-Además, ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia? Sí, es una casualidad un tanto peliaguda, pero…

-¿"Pero"? ¿Qué pasa si ese asesino loco se carga a otra persona? ¿Te gustaría ser la siguiente?

-¿A ti te gustaría?

-Aprecio mi vida, ¿Sabes?

-Me refiero a que yo fuera la víctima.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Pues claro que no me gustaría! ¡Y es por eso que te estoy echando la bronca! ¿No te parece?

-De verdad que me alegra que no quieras que sea la víctima de un destripador en serie, de verdad, me acabas de alegrar el día. Pero piénsalo, ¿Quién querría matarme? A parte de ti, claro.

-Nunca se sabe.

-Lo que te aseguro que no querrían es secuestrarme. En una semana ellos os pagarían para que les dejara en paz.

-¿De dónde te sacas tú eso?

-De Ed.

-¿Ed te dijo que…? Bah, mejor dejémoslo. Espero que esto haya quedado muy claro. ¡Olvídate de todo este lío! Te conozco, y sé que no te rendirás hasta averiguar lo que ha ocurrido, pero ¡Déjalo! Tienes 15 años, ¡Y no quiero sorpresas desagradables, no más!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Las chicas normales de 15 años no juegan a los detectives! ¡Y no me vengas con la excusa de que tú no eres normal, esa ya no me la trago más veces!

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo retirarme a desayunar?

-¡No me contes…! Espera, ¿No me vas a recriminar?

-¿Para qué? Tienes razón. Buenos días…

Salgo de la habitación con andar elegante y mi viejo se me queda mirando con cara extraña. Y yo sé que me voy a poner la placa imaginaria.

No lo hago para enfurruñar a mi viejo, es solo que no puedo evitarlo. Y si no, que no me hubiera transmitido el instinto. Teóricamente, él dijo "Las chicas de 15 años no juegan a los detectives". Y se ha olvidado que aún no tengo los 15. ¡Hay que saber lo que uno dice! Lo único malo es que tengo de plazo para encontrar al culpable hasta el día 24, sino está excusa no servirá de nada… Así que ya puedo mover mi perezoso trasero, darme prisa y empezar a investigar todo este tinglado con más detenimiento.

Me encierro en el baño hasta que vuelvo a ser persona de nuevo. Cuando salgo, Kya está desayunando, ya preparada para ver qué nos depara el día. Le cuento la estratagema que he montado como excusa y nos escabullimos de casa con la causa de que vamos a pasear. (¡Tampoco he dicho que íbamos a salir del bloque! ¡Soy mala malísima, ja, ja, ja, ja!)

Bajamos las escaleras tranquilamente charlando de nuestras cosas. Llegamos a la cuarta planta, donde adivinamos la silueta de Mya. Pero a su lado hay otra, mucho más pomposa. Parece que es…

-¿Y de verdad de la buena no sabe nada?

-No, le prometo que no, señorita Princeton.

-¿Ni ningún sospechoso?

-Tampoco. Le aseguro que el caso me está resultando muy complicado.

-¡Fiuuu! O sea…. ¡Qué lástima! Lo lamento.

-Sin problema. Creo que iré a tomar el aire un rato, si me permite.

-¡Adelante, adelante, señorita Mya! ¡Súper-gracias por todo!

Mya baja las escaleras. ¿Me ha parecido que Butterfly se alegrara de que la investigación estuviera estancada?

-Butterfly oculta algo, lo intuyo…-asegura Kya.

-Vamos a hacerla hablar de una vez.

Nos acercamos a la individua que nos parece tan sospechosa.

-Oye, Butterfly, ¿Te molestaría que habláramos un poco?

-¡Sí! O sea… ¡No, para nada! ¡Decidme lo que queráis!

-¿Podrías contarnos con más detalle lo que ocurrió cuando oíste el ruido en el piso de Joyce?

-Hm… O sea, ¡Súper-claro! ¡Encantadita!

-¿Y bien…?-arranca Kya.

-Pues veréis, yo venía de pasear por la luz del sol de la calle, cuando pasé por aquí, y oí un ruidito muy fuerte. ¡Como un "plam"! Me quedé mirando a ver qué ocurría, pero no pasó nada más. Estuve un buen rato esperando, pero nada. Mya salió del piso de Meryl y se lo conté todo.

-¿No avisaste a nadie, a pesar de que pasaste tanto miedo?-pregunto, instintivamente.

-¡No! Es decir… ¡No pude, porque me quedé petrificada!

¿En serio fue por eso? Mi intuición me dice que algo está ocultando…

-¿Y no viste al asesino?-pregunta Kya.

-¡Por supuestísimo que no!-asegura potentemente Butterfly.

-Eso es extraño, porque para huir, hubiera usado la puerta, ¿No? Y eso tuvo que ser después de que Joyce cayera.-Deduce Kya orgullosamente.

-¡Con la ventana abierta uno puede huir por ahí! ¡Cuánta incultura!-Butterfly empieza a presentar una sombra irada.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-¿Cómo puedes saber que la ventana estaba abierta en aquel momento? ¡No es posible saberlo!

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-grita Butterfly.- ¡BASTA! ¡Callaos ya las dos! ¡¿De qué vais, de detectives?!

-Cálmate, Butterfly, no hemos acusado a nadie de nada. Solo te estamos preguntando, ¡Pero tus respuestas no son convincentes!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Con lo que nos has dicho, ¡Está claro que entraste dentro del piso!- presiona Kya.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡MENTIRA! ¡Demostradlo!

-No podemos… Pero no podías saber lo de la ventana abierta. Y tuviste que ver al asesino salir, si estabas aquí, claro.-Declara Kya abiertamente.

-¡No! ¡No tuve por qué verlo! ¿Y si…?

-¿La ventana? Si se hubiera sujetado del marco para huir hubiera dejado huellas. ¡Pero Mya no encontró ninguna!

-¡Noooooo!

-Butterfly, ¿Qué clase de fregado estás ocultando? ¿Fuiste tú?

-¿Le diste boleto a Joyce?

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Qué miedo!

-Si no fue así, ¡No ocultes nada!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro, lo juro!-suplica Butterfly.

Es increíble lo que hemos conseguido en tan poco tiempo. Butterfly se ha derrocado en nada. Ahora agacha la cabeza, y confiesa, con aire triste:

-De acuerdo, estaba dentro del piso en el momento del crimen…

-¡¿Qué!?-manifiesta Kya.

-Pero yo no hice nada malo, solo quería información.

-¿Información? Venga, habla de una vez. ¿Qué querías para allanar la morada de tu vecina?

-Su romance.

-¿Cómo dices?-cuestiona Kya.

-Sí, ¿No os habéis enterado? Joyce estaba saliendo con alguien, y corrían rumores de que era otro vecino.

-¿Otro vecino?

-Sí. Poco más tarde, rompieron abiertamente.

-¿Y no sabes quién es el novio en cuestión?

-No, pero cortaron poco antes del asesinato.

Muy, pero que muy interesante…. ¿Y si el asesino fuera…?

-¿Y sabéis otra cosa?

-¿Qué?-respondemos a coro.

-Meryl también discutió con un novio suyo antes de morir.

-¡Eso ya son palabras mayores! ¿Por qué te callaste algo así?-pide Kya.

-¡Porque entonces pensarían que fui yo la culpable!

-¡Butterfly, es muy importante! ¡Cuéntanos lo que de verdad viste en ese piso! ¡Puede que ambos casos estén relacionados si podemos saber quién asesinó a Joyce!

-Lo siento, pero no pude verle bien la cara. La luz estaba apagada, y por la ventana se veía nublado. No había mucha luz.

-¿Entonces?

-Sabía a qué hora volvía de comer, así que entré allí antes y me escondí para esperar a que viniera.

Lo cuenta con una vocecilla tan inocente que incluso parece que estuviera haciendo un servicio a la comunidad.

-Entonces oí la puerta, y me puse a mirar discretamente.

-No te ofendas, pero no llevas un aspecto que pase desapercibido fácilmente.

-¡Es que me puse mi traje espía para la ocasión!

-¿"Traje espía"?

-¡Peluca negra con mechas fucsia y un vestido de gala hecho de cota de malla!

La madre que la parió…. ¿Eso es ir discreta?

-En fin, al grano.-acorta Kya.

-Pues me puse a mirar, ¿Sí? Y empecé a oír a un hombre hablar con ella.

-¿Amenazas?-pregunta Kya.

-¡No! ¡Le pedía un besito! ¡Era todo precioso!

Sí, y tan precioso que acabó en sangre.

-Pero Joyce le dijo que en realidad no le gustaba. Fue cuando oí reírse a alguien. Creo que fue el hombre. Creí que estarían gastando alguna broma, y como me encantan, me asomé al salón a ver a qué jugaban.

Supongo que el juego lo prohibirían a menores, si eso conllevara un cuchillo.

-Entonces, me helé. El hombre cortó la risa en seco, ¡Y luego la cortó a ella! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Fue horrible! La pobrecita Joyce se cayó al suelo. ¡No le dio tiempo ni a gritar! Después, el hombre se marchó. Creo que llevaba guantes.

-¿Y a Joyce no le pareció sospechoso que llevara guantes?-considera Kya.

-Eran guantes de piel. Como últimamente hace frío…

-¿Te fijaste en algún detalle más?-pido, curiosa.

-La verdad… Joyce le cogió del hombro mientras ese tío se reía. Cuando la apuñaló, Joyce se llevó un jirón de su camisa, dejándole el hombro al descubierto.

-¿Y?

-Pues que en ese hombro tenía una cicatriz bastante fea. La herida le dolería bastante. Después de matarla, le cogió la tela de las manos y se largó. Yo ya no puedo decir nada más. Asustada, me largué cinco minutos después.

-Gracias, me alegro de que te sinceraras con nosotras.-agradece Kya.

-¡Oh, no fue nada! ¡Siento haberos mentido!

-Déjalo, mejor. Nosotras nos volvemos a casa, casi es la hora de comer.

-¿Qué? Oh, vale… Ji, ji, ji….

Vaya modo de reírse. Pero al menos ya hemos averiguado algo más sobre ese hombre misterioso asesino de mujeres. O de "novias", mejor dicho.


	11. Nuevos datos de Cheryl

-¿Tú qué opinas, Kya?-le pregunto mientras subimos a casa.

-Pues… Creo que el asesino es el mismo en ambos casos. Salía con las dos a la vez, y puede ser que por eso discutiera con las dos y provocara sendas muertes.

-Exacto. Es un buen razonamiento. Pero seguimos sin saber bastantes cosas. Espero que la cosa no se complique más…

-¿Estás segura de lo que estamos haciendo? A tu padre no le hará gracia enterarse…

-No tiene por qué enterarse. No quiero hacerle daño ni preocuparle, pero… Esta serie de cosas me empujan a investigar. Es una sensación extraña. Empiezas a pensar, a buscar, a sacar conclusiones, hasta que llega un momento en el que te desquicias y te lo tomas como algo personal.

Kya me sonríe.

-Vaya… Ji, ji, ji…

-Te ríes como Butterfly. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿He parecido realmente tan estúpida?

-¡Claro que no! Tienes un gran espíritu y carisma, y esa es una de tus mejores virtudes.

-¿En serio? Díselo a mi padre.

-Recuerda que no podemos.

-Supongo que no quieres causarle problemas, ¿Verdad?

-Ni el más mínimo. Es decir, él me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba. Al igual que tú, y tu madre. Os debo muchas cosas, y lo último que me gustaría es perjudicaros de algún modo…

-¿Sabes que ayer me quedé dormida pensando en lo que me contaste de tu madre?

-¿De verdad? Ojalá hubiera podido conocerla…

Mi amiga se pone muy triste, y parece que está a punto de llorar.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema. No me gusta verte tan triste.

-Lo siento, yo…

-No hace falta que te disculpes.

Abro la puerta de casa. De ella se desprende un olor a pasta a la carbonara que alimenta.

-¡Hemos llegado!

-Ah, hola, bonitas.-saluda mi madre.

-¿Dónde estabais?

-Salimos a… A dar una vuelta por ahí.-miento.

-Entonces estaréis muertas de frío, ¿No? Anda, sentaos, que la comida ya está lista.

-Gracias…-añade Kya, quitándose un abrigo que se ha llevado para disimular.

Todo el mundo se sienta en la mesa y se come su ración. Yo empiezo a pensar, y aprovecho para anotarlo todo en el cuaderno que me encontré.

-¿Qué escribes?-pregunta mi padre. Ya no se fía de mí… Ni ahora ni nunca.

-Mi vida en verso, ¿Te parece?-replico.

-¡Kylie, no seas maleducada!-riñe mi madre.

-¿Qué importancia tiene lo que esté escribiendo?

-Kylie, solo te ha preguntado. Si te pones así, tu padre va a pensar que le estás ocultando algo…-me advierte Kya, en un tono forzado para que me dé cuenta.

-Es… Un dibujo, del vestido que quiero llevar.-me invento.

-¿De verdad? ¡Enséñamelo!-me pide mi madre, entusiasmada.

-¡No!

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-Es que no lo ha terminado todavía. ¿Verdad?-me ayuda Kya.

-Efectivamente.

Y gracias a mi brillante excusa, me paso el resto de la comida escuchando ideas para mi glamuroso disfraz de quinceañera. Al ver mi cara de aburrimiento, Kya no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Hasta me ha parecido que mi padre ha soltado una pequeña carcajada. Pero para colmo, cuando a mi madre se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no escucha a nadie.

-Sí, mamá, perfecto. ¿Me vas a hablar ahora del peinado?

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas….

Media hora más. ¿Quién me mandará preguntar por nada? Ahora, las risas son más potentes, pero mi madre sigue ensordecida por el afán de la súper-fiesta chic. Quería mencionar el maquillaje, pero creo que paso.

-Vale, de acuerdo, me parece estupendo, mamá. Ahora, piensa en lo que te vas a poner tú. ¡Las madres son muy importantes!

-¡Sí! He pensado que un vestido hasta las rodillas quedaría bien para…

-¡Cuéntaselo a papá!

-¿Qué, a mí? ¡Oye!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-río potentemente.

-¡Castigada otra vez!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Ni el menor castigo puede hacer que deje de reírme sin parar.

-¡Nos vamos a por helados!-dice Kya, riendo un poco.

-¡Ahí os quedáis! ¡Que os divirtáis!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-ahora nos reímos las dos sonoramente al tiempo que salimos de casa y cerramos la puerta.

Nos ponemos a reír un poco más en el rellano.

-Oye, eso que has dicho… Parecía que lo dijeras con segundas intenciones…-confiesa Kya.

-Oh, lo sé. Tampoco me arrepiento de lo que he dicho.

Otro rato riendo.

-¿Vamos a por un helado de verdad?

-De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no?

Empezamos a bajar las escaleras. Después de algunos pisos, noto pasos detrás de nosotras y ruido de hojas pasándose, como si alguien estuviese leyendo.

-Kya, escucha.

Hay silencio. Como siempre, haciéndome quedar mal.

-No oigo nada.

-No, ni yo. Pero tenía la impresión de que alguien nos estaba siguiendo.

Seguimos andando sin prestar atención. Pero de nuevo, los ruidos acechan, y parece que se van acercando.

-En serio, ¿Qué pasa aquí? Oigo pasos…

-Yo huelo una colonia de chica. Y no es la primera vez que la huelo.

-¿Te acuerdas de dónde la oliste?

-Hace muy poco… Espera, ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Es la colonia que llevaba esa chica!

-¿Butterfly?

-No, me refería a Cheryl.

-¡Gotcha!

Cheryl se planta delante de nosotras y nos da un susto de muerte.

-¡AAAH!-grita Kya.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces!?

-¡Investigando! ¿Qué si no?

-¿Y tienes que hacerlo tan clandestinamente? ¡Vaya susto nos has dado!

-Vaya, lo siento. No quería asustaros, solo comprobaba una cosa. ¡Y mi análisis es impecable! ¡Gotcha!

-¿Qué demonios dices de "Gacha"?

-¡"Gacha" no, Kylie, "Gotcha"! Quiere decir "Ya lo tengo". Lo vi en una película, ¡Y me moría por probarlo!

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tienes que asustarnos para no sé qué investigación tuya?-suelto, ansiosa.

-En realidad tenía que ver con Kya. Me he dado cuenta de que te llamas como una antigua vecina.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí, mujer! ¡Kya Collingwood! ¡No me digas que no te suena, porque a la forense Cheryl no se le escapa una! ¡Got…!

-¡Ahórrate el "Gotcha", ya lo hemos pillado!

-Jo….

Kya no sabe si contarlo todo o callarse. Decido usar una táctica para que incline la balanza al pro o al contra.

-¿Qué sabes de esa tal Kya Collingwood?

-Era muy guapa, y poco después de que se mudara conoció a un hombre. Os he de confesar que también estaba muy bueno, de esos para mojar pan.

¿Está hablando de Bradley? Intento aguantar la risa, no porque sea mentira, sino porque cuesta imaginar que una chica de dieciocho esté pillada por el padre de Kya….

-¡Ah…!-Kya se pone pálida.

-Se quedó embarazada, y después no la volví a ver. Murió en el hospital, pero no del parto, ¡Asesinada! Pobrecilla. Era muy maja. Hablé un par de veces con ella, aunque yo era pequeña por aquél entonces.

-¿Y qué hay de la hija de Kya?

-¡Lo sabía! ¡La conocéis!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Con la información que os he dado no podíais saber de casualidad que su bebé era una chica! ¡Gotcha!

-¡Mierda!

Me ha pillado. Supongo que sigo aturdida por su comentario.

-¡Decídmelo! ¡No se lo diré a nadie, lo juro! ¡Anda, porfa!-Cheryl insiste sin parar.

-Kya Collingwood era mi madre…-Confiesa Kya.

-¡¿Cómooooo?! Entonces, ese hombre…-Cheryl se sonroja de vergüenza y suelta una sonrisita de "Ups"- Vaya, lo siento, no quería que te lo tomaras a mal…

-No, tranquila. Pero ya sé la historia. Mi madre murió asesinada poco después de tenerme a mí y fue mi padre quien se hizo cargo de esa hija suya.

-Vaya… No lo sabía… Lo siento. ¿Pero tu padre?

-También murió asesinado.

-¡No es posible! ¡Lo siento muchísisimo!

-Te sobra un "-si-". Pero así es. Las dos queríamos saber qué le pasó a la pobre mujer para acabar de esa forma. Pero no sabemos nada…

-Yo no sé demasiado, porque esa noticia no se filtró mucho por los medios, pero algo sí que sé. Murió por un disparo en el pecho, y siguió milagrosamente con vida un minuto más después del impacto. Parece ser que el asesino entró y huyó por la ventana.

-Sí, eso es lo que sabemos… Y el lugar en que ocurrió todo esto fue el JK Kinsey, ese hospital que está a cuatro manzanas de aquí…-completa Kya.

-En efecto. Sé dónde dices. Y creo que podría conseguir permiso para ir allí y examinarlo todo.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Todo sigue igual?!-grito.

-Pues sí, pero tendría que hacer un par de llamadas, y ya es un poco tarde para ir hoy. Son casi las seis menos cuarto. Intentaré tener hora para mañana.

-¿De verdad podrías?

-Tengo muchos contactos en la universidad. Seguro que lo logro.

-Muchas gracias, Cheryl. Te lo agradeceríamos.

-Como siempre digo, ¡No hay de qué!

Dios… Todos estos personajes a los que tengo por vecinos parecen sacados de una novela: una lunática que viste de princesa, dos mujeres "kaput", un psicópata (probablemente) que va matando gente… ¡Y una medio forense chiflada! Y para acabarlo de arreglar, tuve que venir yo a completar la lista.

-Mañana por la mañana vendré a buscaros a vuestro piso. 15º 2ª, ¿Correcto?

-Sí, correcto.

-Entonces, mañana os daré un toque e iremos a donde la liebre cazó al conejo…

-Deja el argot de poli, Cheryl. No se te da bien.-me sincero.

-*Quejido*Bueno, nos vemos. He de ir con Tim y Toby.

Cheryl vuelve a su piso.

-Kya, es un comienzo. Podremos averiguar lo que le pasó a tu madre.

-¿Tú crees? Eso espero, de verdad. Gracias por echarme un cable. Sabes que nunca podría hacerlo sola.

-¡No prob! ¿Vamos a por ese helado


	12. Los intereses peculiares de Sharon

Salimos del bloque en busca de algún lugar tranquilo para charlar. Encontramos una tienda de golosinas con un cartel muy explosivo y nos compramos ahí los helados. El mío es de cola con un poco de fresa en el interior. Prefabricado, vamos, lo que a mí me gusta. Kya, por su parte, lo prefiere de limón, artesanal, no de fábrica. Ella es más cuidadosa con la comida, no como yo, que casi todo es de microondas.

-Podemos ir al parque. No me muero por un columpio, pero siempre podemos charlar tranquilamente sobre todo lo que ha sucedido.

-Está bien.

Avanzamos decididas, pero algo nos hace recapitular. En un banco, hay una serie de tíos con muy mala pinta, y juraría que dos de ellos son los que fueron a hablar con Butterfly.

-Eh, mira… Son esos hombres. Dan miedo, ¿No crees?

-Parece que están con Benjamin Collinton.

-Y Sharon con otros chavales.

Decidimos acercarnos un poco, sigilosamente. Los hombres nos quedan un poco alejados, pero sí que se oye parte de la conversación de la cría Sharon.

-¿De verdad se atrevió?

-Te lo juro por mi hermana Scarlet, Brandy.-declara Sharon a una chica castaña.

-¿Tuvo la cara de pedirte silencio?

-Así me lo dijo, Clark. ¡A mí, Sharon…!

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Esa chica es una zumbada!-manifiesta un chaval moreno.

-Ni que lo digas, Ken. ¡Y todo para otro de sus estúpidos teatros raros!

-¡Se cree adivina, la muy imbécil de Krypt!-chilla la tal Brandy.

¿Quién narices es "Krypt"?

-¡Miradme, soy esa, boooo!-empieza a hacer juegos de manos.-Soy vidente, puedo ver el futuro y contactar con los muertos. ¡Uuuuuuuh!

-¡Así se hace, Gothia! ¡Lo has clavado!-grita Sharon, arreglándose el cabello.

Me parece que esa "Krypt" es una especie de ocultista, y por eso se ríen de ella. ¿Quién será, y de qué demonios conoce Sharon a una ocultista?

-Kylie, ¿De quién hablan?

-Ni idea, larguémonos.

Decidimos escabullirnos por temor a que nos descubran y nos presenten a sus "papaítos" chungos. Esto me está empezando a dar muy mala espina.

Seguimos paseando por la ciudad, y a lo lejos Kya entrevé una biblioteca.

-Mira, podemos hablar ahí. Seguro que no hay ruido.

-Hm… De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no?

Accedemos a la biblioteca y ocupamos una mesa. En ella hay un libro morado titulado, curiosamente, "Médiums y ocultistas"

-Eh, fíjate. Es del tema del que hablaba Sharon con esos amigos suyos.

-Atiza, tienes razón. A ver, préstamelo.

Le doy el libro cortésmente a Kya, que se ofrece en leer un par de artículos interesantes.

-"Un o una médium u ocultista es una persona que puede contactar con los difuntos a través de su persona. Por consiguiente, cuando canalizan a un espíritu, dejan de ser ellos mismos y se comportan como el espíritu canalizado"

-Es decir que pierden consciencia de su cuerpo. Qué cosas, ¿Eh? Aunque yo todo eso no me lo creo.

-Nunca se sabe.

-Kya, ¿No me digas que tú crees en estas cosas? Nadie puede contactar con los muertos.

-No lo sé, porque nunca he visto una de esas "canalizaciones" en directo. También pone que los médiums novatos no pueden usar su poder parapsicológico durante mucho tiempo, y son "descanalizados" involuntariamente. Es realmente para temerlo.

-Sí, vale, de momento tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como en el asesinato.

-¿Asesinato? ¿Estás haciendo un trabajo de homicidios para el colegio?

Es la bibliotecaria, que interrumpe nuestra conversación con voz apagada.

-Bueno, no exactamente, pero…

-Aquí tenéis algo que os ayudará mucho en vuestro trabajo. ¡Buena suerte!

La extraña mujer de la biblioteca deja el periódico en la mesa y se marcha.

-En realidad no…

-Bueno, por echar un vistazo y tener un poco más de cultura, no pasará nada.

Nos sentamos en las vetustas sillas de madera y ojeamos el periódico antiguo. Es del 82, un año después de mi nacimiento, el día en que vine de otra dimensión. Es lo más científico que se me ocurre de momento, porque no me trago la versión de la cigüeña…. Estoy entre la dimensión paralela y otra que me contó Louise hace ya tiempo…

-Mira, la víctima era una mujer. Astrónoma.

-Vaya, curiosa profesión. Y la golpearon con un objeto contundente. Un catalejo, para ser exactos.-Aclaro con aire de cerebrito.

-Nadie sabe quién es el asesino. Por lo que creo, sigue sin resolver. Y no me extraña. ¿Quién querría matar a una astrónoma y por qué?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea. Penny Astrof… La víctima.

-¿"Astrof"? Eso lo he oído antes. Pero ahora no caigo dónde.

-Cosas más raras no he visto.

Miramos el reloj, que marca las siete y media. Me van a matar al llegar a casa, lo veo venir, así que mejor vamos recogiendo. Dejamos el periódico y el libro de los médiums en la misma mesa donde los encontramos y salimos de ahí.

¿Por qué Sharon parece tan interesada en los ocultistas? ¿Y quién esa tal "Krypt" de la que hablaba? ¿Una médium, tal vez?

No sé la razón, pero sospecho que todo esto que estamos averiguando tiene una estrecha relación. Por supuesto, no soy tan lista como para establecerla en el acto, así que vuelvo a casa mientras apunto todo lo ocurrido en el cuaderno.


	13. Algo de razonamiento

Llegamos a casa sobre las ocho menos cuarto. Preparadas para oír la bronca…

-¿Chicas?-pregunta mi viejo en tono sarcástico.

-Oh, buenas noches, señor Hyde. Lo siento, pero tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Exacto, ¡Buenas noches! ¿No tenéis reloj?

-Sí tenemos, pero debe ir retrasado.

-¿Tres cuartos de hora retrasado? ¿Me tomas por imbécil?

Vaya, no ha levantado la voz, una auténtica novedad.

-En absoluto, señor. Es usted una bellísima persona.

-¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un viejo desconocido!

-Es que lo eres.

-¿Tu padre, un desconocido?-pregunta Kya, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-No-exactamente-pero es viejo.

-¡Tú!

Mi madre se asoma desde otro cuarto para detenernos antes de que la cosa pase a mayores.

-¡Basta ya, Kylie! ¡Cada día la misma historia!

-Es que papá es el hermano pequeño que nunca he tenido y que papá no quiere que tenga.

Es cierto. Llega a tener otro crío como yo, ¡Y se vuelve el doble de rarito! Ni siquiera haría falta que fuera como yo. Si tuviera otro crío, ya se volvería loco.

-He estado haciendo un boceto de vuestro vestido, monadas. Pero ahora iros a la ducha y a cenar, que se está haciendo tarde.

Para evitar discusiones, obedecemos al instante echando a correr. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, estamos listas para cenar. Entonces, para dar ambientillo y que no me empiecen a preguntar, pregunto yo.

-¿Qué es un médium?

-¿A qué rayos viene eso?-pregunta mi padre, como si hubiera soltado una bomba.

-He leído un artículo en el periódico, y me pica la curiosidad…-miento.

-Ah, sí, es cierto, yo también lo leí.-Responde, para mi sorpresa, mi madre. He acertado por una vez.

No tenía ni idea de que hablaban de médiums en el periódico.

-¿Te refieres a la técnica Malak?

-Sí, esa…-Vaya, me están ayudando con mi propia mentira sin darse cuenta.

-Parece que hay unos pocos médiums que practican esa técnica para canalizar difuntos.-Explica mi madre, como si fuera maestra de la universidad.

-Oh, ya veo…-disimula Kya.

-¿Y se puede saber cuándo has leído tú un periódico en tu vida?-cuestiona mi padre, irónicamente.

-Pues más que tú, ¡listo!

-*Bostezo* Uahm, qué sueño… Creo que me voy a la cama.-dice Kya, para pasar desapercibidas.

-De acuerdo, cielo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. ¿Te vienes, Kylie?

-Sí, me vengo. Ale, buenas noches.

Sin dar tiempo a responder siquiera, me encierro en mi cuarto y empiezo con el walkie-talkie de nuevo.

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto que está pasando, Kylie?

-Que hay relación, no hay duda.

-Lo suponía. Pues nada, solo hay que investigar. ¡Otra vez! Tu tercer "caso". ¡Has trabajado incluso más que Mya!

-Sí, puede que tengas razón. Mi tercer caso. Suena interesante.

-Ya lo creo. A ver si Cheryl nos consigue el permiso para ver el cuarto donde nací.

-Es cierto, casi me olvido de que tú naciste allí. ¿Seguro que quieres revivir un recuerdo tan desagradable?

-Es por el bien de la investigación.

-¡La investigación se puede ir a hacer puñetas! ¡No pienso dejar que lo pases mal por un caso de aficionadas!

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero tranquila, aguantaré.

-Eso espero. Si te sientes incómoda en algún momento, dímelo y todo arreglado, ¿Eh?

-Prometido.

*Toc, toc*

-¿Kylie?

-He de cortar la comunicación, Kya. Código 0002- ¡Viejo Hyde al acecho!

-Recibido. Código 0002. ¿Sabes que parecemos bobas?

-Lo sé. Buenas noches.

-Igualmente.

Desconecto el walkie-talkie y me arropo rápidamente al tiempo que la puerta se abre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres cantarme una nana o qué?

-¿Es que no te cansas de hacer payasadas?

-No, si lo decía porque fueras preparando la voz.

-No digas chorradas. Yo no he cantado en mi vida.

-¿Seguro?

-Que sí, te digo. Oye, quería hablar contigo de algo.

-¿De qué?

-Al final, ¿Estás de acuerdo con la fiesta?

-¿La fiesta? Sí, supongo.

-Ya veo… ¿Y de qué va esta fiesta?

-¿Tú tampoco sabías que mamá era hispana?

-¡Ni idea! Y claro…

-Te da corte decírselo por miedo a que te tire por la terraza.

-Algo así. Pero no tengo miedo de las mujeres, ¿Entendido?

-¡Yo soy una mujer!

-¡Ni soñarlo!

-¿Me estás llamando "marimacho"?

-¿Eh? No, claro que no, solo digo… Que tampoco eres exactamente una mujer aún… Bah, mejor dejémoslo. ¿La fiesta…?

-Parece que eres tan importante como yo, porque eres como el director de orquesta. Tienes que ponerme una zapatilla para un ritual extraño y no sé qué de un baile…

-¿Sabes que me estás ayudando mucho con tu "ritual extraño, no sé qué…"?

-¿A qué viene tanto interés?

-No, a nada. Buenas noches.

Me vuelvo a arropar mejor y mi padre me acaricia un poco la melenita después de hacer una pausa. Acto seguido, abandona mi habitación. ¿A qué ha venido eso? No es la clase de gesto que hacen los tipos como él.

Pensando y pensando en todo lo que ha pasado hoy, los médiums, la confesión de Butterfly, Sharon y su charla, la noticia de Penny Astrof, la cita con Cheryl… ¿Cómo acabará todo esto? Esa pregunta es la responsable de que me quede frita gastando mi energía en pensar la respuesta para todo…


	14. Visita al JK Kinsey

No sé qué hora es, en parte porque hace tiempo que mandé a mi despertador a tomar por saco y porque me da pereza mirarlo. Me acomodo un poco en mi cama, a ver si me vuelvo a dormir, pero es inútil. Mi cerebro dice que una vez estás despierto, no vuelves a dormir hasta la siguiente noche.

Paso de dormir y salto de la cama. Decido darme un salpicón de agua fría para despertarme completamente y volver a recuperar mi faceta humana. Entonces, vuelvo a mi cuarto y me visto. El frío de la ropa me despierta todavía más. Salgo después de "hacer" mi cama-porque me queda muy mal- a servirme algo para desayunar. Un bol con cereales de chocolate debería bastar.

Un poco más tarde, mientras estoy a medias con el desayuno, mi viejo decide empezar el día perezosamente. Es exactamente como yo, aunque supongo que lo último que se esperaba al salir de su cuarto era verme en la mesa con una mirada extraña mañanera comiéndome un bol de cereales aburridamente.

-¡Menudo madrugón se ha pegado la señorita! ¿A qué se debe eso?

-No sé, me he despertado de improviso y digo, "Paso de dormir".

-Tú misma. Después, no te aguantarás despierta.

-Ese es mi problema.

Por el pasillo, aparece Kya (o su espectro matinal) con el camisón rosado y unos calcetines blancos. Ella no parece menos sorprendida.

-¿Ya estás despierta? ¿Pero qué estamos celebrando?

-Otra con lo mismo. Qué pesaditos estáis.

-Vaya, no me acordaba que tenemos que irnos con Cheryl.

-¿Con quién y a dónde?

No quiero dar muchos detalles, así que me invento algo.

-Vas a llegar tarde a trabajar, Hyde. ¿Qué quieres, otra bronca de Ed?

-No, gracias, ya tengo bastante con las lecciones de la vida que tú tienes la amabilidad de concederme.

-No es nada, de verdad.

Mi madre se apunta a la conversación.

-Vaya, qué cosa más curiosa, veros a todos levantados tan tempranito.

-Que sí, milagro, he madrugado. ¡Corrámonos una buena juerga!

-Si tengo que invitar yo, creo que paso.

-Bueno, yo creo que me voy a duchar…-declara Kya.

Pasa un rato hasta que mis padres terminan de prepararse para ir al trabajo y se despiden de nosotras hasta la hora de comer. Paseamos por casa sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que llaman a la puerta de nuevo.

-¡Buenos días, chicas!

-Hola, Cheryl. ¿Y bien?

-Tenemos la sala despejada para nosotras tres.

-¿En serio, podemos ir a la escena de un crimen?

-Os dije que no habría problema.-Guiño de ojo.

-Estupendo entonces. Vamos.

Sin esperar más, acompañamos a Cheryl-mejor dicho, ella nos acompaña a nosotras- hasta el hospital JK Kinsey. No se ve mucho ajetreo, aunque sí tiene esa fragancia a hospital tan característica.

-Perdón, queremos ir a la 512.

Un recepcionista con cara de pocos amigos nos recibe.

-No se puede entrar-suelta en un tono rudo- está precintada.

-Ejem, soy Cheryl Debison, he hablado por teléfono con una tal Morgan.

-¿Morgan…? De acuerdo, adelante. Supongo que eres esa universitaria forense.

-Sí, en efecto. Hale, chao.

Nos apartamos de recepción y vamos a coger el ascensor a la quinta planta.

-Tienes a todos comiendo de tu mano, Cheryl.-manifiesta Kya.

-Supongo. Es lo que tiene.

-Claro…

-Ya hemos llegado. Habitación 512. ¿Listas?

-Hace rato.-protesto.

-Muy bien, pues vamos allá. Esperad, se me olvidaba. Poneos esto.

-¿Guantes?-cuestiona Kya.

-Claro, para no dejar huellas que alteren la escena del crimen.

-Muy bien, listo. Adelante.

Cheryl gira el pomo y se ve la habitación donde Kya nació intacta desde aquel día. Hay un poco de sangre esparcida por las sábanas y parte del suelo. La ventana está entreabierta. En la mesa que hay anclada a la pared hay un jarrón con un ramo de flores más marchito que otra cosa.

-Qué triste es ver toda esa sangre… De mi madre.-murmulla Kya.

-En efecto, es algo un poco… Inquietante, por describirlo de algún modo.

-Muy bien, investigad todo lo que queráis, pero no dejéis huellas, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, de acuerdo. ¿Pero qué buscamos, exactamente?-pregunta Kya.

-Alguna pista sobre el asesino de tu madre. Seguro que encontramos algo interesante.

Nos ponemos a buscar por toda la habitación. Lo primero que yo miro es la mesa de la pared. Tiene un único cajón ancho. Lo abro y encuentro algunas cosas: una lista y una foto manchadas de tinta roja (probablemente sangre), un cuaderno de fotos y polvo. Dejando a banda el polvo, lo demás es bastante interesante.

-Fíjate, Kya.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Esta foto manchada… Parece que es una foto de los tres, con tu padre, tu madre, y tú de bebé. Está hecha aquí.

-Hala…

Kya me coge la foto de las manos y se la queda mirando maravillada. Nunca había visto una foto con los tres juntos.

-Qué bonita…-masculla con una gran sonrisa y una lágrima.

-Y este álbum está lleno de fotos de los dos. De tu madre y tu padre.

-Déjame ver.

Kya pasa página por página sin pestañear siquiera. La deja entusiasmada de nuevo.

-Eran tan buena pareja, y se querían tanto… No entiendo cómo la vida puede ser tan cruel de separar a dos personas que se aman tan profundamente…

-Sí, la vida es así, pero ahora estarán juntos, ¿No crees?

-Pues sí, supongo. Espero que estén mejor que aquí…

-¿Y esta lista? Hay anotaciones, pero como está manchada, solo se pueden ver unos cuantos. Parecen nombres.

En el folio está el símbolo del sexo masculino a un lado y el del sexo femenino al otro, formando dos columnas. Debajo de cada una, hay varios nombres de varón o de hembra según corresponda.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Kya. Parece que no había visto la anotación nunca.

-Es una lista de nombres. Supongo que serían opciones de nombres para ponerte a ti. Mira qué gracioso. El primer nombre de la lista masculina es "Brian", y el único que se ve de chico. Lo demás es invisible por acción de la sangre.

-Brian… Supongo que si hubiera sido un chico, me habrían llamado así. Me gusta.

-Y de chica… El que está más arriba es "Kya", pero está aislado de los demás. En teoría, el primero de la lista es "Krystal". Después hay otras opciones, como "Malenna", "Christina", incluso "Mimi", como tu osita.

-Supongo que mi padre le puso el nombre a posta.

-Es lo más probable. Toma, guárdalo. Es todo tuyo, en realidad.

Kya lo acepta todo de buen grado y se lo guarda en la chaqueta. Inmediatamente después, pasamos a otro punto importante, la cama ensangrentada. La parte central sigue blanca (un poco desgastada), y forma una silueta. En una mesilla de noche hay una marca de mano llena de sangre, así que apartamos ligeramente la sábana para ver mejor ese mueble y nos encontramos con la palabra "Bradley" escrita con sangre.

-¿Por qué pone "Bradley"? ¿Sería su último pensamiento?

-Eso lo dudo, chicas.

Es Cheryl, que interviene como puede.

-"Bradley" será el nombre del asesino.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Si Brian Bradley era mi padre!

-Pero si está escrito ahí, con letra de tu madre, no creo que sea por amor.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es muy frecuente que las víctimas de asesinato empleen sus últimas fuerzas por escribir el nombre de su asesino.

-¡Pero si Bradley era el prometido de la víctima! ¿No es poco probable que la matara él?-pregunto tan suavemente como puedo.

-Yo solo informo, no saco conclusiones. A parte de que no se me da bien…

¿No sabe intuir cosas, y se hace forense? Madre mía….

-No creo que encontremos mucho más aquí, chicas. Tened, unos permisos especiales. Así, si necesitáis volver a mirar, podréis venir sin mí, ¿De acuerdo? Vámonos.

-Sí, se hace tarde. Si vuelven mis padres aunque sea un poco antes y no nos vean…

-Buena nos va a caer, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-Bien, pues salgamos.-Ordena Cheryl.

Obedecemos a la "forense" y salimos del cuarto. Acto seguido, Cheryl echa la llave (me imagino que se la habrán dado) y nos quitamos los guantes desechables.

-En fin, he de irme. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, ya sabéis donde vivo. Adiós, chicas.

Le decimos adiós a Cheryl mientras seguimos andando en dirección a casa. Sé de sobras que volveremos a necesitar sus influencias muy pronto. Aunque no sé muy bien para qué, pero en fin…


	15. Tomando apuntes

Cuando llegamos al piso, no hay nadie en casa. Nos sacamos los abrigos y nos ponemos cómodas, al tiempo que vamos reflexionando interiormente. Es entonces cuando veo que tengo un mensaje en el contestador automático de mi teléfono.

-¿Quién será?

"_Sobrina, soy yo. Mira, que llevo un montón de rato llamándote al busca, pero no contestas, y ya me he aburrido. Cuando oigas esto, llámame. Al principio quería ver qué tal estabas, pero como no contestas, supongo que alguna estarás tramando, y quiero enterarme también. Pues nada, un beso"_

-Es tía Rochelle.

-Llámala, estará esperando.

-Espero por el bien de mi hucha que Ed no se haya enterado, ¡Que pierdo la apuesta!

-¿Qué hucha ni qué apuesta?

-Nada, que Ed me dijo que no aguantaría sin ponerme a husmear y me piqué un poco. Total, que si se entera de que hemos estado investigando, le deberé cinco pavos.

-¿Cinco pavos es una fortuna? Vaya, qué sorpresa.

-Ríete de mí, pero es más que los cinco pavos. Yo a Ed le tengo un gran respeto, aunque no lo parezca. Es como un abuelo para mí.

-Es muy bonito, aunque no creo que debas mencionarlo a la ligera…

-Ya, lo sé.

Dejo de hacerme la remolona y llamo a mi tía la cotilla, que me lleva siguiendo la pista desde esta mañana.

-¿Sí, dígame?

-Soy yo. Así que me estás siguiendo la pista…

-Algo así. Eres una caja de sorpresas. ¡No me digas que ya has encontrado otro caso interesante…!

-¡Sht! ¿Está Ed?

-No, no está. ¿Por qué?

-Porque sí, es cierto, he empezado a investigar unos asuntillos pero no quiero que se entere.

-Oh, ya veo, así que sí que tienes un caso entre manos… ¿Y de qué trata?

-Nada, básicamente de los dos homicidios que ocurrieron poco después de que mi proyecto me calcinara.

-¿En serio? ¿Has encontrado algo?

-No mucho, solo tengo la declaración de una chica que por culpa de una jugarreta se acabó enterando de todo lo que pasó. Pero nada, la única pista que tenemos es que probablemente el sujeto es un vecino.

-¿Y no te da miedo vivir al lado de un criminal?

-En peores situaciones me he visto. Y claro, después hemos ido al hospital JK Kinsey…

-Sé cuál dices. ¿Y para qué, para ver los cadáveres, tal vez? No me sorprendería tratándose de ti…

-No, no es por eso. Kya y yo hemos estado curioseando en la habitación en la que asesinaron a su madre.

-¡Venga ya! ¿De verdad?

-Lo juro. Tengo una corazonada, y creo que acabaré encontrando la solución al asesinato de la madre de Kya. Y siguiendo la pista, me toparé con el asesinato de su padre, lo presiento.

-Tú y tus presentimientos… No sé por qué, me da miedo que sean ciertos tan a menudo. ¿Y qué, cómo vas?

-Tirando. La verdad es que me gustaría que me miraras una cosa…

-Lo suponía. ¿Qué es? Dispara.

-A ver qué encuentras sobre médiums que usen la técnica Malak.

-¿Que qué? Pensaba que no creías en esas cosas.

-Es que he encontrado a una vecina hablando sobre el tema, y ayer estuve investigando un poco en la biblioteca.

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer. Te informaré cuando tenga algo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, gracias. Y también algo sobre una mujer que fue asesinada en el 82, una tal Penny Astrof.

-¿Otra corazonada?

-Sí, llámalo así.

-De acuerdo, te doy un toque. Chao.

Mi tía cuelga al igual que yo. No estoy segura de para qué voy a necesitar esos datos, pero… Llamémoslo una… Corazonada.

-He estado leyendo ese cuaderno tuyo. ¿Así que estás haciendo un registro de todo?

-Sí, ¿Quién sabe? Repasar lo sucedido nunca está de más.

-Pues empecemos. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un plano del bloque, con cada vecino? Si el asesino es realmente un vecino, podría facilitar las cosas.

-De acuerdo.

Kya coge una hoja de papel y está lista para apuntar nombres.

-Veamos… Están el casero, el señor Moore, su hija April, el señor McGowan…

-¿El señor McGowan?

-Sí, Marvin, ese hombre mayor.

-Oh, cierto. Bien, Marvin McGowan. Continúa.

-Después tenemos a Keith, Kurt, Karla, Lenny y Jess…

-Espera, no corras tanto.

Kya se apresura en escribir tan rápido como puede, pero hace la letra muy pulcra, y eso cuesta tiempo. Al contrario que yo, evidentemente.

-Apuntaré a Meryl y Joyce con una marca. Al fin y al cabo, ellas no se han matado a ellas mismas. El testimonio de Butterfly lo confirma.

-Apunta a Butterfly, por cierto. Luego están Cheryl y sus primos, Tim y Toby.

-Entre la octava y la doceava planta viven tipos muy extraños, esos hombres que estaban con Benjamin y Sharon en el parque ayer.-piensa Kya

Puedo ver que Kya anota "Ronny, Alen y algunas '?'"

-También Sharon y Benjamin Collinton, ya que lo menciono.-dice Kya, al tiempo que escribe.- A parte de nosotros y el piso vacío de mi padre, no recuerdo a nadie más.

-¡Eh, espera! Falta esa chica misteriosa con la que nos cruzamos. Esa que iba toda de negro, con la que no pudimos hablar. ¿Sabes cómo se llama, Kya?

-Ni la más remota idea. Pondré "Chica de negro, ¿?"

-Estupendo.

Justamente cuando acabamos de redactar la lista, la puerta se abre.

-Anda, hola, chicas. ¿Habéis estado aquí toda la mañana?

-No, salimos un rato a dar una vuelta.

-Ah, bueno, así estiráis las piernas.

-Sí.

-¿Qué estáis escribiendo?-pregunta mi padre, tan pesado como de costumbre.

-No es nada, solamente una especie de lista. Con datos…

-Muy preciso, sí.-señala irónicamente mi viejo.

-Anda, vamos, que preparo la comida en un santiamén. ¿Podéis ir dibujando un boceto del vestido de vuestra fiesta? Yo he hecho algunos planos, pero… No sé si os gustará, así que…

-Oh, es una buena idea. Voy por folios y colores.

Kya se aleja por el pasillo. No sé dibujar ni me apetece pintar un monigote que se supone que soy yo con un vestido de fiesta…

-Mira, traigo unas cuantas cosas de mi cuarto…dice Kya, con una caja de colores y un par de papeles en la mano.

Mientras mi madre prepara la comida y mi padre se relaja (sinónimo de vaguear), nosotras empezamos a dibujarnos con el vestido en cuestión. El mío acaba siendo uno de una sola manga, con una falda abultada (a petición de mamá) con una tela de satén por encima (a petición de "moi", como dicen en el mundo de la moda), un par de guantes, unos zapatos extravagantes (tanto planos como altos, por la ceremonia pesada) y una corbata de mi estilo. Eso que no falte.

La expresión de mi cara en el dibujo es seria, como me suelo dibujar. Mis ojos son demasiado grandes, mi nariz demasiado pequeña y aún me sigo saliendo un poco de los bordes al pintar, porque soy muy manazas.

Kya, por su parte, sigue optando por el rosa con algunas incisiones en negro. A ella le fascina ese color, aunque tampoco se puede decir que lo lleve en exceso. Su vestido es extremadamente coqueto, con múltiples lazos y tiras con abalorios, muy suyos. A diferencia mía, ella se dibuja sonriendo, con el pelo muy ordenado y sin salirse ni un punto del borde. Ella dibuja muy bien, es una artista.

-La comida está casi lista. A ver cómo van esos dibujos.

Mi madre se asoma a contemplar nuestras obras de arte.

-Muy bonitos los dos. Veré cómo puedo hacer que los vestidos se parezcan a vuestros dibujos.

-Muchas gracias-agradece Kya.

Yo no digo nada, solamente voy preparando la mesa al tiempo que me siento a esperar a que la comida esté lista del todo sorbiendo un poco de agua de mi vaso.

No se me ocurre de qué hablar durante la comida, así que intento hablar de cualquier cosa, sin que sospechen demasiado.

-Oye, ¿Podéis decirle a la tía Rochelle que hoy no saldremos de casa?

-¿Y para qué quieres que se lo digamos?-pide mi madre, antes de comerse una cucharada de su sopa de pollo.

-Nada, porque después de lo que pasó con el proyecto fallido y tal, le entra por preguntarnos muchas veces, y lo digo para que no me dé toques al busca inútilmente.

-Dices "inútilmente" porque no le prestas ni atención últimamente, ¿No?-acusa mi padre.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? He salido a ti.-replico.

-En eso tiene razón.-Me defiende mi madre, para mi sorpresa.

Kya tiene ganas de reírse, pero opta por abstenerse. Está muy distante, tarareando una canción lenta, que me suena de haber escuchado antes.

-¿Qué tarareas, tesoro?-pide mi madre, amablemente.

-Oh, no es nada. Me ha venido a la cabeza una canción que me cantaba mi padre de pequeña. No sé por qué, supongo que es porque falta poco para mi cumpleaños.-disimula Kya, para que no se den cuenta de que se acuerda porque fuimos antes al hospital.

-Le echarás mucho de menos, ¿Verdad?-menciona mi padre.

-Oh, sí, mucho. Espero que se me pase pronto. Lo deberé admitir tarde o temprano, me imagino….-masculla Kya en respuesta.

Gracias a la frase de Kya, el resto de la comida estamos en silencio. Mis padres se despiden y se van a trabajar. Entonces, Kya y yo matamos el tiempo siguiendo nuestra famosa partida de "Veo, veo". Juro que parecemos idiotas.


	16. Médiums y asesinatos

-Veo, veo, una cosita… Cuadrada.

-¿El marco?

-Sí…-dice Kya, con desánimo.-Tu turno.

-Veo, veo, una cosita… Blanca.

-¿Las sábanas de la cama de tus padres?-Se pueden ver un poco, porque la puerta está abierta.

-Sí, correcto.-Murmuro.-Te toca.

-Veo, veo, una cosita… Aburrida.

-¿Este maldito juego de niños?

-Correcto…-admite Kya.- ¡Esto es un rollo! ¿No tenemos nada mejor de qué hablar?

-Pues no sé, ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-Ahora que lo dices… El otro día me dio por pensar una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-¿Qué significa tu nombre?

-¿Mi nombre? ¿Qué te dio por pensar en eso?

-No tengo ni idea. Pero ya que estamos, dímelo. ¿Qué significa "Kylie"?

-Tiene dos significados: Uno, "Chica rara tanto por dentro como por fuera que se parece mucho a su padre y que es algo metomentodo", y Dos, "Mis padres esperaban un chico".

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Vamos, que no lo sabes.

-Pues no. ¿Qué significa "Kya"?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? Yo siempre he creído que tenía algo que ver con llaves. Es como algo así como si te llamaras "Key-a", ¿Entiendes? Es que tienes muchas llaves…

-Sí, es cierto que tengo muchas. Y es un significado interesante, la verdad.

*¡Ring-ring!*

-¿Quién será?

Me acerco al teléfono y contesto.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo, sobrinita. Tus viejos ya me han dicho lo que no te avisara.

-Si lo digo para que no te canses, mujer.

-Oh, qué considerada.

-¿Has encontrado algo, tan rápido?

-No me subestimes, soy veloz como el viento.

-Y yo soy todo oídos.

-De nada, mujer. Mira, eso de los médiums esos. La técnica Malak está centrada sobre todo en canalizar espíritus, ¿Me sigues?

-Te sigo, tranquila.

-De acuerdo. El ocultista invoca a un espíritu pensando en su nombre y guardando mucho silencio, y entonces es como si hablara en nombre del espíritu.

-¿En nombre del espíritu?

-Mira, imagínate que yo soy médium. Canalizo a un muerto, y sin querer yo, empiezo a hablar como el muerto.

-Qué cosas…

-Hay algunos que dicen que hasta al médium le cambia la voz. Por supuesto, no está demostrado, porque con lo avanzado que está todo, cada vez hay menos gente que se cree todo esto.

-Pero para gustos, colores, ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que sí. Y en cuanto a lo de Penny…

-¿Sí?

-Era una astrónoma de 22 años de edad, que estaba en su habitación mirando las estrellas cuando la aporrearon por detrás con su propio catalejo. Y no veas cómo pesaba ese bicho, ¡Tres kilos!

-¿Qué clase de astrónomo usa un catalejo de tres kilos?

-Se ve que era especial. En todo caso, fue lo bastante pesado como para ser mortal al primer porrazo. No se sabe quién es el asesino, y el caso está sin resolver aún.

-Todo eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Y sabías que la poli lo relacionó con otros casos de asesinato?

-¿De verdad? Pues no, eso no lo he oído.

-¡Ah, bueno! La policía cree que en todos, el asesino fue un mata-chicas en serie.

Eso me suena…

-En todos los casos las víctimas eran chicas jóvenes, de no más de 35 años. Bueno, hay un caso en el que un marido de una de las chicas también murió por ser testigo.

-¿Tienes detalles?

-La duda ofende, jovencita. Mira, te haré un resumen: "Año 82, Meg Flannery, envenenada"; "Año 83, Lesley Nichols, estrangulada"; "Año 83, Layla Wayans, electrocutada"; "Año 83 de nuevo, Peyton Arm, apuñalada"; "Año 89, Clive y Hope Lonelay, disparos"; "Año 94, May Moore, quemada"

¡¿May MOORE?! ¿Por qué se llama igual que el casero?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada, no es nada. ¿Y se cree que todos fueron obra del mismo asesino?

-Así es. Y todas las víctimas tenían algo en común, aparte de lo que te he comentado antes: eran mujeres jóvenes que se habían quedado solteras o ya estaban casadas. Vamos, que acababan de salir de una relación de noviazgo, sea para bien o para mal.

-¿"Que se habían quedado solteras"…? Hm…

-Sí, pero nunca identificaron al supuesto Romeo… ¿Por?

-Es que… Las dos víctimas de los homicidios que han tenido lugar en mi bloque coinciden con esa descripción.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y crees que…?!

-Es lo que creo. ¿Y si el asesino de esas chicas estuviera resurgiendo de las cenizas?

-¡Puede que seas poli después de todo! ¿De verdad lo crees?

-Lo creo, en serio.

-Comprendo. En fin, espero haberte sido de ayuda.

-Sí, claro que me has sido de ayuda.

-Hay alguien más que quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Quién?

…

-¡Tú, criaja! ¡Ya puedes soltar los cinco pavos que me debes!

-¡Ed! Mierda….

-¿A qué viene el taco? ¡Si ya me lo imaginaba!

-Es increíble la fe ciega que tienes en mí, en serio.

-Supongo que has vuelto a desmantelar tu placa, ¿No?

-Sí, vale, lo que quieras, pero sé que hay relación entre todo esto. ¿Porque lo has escuchado, no?

-Sí, lo he oído. Pero no me gustaría que te involucraras en todo esto más de lo necesario, créeme. Ese tío es peligroso, y si dices que anda por tu bloque, más todavía.

-Lo entiendo, Ed, pero…

-Mira, eres una chiquilla, y las chiquillas no investigan este tipo de cosas, ¿Entiendes?

-¡Eres como mi viejo!

-Lo sé, pero lo hacemos por tu bien.

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, ese asesino de mujeres no me importa mucho. Me importa porque creo que tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de la madre de Kya.

-Quieta ahí, ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Sí, es lo que creo. Llámalo una…. Corazonada.

-¿Y tienes la vara de decirme que yo me parezco a tu viejo? Eres su viva imagen, cría.

-No nos vayamos del tema. He ido al hospital donde nació Kya, a la escena del crimen, por tanto. He estado husmeando un poco.

-¿Así que ahora te empeñas en descubrir al asesino de la madre de Kya? ¿Y te basas en dos asesinatos que han tenido lugar hace poco en el bloque, en una corazonada de que el asesino está relacionado? Hyde pequeña, me das miedo.

-Sé que tengo razón. Kya asegura que el asesino de su madre y el de su padre son la misma persona, así que…

-No me lo digas. Crees que si lo averiguas, también sabrás quién mató a Bradley.

-Exactamente. Y te diré más, una cosa que me tiene desconcertada: en el hospital, he encontrado una pintada con sangre en una mesilla cerca de la cama. Creo que la escribió Kya.

-¿Kya, de bebé, escribiendo pintadas con sangre? ¿Tú estás bien de la cabeza?

-No mi amiga, su madre. Se llamaban igual. Y no, no estoy bien de la cabeza.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué tiene esa pintada de especial?

-Una vecina es forense, o al menos estudia para serlo, y nos han dicho que las víctimas de asesinato escriben los nombres de sus asesinos con su sangre.

-¿Y?

-Pues lo desconcertante es que en esa pintada pone "Bradley".

-¡¿Te estás quedando conmigo?!

-No, por desgracia no. Kya asegura que su padre no mató a su madre bajo ningún pretexto, y yo la creo. No me trago que Bradley matara a esa mujer a la que tanto quería y que le había ayudado a superar su mala racha en la vida.

-Pero si Kya escribió "Bradley" en sangre…

-Algo escribió, estoy segura, pero no creo que fuera "Bradley". Y si fue "Bradley", sería para despedirse de él, no por otra cosa.

-No hay ninguna prueba que respalde lo que estás diciendo. Y otra cosa, ¿Saben tus viejos que estás investigando esto?

-No, básicamente porque mi viejo me lo tiene prohibido. Está muy extraño últimamente, ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa? Ayer, sin ir más lejos, me acarició el pelo antes de dormir. Eso es que le pasa algo.

-¿Tu viejo te acarició? Eso es que está enfermo o algo así.

-Ya. Si averiguas algo, dime qué demonios le ocurre.

-De acuerdo, veré a ver.

-Y algo más. Tú trabajabas de poli, ¿Cierto? Y tienes contactos del Cuerpo, ¿No? Intenta buscarme algo sobre el asesinato de Kya Collingwood.

-Si hay algo más aparte de lo que me has contado, debería enterarme.

-Te estaría agradecida. Kya te puede pasar algunos detalles.

-De acuerdo… Oye, y la fiesta esa…

-Ah, sí. ¿Vas a venir?

-¿Y perderme tu imagen vestida de princesa? ¡Sabes que eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo!

-Ed…

-Sé que odias todo esto, pero intenta echarle un poco de azúcar, ¿Quieres? Para tus viejos significará mucho…

-Sí, lo sé… Oye, te paso a Kya para que te dé detalles sobre el homicidio. Así te facilitamos la búsqueda.

-Está bien…

Me aparto el auricular del oído.

-¿Kya? Es Ed. Cuéntale todo lo que sepas del asesinato de tu madre.

-Muy bien…

Kya coge el teléfono con una cara medio triste, medio preocupada.

-¿Ed? Sí, soy yo. Mire, el hospital se llama JK Kinsey. Así es, separado, sí. El día 24 de diciembre de 1981. Sí, exacto. Sobre la medianoche, más o menos. No, no había nadie en el cuarto salvo ella. Y el asesino, claro… No, mi padre tampoco. Es que yo no pude vivirlo en primera persona, solo sé lo que me contaron. Pero no creo que me mintieran en estas cosas… De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Adiós.

Kya cuelga el teléfono. En su cara se intuye una media sonrisa.

-Qué amables son todos al ayudarme tanto…

-Así es. Eso me recuerda… Tú aseguras que la persona que mató a tu madre fue la misma que mató a tu padre, ¿Correcto?

-Sí, así es.

-Me has dicho varias veces que presenciaste el crimen de tu padre. ¿Te importaría explicarme lo que viviste?

-No vi su cara. La del asesino, digo. Pero me cogió, amenazándome.

-¿Me lo puedes explicar todo, a ver si así podemos sacar algo en claro?

-De acuerdo… Yo… Ugh…

Kya se sujeta la cabeza y lanza quejidos de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza… Y pierdo un poco la visión por momentos… Creo que me estoy mareando…

Kya empieza a tambalearse. La sujeto y dejo que repose en el sofá.

-Tal vez no sea buena idea hablar ahora de ese tema…

-Puede ser, sí.

-Voy a por un ibuprofeno, eso te calmará.

-Gracias…

Kya se queda estirada en el sofá mientras yo me apresuro a prepararle un vaso de agua y una pastilla para la cabeza. Mi madre ya me ha repetido el proceso varias veces, y creo que soy lo suficientemente competente para darle una pastilla para el dolor.

-Ten. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Creo que ha sido la visita al hospital. Siempre que revivo malos momentos me entra malestar general, sobre todo dolor de cabeza.

-Tranquila, mejor lo dejamos por hoy, ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo siento…

-No tienes que disculparte. ¿Quieres echarte una siesta?

-No, no es necesario, tranquila.

Pero la pobre Kya está demasiado exhausta y afectada para negarse a lo obvio, así que en menos de cinco minutos ya está durmiendo. La tapo un poco y la dejo descansar mientras sigo apuntando cosas en mi cuaderno. Nota mental: no vendría mal profundizar sobre los asesinatos de esas chicas, pero de momento, tenemos lo que tenemos, y eso ya es algo.

Empieza a oscurecer y mis padres aparecen por la puerta. Se sorprenden de ver a Kya durmiendo y les explico la situación, evidentemente, maquillándolo un poco: Kya se ha empezado a marear porque ha empezado a hacer un puzle con la cabeza hacia abajo y se ha levantado muy deprisa. Algo rudimentaria, pero creo que cuela.

Kya se despierta al poco rato y cenamos todos juntos. Estamos callados, pero al menos tenemos una excusa: que Kya no se encuentra bien. Silencio. Nuestro mejor aliado en momentos como este. Al final, llega la hora de irse a dormir y nadie dice nada, aunque yo uso mi arma secreta para conversar un rato más.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, gracias. Se ve que aún no lo he superado del todo…*Suspiro*

-Tranquila. Me alegro de que estés mejor.

-Lo que te tenía que contar…

-No te preocupes, me lo cuentas mañana. Termina de reposar y no temas.

-Está bien. Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, Kya.

Apago mi walkie-talkie y lo dejo en el cajón. Acto seguido, reviso las anotaciones de mi agenda, e intento establecer alguna conexión lógica que me permita identificar a algún posible culpable, o incluso sospechoso. Pero nada.

-Maldita sea…

Esto me está empezando a traer quebraderos de cabeza. Ojalá Ed tire de sus hilos y nos pueda ayudar con algo. Y seguro que esos misteriosos asesinatos ayudan un poco en todo este tinglado…

El dolor de cabeza va ejerciendo posesión sobre mí hasta obligarme a dormir profundamente…


	17. Otra vez aparece Nile

17 de diciembre de 1996

Martes por la mañana. Intuyo que será otro día de pesquisas. Tal vez tenga razón o tal vez no la tenga. Pero aun así, el crimen puede esperar media hora más. Cojo la colcha y me cubro virulentamente con ella.

Me parece que pasan unos diez minutos desde que me tapo hasta que suena el teléfono de mi habitación. ¿Quién diablos será? Maldigo para mis adentros mientras escabullo un brazo fuera de mi manta.

-¿Diga….?

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa voz? ¿Es que la marquesa estaba tumbada a la bartola?

-¿Quién es…?

Debería haberlo sabido al instante.

-¡Oye, soy yo! ¡¿Quieres levantar tu trasero perezoso de la cama de una vez?! ¡Son las 11, criaja!

-¡Ed!

-Así que estabas frita, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, bueno, lo estaba.

Pero cualquiera sigue en su trance matinal después de oír su vozarrón, señor Vincent.

-Ya veo. Eso sí que es tomarse una investigación en serio, mocosa.

-¿Eso es que has encontrado algo?

-No exactamente, pero tu tía quiere hablar contigo.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

-Pero antes… Oye, ¿Kya anda por ahí?

-Pues…

Me alejo el auricular un momento y grito "¡Kya!". El escándalo se pierde por todo el piso y no hay respuesta alguna. Habrá salido a despejarse, aunque no me gusta que salga sola.

-No, no está, mala suerte.

-Necesito que me hable sobre todos los detalles del crimen de su viejo.

-Intenté que me lo contara, pero se empezó a sentir mal, y dejé descansar a la pobre. Ya te contaré algo si lo averiguo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien. Te paso.

…

-¡Buenos días, perezosilla!

-Sí, "buenos" días…

-¿Y ese sarcasmo? Sí que estás malhumorada…

-Déjalo, mejor. Es que anoche me acosté con dolor de cabeza.

-¿No te habrás ido de fiesta…Sin avisarme primero?

-No, claro que no. Estuve pensando en todo lo que pasó, hasta que me cogió el sueño.

-Pues te ha costado librarte de él, muchacha.

-¿Para qué me has llamado?

-Era porque estuve indagando un poco más sobre esos casos… Y tengo la fecha exacta de cada uno, por si te sirve de algo…

-Sí, claro que puede ser útil. Espera, que cojo para escribir.

Sujeto el cuaderno con la mano derecha y voy escribiendo todas las fechas que me dicta tía Rochelle. Es bueno tener tanta precisión en los datos de la investigación.

-Estupendo, me servirán.

-Oye, ¿Sabes algo? Me enterado de una cosa realmente horrible sobre esos casos…

-Algo me dice que no me va a gustar…

-¿El qué te lo ha dicho, mi tono o la palabra "horrible", Einstein? Bah, déjalo. ¿Sabes ese asesino que parece común en todos?

-Sí.

-La policía creía que Nile estaba implicado de alguna manera.

-¿Nile? ¡Venga ya! ¡¿Es que nunca me puedo librar de ese maldito nombre?!

-Eso parece.

Un segundo… Si Nile estuviera implicado, parece que habría más posibilidades de que fuera el mismo que mató a los padres de Kya.

-¿Qué piensas tanto?

-Nada, es que… Nile…

-Que tiene que ver con Kya, ¿Verdad? Por eso mismo te digo que es horrible. ¿Crees que…?

-Sí, supongo que sí. Tal vez vaya siendo hora de que Nile empiece a dejar de tocarme tanto las narices.

-¿Y qué mejor manera que vayan a por ti después de que desenmascares a uno de sus asesinos en serie?

-Ya, supongo que sí. Pero si la poli resulta tener razón… ¿Lo pillas?

-Sí, tranquila.

-Tía Rochelle, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Dime.

-Busca todo lo que encuentres sobre Nile. Todo. Cualquier cosa vale. La cuestión es tener investigado al enemigo, y saber en qué consiste su modus operandi.

-Vaya, hablas como toda una profesional. De acuerdo, veré qué encuentro. Chao.

-Chao…

Cuelgo el teléfono. He de acorarme de decirle a Kya que Ed la busca. Esperando a que vuelva, me arreglo un poco y me tomo un vaso de leche. Encima de la mesa está el dibujo mío que hice ayer, mío con el vestido y una cara seria. Me lo llevo a mi cuarto y lo cuelgo de la puerta. Cuando lo hago, me viene a la mente la razón por la que siempre me represento seria. Mi diario.

Es un diario que escribí hace tiempo ya, pero en él hablo básicamente sobre mi mayor deseo: conocer, en cierto modo, a mi padre, porque no sé mucho de su pasado, y me gustaría saberlo, como hija suya que soy. En todo caso, esto siempre me ha puesto muy triste, aunque a primera vista no se manifiesta, y me enfurecía conmigo misma. Bueno, eso de mi padre y el hecho de que la mayor parte de la gente se cachondeara de mí por ser rara como soy.

Total, que por eso me dibujo seria, desde siempre, y así lo sigo haciendo. Tal vez algún día cambie la cosa, nadie lo sabe…

En ese momento en el que yo estoy taciturna la puerta se oye, y con ella la alegre voz de mi amiga.


	18. Recuerdos desagradables

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Kylie? ¡No me digas que sigues durmiendo!

-No, estoy despierta. ¿Dónde estabas?

-He bajado a por churros y chocolate caliente. ¿Quieres unos cuantos?

-Sí, claro, no he desayunado.

Ambas accedemos al comedor, nos sentamos en la mesa, servimos el chocolate en vasos y nos relajamos para disfrutar de nuestro desayuno. Adoro los churros, y más con chocolate caliente. Qué ricos…

-¿Están buenos?

-Sí, mucho. Oye, por cierto, me ha llamado Ed…

-No me lo digas, te ha despertado.

-Sí, digamos que sí. El caso es que te estaba buscando para que le dieras más detalles sobre el asesinato de tu padre….

-Oh… De acuerdo, luego le llamo…

Kya se pone triste.

-Oye, tal vez sea mucho pedir, pero ¿Podrías contarme lo que sepas a mí antes?

-De acuerdo. Cierto, ayer no pudimos hablar, porque me mareé.

-Adelante. Tranquila, cuenta solo lo que puedas. No pienso presionarte a más.

-Gracias.

Kya lanza un gran suspiro al tiempo que sus grandes ojos azules se cierran en un melancólico movimiento que acompaña rítmicamente a su semblante deprimido.

-Fue alrededor de la medianoche, al igual que mi madre. Por la tarde, papá me contó todo lo que pasó, con Nile y demás, por primera vez. Eso pasó cerca de las seis de la tarde. Reaccioné… Mal, por decirlo de alguna manera. No le eché la culpa de nada, pero me puse muy triste.

-No me extraña para nada…

-Pero no le reproché nada. Es más, fue una razón de más para quererle con tanta fuerza. Todo lo que arriesgó por mí… No podía pagárselo enfadándome. Total, que me llevó al cementerio, a visitar la tumba de mi madre, y allí tuvimos nuestros últimos momentos felices. Hablamos y hablamos, y entre lágrimas nos dijimos lo mucho que nos queríamos.

-Qué tierno… Pero luego…

-Pero luego volvimos a casa. Cuando estábamos en el portal, él fue un momento al sótano y me dijo que fuera subiendo a casa, que no tardaría.

-Y ahí fue cuando pasó todo…

-Así es. Entré en casa, dejé mi abrigo en el perchero y me dispuse a encender la luz, cuando una sombra me atrapó, me tapó la boca y me amenazó con una pistola.

-Qué horror. Tuviste que estar muerta de miedo.

-Lo estaba. En ese momento lo supe. Supe quién era ese hombre. Era de Nile. Por eso mi padre se sinceró conmigo justo antes de su trágico final. Ni siquiera me atreví a moverme, del miedo que tenía.

-Y tu padre apareció, y pasó lo que tuvo que pasar.

-Así es. El hombre me apretaba tanto que todos los sonidos que recuerdo se nublan y no los oigo claros. Solamente sé que papá intentó salvarme, hablaron unos instantes y entonces fue cuando ese maldito ser le disparó.

-Vaya…

No doy crédito. Pobre Kya.

-Aquel hombre me dio un golpe en la cabeza y me caí. No obstante, pude oír otro disparo. Aunque no me giré, estuve mirando a mi padre en el suelo todo el tiempo. Siguió un minuto con vida, más o menos, el tiempo justo para decirme que corriera, que me fuera. Entonces yo le dije que no lo haría, que no le dejaría solo.

-¿Y no dijo nada más?

-Cuando le dije que no me iría, él me dijo que lo sentía mucho y que me quería con todas sus fuerzas. Me lanzó su última sonrisa y… Cerró los ojos. Para siempre. En aquel instante, yo también me desmayé, pero cuando desperté y lo vi muerto a mi lado…. Te juro que yo también me quería morir. Me acerqué lentamente y me agaché para abrazarle. Lo noté caliente, pero enseguida empezó a enfriarse.

Me callo. No sirve de nada hablar ahora.

-Estuve llorando un buen rato, pegada a él, sin separarme ni un milímetro. Hasta que oí un crujido. Era la ventana. Un hombre subía por ella.

-¿Qué?

-Era el asesino. Me tuve que ir, pero antes le di un beso a papá. Acto seguido, abrí la puerta después de despedirme definitivamente entre lágrimas y salí corriendo. Eso es todo. Después estuve andando por la carretera durante cuatro días, hasta llegar al hotel Dusk. Y a partir de ahí, ya sabes la historia.

-Kya…

-Tranquila… He de asumir que se ha ido… Aunque no estoy sola…

Kya me lanza una sonrisa, pero poco después se echa a llorar.

-¡¿Pero te imaginas lo que fue tener que huir y dejarle ahí, y no volver a verlo nunca más?! ¡Fue demasiado! ¡Demasiado!

Kya se echa a llorar sobre la mesa desconsoladamente. Intento calmarla como puedo, pero es inútil.

-Kya, no llores… Por favor… Tranquila, seguro que dondequiera que esté, tu padre estará muy bien. Y te estará viendo, seguro que sí. ¿Sabes las estrellas? Tu padre es una de ellas.

-¿Una…Una estrella?

-Sí, claro. Y tu madre es otra. Estoy segurísima. Te miran por la noche, desde allí arriba.

Es cuando pronuncio esta frase cuando Kya se seca las lágrimas con la manga y me lanza una sonrisa radiante.

-¿De veras lo crees así?

-Esto… Tal vez me he emocionado un poco, lo siento… Yo…

-No, ha estado muy bien. Muchas gracias…

-Tranquila.

En ese momento la puerta se abre con un ruido sordo. A ver cómo disimulamos a esto…

-¡Y eso es lo que creo!-empiezo.- ¡Brooke fue la responsable!

-¡No te quepa duda de eso!-Kya sigue mi debate sonriendo, aunque no sabe de lo que hablo. Ni yo tampoco.

-¿Brooke es la culpable de qué, para variar?-saluda mi padre.

-De…-empieza Kya…-¡Del proyecto fatal!

-¿Aún seguís con esa paranoia?-pregunta mi madre.

-¡No es ninguna paranoia! ¡Solo pudo ser esa bruja!

Parece que nuestra mentirijilla se alarga fugazmente. Y fue por eso que nos pasamos toda la comida discutiendo sobre el tema. Que si Brooke era una bruja, que si Brooke fue la manipuladora, que si Brooke no sé qué, que si Brooke no sé cuántos….

-¿Vais a parar de hablar de Brooke algún día?-se aburre mi viejo.

En este punto empiezo a pensar que tal vez nos hayamos pasado un poco con el temita….

-Sí, ya paramos, ya paramos…-prometo.

-¡Menos mal! Podéis estar bien calladitas, pero cuando os dan cuerda, ¡No calláis!

Nunca mejor dicho. "Cuando nos dan cuerda…"

-Pues tanta charla y ya nos tenemos que ir a trabajar otra vez. Portaos bien y no hagáis travesuras.

Menuda despedida, mamá. Cuando me vaya de casa también me lo dirá.

-Adiós.-se despide Kya.

Mis padres se vuelven a trabajar. Eso me recuerda que Kya debería llamar a Ed.


	19. Krypta, la médium de negro

-Oye, Kya, creo que deberías llamar a Ed. Se estará impacientando, y ya le…

*PLAM*

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunta Kya, mirando al suelo.

-Parece que desde abajo han mandado algo al techo y ha resonado.

-Qué bestias, ¿No? ¿Quién vive abajo?

-Pues nadie, que yo sepa…

Espera… A ver si va a ser otro incidente como el que presenció Butterfly…

-¡Kya, rápido! ¡A ver si nuestro asesino vuelve a estar al acecho!

-¡Después de ti!

Echamos a correr por las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo. Vemos que la puerta del piso se abre, así que nos escondemos. Del piso salen una enfadadísima Sharon y esa misteriosa chica de negro.

-¡Que sea la ultimísima vez que lo haces delante de mis narices!

-¡Tú no me entiendes, Sharon! ¡Es que la maestra me dijo…!

-¡Ni maestra ni niño muerto! ¿Me oyes? ¡Y te he dicho que soy "Señorita Collin…Collinton" para ti!

¿Otra vez tartamudea? Esta oculta algo, lo digo yo…

-¡Pero…!

-¡Que te calles! ¡He dicho que como lo hagas otra vez te clavaré un cuchillo! ¡¿Entendido?!

La chica de negro baja la cabeza, enfadada. Y para colmo, Sharon lanza una despreciable mueca de victoria hacia la pobre muchacha. Acto seguido, coge las escaleras y se va riéndose de una manera fría y pérfida. La pobre chica misteriosa está a punto de echarse a llorar e intenta irse, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de charlar un poco…

-Eh, perdona…

-¡Aah! ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué queréis?! ¡Dejadme tranquila!

-¡No debes dejar que Sharon te trate así!-defiende Kya.

-¡Odio a esa estúpida! ¡Es una…! ¡Es una…! ¡Yo la…!

-Tranquila. Respira hondo. Ya sabemos que la odias, pero es que hemos oído un ruido en el techo de ese piso, es decir, nuestro suelo, y como que nos hemos preocupado. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha empezado a lanzar cosas… Se ha vuelto histérica…

-¿Por qué iba a lanzar cosas de esa forma tan brutal?-pide Kya, extrañada.

-Me…Me odia. Quería hacerme daño…

-¿Por qué…?

-Venid. Seguidme a mi casa.

Bajamos un piso detrás de la chica sin nombre y entramos en el 13º 1ª.

-Sharon vive aquí enfrente.-indica la chica.

-Ya, pero… Su padre vive en el piso de arriba, ¿Verdad?-piensa Kya.

-Al parecer, tiene un piso para ella. La muy creída….

-Vaya…

-Pasad. Esta es mi casa.

Entramos en el apartamento. Todo está decorado con cosas muy extrañas, muy místicas. En el salón hay un cuadro grande de una estrella de ocho puntas. Cada punta está pintada de un color, mientras que en el centro hay una gran mancha roja, de pintura, creo.

-¿Qué son todas estas cosas?-pregunta Kya, no menos sorprendida que yo al ver herramientas tan inusuales.

-Son mis instrumentos.

-Antes de nada, dinos cómo te llamas.-Ya estoy cansada de hablar con una chica sin nombre.

-Tengo por nombre Krypta Lonelay, y soy una discípula Malak.

¿Discípula…Malak? ¿Esta chica es ocultista?

-¿Hablas con los difuntos?-pregunta Kya con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sí, algo así.

-…

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Tan estúpida parezco?!

-No, no, por supuesto que no. No nos estamos metiendo contigo, Krypta, es solo que el mundo místico no es precisamente nuestro fuerte…

-Comprendo…

Eso no es lo único que me desconcierta de ella… ¿Cómo ha dicho que se apellidaba?

-¿Te llamas Krypta…Lonelay?

-Eso es. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Creía habértelo dicho…

-Tus padres… ¿Se llamaban Clive y Hope Lonelay?

-¡¿Pero…?! ¡Tú también eres médium!

-No, no. Sé que tus padres se vieron envueltos en un… Incidente…

-Oh. Sí, ya, fueron asesinados. Y es precisamente por eso por lo que llevo este uniforme. Quiero ser médium para contactar con ellos y que me digan qué gusano miserable les hizo daño.

-Oh, vaya… Esa es una buena razón. Lo sentimos.

-No importa. ¿Cómo os llamáis, por cierto?

-Somos Kylie y Kya, y vivimos en el piso 15.-afirmo.

-Ah. Encantada… Supongo.

-Oye, Krypta… ¿Qué enemistad tienes con Sharon?

-Ella…. No quiere que canalice a mis padres…

-¿Por qué no?

Ahora que lo pienso, la tal "Krypt" de la que hablaba Sharon con esos chavales el otro día… Sería ella, supongo.

-No sé por qué no, solamente me lo prohíbe. Como si fuera mi dueña.

La mirada de Krypta se desvía hacia el techo, furiosa.

-¿Podrías hablarnos un poco de tu uniforme de ocultista?-pide Kya.

-¿Eh? ¿Mi uniforme? Lo llevo siempre. Es necesario para ejercer mi poder, aunque aún no tengo mucha fuerza contactando con espíritus. No soy más que una novata, pero me esfuerzo en ello.

-Ajá. ¿Y estas rayas que llevas pintadas?

-Ayudan a absorber la energía mística.

-Ya veo…

Buf, teniendo en cuenta que no creo en estas cosas esto me está aburriendo más de lo que pensaba, pero he de aguantar para no ser maleducada.

-¿Ocurre algo?-me pregunta Krypta.

-Nada, no es nada. Y dime, lo tuviste que pasar fatal con lo de tus padres, ¿no?

-Pues sí… Si queréis que os sea totalmente sincera… Eran mis padres adoptivos. Mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron cuando tenía días.

-¡Eso es terrible! Lo siento mucho…-lamenta Kya.

-Ellos eran mi salvación. Eran dos personas bellísimas. Un día llegué del colegio en autobús, y cuando abrí la puerta, los encontré muertos a los dos. Desangrados en el suelo…

-Es horrible… Pero tranquila, seguro que podrás averiguar quién hizo aquello.-apoya Kya.

-Gracias, chicas, por pararos a escuchar los problemas de una apartada de la sociedad.

-No digas desfachateces. Si no te importa, tenemos que irnos. Hemos de hacer una llamada importante.

-Tranquilas, adelante. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

-Por supuesto. Adiós, Krypta.

Nos marchamos del 13º 1ª. Esa chica es muy misteriosa, y presiento que será un punto clave de la investigación. Espero estar en lo cierto…


	20. Acusaciones 'sin fundamento'

-¿Vamos a llamar ya a Ed?

-Vamos, antes de que me mate a mí primero y Krypta pueda canalizarme…

Volvemos a casa, pero cuando estamos dispuestas a telefonear a Ed, llaman a la puerta.

-¿Quién diablos es ahora?

-Vaya, parece que la llamada tendrá que esperar un poco más…-dice Kya, casi bromeando.

Vamos a abrir la puerta y nos topamos con la campechana figura del casero. A simple vista, parece un oficinista serio, pero es un hombre muy agradable.

-Buenas, chicas. ¿Están vuestros padres?

-Esto… No, están trabajando. ¿Ocurre algo?-pido.

-No, no es nada, es por lo de la fiesta. Necesito saber cuántos invitados van a venir.

Cuantos menos, mejor.

-Pues lo siento. Les daré el recado, y me imagino que ya le avisarán ellos.

-Gracias. Ahora me voy. Buenas tardes…

-Espere, señor Moore.-Alerta Kya.

-¿Sí, en qué puedo ayudaros?

-¿Cómo está April, su hija?-empieza Kya, aunque yo ya sé a dónde quiere llegar.

-¿Mi pequeña April? Bien, está en casa, con su guitarra. ¿De verdad os preocupáis por mi hija?

-Pues en efecto, señor Moore. Por cierto, he podido comprobar que no he conocido nunca a la madre de April.

La cara de Patrick Moore cambia bastante. Creo que Kya va por el buen camino…

-Mi… Mi esposa falleció hará cosa de un par de años.

-¡Qué me dice! Lo sentimos.

Kya no me deja hablar, está acaparando la charla para ella sola, aunque no me importa, porque lo está llevando muy bien. Cuesta creer que alguien que estaba llorando a lágrima viva esta mañana esté ahora tan relajada.

-Gracias. April lo pasó muy mal, pero lo lleva bastante bien. Mejor que yo, me imagino. Si queréis que os confiese una cosa, fue un asesinato…

-Espere… ¿Su esposa no será por casualidad May Moore? Esa mujer víctima de las llamas….-meto baza.

-Pues… En efecto, sí. May era mi esposa. ¿Lo habéis leído en un periódico, quizás?

-Pues sí, eso es, señor Moore.-miento.

-Ya veo. En fin, no quisiera aburriros con mis problemas, muchachas.

-No se preocupe por nada, señor Moore.-aseguro.

-Seguro que es usted un hombre ocupado. No le entretenemos más.

-Gracias. Adiós, jovencitas.

El casero se da la vuelta y se marcha por el ascensor (Lo arreglaron, al fin). Es extraño que aunque nosotras dijimos que fue un incendio para disimular, él ha asegurado que era un asesinato. De modo que él sabía que era un asesinato… Interesante…

-¿Kylie? Creo que nuestra llamada se está demorando demasiado…

-Sí, me imagino que sí. Son casi las siete y cuarto.

Volvemos a entrar en mi cuarto y Kya es la primera en coger el teléfono y marcar el número.

-Hola, soy Kya. ¿Está Ed? Me ha dicho que le llame. De acuerdo. (…) Hola, Ed, soy Kya. Sí, claro. Sí, así es, se lo he contado. ¿Eh? Claro, enseguida se pone.

Kya me alarga el auricular con cara inocente.

-Ed quiere decirte algo…

Ya me imagino qué será, así que no me sorprendo y actúo con total normalidad. Cojo el teléfono, me lo coloco en el oído…

-¡Verás cuando te pille, criaja! ¡¿A eso le llamas "avisar a Kya lo antes posible"?!

-Je, je, yo también te aprecio.

-¡Eso, tú ríete! ¡Cuando te retuerza el pescuezo sí que no te reirás!

-Ed, ¿Para eso querías que avisase a Kya, para que me gritaras?

-¡Vuelve a pasarme a la pobre criatura antes de que me salga una úlcera por tu culpa, muchacha!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Kya tiene mi misma edad! ¿A eso llamas tú "criatura"?

-¡No me cambies de conversación!

Me desplazo el auricular y se lo vuelvo a tender a Kya.

-Toma, antes de que al viejo Ed le reviente el cerebro.

Kya lanza una risita tímida y vuelve a coger el teléfono.

-¿Ed? Soy yo de nuevo. ¿Me necesitaba? Sí, entiendo. ¿Para qué el de mi padre? Oh, comprendo. No, no importa. Verá…

Kya empieza a largarle a Ed todo lo que me ha contado a mí esta mañana, sin ponerse sentimental, claro. A Kya estas cosas le dan cierto corte.

-Eso es todo. (…) ¿Eh? ¿Ha averiguado algo?

Mi atención se vuelve a poner sobre Kya y su conversación.

-Ajá. Sí, entiendo. Normal. Claro, claro, entiendo que no se hiciera muy público en los… Claro, ese hombre llevaba guantes, no dejaría rastro. ¿El qué? Ese tono me asusta un poco, Ed… ¿Ocurre algo? (…) ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Pero cómo pueden…?!

La cara de Kya empieza a cambiar. Me pregunto qué será lo que Ed le ha dicho…

-Sí… Sí, claro. ¿Pero usted…? Oh. Gracias, me alegro. No, claro que no. Gracias. Sí, de acuerdo. Adiós, muchas gracias, Ed. Sí, lo haré.

Kya cuelga con un aire de desesperación inquietante.

-¿Y bien? Algo me dice que Ed sabe algo del asesinato de tu padre, de parte de la policía…

-El caso no se filtró mucho, me imagino que por miedo a que Nile contraatacase. Pero por vía policial, el Cuerpo de policía de Nueva York llegó a enterarse. Me imagino que por el revuelo que causó mi padre allí en su tiempo.

-¿Pruebas concluyentes?

-Ni una sola. La policía no tiene muchas pistas, pero…

-¿Pero qué…?

-Nada, nada…

-Kya, no has hecho cara de que no fuera nada. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Kylie, es que…

Kya hace una pausa, y mira al suelo al decirlo.

-La policía… Cree…

-¿Qué es lo que cree?

-Me… Me acusan de parricidio.

-¿De parricidio?

-Creen… Que maté a mi padre.

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Cómo pueden creer que su propia hija le…?!

-Encontraron mis huellas en el abrigo de mi padre.

-¿Y? Eso no es raro, porque…

-Han podido confirmar que ese abrigo era nuevo, estrenado ese día. Por lo tanto, no debería haber huellas. Lo que creen es que fui yo que le empujé y después le disparé.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! ¡¿Cómo ibas a conseguir una pistola?! ¡Si tenías 13 años!

-Mi padre tenía una, por autodefensa. Se creen que me enfadé con él, le empujé y le descerrajé un tiro. Y que por eso hui.

-¡Me niego a creer que…!

-… Sé lo que vas a decir ahora. "Kya, no lo hiciste, ¿Verdad?"

-¡Claro que no lo hiciste! ¡De eso estoy completamente segura! Tus huellas… Al abrazar a tu padre se quedarían así. ¡No entiendo cómo la poli puede ser tan incompetente!

-En parte, tienen razón. Soy la principal sospechosa. Lo seré hasta que no se encuentre al culpable.

-¡Pues decidido! ¡Encontraremos a ese malnacido, pagará por lo que hizo y limpiaremos tu buen nombre!

Parezco imbécil, lo digo en serio, pero también digo muy en serio que pienso a encontrar a ese asesino a cualquier precio.


	21. Cena y reflexión

-Está bien. Supongo que ahora nos lo tomaremos como algo personal.

-Sí. La investigación dista mucho de haber terminado, pero en cuanto termine, Nile tendrá un cabecilla menos.

-¡Eso es!

-Pensemos un poco… ¿Quién puede saber más de todo esto?

-¡Claro! ¡Los vecinos! ¡Ellos conocían a mis padres, aunque fuera solo de vista! Seguramente algo sabrán.

-Sí, es una buena idea. Hemos de preguntar a todo el mundo sobre el incidente, tanto el de tu madre como el de tu padre.

-¿Y qué decimos si nos preguntan por qué?

-Decimos… No sé, que estamos haciendo una búsqueda de casos…

-Sí, o algo así. Podría valer…

-Perfecto, pues creo que tendremos que empezar un nuevo capítulo de la investigación.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Empezaremos por…

Por callarnos. La puerta se ha abierto, y como las personas que han entrado se enteren de lo que estamos haciendo, la investigación no durará mucho más.

-¿Chicas? ¿Estáis en casa?-saluda mi madre.

-Estamos en el comedor, mamá.-indico.

Llegan mis padres, después de un día de trabajo. Rutina diaria en acción.

-No sabéis el frío que hace fuera, chicas.-dice mi madre.

-No me digas. Eso es muy raro en diciembre.-bromeo.

-Tú como siempre tan graciosa como de costumbre.-vacila mi viejo.

-¿Qué dices? Pero si el payaso de la familia sigues siendo tú, viejo Hyde.

-¿Qué te he dicho acerca de llamarme así, mocosa? Y yo nunca he sido divertido.-afirma mi padre, en tono severo. De modo que ahora el machito se pone autoritario.

-Divertidos o no, nunca cambiáis. Sois los dos iguales…-ríe mi madre.

-Kya, ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy callada…-formula mi viejo.

-¿Eh? Oh, no es nada, estaba pensando en una cosa. No es nada, de verdad…-aclara Kya, con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Pues venga, voy a prepararos la cena en un momento, ¿De acuerdo? Ah, por cierto, ya sé quién os va a peinar.

-¿Quién?-pregunto. No conozco a ningún peluquero que no sea yo misma.

-Pues por raro que suene, tía Rochelle.

-¿Rochelle es peluquera? Creía que era secretaria, je, je, je…-dice Kya, inocentemente.

-¿Mi hermana? Ella es un poco de todo….

-Mejor para todos. Así te sale gratis, ¿Eh, Hyde?

-Exacto, precisamente por… ¡Oye! ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!

-¡No, pero lo estás pensando! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Kylie, no seas mala. Todos los días gastas la misma broma.-dice Kya, en un tono suave.

-No lo dice en broma, Kya. Lo dice en serio. Pero ya se arrepentirá, ya… Nadie se ha metido conmigo y sigue a sus anchas…-amenaza mi viejo.

-¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! ¡Yo sigo tan ancha como de costumbre!-remato.

-Déjalo, ¿Vale? Estoy muerto. Creo que me voy a duchar.-se rinde papá.

-De acuerdo, encanto. Y vosotras podéis poneros el pijama, si así os sentís más cómodas.-manifiesta mamá.

Yo obedezco sin demasiado entusiasmo, porque al fin y al cabo, mi pijama acabará puesto en mi cuerpo antes o después. De repente, se me ocurre una idea para sacar información indirectamente, o algo así… En términos técnicos, no soy muy precisa.

-Oye, Hyde, tú que has sido madero y tal, ¿Qué es un parricidio?

-¿Un parricidio? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-De un periódico. Un chaval acusado de parricidio. ¿Qué es?

-Un parricidio es un delito en el que alguien se ha cargado a un familiar muy próximo, especialmente a un padre o una madre.

Kya se entristece.

-Qué bien hablas, viejo madero. ¿Has trabajado en algún caso de estos?

-No pienso hablar de mis días en el distrito 89, y menos aquí y ahora. ¿No hay nada mejor de qué hablar?

Como siempre, papá suelta evasivas para no cantar nada. Yo también me pongo melancólica por un instante. La misma historia desde que era poco más que un bebé…

-¿Eh? ¿Y ese silencio repentino?

-Nada, nada… Yo… Me voy a la cama, mejor. Buenas noches.

Sin más preámbulos, dejo la mesa y me voy a mi habitación, cabizbaja. Siempre igual, siempre la misma historia…

Cierro la puerta y me acomodo debajo del edredón después de ponerme unos calcetines gruesos. Cojo mi agenda y reviso los datos que hay escritos en ella con desánimo. La verdad es que estoy más pendiente de otra cosa.

Suspiro muchas veces, hasta que me rindo a cerrar mi bloc y reposar sobre el colchón, sin muchas ganas de dormir. De repente, oigo un ruidito proveniente de la puerta. Alguien ha pasado un papel por la rendija de abajo. Gracias a un bate de béisbol que tengo por ahí puedo alcanzar la nota sin tener que levantarme.

"_¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces triste…"_

Parece que es Kya. Cojo un boli y le contesto en el reverso.

"_Lo mismo de siempre. Nada nuevo. Pero estoy bien."_

No me queda más remedio que alzarme y volver a colar la nota. Acto seguido, vuelvo a desplomarme con la esperanza de no tener que levantarme de nuevo.

Miles de cosas pasan por mi cabeza ahora mismo… El asesinato de Kya, el de Bradley, esa extraña cadena de homicidios, el supuesto parricidio de Kya (invención completa, porque así lo digo yo), la dichosa fiesta, que cada día me saca más de quicio… Y para colmo de todo esto, aparece Krypta, un caso raro, sin duda. ¿Cómo encajan técnicas espirituales en todo esto? Yo no creo en estas cosas, pero…

Tanto pensar, y pensar, y pensar, alimenta la llama de mi pereza y acabo más frita que una patata frita. Estoy tan cansada que no me puedo inventar un símil mejor…


	22. Declaraciones de los vecinos

18 de diciembre

Y llegamos a miércoles día 18. Qué pereza da levantarse en vacaciones… Y más si son vacaciones provocadas por ti misma. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para ver si puedo dormir un ratito más. Y parece que lo consigo, más o menos.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Kya llama a la puerta y entra, ya acicalada para vivir otro día. Creo que tiene prisa para algo.

-¿Kylie? ¿Algún día dejarás de dormir?

-No…

-¡Levántate! Hemos de seguir con la investigación, ¿Recuerdas?

-Vaya, sí que te has levantado con buen pie…

-Es que estuve reflexionando sobre lo que me dijiste ayer, ¡Y me lo he tomado como algo personal!

Tiene razón. La pobre Kya quiere saber toda la verdad sobre lo que les pasó a sus padres. Debe ser difícil vivir con esa incógnita dentro. Así que decido levantarme de una vez por todas y para ayudar a mi mejor amiga.

-De acuerdo, vamos a ello.

-¡Estupendo! Pero primero vístete. Los detectives no van en pijama.

Se la ve realmente entusiasmada, así que obedezco sin hacerme de rogar. Me desperezo y, poco a poco, vuelvo al mundo de los vivos.

-Si no me falla la memoria, recuerdo que habíamos quedado en que iríamos a hablar con los vecinos sobre tus padres a ver si así sacamos alguna conclusión.

-Eso es. Manos a la obra, que el bloque es muy grande.

-Tú lo has dicho. ¿Por dónde empezamos, Kya?

-Yo siempre empiezo por debajo, ¿No crees?

-Está bien.

Bajamos por el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo. Y creo que es un poco pesado contar paso por paso, en plan, "llamamos a la puerta, tal y tal abren, tal y tal dicen tal cosa, agradecemos y nos vamos al siguiente", así que lo pondré resumido, lo que dijeron cada uno de los inquilinos.

"Ahora mismo no sé de qué mujer me habláis, pero sí que me suena haber visto a ese hombre. Rubio, delgado y muy alto, de unos 35 o 40 años. Lo vi un par de veces, y apenas le conozco, solo de vista. Aunque sí que recuerdo que siempre iba acompañado de una criatura, también rubia, muy mona. Podría ser su hija." -Keith

"¿Una mujer? Pues no, lo siento, pero no me suena. Y al hombre, puede que lo haya visto, pero solo una vez. Es que hasta hace 2 años, vivía en otra casa, y me vine aquí cuando mi padre le compró el edificio a otro hombre. Yo tenía 6 años solamente, así que no me acuerdo muy bien. Ji, ji, ji…" -April

"Pues no me suena esa mujer que decís. Es que tengo 13 años, ¿Sabéis? Y me decís que todo eso pasó hace 15. Yo no había nacido aún. Pero sí recuerdo a un hombre con la descripción que me dais. Me parece que se llamaba Brian, o Byron, no recuerdo exactamente. E iba con una niña pequeña, su hija, supongo. Ella era rubia, y era bastante alta, por cierto. Pero no tengo ni idea de cuál era su nombre. Lo cierto es que no sé muchos detalles…" -Kurt

"¡Ah, sí, la señorita Kya Collingwood! La recuerdo, sí. A pesar de que llevo en este piso 20 largos años, me crucé con la joven mujer unas escasas tres veces. Se vino a vivir aquí cuando yo llevaba dos años en el bloque, y fui a presentarme, como gesta de educación, por descontado. Una jovencita la mar de simpática y cálida, no sé cómo pudo terminar de ese modo. Poco después, conoció a un hombre, del que parecía estar locamente enamorada. Ay, la juventud, y su apasionado afán por… [*Otras cosas aburridas que no vienen al caso sobre filosofía*] Total, que después ese hombre tuvo que cuidar de esa hija que tuvieron. No llegué a conocerlo en persona, parecía esquivar toda relación con personas ajenas. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto" -Marvin McGowan

(Diez mil horas más tarde, pudimos subir a la siguiente planta… Me quedé dormida, me imagino)

Como la cuarta planta no tiene vecinos y está precintada por la poli, nos la saltamos y vamos a la quinta planta.

"¿De verdad le pasó eso a una antigua vecina? Es la primera noticia que tengo, de verdad. O sea, que no sé gran cosa sobre el tema. Yo siempre he creído que ahí vivía un hombre y su cría pequeña. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que a la madre de la familia le hubiera pasado eso tan horrible. Ya que lo mencionáis, no recuerdo haberles visto más a ninguno de los dos desde hace un par de años. No tengo ni idea de qué les habrá pasado." -Karla

"Lo lamento, pero no tengo ni idea. Esa mujer no me suena para nada, de verdad. Todo eso pasaría antes de que me viniera a vivir al bloque. Pero sí me acuerdo que una vez esa cría me saludó mientras se iba al colegio. Una chiquilla muy rica. Me he quedado de piedra al saber que a su madre le pasó también algo tan horrible… Y en cuanto a su padre, no lo conocí en persona." -Lenny

"¿El qué? ¿Una mujer y un hombre? No nos acordamos… ¡Lo sentimos, jo! Solo vimos una vez a su hija pequeña, mientras se iba a pasear. Era muy guapa, y siempre iba de la mano de su padre. Siempre iba con él, nunca se separaban. Pero luego, un día, no los vimos más. Se esfumaron, tal vez vivan en otro sitio, pero no tenemos ni idea de a dónde han ido" -Tim y Toby Debison

"Bueno, más o menos sé lo que os he dicho. Cuando era pequeña, subí una vez a hablar con Kya para presentarme y tal, pero yo tenía dos o tres años, era muy pequeña como para acordarme exactamente. Pero, si tuviera que apostarme algo, apostaría a que por aquél entonces ya estaba saliendo con el señor Bradley, o como queráis llamarle. El caso es que un día no me crucé con ella más, y solamente te vi a ti con tu padre, Kya. No me enteré del asesinato hasta que lo estudiaron en mi universidad. Entonces fue cuando supe lo que ocurrió, aunque tampoco se filtró mucho, por eso tampoco sé gran cosa del crimen" -Cheryl Debison

"No recuerdo muy bien a ninguna mujer rubia que viviera en la planta 15. Pero sí que recuerdo perfectamente a ese hombre rubio tan alto, ¡Como para no acordarse, con lo guapo que era! Era muy rubio, con el pelo ligeramente largo, con bastante músculo, muy fortote, ¿Sabéis? ¡Ay, mejor paro ya, que me voy a desmayar de la emoción! [De mientras, Kya se vuelve a poner pálida. ¿Es que todas las vecinas estaban enamoradas de su padre?] Hasta que no le vi nunca más. ¡Qué tragedia! ¡Como para escribir una telenovela sobre el amor prohibido…! -Butterfly Princeton

En cuanto Kya se recupera un poco, seguimos la recerca.

"Ahora mismo no recuerdo con exactitud a ninguna mujer así, pero lo entiendo. Eso pasó en el 1981, y mi madre aún seguía con vida, y vivíamos en otro lugar. En fin, cuando murió mi madre un año después me vine aquí, y sí que pude ver un par de veces o tres a ese hombre que salía con ella, supuestamente. No recuerdo muy bien su cara, pero sé que era rubio, y bastante alto, además. Siempre que no estaba con su hija, parecía muy ocupado. Iba, venía… Pero el resto del tiempo, estaba siempre con su hija. Nunca se separaba de ella, como si la estuviera protegiendo." -Jess

De la planta 8 hasta la 12 viven todos esos tipos que estaban con Sharon y Benjamin el otro día, pero no los encontramos en casa (y no es una excusa para no querer hablar con ellos porque tienen mala pinta, eso lo aseguro…), pero en el buzón aparecen sus nombres: Ronny Wagner, Spike Parsons, Zephyr Helberg, Alen Woods y Manfred Schneider. Nombres más raros no he oído nunca, pero lo que cuenta es que no pudimos hablar con ellos.

"¿Qué? ¿Una chica? Pues no, no me suena ninguna chica. Ja, ja…. No, y tampoco sé de ningún hombre. No lo he visto en mi vida, ni a su hijita tampoco. ¿En serio? ¡Qué fuerte! ¿Le asesinaron? ¡Yo no he sido! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Total, que no me suena ninguno de los tres. Lo juro por mi hermana Scarlet. Pero creo que la niña se llamaba Mya." -Sharon Collinton

Hay algo en el tono de Sharon que me intriga… No sé, parece demasiado "mosquita muerta".

"No recuerdo a ninguna Kya Collingwood, lo siento, pero también siento que la mataran de tal forma. Tengo un recuerdo del hombre del que me habláis, pero es algo vago, porque lo he visto muy pocas veces… ¿Rubio, puede ser? Siempre iba con su niña, al menos, siempre que lo haya visto yo… No sé mucho más, para mí eran desconocidos…" -Krypta Lonelay

El caso de Benjamin lo pondré normal y corriente porque la verdad es que sorprende un poco. También sorprende su fría mirada, tan fría que parece congelarnos. Por supuesto, no comentamos nada.

-¿Es usted Benjamin Collinton, el padre de Sharon?

-Sí, ¿Por?-suelta Benjamin en un tono un poco rudo.

-No es nada, es que estamos haciendo un trabajo para el colegio sobre un caso que quedó sin resolver, que sucedió en este bloque, y queríamos preguntar la opinión de los vecinos…-aclaro.

-De… De acuerdo. No sé cómo os puedo ser de ayuda, pero bueno.

-¿Sabe de una mujer que vivió aquí, y que asesinaron en un hospital, llamada Kya Collingwood?

-¿Kya Collingwood?-el tío parece sorprendido.-Oh, sí, aquella preciosa jovencita, de melena rubia y ojos añil.

Parece que le esté tirando los tejos…

-Claro que la recuerdo. De sonrisa radiante y enternecedora, un ángel… Nunca mejor dicho. Era una mujer perfecta, ideal…-de repente, la cara del tío cambia considerablemente, a más furiosa, de modo que acojona un poco.-Hasta que le conoció…

-¿Perdón?-pregunta Kya, algo asustada por la cara de ese hombre.

-Seguro que lo sabéis. Que se enamoró de la persona equivocada.

-¿Cómo sabe usted que era la persona equivocada? Es decir, seguro que se querían mucho, y en ese caso, no sería un error.-defiende Kya, con todo su ímpetu.

-Estoy seguro de que se cargaron a la chica por culpa de ese malnacido con el que se juntó…

Esto es extraño… Bradley no se relacionaba apenas con los vecinos, pero a este hombre le basta para cualificarlo de "malnacido"

-¿Conocía a ese "malnacido", señor Collinton? Tengo entendido que se llamaba…

-Brian Bradley… Le cosieron a balazos, también. Esa sabandija se lo merecía…

-Entonces se conocían. ¿Se veían mucho? Quiero decir, aunque fuera para discutir, ¿Se reunía con él frecuentemente?

-¡Claro que no! Yo solo… Le vi en el periódico, y supe que era parte de Nile hasta que le mataron, y por eso enfurecí…

A Kya le está empezando a entrar dolor de cabeza…

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?-empieza Benjamin.-Oye, ahora que me fijo, eres bastante parecida a Kya Collingwood. ¿Coincidencia?

-Esto… Sí, señor, es una coincidencia muy grande, porque yo me llamo Kya…

-¡Oh, fantástico, Mya, qué precioso nombre!

-No, Mya no…

-Tengo mucho papeleo, chicas. Adiós.

Benjamin cierra la puerta. Esto es muy extraño, sin duda. ¿Seguro que nos ha contado toda la verdad?

-¿Por qué me llama "Mya"?

-Se habrá confundido con la agente de policía, seguro que es por eso. Pero lo que sí es extraño es que hablara como si estuviera enamorado de tu madre…

-Es cierto, lo parecía…

-Oye, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿El hecho de que llamara así a tu padre te ha afectado de nuevo?

-¿Eh? Oh, eso. No, no era eso, es que… La voz de ese hombre me resulta muy familiar, pero ahora no acabo de relacionarla. Si consiguiera recordarlo….

-Tranquila, no te preocupes…

Se oye el crujido de las escaleras. Son…


	23. El símbolo de Nile

-¡Anda! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Son mis viejos, que ya han llegado de trabajar. Con la tontería, nos ha llevado toda la mañana el dichoso interrogatorio a todo el edificio. Y eso que no estaban todos…

-Solo paseábamos por aquí, porque nos aburríamos en casa…-excusa Kya.

-Sí que os gusta pasear por los sitios, sí…-dice mi padre, con cierto desagradable sarcasmo.

-Venga, subamos a casa…-indica mi madre.

-Qué pereza tener que subir otro piso andando…-resopla mi perezoso viejo.

-¿Habéis subido todo el bloque a pie?-dice Kya, extrañada.

-Pues claro, ¿Por qué? El ascensor no va, y…

Ah, ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Ya decía que yo que mi viejo no subía escaleras tan a la bartola.

-Ejem, ahora sería un buen momento para deciros que el ascensor funciona de perlas…-confieso, con una cierta risilla.

-¡¿Cómo?!-grita mi padre, maldiciendo para sus adentros y para sus afueras.

-¿Y hemos subido catorce pisos andando para nada?-pregunta mi madre.

-Pues exactamente eso, mamá…-murmuro.

-¡Debería matarte! ¡Por tu culpa ahora estoy el doble de cansado que solo trabajando!

-¡No sabía que escaquearse cansara mucho!-río.

-¡Ahora sí que me vas a oír, mocosa! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Echo a correr hacia mi casa por las escaleras, riendo como una loca, y mi viejo va tras de mí. Tanta tontería y acaba subiendo por las escaleras hasta el final. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Al final, todos llegamos a casa, yo riéndome como una loca, mi padre más cabreado que una mona y mi madre y Kya con cara de dejà vu. Tienen razón, cada día pasa lo mismo, aunque no lo aborrezco del todo, la verdad.

El resto de la comida lo tenemos normal, comentando así, con suaves pinceladas, la maldita fiesta. Parece que mi madre se está currando de lo lindo el vestido, porque parece muy orgullosa de él. Ya han empezado todos a hacer preparativos: el decorado, los invitados y tal. No entiendo cómo la gente puede entusiasmarse tanto con una celebración de un año más.

-Chicas, nos volvemos al trabajo. Portaos bien, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, mamá.

-Hasta luego.-se despide Kya.

Mis padres salen de casa de nuevo.

-Bien, recapitulemos. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer ahora?

-Pues no sé, pero por algo tendremos que empezar.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a sonsacarle a Krypta más información sobre la técnica Malak? De verdad que me llama poderosamente la atención…

-Si tú lo dices, vamos a ver a Krypta. Ojalá esté en casa…

Con el único fin de hablar con Krypta, bajamos hasta el piso 13, a su casa. Tarda un poco en abrir, pero al final nos atiende.

-¿Sí? (…) Oh, chicas, sois vosotras. Perdonad, estaba… Ocupada.

-¿Te pillamos en mal momento? Queríamos hablar contigo de una cosa…

-En absoluto. Adelante, pasad, por favor, estáis en vuestra casa.

Krypta nos deja entrar amablemente, y nosotras vamos a la sala de estar, que me imagino que será el lugar más tranquilo para charlar.

-¿Queréis algo para picar?

-No, muchas gracias, de verdad…-dice Kya, alegremente.

-¿De verdad? Tenía algo en la cocina…

Krypta suspira. La pobre no estará acostumbrada a tener invitados…

-Bueno, si no te molesta, será un placer que nos invites.

-¡Claro! Esperad un segundo, por favor.

Krypta esboza una sonrisa y se pierde en el pasillo en busca de algún tentempié.

Mi mirada se vuelve hacia el cuadro de la estrella de ocho puntas. Creo que la he visto antes, no sé dónde…

-Qué estrella más extraña, Kylie. Tiene pinta de irradiar un aura extraña, pero quizás soy yo. En esta casa todo tiene una esencia extraña.

-¿Tendrá algún significado en especial? Quizá sea un emblema de la tradición Malak o algo por el estilo…

En este instante Krypta aparece del umbral, sonriente, sujetando una bandeja que lleva una tetera de metal, tres vasos de porcelana delicadísima con pinturas exóticas y un platito de galletas.

-Espero que os guste, son delicias que prepara mi maestra Malak. Las he hecho yo misma. Té verde con esencia de lavanda y galletas de ganache y pasas.

-Estupendo, tiene buena pinta…-manifiesto.

Krypta sirve el té delicadamente. Tiene pinta de arder, y huele un poco a medicina.

-La maestra dice que este té sirve para dormir mejor, e incluso provoca somnolencia si se toma con otros componentes. ¡Pero tranquilas! Esta dosis no hace daño a nadie.

-Ah, bueno… Je, je, je…-Kya ríe con un airecillo de inocencia en su cara.

Durante los siguientes 20 minutos merendamos té y galletas con Krypta. Nadie me diría que acabaríamos así…

-¿Os ha gustado la merienda?

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, estaba todo muy rico…

-Me alegro mucho…-Krypta deja ver una radiante sonrisa. Normal, a la mínima que alguien la trata bien teniendo a Sharon tan cerca….

-Oye, Krypta, ¿Sabes que esta mañana te hemos venido a preguntar sobre un incidente del 81?

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo.

-Hemos preguntado a todo el bloque sobre ese incidente…

Krypta se empieza a preocupar.

-¿Incluso a…él?

-¿"Él"? Sí, bueno, gracias por la advertencia, pero ya nos hemos dado cuenta de que el señor McGowan se enrolla como una persiana…

-¿Eh? ¿El señor McGowan? ¡Oh, no! No me refería al señor McGowan, me refería al señor Collinton.

-Ah, sí, Benjamin. ¿Qué te ocurre? Cuando le has mencionado te has puesto pálida…-responde Kya.

-Es que… Ese hombre me asusta… Creo que es mala gente…

-¿Mala gente? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Sharon te trata mal, pero igual su padre no es así…-manifiesto sin estar para nada convencida.

-Es solo mi intuición mística, pero no creo que sea un santo, precisamente. ¿Queréis que os cuente algo que me asusta de él?

-Adelante, somos todo oídos.-anima Kya.

-Él… Estuvo saliendo… Con las señoritas Emmet y Sanders…

-Las señoritas Emmet y Sanders… Un momento… ¿Hablas de…?-esto me da mala espina…

-Sí, en efecto. Meryl y Joyce. Justo antes de ser asesinadas…*mirada perdida*-suspira Krypta.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Con las dos?!-grita Kya.-Entonces, ¡Benjamin es…!

-Todavía es pronto, pero es más que una posibilidad. Krypta, este dato podría ser crucial, ¿Sabes?

-¿Crucial?

-Claro, para la investigación. ¿Por qué no se lo contaste a Mya?

-No confío mucho en la gente del exterior. Además, la señorita Taylor parece amable. ¿Y si le pasara algo…? ¿Por culpa de ese hombre?

-Oye, Krypta, he estado pensando… Tus padres fueron asesinados, ¿Correcto?

-Correcto, Kylie. ¿Por qué?

-¿Sabías que la policía consideró ese homicidio como uno más en una cadena?

-¿De verdad? Es la primera noticia que tengo…-dice Krypta.

-Exacto. En todos las víctimas fueron mujeres jóvenes… Que dejaron de tener novio, unas para quedarse solteras y otras para casarse.-explica Kya.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Esto es importante. Antes de casarse, ¿Tu madre salió con algún hombre más? Ese podría ser el culpable.

-Lo siento, pero no me suena que mi madre me comentase nada. Lo siento…Pero murió cuando yo era muy pequeña. Al menos, lo suficientemente pequeña como para preguntarle eso a mi madre.

-Comprendemos…-se rinde Kya…

-¡Por favor, decidme lo que sepáis, os lo suplico! ¡Tenéis que ayudarme a buscar al culpable que mató a mis padres!-implora Krypta.

-Pues sentimos decirte que no sabemos gran cosa, pero la policía creía que el culpable tenía algún tipo de vínculo con Nile, una banda de crimen organizado.-narra Kya.

-¡¿Habéis dicho Ni…Nile?!-chilla Krypta, cambiando de cara.

-¿Te suena? ¡Cuéntanos!-ahora es Kya la que implora.

-Sí, me suena…

-¡Ah!-grito. Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Qué?-se preocupa Kya.

-¡Krypta, ese colgante…!

-¿Este?-Krypta se señala a un colgante que lleva en la frente.

-¡Es igual al de ese cuadro, una estrella de ocho puntas y nueve gemas!-descubro.

-Oh, sí, así es… ¿Pero cómo has sabido que este colgante tenía relación con lo que os iba a contar?-se sorprende Krypta, no más que yo.

¿Con lo que nos iba a contar?

-¿Perdón? No he dicho que tuviera ninguna relación, es solo que me ha llamado la atención… Espera… ¿Esa estrella tiene relación con…?

-Con Nile, sí. Es el símbolo que suelen usar.

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!-grita Kya.

-¡¿Esa estrella es….El símbolo de Nile?!

-Sí. Cuando mis padres biológicos me abandonaron, lo único que dejaron conmigo fue este colgante, de la estrella. Lo guardé desde entonces. Más tarde, supe que era el símbolo de esa gente. Lo sé porque me fijé en que tiene el nombre "Nile" esculpido detrás.

-¡Estoy convencida de que ni la policía sabe eso!-Kya sigue chillando.

-Yo no sabía que la policía no lo sabía…-tartamudea Krypta…

-¿Y las gemas? ¿Tienen algún significado?

-Creo que sí, pero no estoy muy segura…-confiesa Krypta.

-¿De verdad que la policía no sabe nada?-Kya sigue sin creérselo.

-Tal vez tengan alguna idea, pero no quieran exponerla al público.

He de preguntarle a Ed sobre esa estrella…

-Intentaremos profundizar más sobre esa estrella extraña. Tal vez si averiguamos algo, averigüemos también algo del modus operandi de Nile…

-Si averiguáis cualquier cosa, me gustaría que me lo dijerais. Yo también quiero averiguar cosas sobre ese asesino.

-¿Y no has probado a…?

He tenido una idea, pero es una tontería, así que prefiero no decirla, a ver si va a ser una tontería y yo quedo mal, otra vez.

-Nada, da igual. Krypta, hemos de marcharnos ya, si no te importa. Si averiguamos algo, te lo diremos.

-Muchas gracias, chicas. Espero haber sido de ayuda…

-Así es, lo has sido, no temas.-tranquiliza Kya.

-Me alegro. Adiós…

Salimos del piso de Krypta y sin mediar más palabras nos vamos al nuestro. Por el camino, dedico una página entera de mi agenda a copiar ese símbolo. Hemos de averiguar qué significado tiene para que Nile lo use como distintivo. Porque no creo que lo eligieran al azar…


	24. Rarezas padre e hija

-¿Crees que podemos documentarnos sobre esa estrella, Kylie? Krypta dijo que la policía no sabía nada.

-Tal vez, pero es posible que sí que sepan algo, pero lo mantengan en secreto. No digo que Krypta sea una mentirosa, pero…

-Esto es muy raro, y cada vez estoy más desconcertada sobre todo esto…

-Ni que lo digas. Creo que ya sé lo que haré ahora.

Cojo el teléfono, dispuesta a hablar con Ed sobre esto.

-¿Dígame?

-Soy yo, tía Rochelle. ¿Está Ed? Es importante…

-Esto… Un segundo, llegará enseguida. ¿Qué sabes?

-Algo sobre el distintivo de nuestra querida banda de mafiosos.

-¿Sobre Nile? ¿El qué?

-Su distintivo. O eso creo… Una estrella extraña de ocho puntas. También tiene incrustadas nueve piedras.

-¿Una estrella? Qué raro… Después de lo del año pasado, siempre juré que su distintivo sería un cóndor, o como mínimo, algo más siniestro que una estrella…

-Sí, yo también me he quedado de piedra al enterarme. Por eso necesito preguntarle a Ed, a ver si la policía sabe lo que significa por un casual.

-¿Crees que la policía sabrá algo? Es decir, estuve buscando sobre Nile, pero nunca encontré nada sobre ninguna estrella….

-Ya veo…

-Mira, Ed acaba de llegar. Te lo paso.

-Gracias…

…

-¿Sí?

-Ed, soy tu peor pesadilla.

-Entonces solo puedes ser tú. ¿A qué viene tanta alarma?

-Tengo un posible símbolo relacionado con Nile, y necesito que compruebes si la policía sabe algo sobre lo que significa.

-Dime, ¿Qué es?

-Una estrella de ocho puntas con nueve gemas, una para cada punta y la última en el centro.

-De acuerdo, me hago una imagen.

-Pero te he de decir que las puntas están distribuidas de una manera extraña. Es decir, la que está más abajo es más larga que las demás y se aleja bastante del centro. En resumen, la estrella es bastante normal pero la punta de más abajo se aleja demasiado.

-Creo que te sigo. De acuerdo, haré un par de llamadas, a ver si puedo informarte sobre algo. ¿Qué tal lo de los asesinatos? ¿Avanzas?

-Lentamente, pero todo está empezando a encajar. Una chica nos ha dicho que un vecino estuvo saliendo con las dos tías muertas antes de que fueran asesinadas.

-Blanco y en botella, ¡El principal sospechoso!

-Yo también opino lo mismo, pero no podemos soltar nuestra artillería tan pronto. Si después meto la pata, pagarás tú la fianza. No quiero celebrar mi fiesta entre rejas.

-Ya veo… Está bien, pues ya te diré algo. Intenta reflexionar, algo deberá pasarse por tu mente. Traba algún tipo de relación entre todo.

-¿Y qué te crees que llevo haciendo desde que empecé? Pero de acuerdo, haré lo que pueda.

-Adiós, Hyde.

Cuelgo el teléfono. Y hago un silencio sepulcral bastante largo. Estoy meditando.

-¿Organizando tus ideas?

-Más o menos…

-¿Qué te ha dicho Ed?

-Que mirará a ver. Espero que encuentre algo…

Siendo fiel a la rutina, la puerta se abre.

-¡Chicas, hemos llegado!

-¡Estamos aquí, en el cuarto de Kylie!-indica Kya, desde la distancia.

Oigo cómo mis padres se acercan. Lo sé básicamente por el repiqueteo de los tacones de mi madre en el parqué.

-Hola, chicas, ¿Qué hacéis?

-Nada, pensando, en cosas nuestras…

-¿En la fiesta, quizás?-dice mi madre, como si se alegrara de que la respuesta fuera "sí".

-Más o menos, mamá.

Mi viejo está raramente callado. A ver si se despierta…

-¡Tierra llamando al viejo Hyde! ¿Hola?

Unos instantes después…

-¿Eh? ¿Me has dicho algo?

No me grita a pesar de que le he llamado "viejo". ¿Qué narices le pasa? Aún faltan unos días para Navidad, que yo sepa…

-Tu padre está cansado, eso es todo. Ahora prepararé la cena, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Por qué no os vais duchando?-propone mi madre.

Yo accedo sin demasiadas ganas. ¿Qué le pasa a mi viejo? Está muy, digo, más raro últimamente. Curioso…

Silencio durante toda la cena, ni un murmuro. No voy a ser menos, así que tampoco abro la boca. Me paso toda la cena releyendo mis anotaciones. Lo comprendo todo bastante bien, a pesar de que normalmente ni yo misma leo mi letra.

-Me voy a la cama. Hale, buenas noches…

-Kylie, ¿Estás bien? Te noto muy callada…-se preocupa mamá.

-Estoy bien, suelo ser así de callada. Aunque esta noche no soy la única…

Miro disimuladamente a mi viejo. Estoy segurísima de que se ha llegado a percatar.

Me apalanco en mi cama y me tapo un poco. A pesar de ello, sigo con la luz encendida, porque cojo una carpeta que uso de soporte y un folio en blanco y reproduzco la maldita estrella aumentada. Debo estar muy concentrada, porque…

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡LA MADRE QUE…!

Es solo mi viejo, que habrá abierto la puerta y al verme tan concentrada ha decidido echar el ojo. ¡Pero vaya susto me ha dado!

-¿No sabes llamar? ¡Jo, qué susto!

-Perdona, perdona. ¿Qué dibujas, por cierto?

-¿El qué, esto? Es… Una estrella.

-Eso ya lo veo. Pero ¿Por qué una estrella? Y más tan extraña… ¿Qué son esos círculos que tiene en las puntas?

-Me ha dado por dibujar una estrella. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Sacas algún significado de ella?-intento sonsacar información.

-Pues… Ahora mismo no parece que tenga ningún parecido con nada, que yo sepa. Ni idea, me rindo.

-Ah… No, en realidad no tiene ningún significado concreto, es solo que me ha dado por dibujarla, nada más.

-Ya veo… Buenas noches…

Mi padre se dispone a irse, pero…

-¿Papá?

Papá se gira y se me queda mirando.

-¿Sí? Dime.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto… Distante. ¿Ocurre algo que yo no sepa?

-¿Eh? No, no…

-¿Te has peleado con mamá?

-No, claro que no. Solamente pensaba… ¿Sabes que dijiste algo de un delito y salió a relucir el distrito 89? Pues recordaba viejos tiempos, ya sabes…

-¿Algo así como las broncas de tu jefe?

-Sí, bueno… Quiero decir… ¡No! Mi jefe no me echaba bronca…

-¿Esperas que me lo crea? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Kylie, no cambias nunca, de verdad.

-Tal vez…

-Yo me refería a que sobretodo me acordé de Bradley, ¿Sabes?

-¿Bradley? El padre de Kya…

-Sí, eso es. Me puse a pensar en mi pasado, y ahora que sé que se lo cargaron, pienso, ¿Quién haría algo así?

Me quedo algo perpleja. ¿Mi viejo y yo compartiendo confidencias?

-Déjalo, ¿Vale? Sé que con la fiesta ya tienes bastante dolor de cabeza como para aguantar las tonterías de tu viejo.

-No son tonterías. Tú me has escuchado muchas veces, ¿Por qué no puedo escucharte yo?

-Vaya, todo un detalle. Pero mejor dejémoslo. Vete a dormir.

-Está bien.

-Buenas noches, Kylie.

Mi padre sale definitivamente de mi cuarto, y yo conecto el walkie-talkie para darle las buenas noches a Kya, pero ella habla primero.

-¿Kylie? ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí, alto y claro. Es que ha venido mi viejo a mi cuarto y he estado charlando con él. Al parecer, la estrella no le suena de nada.

-¿Le has preguntado?

-No exactamente. Me pilló haciendo el dibujo y empezó a preguntarme él. Y entonces yo intenté que me dijera si encontraba algo extraño, pero nada.

-Comprendo…

-¿Te vas a dormir?

-En realidad, quería comentarte una cosa.

-¿Sí?

-¿No estaría bien tener un lenguaje en clave para nosotras?

-¿En qué sentido?

-Poder comunicarnos por algún método indirecto. He leído un libro en el que se comunicaban dando golpecitos en la pared.

-Suena interesante… ¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

-Por ejemplo, si hago: 2 golpes cortos, uno largo y dos cortos…-Kya reproduce la secuencia en la pared, porque yo puedo oírlo-significa que tienes que quedarte en tu habitación.

-Entendido…

Arranco una hoja de la agenda del final y apunto la combinación.

-Y si hago: 2 golpes largos, 2 golpes cortos y otro largo significa que has de venir al mío, ¿Sí?

-Oído. Lo he apuntado todo. Buenas noches.

-¡Buenas noches! ¡Cambio y corto!

Kya apaga su walkie-talkie y yo igual. Tiro el trasto en mi cajón sin demasiados miramientos. De nuevo, vuelvo a quedarme hasta las tantas repasando datos. Se me empiezan a hinchar los ojos, pero intento frotarlos y que hagan oídos sordos.

Pero es inútil. Me quedo contemplando un buen rato la imagen de la estrella de ocho puntas que tanto me llama la atención. Al final, mis ojos se cierran. La última imagen que veo durante este día es esa maldita estrella, que parece que me persiga hasta en mis pesadillas.


	25. Clases para ser forenses

19 de diciembre

Estoy rodeada de la más negra oscuridad, no veo absolutamente nada… De pronto, la estrella de ocho puntas aparece ante mí, rodeada de luz. Encima de cada gema, veo una sombra. Hay cinco siluetas de mujer, y cuatro de hombre. De pronto, se cambian de orden, y veo cinco de chica y tres de chico. En una no acabo de ver bien si es chico o chica. Algunas me son vagamente familiares, pero cuando intento acercarme a averiguar quiénes son esas siluetas, se esfuman y la estrella me absorbe con su luz. Lo último que recuerdo antes de despertarme gritando y toda sudada

-Solo era una pesadilla… Dios, esto es horrible…

¿Algún día me podré despertar agradablemente?

-¿Y hoy qué nos deparará el día?-me pregunto retóricamente.

Ni siquiera sé qué investigar ahora, porque las pesquisas de Ed pueden ir para largo, y no soporto la idea de quedarme de brazos cruzados. Sin querer, le doy con el brazo a una revista que tenía en la mesilla.

-Maldita sea…

Es una revista que llegó por correo, y yo, que me aburría, la recogí y la apadriné. Y ahora me toca recogerla del suelo. De repente, algo me incita a quedarme mirando la portada.

Es una especie de emblema, donde hay una silueta de una pareja, toda pintada de negro. Pienso que ya me estoy hartando de siluetas, pero me fijo en un detalle que me parece bastante curioso: la chica tiene una marca de admiración en blanco sobre ella, y el chico un interrogante. Pensando y pensando, he tenido una idea.

Lo que ahora tenemos que hacer es investigar más a fondo el asesinato de Brian Bradley. ¿Y qué mejor manera que investigando la escena del crimen, esa que sigue intacta y tengo aquí al lado? Decido despertar a Kya, al igual que hizo ella ayer conmigo. Ojo por ojo, siesta por siesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Ky-Kylie?

-Despierta. He tenido una iluminación, y creo que ya sé dónde hemos de investigar ahora…

-Hum…

Kya se despereza como puede y decide empezar el nuevo día.

-De acuerdo. Dame diez minutos para que me prepare.

-Está bien.

Salgo del cuarto de Kya y espero frente a su puerta cerrada. Empiezo a silbar una rítmica canción jazz. Incluso empiezo a hacer como si tocara el saxo con las manos.

-Hale, ya estoy lista…

Sigo a mi bola.

-¿Kylie? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Eh? Ups… Me has pillado en pleno recital de saxo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Sabes tocar el saxo?

-Pues… No, en realidad. Bah, da igual.

-Eso, eso, ¿Qué tienes pensado? ¿Acaso te ha llamado Ed con información sobre la estrella?

-No, Ed no me ha llamado aún. Mirando una revista, por casualidad, es posible que haya encontrado una pista: examinar minuciosamente el piso de tu padre, es decir, el escenario del crimen.

-Sí que es una buena idea, y yo tengo la llave, así que podemos entrar sin problema. ¿Cómo no hemos caído antes?

-Ni idea. Si quieres, voy yo, para que no te empieces a sentir mal…-propongo.

-Gracias por pensar en mí, pero no te preocupes. Iré contigo sin ningún tipo de problema. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

He de admitir que ahora mismo tengo mariposas en el estómago. ¿Qué habrá en ese sitio?

-¡Chicas!

Oímos una voz que viene de las escaleras. Es Cheryl, tan risueña como de costumbre, y trae una bandeja de plástico con un montón de cacharros dentro que no me suenan de nada.

-Qué hay, Cheryl.-saluda Kya.

-Venía a veros para preguntaros qué tal va la investigación.

-Pues, tirando, por definirlo de alguna manera…-informo.

-Eso es sinónimo de "regular". Me lo imaginaba, en parte, y si queréis que os sea sincera.

-¿Qué insinúas?-amenazo…

-Nada, nada, si no lo digo por nada. Los asesinatos no se resuelven así como así, detectives. Pero por si os viene bien, os he traído unas cosas de mi laboratorio.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?-pregunta Kya, mirando por encima todo el montón de utensilios.

-Me alegra de que me lo preguntes. No es mucho, solamente algo básico, formado por las bases de la ciencia y…

-¡Cheryl, al grano!-corto de cuajo.

-Vale, vale… Mirad este espray.

Cheryl nos da una bombona con un dispensador de espray. Tiene una etiqueta con un nombre escrito: Navixen.

-¿"Navixen"? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto.

-Es un líquido especial, capaz de reaccionar ante la hemoglobina…

-¿Traducido?

-*Suspiro* Echas el espray y, si hay restos de sangre, emite un brillo.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué maravilla!-se asombra Kya.

-Os voy a hacer una demostración, observad. Soy un asesino despiadado, y acabo de manchar una pared con sangre.

Cheryl se saca una aguja del bolsillo y se pincha el dedo con cuidado. Se derrama un poco de sangre, sangre que ella dispersa por toda la pared-Ay, madre…Señor Moore, espero que no tengo muchos planes y que se quede hoy en casa…

-Y para que no me pillen borro mi sangre.

Ahora Cheryl se saca un paño, también del bolsillo, y frota la pared para no dejar rastro alguno de su sangre. Al final, desaparece por completo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-cuestiona Kya, ansiosa.

-Kya, rocía el Navixen por toda la pared.

Kya obedece como buena chica y echa mejunje raro de ese por toda la pared. Al cabo de un rato de echarle, la pared se cubre de rayas discontinuas de brillo azul.

-¡Funciona! ¡Está reaccionando!-me sorprendo.

-¡Gotcha! ¡El poder de los forenses!-exclama Cheryl, orgullosa.

-Muchas gracias, Cheryl. Seguro que nos será de gran ayuda…-agradece Kya.

-Au contraire, mon sœur, estoy para ayudaros en todo lo que pueda. Y aquí traigo algo menos innovador, a la vez que eficaz.

La forense chalada nos da un rollo de un plástico incoloro y una lata con polvo gris.

-Detección de huellas, amigas mías. Si veis una buena marca de huellas, ya sean de manos o de pies, echadle el polvo por encima, soplad el exceso e imprimidla con el papel adhesivo.

-Entendido.

-¿Queréis hacer el tutorial con una huella mía?

-Está bien, gracias.-sigue Kya, con su historial de agradecimiento.

-De acuerdo. Observad.

Cheryl se dirige a nuestra puerta y marca bien su mano en ella.

-Kylie, ¿Te animas a probar tú ahora?

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Veamos… El polvo.

Abro la lata pequeña y me pongo a echar polvo de ése por toda la huella. Al instante, va marcando dedo a dedo la palma de la mano de Cheryl.

-Fantástico, te ha quedado una huella muy nítida. Ahora sopla.

Cojo aire como si fuera el lobo feroz que quiere tirar la casita de los cerditos y soplo sobre mi propia puerta. Algunos polvos caen sobre mis ojos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mi reino por una mascarilla, por Dios!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Modérate, molinillo de viento!-bromea Cheryl, al momento en el que Kya se echa a reír también.

Al menos, la huella queda bien clara. Desenrollo un fragmento de plastiquito y cubro con él toda la huella, que queda impresa.

-Magnífico. Ahora, solo falta compararla con esto.

Cheryl se saca un cuaderno de su mochila. En él hay nombres de todos los vecinos y tallas de zapato.

-¿Eh? ¿Y las huellas dactilares?

-¿Eh? ¿No están aquí? ¡Porras, me las dejé en la universidad! Solo tengo los números de pie de cada uno. Lleváoslos de todas formas. Si encontráis alguna huella, traédmela y yo la llevaré a analizar, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, entendido.

Cheryl nos está siendo de gran ayuda.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Cheryl.

-No hay problema. Ahora, ¡Suerte con la investigación!

Cheryl nos dedica estas palabras de ánimo y se va por las escaleras.

Dejamos a Cheryl, Kya con su antigua llave en mano, y entramos en el 15º 1ª, la segunda escena del crimen, por llamarlo de algún modo.


	26. Pesquisas en el piso de Bradley

El panorama es realmente desolador. El piso entero está sumido en la penumbra, iluminado débilmente por la luz que entra por la ventana. Los marcos están girados, los muebles desvencijados y polvo por todas partes. En medio de la habitación hay un gran charco de sangre y una vaga silueta blanca desperdigada.

-…

-¿Kya? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No…No es nada, tranquila.

-Si tú lo dices, tendré que creerte. Si quieres, puedes volver.

-No. Me quedo contigo.

Kya cierra los ojos intentando ser valiente. Intento seguir delante de alguna manera no demasiado brusca para ella.

-Veamos…

Me acerco al medio de la habitación, sin pisar el charco de sangre ni la silueta. Intento hacer un análisis forense a la altura de Cheryl.

-Bien, comencemos… Estaba mirando hacia la ventana cuando cayó… De acuerdo. Un brazo está bastante más separado del cuerpo, qué curioso…

-Sí… Mira, hay sangre cerca del dedo de la mano derecha. Y dudo mucho que la hemorragia se extendiera como para salir del dedo…

-Sí, tienes razón… Hm…

Me acerco para ver esa mano con más detalle. Un garabato descansa, algo borroso, muy cerca de un dedo. Está gastado, pero se puede leer la palabra con claridad: "Mya"

-¿"Mya"? ¿Mi padre escribió "Mya" en el suelo?

-Esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es: ¿Por qué lo escribiría? Es decir, la única Mya que conocemos es la agente de policía, y dudo mucho que tu padre la llegase a conocer.

-Y hay otra cosa mucho más extraña. Si de verdad no conocía a ninguna "Mya", solo nos queda la opción de la que nos habló Cheryl, que las víctimas escriban el nombre del asesino. Pero yo te puedo decir perfectamente que el asesino era un hombre.

-Sí… Tienes razón. Si de verdad fue un hombre, tu padre no tenía razón para escribir eso…

-Todo esto me intriga… Ya van muchas veces que he oído ese nombre, pero por el momento, no tengo ni idea de lo que puede significar.

-Lo apuntaré. Es curioso, nunca había visto el nombre "Mya" escrito con "y". Sí que he oído algo de alguna "Mia", pero ¿Mya? Bah, dejémoslo, yo no estoy precisamente en posición de criticar nada.

-Sigamos con otra cosa, por favor.-pide Kya, apartando la vista de esa zona.-Por ejemplo en la ventana. El asesino huyó por ahí.

-¡Exacto! A lo mejor dejaría alguna huella.

Nos acercamos a la ventana a pasos agigantados, para distinguir en el bello centro de ella una imprenta de mano bastante clara. Me pregunto si la policía la habrá investigado ya… Primero de todo, miramos hacia abajo, y vemos una gran plataforma.

-Mira, allí es dónde haremos nosotras la fiesta. ¿Verdad?

-Sí, es el Sweet 15 Candles.

-Pero mejor centrémonos en la huella que hemos encontrado.

-Copiémosla con el polvo de Cheryl.

-Esta vez te concedo a ti todo el honor, Kya.

-Está bien.

Kya se vale de un pincel que suele llevar en el bolsillo para esparcir bien el polvo y después de soplar, lo absorbe con el papel de plástico. Como ella es mucho más preparada que yo, lleva una mochilita donde podemos guardar todo.

-De acuerdo, esto ya está. ¿Qué más podemos buscar?

-A simple vista, no parece haber nada más. A simple vista, claro…

Kya se pone a mirar a todas partes y parece distinguir algo entre las cortinas, en la parte baja de ellas. Y ha dado con un objeto sumamente importante que no encontró la policía.

-Un guante desechable… Lleno de sangre.

-El asesino… Llevaba guantes…-recuerda Kya.

-Cierto. Podría ser del asesino. ¿Pero por qué está ensangrentado? El herido fue tu padre, no él… ¿Verdad?

-Ya…

-Espera… Si está ensangrentado, podría haber otros restos de sangre, alterados o borrados… ¡Kya, el Navixen! ¡Hemos de rociarlo por todas partes!

Kya se pone manos a la obra y empieza a rociar el líquido por toda la sala de estar. Las paredes, los muebles, las cortinas… Hasta que reacciona en el suelo, donde se parece distinguir otro charco, pero más pequeño y más cerca de la ventana. Al lado, hay también una pisada.

-¡Es una huella de zapato!

-Espera… ¿Qué dijo Cheryl? Que el polvo ese servía también para huellas de zapato… Recojámosla también.

-A la orden, sargento.

Kya se pone al trabajo y recoge la huella si apenas despeinarse (le está empezando a coger el tranquillo a esto de las huellas) y la guarda, a la vez que el guante.

-Perfecto. Ahora, voy a ver si tengo razón…

Me acerco a la ventana y rocío el Navixen por el alféizar. Reacciona ligeramente.

-Lo que creía… La sangre de la pisada no es de tu padre. Es más, cuando esta sangre se dejó aquí, él ya había… Esto… Quiero decir…

No quiero decir la palabra "muerto".

-Tranquila, lo entiendo. Pero estás en lo cierto. Aquí hay algo que no encaja. ¿Qué pasó realmente esa horrible noche aquí? Y si yo oí bien, ¿Por qué volvió el asesino a la escena del crimen? Era muy arriesgado, se podría estar investigando y le podrían pillar.

-Tienes toda la razón…

Un segundo… Tanta sangre me ha hecho pensar… ¿Hemos visto antes algún charco similar, y algunas cosas de sangre que no encajaban? Bingo… El hospital.

-Kya. Hemos de volver al JK Kinsey.

-¿Por qué?

-Algo tampoco encajaba en el cuarto de tu madre, y quiero descubrir de una vez por todas a qué juega ese tipo.

-Está bien… Pero primero, démosle las pistas a Cheryl.

-Entendido, tienes razón. Contra antes tengamos resultados, mejor.

Antes de dirigirnos hacia el hospital, pasamos por el piso 6º y llamamos a la puerta de Cheryl.

-Oh, hola, chicas.-Cheryl sale al rellano y cierra la puerta tras de sí.- ¿Qué tal os ha ido?

-Bien, tenemos un par de cosas que nos gustaría que comprobaras, si no es mucha molestia.

-En absoluto, ¿Qué es, Kya?

-Mira.

Kya da a Cheryl la huella de la mano y la huella del zapato.

-Está bien, huella de mano y de zapato. Cogido. Intentaré tener resultados lo antes posible, pero ahora vamos a entrar en fin de semana, y la gente que se queda en el laboratorio disminuye, por lo que puede tardar…-confiesa Cheryl.

-Lástima…-manifiesto.

-Pero os lo conseguiré lo antes posible, ¿Comprendido? Ahora me voy. Adiós, y buena suerte con la investigación.

Cheryl nos dedica unas palabras de ánimo al tiempo que entra de nuevo en su casa y cierra la puerta.

-Ahora sí, vámonos.-indico.

Salimos de casa y nos ponemos de nuevo a caminar las cuatro manzanas que nos separan del hospital. Por el camino, voy mirando a Kya de reojo. Estoy muy preocupada por ella, porque este tema la supera, y no quiero que sufra.

Tal y como mis sospechas decían, Kya está bastante alicaída, y siempre que vemos algún trozo de cielo entre los colosos, se dedica a contemplarlo al tiempo que camina, como si no hubiera otra cosa en la urbe. Me da mucha pena, la verdad. Tuvo que ser muy duro para ella llevarse semejante palo en un solo día…


	27. La pintada y la bronca

-Por fin hemos llegado…Otra vez…*Suspiro*-masculla Kya.

-Tranquila, te prometo que no tardaremos mucho. Veamos, era la 512, ¿Verdad? Usemos el ascensor para llegar.

Después de patearnos casi todo el recinto del hospital, llegamos a la habitación a la cual queríamos llegar. Sé muy bien lo que estoy buscando, así que no me andaré por las ramas.

-¿Y bien? Date prisa, que no sé si nos dejan estar aquí solas.

-Seré breve, Kya. Vamos a la mesilla donde tu madre escribió "Bradley".

-¿Crees que fue ella?-declara Kya, con tristeza.

-No, no, no lo creo en absoluto, precisamente por eso quiero comprobar algo.

Me acerco a la mesilla, corro un poco la sábana de modo que la pintada queda enfrente de mí.

-Pásame el Navixen, Kya, porfa.

-Aquí tienes.

Disperso Navixen por toda la pintada. Tal y como sospechaba, solo brilla alrededor de la mitad de la palabra, y por más que eche, la segunda mitad no reacciona. Lo sabía.

-¡Ostras! ¿Por qué brilla solamente en la mitad?

-Muy fácil. Alguien ha querido estancar la investigación… O echarle las culpas a tu padre. Pero ese alguien no contaba con nosotras.

-¡Hemos de saber lo que realmente pone! Veamos…

Kya se deja los ojos para tratar de averiguarlo…

-La "B" brilla completamente, así que es real. "-ra-"parece extraño… Si me fijo bien, parecen una "e" y una "n". Las demás no brillan.

-Entonces, con la sangre, realmente, se escribió "B-e-n". ¿Ben?

-¿Cómo que "Ben"? Ese nombre…

Me suena de haberlo oído en alguna parte. Estamos cerca, muy cerca, pero ahora no logro recordar dónde he oído ese nombre antes.

-Ben, Ben… ¿Quién se llamaba Ben?-pregunta Kya, ansiosa.

-Lo siento, no me acuerdo…*Suspiro*

-No te preocupes, faltaría más. Seguro que aparecerá tarde o temprano, no temas.-Me consuela Kya.

-Al menos hemos hecho un hallazgo muy importante. Es probable que ese Ben fuera el verdadero asesino. En cierto modo, ya podemos quitarnos definitivamente un peso de encima. No es que pensara que el culpable fuera tu padre, no me malinterpretes…

-Tranquila. ¿Estás bien? No haces más que disculparte conmigo, y eso no pega con tu modo de ser. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No te preocupes. Debo de ser yo, que como te pusiste mal el otro día me quedé afectada y hago un esfuerzo más para no meter la pata, como de costumbre.

-Anda, no seas tan dura contigo misma.

-Lo siento… ¡Ay, lo siento, me estoy disculpando! ¡Lo siento…!

Estupendo. Me estoy disculpando por disculparme con otra disculpa. Soy un poco bastante imbécil, la verdad.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Has inventado un nuevo trabalenguas, Kylie.

-Sí, tal vez. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Nunca pensé que vería a Kya reír en un sitio como en el que estamos, y menos sabiendo que aquí murió su madre. ¿Qué estará pasando, que nos estamos volviendo locas?

-¡Oh, no!-exclama Kya.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has hecho daño?-pregunto.

-¡No, pero son las tres y cuarto! ¡Tus padres nos van a matar! Suponiendo que no hayan vuelto a trabajar ya…

-¡Verás el sermón que me va a soltar el viejo Hyde! ¡Vámonos pitando!

Salimos por patas del hospital y casi sin quererlo nos vamos corriendo a casa.

-A esta hora, lo más probable es que estén llegando a la oficina, eso si no están con los preparativos de la odiosa fiesta. ¡Solo de pensar en ella me pongo de mala leche!

-Tranquilízate. En este momento tenemos otras cosas en que pensar.

Abrimos la puerta de casa precipitadamente.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!-grita Kya.

No hay respuesta. El piso está desierto.

-Pues nada… La bronca tendrá que esperar… Ja, ja, ja….-río débilmente.

-Vaya…. Intuyo que nos hemos metido en un buen lío… Otra vez.-suspira Kya.

-Supongo. Pero antes de que me castiguen de por vida, voy a pasar mis apuntes de la investigación al cuaderno.

-Ojalá Ed se dé prisa con lo de esa estrella dichosa. Estoy en ascuas por saber cuál es el secreto que oculta. Y si tiene que ver con Nile, puede ser importante…-deduce Kya.

-Yo no lo habría resumido mejor…

Me acomodo en el sofá, que me recibe con los brazos abiertos. Otro amigo mío a la lista. Mis dedos izquierdos se mueven veloces sujetando el bolígrafo que garabatea por toda la agenda información sobre el caso representada por mi letra demoníaca. Me cuesta trabajo comprenderla después.

Kya, por su parte, ha cogido el dibujo de la estrella y, ocupando una butaca, piensa en un posible significado para semejante tinglado. Cuando se para a pensar fríamente, rara vez deja las cosas sin resolver, pero es que esto nos supera. Aun así, insistimos, e insistiremos hasta que la niebla que cubre todo este sombrío caso se disipe.

*¡Ring-ring!*

Es el teléfono, que empieza a sonar bruscamente sacándonos a las dos a patadas de nuestro trance detectivesco, en el que nos sumimos muy frecuentemente.

-Esto no me gusta…-me advierte Kya con una sonrisilla irónica.

-Ve preparando un audífono, ¿Quieres?

-De acuerdo, iré haciendo un par de llamadas desde el otro teléfono...-ríe Kya.

Suspiro para mis adentros, lista para que me castiguen eternamente, mientras descuelgo y me coloco el auricular en el oído izquierdo, tan suavemente como puedo. Intento hacer vocecilla de corderito, a ver si así por lo menos tendré derecho a una llamada…

-¿Diga?

Caballeros, abróchense los cinturones, que vienen turbulencias…

-¡¿Cómo que "diga"?! ¡¿Esa es tu mejor excusa, mocosa?!

-Oye, no me grites, no estoy sorda…

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabais?!

-Nos apetecía dar un voltio por ahí, y se nos ha hecho tarde. No había ninguna cabina, así que echamos a correr hacia casa, pero ya os habíais ido.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Es que lo que queréis es matarme a disgustos?!

-Claro que no. Oye, no imites a Ed, ¿Quieres? Esto le podía haber pasado a cualquiera. El otro día, por ejemplo, te retrasaste media hora. Y yo no me puse a gritarte a la primera de cambio.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio? ¡Creo que yo ya soy lo bastante mayorcito como para apañármelas solito! ¿No te parece?

-Oye, Hyde, te recuerdo que el año pasado me escapé de una habitación cuando estaba atada de pies y manos, ¿Y no crees que sepa volver a casa solita, que tengo que echar miguitas de pan para no perderme, como Hansel y Gretel?

-Kylie, no sé cómo te las apañas, pero naciste con el don de tenerme preocupado para toda la eternidad.

-Eso tiene un nombre: paternidad. Y ya puestos a contarnos confidencias, yo tengo una pregunta para ti…

-Otra de muchas.

-¿Por qué estás tan raro últimamente?

-¿Eh? Pues… No sé, ¿Crees que estoy más raro aún? Pues ni idea, supongo que…

Me callo un rato. Todo empezaba muy bien, hasta que…

-¿Pero qué hago contándote mi vida? ¡Si te estaba regañando! Pues eso, lo dicho: Como vuelvas a hacer algo así… Te juro que no vuelves a salir de tu habitación, ¿Está claro?

No me queda más remedio que hacer una pausa. No sé por qué.

-Eres…. Eres demasiado previsible. Sabía exactamente que me ibas a decir eso, y que me ibas a levantar la voz. Y no me encanta precisamente, ¿Sabes?

-Y yo también me estoy imaginando la cara que estarás poniendo ahora mismo. Te conozco bien.

Tiene razón. Se me está poniendo mi típica cara de vinagre, al tiempo que me pongo a pensar en el motivo por el que me dibujo seria.

-Oye, mejor déjalo, ¿Vale? Lo dejamos en una simple bronca y ya está, ¿De acuerdo? Pero no me des más sustos, hazme el favor.

-Sí…

-Chao.

-Chao…

Mirando hacia el suelo, cuelgo el teléfono, al tiempo que me quedo parada, con el pelo cayéndome por la cara, como siempre que miro abajo.

-¿Estás bien, Kylie? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma…

-No es nada, de verdad. Es… Pues lo de siempre…

-No soportas reñirte así con tu padre, ¿Verdad?

-No es por la bronca que me pueda echar, es de la manera en cómo se pone. Pero yo sé muy bien que no lo hace a posta.

-Claro, no le des importancia. Tu padre te quiere mucho, créeme.

-Te creo. Pero no sé quién es.

-Kylie… Algún día sabrás todo lo que quieras saber. ¿No te lo prometió? Y tu padre cumple sus promesas. Por favor, no te entristezcas de nuevo por ese tema…

-Tienes razón. Sé que me hago unos cacaos mentales que son demasiado, de verdad. Por eso odio los sentimientos o todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, no temas. ¿Sabes? Tanto hablar de mi viejo me ha hecho pensar en el correo. Hace semanas que no lo miramos, ¿Verdad?

-Oh… Sí, lo mismo de siempre, ¿No? Se ve que a vosotros los Hyde no os entusiasma el correo….

-Pues no, mira. Somos así y así seremos. Desde siempre y para siempre.

-Entonces vayamos a recoger las cartas. Total, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. Y me imagino que no te entusiasmará la idea de volver a salir para que pase lo mismo, ¿No?

-Ni hablar del peluquín. Vamos a por ese correo.

Sin más dilaciones, Kya y yo nos montamos en el ascensor y bajamos hasta la primera planta. En la puerta están un abrigado Benjamin Collinton y una coqueta Sharon.


	28. La encauzación de Krypta

-Son los Collinton.

Sharon se gira y vuelve a montar otro de sus numeritos dramáticos.

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué hay de nuevo, amigas?

¿"Amigas"? Lo que tú digas, pedazo de pija.

-Bien, yendo a por el correo. Ja, ja…-confiesa Kya, inocentemente.

-Ay, mira qué mona es la amiguita Mya. Qué dulce sonrisita…-suelta Benjamin, cometiendo el mismo error de llamar "Mya" a Kya.

-Señor Collinton, yo no…

-Tengo prisa, Sharon tiene dentista. Ya hablaremos más tranquilamente… En otra ocasión.

Padre e hija salen del portal. Esos dos cada día me dan más mala espina, aunque ahora mismo ni yo misma estoy segura de por qué. Me imagino que la conversación telefónica me ha dejado en trance, y no puedo pensar con claridad.

De repente, se oye un murmullo que proviene de algún profundo recoveco del rellano.

-¿Kya? ¿Me estás diciendo algo?

-No, yo no. Y ahora precisamente iba a hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿Qué es esa voz? ¿Y qué dice una y otra vez?

En efecto, se oye un batiburrillo de fonemas incomprensibles en alguna lengua extraña con una voz delicadísima pronunciándola. Esa voz es la de…

-Telracsnorahsekoorbhaliledha onatinotpyrkyorairuznalyk…. Telracsnorahsekoorbhaliledha onatinotpyrkyorairuznalyk… Soleveunsonamrehsnilloc, Soleveunsonamrehsnilloc….

-¿Eh?

Nos acercamos al cuarto de contadores. La puerta está entreabierta, y los murmullos provienen de esa salita.

-¿Quién será?-se pregunta Kya.

Abrimos la puerta y nos encontramos con una apenada Krypta que murmura una especie de hechizo para sí misma, con los ojos cerrados y los dedos en la cabeza al tiempo que dan vueltas.

-¿Krypta?

-¡AAAAAH!

-¡Tranquila, somos nosotras! ¿Por qué gritas?-se altera Kya.

-Lo…Lo siento, es que estaba pronunciando las escrituras Malak para equilibrar mis energías.

-¿Y el mejor lugar para murmurar escrituras místicas es en el cuarto de contadores? No sé, este lugar no es muy místico, salvo por el olor nauseabundo- bromeo.

-No te burles, por favor. Es que… Me estaba escondiendo. Al darme un susto muy grande, debo pronunciar el escrito para calmarme.

-¿Escondiendo? Oh. ¿Sharon de nuevo, por un casual?

-En efecto. Me ha vuelto a tratar mal, y al empujarme ella me golpeé con la pared y me mareé un poco. Ahora que ya he recitado las líneas místicas me siento mejor.

-¿Y te aprendes eso de memoria? No sé, parece imposible de pronunciar. ¿Qué significa?

-No lo sé. Mi maestra trabaja para desencriptarlo, pero de momento no sabe gran cosa. Y en cuanto a pronunciarlo, basta con practicar y practicar, como el mismo arte de la parapsicología…

-¿Y por solo recitar eso Sharon te ha embestido contra la pared? Qué bruta…-manifiesta Kya.

-No fue por pronunciar los textos, fue por otro intento de los míos…

-Intento ¿De qué?-pregunto.

-Una encauzación espiritual, claro está.

-¿"Encauzación"? Eso es lo que haces cuando quieres entrar en contacto con un muerto, ¿No?

-Así es. Pienso profundamente en su nombre, y su alma se canaliza en mi cuerpo, y yo hablo en nombre de él. Bueno… Todavía no estoy muy entrenada para que mi canalización dure mucho.

-¿Y de verdad hablas en nombre de un difunto?-Kya no se lo cree.

-Claro. Yo no me acuerdo de nada mientras tengo un espíritu dentro. Es como si yo… No fuera yo en ese momento.

No quiero correr el riesgo de seguir una pista falsa, así que me gustaría comprobar si lo que dice Krypta es verdad y puede canalizar a los muertos. A ver si se me ocurre un plan.

-Oye, Krypta, entiendo que Sharon te hiciera algo así, pero ¿Tan importante era la canalización como para que la interrumpiera?

-Pues sí. Estaba a punto de conseguir canalizar a mi difunta madre adoptiva.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero puedes hacer eso?!-grito.

-¿No me escucháis? Sí, claro que puedo. Hasta que Sharon me interrumpió, todo iba muy bien. Pero después, todo se cortó.

-¿Y por qué no canalizas a tu madre ahora?-propongo, de manera instintiva.

-¿En serio? ¿Aquí, en el rellano?

-Podemos ir a tu casa. Nos gustaría mucho ver cómo te posee un espíritu. En serio. No te lo tomes a mal, pero yo no me suelo creer las cosas antes de verlas…-afirma Kya en tono amable.

-Tienes razón… Está bien, os lo mostraré. Venid, por favor.

Estamos a punto de presenciar una "encauzación" mística. Tengo ganas de ver si es verdad o no.

-Pasad. Esta es mi sala de encauzación.

Es una habitación de la casa que Krypta tiene toda dedicada a guardar cosas raras. Como marcos con letras chinas (o japonesas, no sabría decir), espadas extrañas colocadas de forma más extraña aún, jarrones de toda clase….

-Necesito silencio absoluto, ¿De acuerdo?

-Espera… Si de verdad lo logras, ¿Qué te pasará? ¿Te cambiará el cuerpo?

-No, el cuerpo seguirá siendo el mío. Pero lo que sí cambiará será la voz.

Eso habrá que verlo. Tal vez no pase nada.

-También es normal que interactúe de forma extraña, según la voluntad del espíritu. Intentaré aguantar lo máximo que pueda, pero nunca he durado más de cinco minutos.

-Tranquila, Krypta, seguro que lo consigues…-dice Kya, intentando que nuestra mística amiga no note su tono dubitativo.

-De acuerdo. Por favor, dejadme sola en el medio.

Nos apartamos del centro de la habitación al tiempo que yo apago mi busca. Como suene y todo esto resulte ser verdad, los espíritus malignos me atormentarán sin descanso

Krypta se pone manos a la obra. Se arrodilla y baja la cabeza hasta una altura media y recita de nuevo unos palabros incomprensibles. Acto seguido, extiende los brazos apretando los nudillos y cambiando ligeramente de semblante. A continuación, con su mano derecha empieza a dar calor a la gargantilla de la estrella que tiene en el pecho y después a la de la frente. Pasan unos tres minutos hasta que termina todo el proceso.

Parece que Krypta se encuentre mal, porque no para de retorcerse y de soltar gemidos de dolor, pero de momento decido no intervenir, por si acaso. Kya no deja de mirar a la chiquilla, aturdida completamente. No sabe qué creer con respecto a este tema.

De repente, Krypta golpea la pared, y parece que inconscientemente. Empieza a hablar con una voz completamente distinta y entrecortadamente.

-La… Niña… Llegará… Ahora… Dentro de… Poco….

Después de pronunciar esto, Krypta se da la vuelta bruscamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Sigue retorciéndose.

-No… Lo hagas… No… dispares…

¡La leche! ¡Si es una broma, es totalmente creíble!

-Clive… Clive... So… ¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Al instante, Krypta se precipita hacia la moqueta. Parece que se haya desmayado, pero poco a poco vuelve en sí.

-Tengo… Tengo que…

Krypta se acerca como si fuera sonámbula a una mesa que hay al frente de la estancia, donde no hay más que un bote de tinta. Lo desperdiga violentamente sobre la madera y se moja el dedo con ella. ¿Qué hace?

Kya sigue mirando, sin perderse ni un detalle. Krypta se acerca a la pared frontal y se pone a garabatear algo al tiempo que grita y gime más…

-¡Él…! ¡Me…! ¡Mató…! ¡Él…! ¡El…! ¡Diablo!

En el instante en que la pintada queda completa, Krypta se cae al suelo, creo que ya definitivamente, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. En la pintada hay escrita una cosa demasiado insólita como para ser cierta: Ben.

Yo me quedo patidifusa, y Kya no está mucho mejor. Parece ser que, si toda esta paranoia de las médiums es cierta, el asesino de Kya Collingwood y el de Hope Lonelay son la misma persona. Krypta sigue en el suelo. Creo que la encauzación ha finalizado, y no doy crédito. La voz… Era completamente diferente.

-Ky… ¿Kylie?

-Sí, Kya, yo tampoco tengo palabras. Despertemos a Krypta.

Nos acercamos a la espiritista y la mecemos suavemente, hasta que recupera el sentido.

-¿Dón…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Chicas? ¿Kylie? ¿Kya?

-Krypta, estamos aquí. No… No puedo creerlo. Tu voz era… Era… Distinta.-balbuceo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? No me acuerdo, yo…-Krypta se acerca la mano derecha a la cara- ¿Eh? ¿Esto es sangre?

-No, es tinta. Has escrito algo en la pared.-indica Kya.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Ben!

-¿Te suena? ¡Krypta, dilo! ¡¿Te suena conocer a algún "Ben"?!

-No… Es solo que… El nombre… Del asesino…

-Así es. ¿Sabes? Resulta que mi madre también escribió ese nombre antes de perecer completamente…

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Entonces…!

-Sí. La misma persona.-pronuncio marcadamente.

En la habitación, de repente, reina un silencio sepulcral. Le contamos a Krypta lo que hemos presenciado, atónitas todavía.

-Lo siento, chicas… Quería que durara más, pero… No he podido. Me he visto obligada a parar, porque era una fuerza demasiado grande para una principiante como yo.

-Al contrario, has hecho mucho: desvelar el nombre del asesino, y hacernos ver que eso es real.-digo, no muy convencida. Yo nunca he creído en esta clase de cosas, pero ahora mismo no sé muy bien qué debo creer.

-Krypta, creo que te vamos a dejar descansar.

-Gracias….

Kya y yo nos marchamos a casa. Son las ocho y cuarto de la noche ya. No puedo sacarme la obra de teatro que, de algún modo, Krypta nos ha representado. Y si ha podido encauzar a su madre, ¿Quizá podría…?

-¿Estás bien, Kylie?

-Me duele la cabeza. Demasiadas sospechas. Demasiadas. Y ni siquiera conocemos al tal Ben.

-Tal vez debamos averiguar de qué nos suena ese nombre.

-Sí, pero… Ahora mismo tengo el cerebro tan saturado que no puedo pararme a hacer memoria, ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo. Es que… Después de ver una de las canalizaciones de Krypta en directo, te quedas sin habla. Su voz… Era totalmente distinta. ¿Cómo diablos es posible?

-La verdad es que no tengo respuesta. Y otra cosa para la que no tengo respuesta es para lo de esa estrella de ocho puntas. Se me ocurrió una posibilidad de relación antes de dormirme ayer, pero me quedé colocada y ya no me acuerdo.

-Maldición… Siempre se nos tienen que olvidar las cosas en el momento más inoportuno…

-Es lo que pasa por estar tan cerca el 24 de diciembre, ¿No te parece?

-Completamente de acuerdo. ¿Vamos a casa?

-Vamos.

Subimos de nuevo a casa por el ascensor, al tiempo que yo me voy comiendo el tarro cada vez más. ¿Ben? ¿Una estrella? ¿Nile? Mierda…. ¿Cómo carajo está relacionado todo esto?


	29. La lista de invitados

Al llegar a casa me pongo a apuntar lo sucedido. Son las nueve y media cuando mis padres llegan.

-Hola, ya hemos llegado.-saluda mi madre.

-Hola, mamá.-respondo sin muchas ganas.

-Huy, ¿A qué viene ese tono, cariño? Pareces cansada…

-De hecho, lo estoy. Un poco. Pero no es nada, aguantaré para cenar, en serio.-resoplo.

-Yo creo que me voy a duchar. También estoy un poco cansada…-colabora Kya.

-¿Ed os ha dado algún recado para mí?-pregunto. Como estoy cansada no me sale una pregunta muy indirecta.

-¿Eh? ¿Ed te tenía que decir algo? ¿El qué?-pregunta mi viejo, asombrado de que Ed y yo no nos estemos discutiendo.

-Es una sorpresa.-miento.

-¡Déjate de remilgos! ¿Qué es?-grita mi viejo.

-Si os lo digo, no será una sorpresa.

-A decir verdad, hoy Ed no estaba. Mi hermana me ha dicho que se había ido a reunir con un viejo conocido suyo del cuerpo de policía.

-¿En serio?

Vaya, Ed está haciendo su parte de los deberes. Me alegro de oírlo.

-Oh… Vale, vale, olvidadlo, no es nada.-me rindo.

-Está bien. Ponte el pijama, ¿Vale? Te prepararé la cena enseguida.

-Gracias, mamá. No tardaré.

Me voy a mi cuarto y me deshago de mi ropa colgándola en una percha. Creo que la reutilizaré un poco más adelante. Total, no está sucia…

Ocupo mi silla habitual de la mesa (desde la que se ve la ventana) y me sirvo un poco de agua. No sé si beberla o echármela a la cara, a ver si así me despejo. De momento, opto por no hacer el ridículo.

-Eh, chicas, ¿Sabéis qué? Vuestro vestido está casi terminado, solo les faltan un par de ajustes.

-Oh, eso es estupendo…-manifiesta Kya, después de beberse un trago de agua.

-Mañana iremos al Sweet 15 Candles para empezar con la prueba de preparativos.

-¿La qué de qué?-pregunto, con cara de póquer.

-A ver si leemos un poco más, criatura. Vamos a ver qué tal queda todo puesto. Y os probaremos el vestido para ver si os va bien o necesita otros retoques. Pero os vendaremos los ojos, para que sea una sorpresa, ¿Vale?

-Entendido…-suspiro.

-Ah, por cierto, deberías ir sacando tu agenda de contactos e invitar a todos tus amigos, ¿No te parece?

-¿Qué? Oh, tranquila, acabaré rápido. No tengo demasiados amigos, ¿Sabes?

-Kylie… Eso no es cierto.-anima Kya.-Tienes montones de amigos, solo que no te das ni cuenta.

-Si tú lo dices…

Pues nada, habrá que correr la voz. Vaya hombre…

El viejo Hyde sigue muy callado. Esto está empezando a extrañarme. Normalmente no se comporta así.

-¿De cuántas personas hablamos, mamá?-pregunto.

A ver si por lo que sea me voy a pasar y me va a caer otra bronca.

-Pues a todos los que quieras, encanto. Si a ti te caen bien, a mí no me importa.

Fiestón de lo lindo, vamos. Menudo planazo, en serio.

-Deberíamos ir a hacer la lista para tenerlo todo planeado cuanto antes, ¿No crees?-anima Kya.

-Es posible, sí. Pues vamos a mi cuarto, ¿Te parece?

Nos levantamos de la mesa y corremos hacia mi cuarto. Mis viejos no ponen pegas, por lo que me imagino que tenemos permiso. Kya parece entusiasmadísima con lo de la fiesta.

-De acuerdo, veamos… Voy a por una hoja de papel y un boli.

Más tarde, Kya regresa de su cuarto con material para escribir y ocupa mi silla y mi escritorio. Yo, por mi parte, me siento en un mini-sillón de color rojo que tengo en mi cuarto. Es de esos que parecen una pelota y que cuando te sientas adoptan forma de sillón. Son muy divertidos.

-Está bien, comencemos. ¿Nuestros amigos…?-empieza Kya a pensar…

-Louise no puede faltar, la invite o no. Seguro que se acabaría escapando para venir.

-Ya, pero para que no pase eso, mejor la invitamos, ¿No?

-Pues claro, era solo una broma.

Kya sonríe y empieza a apuntar.

-Después está June, por ejemplo. Es un poco mimada, pero el año pasado demostró que nos aprecia.

-Es cierto, ¿Por qué no?

Kya sigue jugando con el boli.

-Está bien. No nos olvidemos tampoco de nuestros antiguos vecinos, como Sue, Tommy, los Jeunets…. ¿Recuerdas?

-Como para olvidarme de ellos. Será un placer que vengan.-admito.

-Fantástico. Y ya puestos, ¿Por qué no invitamos también a Ely y Regina?

-¿No estarás hablando en serio? ¿Qué piensas que dirán esas dos cuando nos vean vestidas de princesa?

-Pues…

-Yo te lo digo… "¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero mira qué monada, las primas Hyde van de Blancanieves! ¡Suerte que eráis súper-detectives!"

-Pero si ellas saben que no somos primas…

-Ya, pero no pierden la ocasión de reírse a la mínima que flaqueo. Ellas son así, ¿Sabes?

-Ya, puede que sean un poco frías, pero el año pasado nos echaron un cable muchas veces, además de que prometieron guardar mi secreto…

-Si es así y te sientes conmovida por lo que hicieron, invitémoslas.

-Oh, no, no lo decía por mí…-disimula Kya.

-No seas tan modesta, ¿Vale? ¡Que se rían! Si tú quieres que vengan, me aguantaré las risas, ¿Entendido?

-De acuerdo, gracias…

Electra y Unununa, también conocidas como Ely y Regina o las mellizas Foster. Casi me había olvidado de ellas, la verdad. Pero el año pasado en el Cape West nos facilitaron el trabajo, a pesar de que al principio parecía que lo obstaculizaran.

-De acuerdo, ¿Nos falta alguien más?-pregunta Kya, con apuro de no olvidarse a nadie importante.

-Pues…-me pongo a hurgar en la memoria…-en principio, no se me ocurre a nadie más….

-Siempre podemos completar la lista más tarde, pero tampoco tenemos demasiados días…

-¿Sabes cómo podría pensar mejor? Durmiendo… Si alguna vez consigo dormir a gusto…

-¿A qué te refieres, Kylie?

-El otro día, sin ir más lejos, tuve una pesadilla con esa maldita estrella.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué pesadilla?

-Algo de que encima de cada pedrusco había una silueta humana, pero no pude verles la cara. Será posible… Qué sueños más raros tengo…

-Yo una vez soñé que tenía un jarrón de porcelana china, lo rompía y guardaba los pedazos en una bolsa que me ataba al cuello. Después, alguien venía y me lo quitaba arrancándome la bolsa.

-Qué cosa más extraña… ¿Crees que significa algo?

-No, no lo creo, sinceramente.

Kya bosteza.

-Oh, perdón, es que estoy un poco cansada. Creo que me voy a dormir ya. Mañana tenemos que ir a los preparativos y tal, y quiero estar despejada.

-Está bien. Buenas noches, Kya.

-Buenas noches, Kylie.

Kya me da las buenas noches y se va a su cuarto a descansar.

Es una pena que Ed aún no haya encontrado nada sobre esa estrella misteriosa, porque es posible que nos ayude a comprender algo más de Nile. Además, hay otra cosa muy extraña. Me refiero a la encauzación de Krypta. No sé por qué, pero mi intuición que la técnica Malak que usa la muchacha está, puede que estrechamente con el asesino que estamos intentando atrapar.

No tengo ni la menos idea de cuál puede ser la relación de un individuo de Nile con semejante patraña, porque creía que los mafiosos no estaban para tonterías. Tiene que haber algo detrás de esto, seguro. Aunque, ahora mismo, no se me ocurre nada.

Esa estrella… ¿Qué es? ¿El símbolo de Nile? ¿El emblema de la tradición Malak? ¿Las dos cosas? Si así fuera, ¿Por qué el mismo distintivo? Maldita sea, la cabeza me martillea. Esto es una tontería. Kylie, tienes que encontrar al asesino de Kya y Bradley, ¡No investigar algo que ni tú crees que exista!

Sin embargo, otra voz dentro de mí no está tan segura de que lo de los médiums Malak sea una invención completamente, porque todavía no me puedo creer lo que Krypta hizo con su voz. A no ser que en realidad se dedique a la ventriloquía… Algo en mí descarta esa opción. Además de que escribió el nombre "Ben". Si todo fuera teatro, ¿Cómo maldición podría una chiquilla como Krypta conocer al asesino que buscamos? No sé cómo, pero necesitamos averiguar lo que Krypta sabe realmente, y si de verdad fue poseída por un espíritu cuando la vimos en acción.

Demasiadas sospechas… Demasiadas… Cada una de ellas añade un grano de somnolencia y cefalea, y como son demasiadas, esa noche me duermo con un potente dolor de mollera.


	30. Estrés con los preparativos

20 de diciembre

En teoría, hoy hubiéramos empezado las vacaciones en el colegio. Claro, eso si yo no estuviera allí para revolucionarlo todo, como de costumbre. Normalmente, en vacaciones me pego unas siestas enormes. Mi récord está en la una del mediodía.

Como es obvio, alguien está demasiado emocionado como para esperar a la una del mediodía, así que opta por la solución buena (para esa persona, no para mí, evidentemente): sacarme de mi trance a patadas.

-¡Despierta, vaga! ¿Ya te has olvidado de nuestra conversación de ayer?

Es mi madre, que me obliga a abrir los ojos al tiempo que descorre las cortinas para hacerse cómplice de la luz solar, de modo que ambos me saquen de la cama.

-¿Me refrescas la memoria? De verdad que me duele la cabeza…

Admito que es cierto. Normalmente los dolores de cabeza se me pasan después de dormir un poco, pero esta vez no es el caso. Madre mía…

-¡No me digas que ya no te acuerdas! Pues lo de la fiesta, mujer. ¿No recuerdas que teníamos que hacer las pruebas?

-Oh, eso… Vale, está bien. Pero te advierto que yo tardo mucho en volver a ser humana, ¿Entendido?

-Pues entonces empieza cuanto antes. ¡Vamos! Tu tía vendrá dentro de poco.

-No me digas que la tía Rochelle también se viene a las pruebas. Mamá, si tengo que hacer el ridículo, prefiero que sea solo una vez, ¿Sabes?

-¡Eres una pesimista! No vas a hacer el ridículo. Además de que una parte de las pruebas es el peinado, ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh, es verdad… Pufffff….

-Oye, ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? Me prometiste que harías un esfuerzo por esta fiesta. Porque ya sabes que significa mucho para mí, mi reina.

-Lo sé, lo sé… De acuerdo, intentaré no explotar, pero no me forcéis demasiado, ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho. Venga, derechita a la ducha. ¡Y lávate el pelo!

-Síiiiiiiiiiiii….

Entro en el baño después de cerrar la puerta sin muchas ganas. Me miro al espejo y veo mi pelo tan desanimado como yo. Necesita un buen repaso a base de champú y mascarilla. Pero creo que necesitaré tres botes para que mi preciosa melena vuelva a relucir.

Mi cara no está mucho mejor. Necesito un poco de agua fría, a ver si se me quitan un poco las legañas y las ojeras. Estoy peor que una colegiala que se ha pasado toda la noche en la discoteca.

-Tía Rochelle tiene trabajo conmigo… *Suspiro*

En fin, dejo los remilgos a un lado y me meto en la bañera. Después de una terapia a base de mucha agua, jabón y más agua, me siento bastante mejor y renovada. Donde hay una buena ducha, que le quiten todo lo demás.

Kya me está esperando a la salida del baño, mientras yo salgo de ahí con una toalla en el pelo.

-Buenos días, Kylie.

-¿A ti también te han despertado? Lo siento…

-No, qué va. Me desperté yo. Pero sí que vino tu madre a hablar conmigo.

-Pues nada, pilla el relevo del cuarto de baño.

-Lo haré. No tardo nada.

-Por mí, como si tardas todo el día. ¿Te crees que me apetece lo más mínimo?

-Está bien, lo he pillado. Kya, expláyate todo lo que puedas.

-Eres un sol de amiga, Kya.

-Nada, mujer, no es nada.

Kya entra en el baño y cierra la puerta. Yo, de mientras, me voy a mi habitación a ponerme algo de ropa y dejar atrás el albornoz. En parte, porque de lo suave que es, corro el riesgo de volverme a quedar frita.

Para hacer tiempo, escojo uno de mis vinilos favoritos y lo coloco sobre mi tocadiscos. Jazz, un material musical estupendo. Mi género favorito.

Sin darme cuenta, empiezo con la segunda parte de mi recital de ayer. Si tuviera un saxo de verdad, tal vez haría menos el ridículo, pero es lo que hay. No hay saxo, no hay discreción.

Mi madre entra y vuelve a pillarme en mi solo de saxofón.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Mírala! Tú te aburres mucho, ¿Verdad?

Paro al instante. Mierda, qué corte…

-Tranquila, no se lo contaré a nadie, si es lo que ibas a preguntarme. ¿Bajamos ya? Quiero acabar antes de comer, y ya sabes que Ed no concede muchos días libres, y menos a dos de sus empleadas, ¿No crees?

-Ah, así que el viejo Hyde no se salva de la rutina, ¿Cierto?

-Kylie, ¿No te cansas de llamar así a tu padre?

-Es un mote cariñoso, mamá.

-Lo que tú digas, pero lo tuyo pasa de castaño oscuro, de verdad.

-¿Bajamos?

-Sí. Kya nos está esperando en el recibidor.

Nos reunimos con Kya y el ascensor tiene la amabilidad de conducirnos hasta la primera planta, desde donde salimos a la calle, damos unos escasos pasos y llegamos a la sala de fiestas. No tiene mucha gracia ir en plena luz del día, porque no merece mucho el título de "sala de fiestas".

-¡Buenos días por la mañana!-al contrario que su sobrina, tía Rochelle suele tener buen despertar.

-Hola…-saluda tímidamente Kya.

-¿Está todo listo, Rochelle?-pregunta mi madre, con tono de líder.

-La duda ofende, hermanita mayor. Pero sí, he traído todo lo que me dijiste. Me hablas como si no te fiaras de mí.

-Las dos sabemos que no me fío de ti.

-Vale, vale…-tía Rochelle empieza a poner cara de puchero a propósito- esta me la apunto, hermanita amargada.

-¿A estas alturas sigues llamándome "hermanita"? Lo que me faltaba ya… En fin, dejémoslo, que cuando empiezo contigo, no acabo. ¿Entramos?

-Está bien….-me rindo.

Entramos de nuevo en el local, tan grande como de costumbre. Estamos solas, para variar. Por mí, mejor. No me puedo hacer una idea de lo lleno que va a estar esto dentro de tres días…

-Muy bien, vamos por trabajo, que el tiempo no nos sobra. Yo voy a preparar unas cosas para la decoración. Rochelle, tú ponles los vestidos. ¡Y que no lo vean!-ordena mi madre.

-De acuerdo… Oye, hermanita, eres una mandona, ¿Lo sabías?

-¡Déjate de monsergas! Esta fiesta no se va a organizar sola, ¿Sabes?

-Que sí, que sí… Vamos, chicas, que si no mi hermana me va a crucificar viva.

No queremos ocasionar problemas entre hermanas, así que hacemos caso. Nos vamos a la salita donde me probé el vestido por primera vez.

-De acuerdo, vamos al grano. Poneos estas vendas, anda.

Tía Rochelle nos tiende dos vendas púrpura, una para cada una. Las aceptamos y nos las colocamos en los ojos. No veo tres en un burro, supongo que ese es el objetivo.

-Bien, chicas, ¿Me prometéis que no veis nada?

-Lo prometemos-jura Kya.

-Estupendo, ahora esperad un segundito. No os mováis a ver si os chocáis con una pared y tenemos una desgracia…

No muevo ni un músculo. Noto que tía Rochelle me cubre con una tela, me imagino que el vestido. Tiene pinta de ser bastante grande…

Supongo que habrá repetido el mecanismo con Kya y que después de un rato estaremos las dos listas.

-Ya estáis. ¡Quietas ahí!

-Ja, qué graciosa, tía Rochelle. Como si pudiéramos huir sin ver por dónde vamos.

-No me seas tan amargada como tu vieja, ¿Eh? Entre las dos me dais unos quebraderos de cabeza…

Oigo la puerta abrirse y al cabo de unos instantes, la voz de mi madre.

-¡Madre mía, qué preciosas! Creo que voy a llorar…-dice mi madre.

-¡Mamá, es que ni se te ocurra! ¿Podéis daros prisa? Por si no os acordáis, ¡No veo nada!-protesto.

-Vale, vale… A ver…

Mi madre empieza a hablar de posibles retoques finales: un poco más corto de aquí, un poco más de tela allá, unos abalorios por aquí, un collarcito muy mono por allá… Y bla, bla, bla, bla….

Kya aguanta sin rechistar. Yo, sinceramente, no soy capaz.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Ya está. Esperad, os quitamos el vestido y os volvéis a poner la ropa de antes, ¿De acuerdo?

Después de sacarnos el disfraz, guardarlo a escondidas y vestirnos nosotras, volvemos a salir a la sala principal. Está toda llena de adornos rosas, manteles elegantes y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-pregunta Kya.

-Esto parece una casita de muñecas…-rechisto.

-¿Ya estás otra vez?-suspira mi madre

Hago un rato de silencio.

-De acuerdo. Rochelle, anda, hazles alguna prueba del peinado que les vas a poner.

-¡A la orden, mi general!

Sin que nadie nos diga nada de manera directa, cogemos dos sillas que hay por ahí y ocupamos, cada una, una.

-De acuerdo, Kya, empiezo contigo, ¿Vale?

-Sí.

-No te muevas, ¿De acuerdo, encanto?

-No, no lo haré.

Mi madre sigue por ahí, poniendo cosas en todas partes. Y todas rosas, para mi desgracia.

-Eh, chicas, ¿Cómo vais con la investigación clandestina?-pregunta tía Rochelle tan bajito como puede al tiempo que le pasa el cepillo a Kya.

-Pues… Tirando…-reconoce Kya.

-Ed se está tomando su tiempo con lo de la estrella, ¿Sabes algo?

-¿Yo? Pues no, sobrinita, Ed no me ha dicho nada. Le preguntaré en cuanto lo vea y si eso te doy un toque, pero no me ha dicho nada.

-Comprendo…

De repente, mi tía se acerca a mí empuñando el cepillo como si fuera un arma blanca.

-Ahora te toca, pelirrojilla. Deshazte la coleta, que te cepillaré la melena.

Obedezco al mismo tiempo que continúo con las revelaciones.

-Oye, tía Rochelle, ¿sabes eso que te hice buscar de la tradición Malak?

-¿De esos que hablan con los muertos? Sí, me acuerdo. No me digas que hay algo relacionado en la investigación.

-Más o menos. Ayer presenciamos una canalización mística.-asegura Kya.

-¿Es una broma?

-Pues no parecía ninguna broma. Una vecina de unos trece años canalizó a su madre adoptiva, a la que mataron, y le cambió la voz.

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo, sobrina?

-No, te lo prometo. Además, escribió "Ben" con tinta mientras estaba "poseída"

-¿Ben? Vale, ¿Y qué?

-Cierto, tú no lo sabes. Pues agárrate que vienen curvas.

-Decidme.

-La principal pista que tenemos del hombre que asesinó a la madre de Kya es que el tipo se llamaba "Ben".

-¡Ostras! ¿En serio? ¿No es coña?

-Claro que no. El caso es que a las dos nos suena el nombre, pero ahora mismo no acabamos de acordarnos…-confiesa Kya.

-Vaya hombre, qué mala pata… Tranquilas, seguro que os acordáis y acabáis pillando a ese malnacido.

-¡Ya lo creo!-grita Kya.

Pasa un rato mientras que estamos en la peluquería. Empiezo a revisar todos mis datos, pero cuando se acerca mi madre, cierro mi agenda al instante.

-A ver qué tal.-dice la jefa, con tono severo.

Tía Rochelle nos ha hecho unos peinados muy monos. El de Kya es de estilo bohémico, medio liso medio ondulado, mientras que el mío tiene un recogido en la parte de arriba en forma de lazo, la mar de bonito. Me gusta.

-Estupendo, estáis magníficas las dos. Seguro que os sirve.

-¿Lo ves? Tu hermanita tiene talento.

-Ya, eso es lo malo.

Mi madre siempre me está dando la charla de que no me meta con mi viejo, pero ella es la primera en entrar al trapo con tía Rochelle.

-Oye, ¿Es que me tienes manía?

-No, manía no, pero es que siempre la lías de algún modo. No sé cómo lo haces, en serio.

-Parad ya, por favor.-pide Kya, suavemente.

-Cierto, es verdad. Lo siento, es que últimamente estoy un poco tensa. Será por lo de la fiesta, me imagino.

-Claro, seguro que es eso.-corroboro.

-Los zapatos no están listos todavía, pero no os preocupéis, para la fiesta estarán listos, ¿Vale?-promete mi madre.

-Es que como tenéis que llevar dos pares de zapatos cada una… Los planos y los altos.

-Por cierto, antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar, ¿Has avisado a Richard?

-Sí….-dice mi tía en una vocecilla aguda, que siempre adopta cuando cuenta alguna mentirijilla.

-¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡No le has llamado!-grita mi madre.

-Vale, se me olvidó, pero es que ayer me quedé hasta las tantas a hacer horas extra, y se pasó. Perdona, ¿Vale? Le llamaré enseguida, nada más llegar a casa, te lo juro.

-Más te vale. Jolín, es que no puedo hacerlo todo yo sola. Estoy desbordada de preparativos, y es difícil compaginar todo esto con el trabajo…

Mi madre está más estresada que de costumbre. Las fiestas solo sirven para eso.

-Mamá, tranquilízate, por favor. Me estás poniendo a mí de los nervios.

-Cierto… Cierto, cierto, perdonadme, en serio. Estoy perdiendo los estribos, perdonadme.

-No pasa nada…-intenta tranquilizar Kya.

-Gracias, bonita. Tranquilas, se me pasará enseguida.

Mamá suspira profundamente. Está agotada.

-Mamá, creo que por hoy ya basta de preparativos, ¿De acuerdo? Solo consigues ponerte más nerviosa. ¿Por qué no subes a casa y te das un baño de espuma?

-Kylie…

Mi madre me mira con ojos conmovedores.

-Jolines, sobrinita, qué bien hablas.

-No empecemos, no soy ninguna magistrada. En serio, mamá, si te sientes fatigada, duerme un poco, ¿Vale? Nosotras iremos a…

Ni siquiera me da tiempo a acabar la frase. Mi madre se abalanza sobre mí y me da un gran abrazo. Ahora la conmovida soy yo.

-Gracias, hija mía. Me hace muy feliz que le hables así a tu madre…

-Venga ya, mamá, no ha sido nada.

-Creo que aceptaré tu oferta con mucho gusto, mi princesita.

Qué mal suena… Aj…. "Mi princesita", como si fuera un bebé.

-Claro… Y ya de paso, nosotras haremos un par de recados que tenemos pendientes, por ejemplo charlar con Cheryl… Charlar con nuestro amigo Ben…-suelto en un tono disimulado.

-¿Cómo que Ben?-dice tía Rochelle.

Le lanzo una mueca para que sepa que estoy hablando en clave. Da rabia cuando no te entienden a la primera.

-¡Ooh, sí, Ben, es cierto! Me lo presentasteis un día, ya ni me acordaba.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa, mamá?-intento ganar confianza con mi madre.

-No, muchas gracias, iré yo. Adelante, id con vuestros amigos, nos vemos a la hora de comer. ¿De acuerdo? Pero no lleguéis tarde, anda. Sabes que tu padre se pone muy tenso cada vez que llegáis tarde…-advierte mamá.

-Sí, sentimos lo del otro día…-se disculpa Kya.

-Tranquila, tesoro, ya está todo arreglado. Rochelle, ¿Me acompañas tú? Quiero que veas un par de cosas sobre la fiesta…

-Claro, sin problemas.

No sé por qué, pero me da por mirar al techo. Al hacerlo, acabo de tener una inspiración divina de las musas.

-Hasta luego, chicas.

-Adiós.-se despide Kya de mi madre y mi tía.

Las dos hermanas suben por el ascensor. Kya se dispone a subir por las escaleras, pero yo la detengo.


	31. La escalada y la confesión de McGowan

-Espera, Kya. Tenemos que investigar en un sitio.

-¿Sí? ¿En cuál? Ya hemos investigado en todas partes…

-¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en el piso de tu padre? Me refiero a las vistas que vimos desde la ventana.

-El techo del Sweet 15 Candles… Sí, es verdad, pero no vimos nada interesante….

-Tal vez estábamos demasiado arriba y no pudimos ver bien. Piensa, Kya, si el asesino huyó por ahí, tuvo que caer en ese tejado. Además, por probar no perdemos gran cosa…

-No, pero ya podemos tener cuidado. Yo no tengo ninguna escalera, y corremos el riesgo de partirnos la crisma. ¡Y yo aprecio mi vida!

-Y yo la mía, ¿Qué te crees? Tranquila, de pequeña me apunté a un campamento de exploradores, y ahí me enseñaron a trepar. Eso sí, en el campamento no me enseñaron a huir de mi padre, así que será mejor que nos demos prisa…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Pues no perdamos ni un minuto más. Vamos a ello.

Ayudo a Kya a subir arriba. Por suerte, no es demasiado alto, y después de un ligero forcejeo, Kya logra escalar el bastimento y llegar a la cima. Cuando lo logra, me da la mano para impulsarme hacia arriba. Yo también lo consigo, después de hacer un poco de fuerza de brazos y piernas.

-Estupendo, ya estamos aquí. Démonos prisa. Cualquiera que nos vea pensará que estamos mal de la chaveta.

-Yo estoy mal de la chaveta, Kya, amiga mía. Así que nadie se extrañaría al verme aquí arriba.

Empiezo a andar siguiendo a mi instinto. No vemos gran cosa, pero en el otro extremo acierto a distinguir manchas rojas. Es posible que sea…

-¡Kya, mira esto!

-¡Es sangre!

-Tiene toda la pinta, es cierto.

-Parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta y que en el momento en que se vertió goteaba.

-Así es. Y junto a la mancha, hay una pisada ensangrentada… Es extremadamente parecida a la que encontramos en el piso de tu padre.

-Es verdad. ¿Queda polvo detector de huellas del que nos dio Cheryl? Cuando tengamos los resultados, podemos compararlos a ver si son de la misma persona.

-Yo creo que sí, porque es poco frecuente encontrarse con un asesino despiadado y loco que suelta sangre misteriosamente y que deja las huellas de su zapato…

-Y un guante… Mira, es el otro guante que hace pareja con el que encontramos arriba.

-Es verdad… Pues entonces será del asesino, y eso demuestra que se cayó aquí….-deduzco.

-Sí, pero esto no tiene ningún sentido.

-¿A qué te refieres, Kya?

-Me refiero a que el herido esa noche fue, desgraciadamente, mi padre, y no el asesino. ¿Qué hace su sangre aquí?

-Es verdad… Solo podemos sacar una conclusión plausible: el asesino también se hirió. Pero, ¿Con qué?

-De momento, y antes de sacar conclusiones, saquemos una copia de la huella.

-Veamos… Sí, aún queda un poco de polvo. Ten.

Saco el frasquito de polvo y se lo paso a Kya, junto con el rollo de plástico transparente adhesivo. Ya podrían cambiarle el nombre y ponerle otro más corto…

-Gracias.

Kya, sin hacerse de rogar, saca la huella del zapato sin sudar siquiera. Acto seguido, la estampa en ese rollo de nombre complicado y se guarda el recorte en el bolsillo.

-Estupendo, vámonos de aquí. Los vecinos podrían sospechar locuras… Y lo único que nos faltaba es que alguien se asomara a la ventana y llamara a la poli porque se creen que nos vamos a suicidar.-me invento.

-¡Tú ves demasiada televisión, chalada!

-Sí, es posible… Pero en fin, bajemos.

Con sendos saltos potentes, Kya y yo bajamos del techo del local donde se va a celebrar nuestra fiesta y echamos a andar hasta nuestro piso, en dirección hacia el apartamento de Cheryl, para darle la huella. Desgraciadamente, el ascensor está ocupado y nos da pereza esperar, así que empezamos a andar por las escaleras. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor esperar al ascensor, porque…

-¿Jovencitas?

Conozco esa voz, y casi mejor que no la hubiera reconocido, porque eso significa que ahora tendré que salir corriendo… Pero Kya debe contestar, como muestra de lo educada que es…

-Buenos días tenga usted, señor McGowan…

Estupendo, ahora volveremos tarde a casa por estar hablando con el viejo Marvin, que se enrolla como una persiana. Mierda…

-Buenos días, muchachas. ¿Os pillo en mal momento?

-Pues no… ¿Ocurre algo?

-Tengo que hablaros sobre cierta cuestión… ¿Queréis pasar y tomaros un té?

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, señor McGowan, pero…-intento escabullirme.

-¡Estupendo! Pasad, por favor. Adelante, adelante, estáis en vuestra casa.

Mierda…. ¿Qué parte de "Pero…" no entiende?

En fin, nos vemos obligadas a entrar en el piso del señor McGowan, distribuido de manera precisa y con muebles rústicos. Disfrute de este pisito, señor McGowan, porque sus hijos no van a tardar mucho en enviarle al asilo… Mierda, a ver si me estaré pareciendo a mi viejo ya. Me dijo eso una vez.

-Adelante. ¿Qué queréis de beber? Pero por favor, no os quedéis de pie. Sentaos en la butaca que queráis.

Tal y como dice Marvin, en "la que queramos", porque hay miles. Kya elige una de madera blanca y un cojín salmón, y yo me siento en la primera que pillo, una de madera negra y un cojín verdoso.

-Os he traído un "Cool Bob", eso que os gusta tanto a las jovencitas. Lo tengo por si algún día tengo visita juvenil.

Si lo que quiere es ligar, me parece que va listo. A parte de que el refresco de burbujas se llama "Cool Pop". Cuánta incultura, por favor….

-Es usted muy atento, señor McGowan. Díganos, ¿De qué quería hablar con nosotras?-pide Kya cortésmente.

-Cierto, cierto. ¿Recordáis que el otro día me preguntasteis por Kya Collingwood y todo eso?

-Así es. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha recordado algo que nos pueda ayudar?-pregunto yo ahora.

-Oh, no, disculpadme, pero no recuerdo mucho más. Es solo que le fui a preguntar a Cheryl, a la que seguramente conoceréis, por la razón por la cual os interesaba esa chica.

-¿Y no podía habernos preguntado directamente a nosotras? Es decir, yo soy borde, pero no tanto, ¿Verdad?-digo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No, pues claro que no. Qué graciosa, muchachita pelirroja. No, no, es que llamé a vuestra puerta, pero no estabais en casa. Me encontré a Cheryl al bajar, y aproveché para preguntarle.

-Comprendo…-responde Kya.

-Pues bien, fue ella la que me comentó todo lo del asesinato de Kya, así como el de su prometido, Brian Bradley, creo.

-Correcto.-al menos se acuerda del nombre mejor que del del Cool Pop.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar, señor McGowan?-acorta Kya.

-Disculpad, se me va el santo al cielo. Pues fue por un detalle de esos crímenes que me llamó la atención y que también me comentó Cheryl. Me gustaría mucho ayudaros con la investigación, así que…

-Le agradecemos. Díganos, somos todas oídos.-anima Kya.

-Ese detalle clave fue… La posible culpabilidad de Nile en dichos crímenes. Me imagino que sabréis algo de todo esto…

-Pues sí, sabemos un poco de Nile, todo lo que podemos, de hecho. Esa banda no suele dar muchos detalles sobre su modo de proceder y todas esas cosas…-aclaro.

-En efecto, estáis bien informadas. Y seguramente os preguntaréis, "¿Qué es lo que me llama la atención?". Pues la respuesta a esa pregunta es… Que seguramente el culpable sea un vecino…

-¿Cómo ha dicho?-se alarma Kya.

-Hay varios esbirros de Nile en el edificio, ¿No os lo imagináis?

-¡Los tipos que viven entre la 8ª y la 12ª planta!

-Diana. Así es, ¿Kylei te llamabas?

-Kylie, señor. ¡Cuéntenos, es muy importante!

-Entendido. La verdad es que tengo el infortunio de conocer a esa gente. Y sé que son parte de Nile. Pero os ruego que guardéis silencio. Como se enteren de que…

-Si se enteran de que nos lo ha dicho le cortarán las alas.-completa Kya.

-Sí, así es. Pero ya estoy cansado, y por eso quiero ayudaros, chicas. Porque veo algo en vosotras que hará que no me arrepienta de ayudaros. Sé que acabaréis con esa gente.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero somos dos crías, y ellos cientos de hombres y mujeres aliados con la mafia. ¿En serio se cree que lo tenemos fácil?

-Veo que te gusta el sarcasmo, muchacha. Da igual, solo tenéis que saber que esa gente está aliada con Nile y que son esbirros de una especie de cabecilla o líder. Uno de los líderes.

-¿Cómo que "uno de los líderes"?-pregunta Kya, ansiosa.

-Hay varios líderes importantes. No sabría decir cuántos, pero sé que hay varios.

-De acuerdo, ¿Y ahora qué?-farfullo.

-Hemos de investigar a esos tipos, Kylie. La cuestión va a ser el cómo.

-Has dado en el clavo, querida. Puede que alguno de esos hombres sea el asesino detrás del que vais.

-Señor McGowan, usted que los conoce, ¿Sabe si alguno se llama "Ben"?

-¿Ben? Pues… Me suena, pero no me acuerdo mucho. Es posible, pero no sabría decir.

-Comprendo… Oiga, otra cosa, ¿Por qué razón está vinculado con esa gente?-pregunta Kya, en ascuas.

-Pues… Ellos… Me chantajean.

-Ya me imaginaba algo así. ¿Y con qué?

Esto es increíble, el viejo charlatán de turno, chantajeado por los mafiosos de Nile. Si no es sorprendente, que me cuelguen.

-Lo cierto es que hace unos años me vi envuelto en un terrible incidente. Uno de esos desgraciados se dejó el pellejo, y yo, desgraciado de mí, andaba por ahí y me consideraron culpable.

-Y a pesar de que usted lo negó decidieron chantajearlo. Si usted no hacía caso, se lo cargaban, ¿Cierto?

-Vaya… A pesar de no estar bien documentadas sobre el modus operandi de esa gente, sois bastante buenas. En efecto, exactamente eso. Si me disculpáis, prefiero dejar estar el tema. No me gusta recordarlo.

-Por supuesto. Espero que no le hayamos puesto en un apuro por contarnos esto, señor McGowan.

-Tranquilas, chicas. No os preocupéis por mí, de verdad. Estoy convencido de que queréis ayudar a esa Mya con el caso al creer que está vinculado con el de Kya Collingwood.

-En realidad, no hacemos esto exactamente por la señorita Taylor…-confieso.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Kya decide sincerarse con el viejo. Cree que es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

-Kya Collingwood era mi madre.

-¡No es posible!

-Sí, sí es posible, porque es la verdad.-suelto.

-¡Querida mía, cuánto lo siento! Y ese hombre…-continua McGowan.

-Así es, mi padre. Por eso me lo he tomado como algo personal, ¿Sabe? Encontraré la verdad sobre los homicidios de mis padres a cualquier precio.-anuncia Kya.

-Admiro tu valentía y tu coraje, pequeña. Bueno, el de las dos.

-Yo soy su compañera de andanzas de toda la vida. Por eso siempre vamos juntas a todas partes.

-Comprendo… Pues nada, eso es todo. Quería desearos toda clase de suerte y daros algo. Sé que para vosotras será algo tosco, pero espero que lo aceptéis.

Con lo bien que suena la frase, yo me imaginaba que nos daría un sobre con dinero, pero macho, me equivocaba completamente.

-Aquí tenéis, un ramito de flores.

La madre que lo matriculó… Siento mucho que los de Nile lo tengan en la cuerda floja, pero es que es medio bobo el hombre…

-Gracias, señor McGowan.-sonríe Kya.

-Sé que estaréis pensando que parezco bobo, pero las flores son un símbolo de belleza, fragilidad, equilibrio y supervivencia.

No, son un símbolo de que usted es tan tacaño como mi viejo.

-Es muy bonito el detalle, señor McGowan. Si nos disculpa, debemos proseguir con la investigación.

-Sí, ahora que nos ha dado más datos, tenemos que tratarlos y profundizarlos.

-Por supuesto. Buena suerte, muchachas.

Salimos de casa del señor McGowan con el ramito de flores en la mano. Esto es increíble, solo me falta un tutú y un paisaje de campo con florecillas silvestres de fondo. Ya puestos, me hacéis dos coletas y problema resuelto….


	32. Cómplices de mi viejo

-Kylie, creo que tenemos que pararnos a pensar fríamente en todo esto y trazar un plan para investigar más de cerca a esos mafiosos…

-Yo no lo habría resumido mejor. Vayamos a mi cuarto y reflexionemos cómodamente en mi sofá…

Decidimos seguir subiendo por las escaleras porque el ascensor vuelve a estar ocupado. Cuando llegamos al piso 15, la puerta del ascensor se abre y sale mi viejo de ella. Nos hemos tirado un buen rato hablando con el viejo, por lo que ya habrá vuelto del tajo.

-¿Chicas? ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis ahí escondidas?

-No estamos escondidas…-dice Kya, con vocecilla frágil.

-Solo hacíamos footing en las escaleras. ¿Algún problema?-refunfuño.

-No, supongo que no. ¿Está tu madre en casa?

-Sí, está en casa. La verdad es que está un poco estresada con todo esto de los preparativos y bastante irritable. Yo que tú pensaría antes de decir algo…

-Maldita sea…

Mi padre resopla. Es increíble que se le dé tan mal hablar con las mujeres… La que debería resoplar sería yo, o mi madre.

De repente, tengo una idea para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: el que mi padre se gane a mi madre temporalmente y el hecho de poder investigar tranquilas lejos de indiscretos.

-Toma.

Empuño el ramo de flores y se lo doy a mi viejo.

-Si quieres que me case contigo, creo que paso.-bromea mi viejo.

-Ríete de mí, si no las quieres… En realidad, era para que se las dieras a mamá. Seguro que aprecia el detalle y no está tan irritable.

-¿Me vas a cubrir las espaldas? Creo que he de llevarte al médico.

-Oye, los dos salimos ganando.

-Supongo. ¿Y en serio me dejas atribuirme el mérito?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Mi padre me coge las flores de la mano. Qué morro tiene. Pero de repente…

-Un momento… Un momento que yo ya me conozco esto…

Mi padre se me queda mirando a la cara con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Eres un hombre de negocios, Hyde. Me gusta que lo sepas.

-Ja, ja, ya lo veía venir. ¿Y qué es?

-Que nos des permiso para ir a comer fuera a Kya y a mí.

Kya pilla la indirecta y sabe que por comer me refiero a investigar.

-¿A dónde queréis ir?

-A ese Burger que está a un par de manzanas.

Mi viejo y yo nos estamos mirando con tal rivalidad que esto parece un juicio, o incluso un debate.

-¿Cuándo tenéis pensado tardar?

-No sé, ¿Cuánto tardas tú en comer?

-Diez minutos.

-¡Sí, claro! Oye, no me la cuelas, sé que con dentadura se tarda más.

-¡Calladita estás más mona, jovencita! ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!

Kya se está muriendo de la risa.

-Si no me dejas, deshojo las flores y mamá te dará la charla a ti, ¿Está claro?

-¡Hablas como si tú fueras mi madre!

-Sí, tengo mucha autoridad, ¿Verdad?

Pausa.

-De acuerdo, podéis ir. Pero a las cuatro os quiero aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿No puede ser a las cuatro y un minuto?

-¡NI UN minuto más tarde, jovencita!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Entendido, Hyde. Anda, entra. No hagas esperar a la damisela.

-Hasta luego, chicas.

Kya se despide e intenta irse, pero yo suelto otra de mis frases.

-¡Mucha suerte, casanova! *Guiño malvado*- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Acto seguido, salgo corriendo al tiempo que mi viejo suspira de lo plasta que llego a ser.

-Oye, por cierto, ahora que tus padres están en casa, ¿A dónde vamos a investigar? O a urdir el plan de investigación, como prefieras.

-Veamos… Algún sitio en el que nadie nos pueda escuchar.

Pienso durante un rato hasta que se me ocurre un lugar idóneo.

-Vayamos a tu casa, Kya.

-¿A casa? Pero si están tus padres…

-No, a tu antigua casa. Allí no nos molestará nadie, y podremos echar un vistazo con detenimiento a las otras habitaciones. Me gustaría inspeccionarlas…

-De acuerdo. Desde que entramos el otro día, no me he separado de la llave.

-Estupendo, vamos entonces, y sin hacer ruido. Mis padres están enfrente.

Volvemos a subir al rellano de la quinceava planta, nos aseguramos bien aseguradas de que no hay moros en la costa y entramos con la ayuda de la llave en el 15º 1ª

-Este lugar me da escalofríos…-mascullo.

-Eso es ahora, antes era un sitio muy cálido. Al menos, para mí sí lo era…-a Kya le entra morriña de nuevo.

-Siento que no tengamos un lugar mejor para hablar tranquilamente.

-No lo sientas, tampoco me desagrada estar aquí. Es decir, de aquí recuerdo muchas cosas buenas… Claro que también muy malas, pero las buenas siempre me valen la pena.

-Me alegro de oírte hablar así.

Kya asiente sin decir nada, solo sonriendo. Me conmueve su fuerza.

-Dime, ¿Qué otros sitios valdría la pena registrar?

-Pues… Veamos, la sala de estar ya está más que vista, ahora estamos en el pasillo, el recibidor es pequeño y sin nada interesante, mi cuarto ya lo viste… Pues por ejemplo el antiguo dormitorio de mis padres.

-Sí… De acuerdo, vamos a verlo.

-Es esa puerta que está al lado del marco de los naipes.

En efecto, hay un cuadro muy chulo colgado de la pared, pero está todo girado y algo roto. En él pone "Ace of Diamonds" y aparece el as de cada palo de cartas representado, y el as de diamantes, un poco más arriba que el resto. Me gusta.

Al lado hay una puerta desvencijada medio abierta. La atravesamos para llegar al dormitorio principal, sumido en la penumbra y en el más absoluto caos.

-Es muy bonito.

-Lo era… A veces le cogía prestada la cama a mi padre y me tumbaba para leer tranquilamente al lado del reproductor de música. Era fantástico.

-Ya lo supongo, ya.

Kya empieza a recorrer toda la estancia con su mirada. Parece maravillada por tantos recuerdos agradables.


	33. Las fotos y la carta

-Mira esto, quiero enseñarte algo.

-¿Qué es?

Mi mejor amiga se acerca a una de las mesillas de noche y coge un marco pequeño donde hay una foto dentro.

-Observa esta foto.

Kya me tiende el marco sonriendo. Lo acepto y me quedo atónita mirando la foto antigua: son Bradley y mi viejo vestidos de maderos, cada uno con su placa. Qué pasada… Sus miradas me están petrificando. Menudo par.

-¿A que mola un montón? Intimidan un poco, ¿No crees?

-Pues sí, la verdad. Debían de ser buenos maderos.

-Seguro que sí. Juntos eran imbatibles, según me han dicho.

No puedo sacar la vista del marco. Es por eso que noto que está un poco abierto.

-Oye, Kya, ¿Te importa que saque la foto un momento?

-No, adelante.

Con toda la delicadeza posible, extraigo el pictograma de su correspondiente funda. Quiero girarlo para ver la fecha de la que data, pero en lugar de la fecha, me encuentro algo más interesante…

-¿Qué es eso que hay dibujado?

En el dibujo hay una redonda de color lila, más arriba media redonda plateada, un poco a la derecha de esta un cuarto de redonda roja y abajo media redonda ámbar. ¿Qué significa esto?

-Parece un fragmento de un dibujo más grande. Solo hemos de encontrar las otras partes.

-Veamos… Esto parece un cuarto de folio, más o menos. Entonces, calculo que tenemos que encontrar otros tres cuartos.

No sé por qué motivo, pero mi vista se desvía hacia la mesilla donde Kya ha conseguido el marco. En ella reposa otro marco idéntico. Cuando miro a la otra mesa, la que está en el otro lado de la cama, veo otros dos marcos iguales.

Y no hay que ser un genio en matemáticas para saber que dos más uno son tres, más otro que tenemos nosotras, cuatro.

-Kya… ¿Cuántas fotos hay en los marcos?

-Pues… Hay una allí, dos en la otra mesa, y la nuestra… ¡Ah! Detrás puede haber otros fragmentos.

-Apresurémonos a conseguir todas las fotos.

Kya se aleja hasta la mesilla donde solo queda un cuadro mientras que yo extraigo las otras dos fotos. En cada una hay fotografiada una Kya, es decir, una es mi amiga y la otra es su madre, ambas muy favorecidas.

-Aquí traigo la otra… Es la misma que la que nos encontramos en el hospital.

Kya tiene razón, es una copia de la foto de los tres de la familia. Decido dar la vuelta a esta primera foto, y descubro una redonda blanca que se ve completamente, arriba media bola dorada, a la izquierda de ésta otro cuarto rojo y debajo la mitad ámbar que faltaba.

-Creo que estas dos encajan.

Kya coge las dos fotos y las une de manera que encajan sobre una mesa.

-Vamos a comprobar las otras.

Ahora toca la de Kya Collingwood. La giramos para descubrir una redonda verde al completo, a su derecha una mitad azul, abajo la media bola plateada que faltaba y otro cuarto de la roja.

-De acuerdo, esta va aquí, solo falta una.-anuncia Kya.

Compruebo que, en efecto, la foto de Kya pequeña concuerda con el cacho que falta: hay una bola rosa al completo, arriba la mitad azul que faltaba, debajo una mitad de la dorada y el último cuarto de la roja.

Y al juntarlo todo, nos tropezamos con la maldita estrella delante de nuestras narices.

-¡Kylie, es la estrella de Nile!

-¿Qué simbolizan todos estos colores? ¿Hay algún motivo para representarlos así?

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero guardemos todo esto. Si Ed consigue alguna información, podemos relacionarla.

-Muy bien.

Kya se ofrece voluntaria para conservar las fotos.

-¿Crees que deberíamos inspeccionar algo más?

-Kylie, esa estrella… Me resulta vagamente familiar…. Recuerdo haberla visto en algún sitio…

-¿Dónde?

-Ahora mismo… No sé exactamente dónde… Vaya por Dios.

Me fijo en un detalle que puede resultar extraño.

-Kya, ese cajón de ahí está abierto.

-¿Eh? Bueno, tal vez el asesino lo abrió para ver si encontraba la Estrella Roja…

-¿Seguro? Los demás están cerrados. Echemos un vistazo, por favor.

Me acerco a la cómoda donde el cajón está abierto. Después de revolver un poco, consigo pescar una carta blanca abierta. No hay remitente ni destinatario, pero sí que tiene un sello. En el sello aparece de nuevo esa estúpida estrella. Un momento…

-¿Es la misma estrella?-pregunta Kya.

-Exactamente la misma. Y si tiene este sello….

-¡Kylie, ya me acuerdo!

-¡Ah!-me asusto- ¿De qué, de qué?

-Esa carta la he visto antes. Fue en ella donde vi esa estrella por primera vez.

-¿Qué pone en esa carta?

-No lo sé. La vi debajo de la puerta, y se la llevé a mi padre. Fue él quien la leyó.

-Pues si lleva esa estrella en el sello, solo pudo enviársela alguien…

-Nile.

-Eso es. Y es por esa razón que podría contener algo interesante. ¿Quieres hacer los honores y leerla tú?

-Será un placer.

Le tiendo a Kya la carta y primero la lee para sus adentros. Una mueca de disgusto le deforma la cara, y está a punto de llorar…

-¿Qué pasa, qué has visto?

Kya no me dice nada, solamente se cubre la cara con una mano que tiene libre y me da la carta con una mano temblorosa. La cojo y la leo. Esto es lo que pone, y al leerla entiendo el motivo por el que Kya está tan angustiada:

"_Se acabaron los jueguecitos, Bradley. Llevas demasiado tiempo vivo a pesar de todo lo que te has atrevido a hacer. Te debilitamos hace 13 años, ¿Recuerdas? Kya está muerta por tu culpa. La maté por quererte. La muy estúpida selló su destino el día que se cruzó contigo… Y si no la maté antes, es porque gracias a la espera, puedo usarte todo lo que quiera y que tú me hagas caso, eso si no quieres ver sufrir a alguien. Sabes de quién te hablo, ¿Verdad? Tu pequeña Mya. Harías lo que fuera por tu niña, ¿No? Y también sé que tú me robaste mi Estrella Roja… El próximo 24 se cumplen 13 años desde que maté a Kya, y 13 años desde que Mya nació. Haremos esto: el día 24 es la fecha límite para que me des mi diamante. Si no lo haces, me encargaré personalmente de que tu preciosísima hija Mya no vuelva a tener otro cumpleaños. Nunca más volverás a jugar con Collins ni con Nile, Brian Bradley. Decide… Por el bien de tu hija, que acabará con su madre si yo quiero"_

Debajo de esa amenaza, está dibujada con tinta la estrella de nuevo, con la gema del medio muy remarcada. ¿Qué narices significa todo esto?

Kya tiene los ojos negados de lágrimas.

-¡Todo fue por mi culpa! ¡Por mi culpa mi padre está muerto! ¡Solo por mi culpa!

-¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! Tú solamente eres una víctima más, ¿Entiendes? Anda, no llores más. En lugar de eso, vayamos a buscar al malnacido que escribió esta carta.

Kya se seca ligeramente las lágrimas y hace un esfuerzo por sonreír, aunque no lo acaba de conseguir.

-Muy bien, manos a la obra, que el tiempo es oro. Repasemos, ¿Qué sabemos de ese hombre?

-Que se llama Ben, probablemente. Y que te llama Mya.

-Es verdad… Y que fue herido durante la pelea con mi padre.

-Y que probablemente sea un vecino…

Suspiro. Me duele la cabeza de tanta saturación de información que no consigo relacionar.

-Pensemos durante un momento. Es posible que los nombres que vimos en el buzón sean falsos, para no exponer su identidad. Hemos de hacer una lista de los sospechosos e investigarlos.

-¿Cómo, entrando en sus casas? No podemos hacer eso, es muy peligroso. ¿Y si nos pillan y nos descerrajan un tiro? A tus padres no les haría ninguna gracia…

-Lo siento, pero voy a arriesgarme. Si tú no quieres, puedes quedarte en casa…

-Ni hablar. Si tú te atreves, yo no voy a ser menos. Lo haré por mi padre.

-Kya, no quiero que te veas presionada con todo esto. Si no quieres, yo no te voy a obligar en ningún momento.

-Que no. Te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda, ¿Entendido? Aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero no lo hagas, ¿Vale?

-Está bien… Pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí.

-No lo haré. Vámonos de aquí, anda.

-Entendido. ¿Qué hacemos, volvemos a casa?

-Supongo que sí. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Son las cuatro pasadas. No tengo ganas de más broncas, así que mejor volvamos.

Salimos del 15º 1ª y vigilamos que nadie del piso de enfrente nos vea salir. Afortunadamente, ese es el caso. Ambas nos acercamos y yo llamo al timbre. Nunca se sabe, no me gustaría asustar a nadie ni que nadie se lleve ninguna sorpresa desagradable.


	34. Nueva información sobre la estrella

Mi madre abre la puerta, y se la ve bastante feliz.

-¡Hola, tesoros! ¿Qué tal la comida?

-Bien…-sonríe Kya.

-Me alegro de que hayáis cogido fuerzas, porque ahora tenéis que emplearlas para escribir las invitaciones a vuestros amigos. Tengo ya las tarjetas. Las que son para la familia ya las he hecho yo…

-¡Es cierto! Me había olvidado…-confiesa Kya.-Enseguida nos pondremos a ello.

-Perfecto. Seguro que si trabajáis toda la tarde, las tenéis listas en un santiamén.

-Seguro que sí.

Mamá se gira y empieza a andar por el pasillo.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Eh? Dime, Kylie.

-Estás más contenta que antes, ¿Verdad?

-Pues sí, la verdad.

-Me alegro mucho…-Kya mantiene su sonrisa radiante.

-¿Sabes qué? A parte de que estoy muy contenta de vuestra charla de antes, tu padre me ha regalado un ramito de flores.

Parece que mi plan ha sido fructífero.

-Algo me dice que no te acostumbres, mamá.-añado, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero mira, ha tenido ese detalle, y tratándose de él…

Mi madre sonríe más visiblemente. Qué contenta se la ve por un ramo de flores que le he colado yo a mi padre…

-Voy a seguir trabajando un poco en vuestro vestido, ¿De acuerdo? Está casi listo, no voy a tardar mucho más. Pero no vengáis, que es una sorpresa.

-Entendido…-rechisto.

Nosotras, Kya y yo, nos dirigimos a mi cuarto. Mientras Kya se trae su sofá rosa, que es igual al mío, pero en rosa, evidentemente, mi madre nos trae las tarjetas y los sobres. Hay un montón y dudo que los gastemos todos.

-De acuerdo, empecemos…-me acomodo.

Pero para cuando voy a intentar escribir algo, me quedo en blanco. No sé qué escribir.

-Maldita sea… Ahora no sé qué escribir.

Kya ha sacado la lista de invitados que escribimos ayer.

-Primero va Louise. ¿De qué color le ponemos a ella la tarjeta?-en efecto, hay varios colores.

-Yo creo que a Louise le gusta el azul, así que pongámosle una azul. Pero eso no es el mayor de nuestros problemas ahora mismo…

-Se empieza por un saludo: "Hola…" "¿Qué tal…?"

-Y se continúa con "Te invito a tomar el té con mis muñecas" Mierda… No se me ocurre nada…

Suspiro enérgicamente. Los teléfonos se han inventado para algo, y ese algo es para no escribir cartas de estas.

De repente, el teléfono empieza a sonar. Y yo casi me doy un leñazo contra mi mesa del susto.

-¡Qué susto!-Kya también se ha alarmado.

-¡Ya puede ser importante!

Contesto de mala gana.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo, sobrinita. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

-Pues no, solo es que estoy escribiendo las invitaciones para mi fiesta y no se me ocurre nada.

-Ed quería hablar contigo, y parece que es sobre aquella estrella.

-¡Pásamelo!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo suponía. Espera, enseguida te paso…

…

-Hyde pequeña, soy yo.

-¿Qué has averiguado, Ed? ¡Me tienes de los nervios!

-De nada, mujer.

-Lo siento, estoy muy estresada. Cuéntame.

-En primer lugar, dime tú, ¿Has averiguado algo?

-He visto esa estrella un par de veces más. Bradley la dibujó detrás de cuatro fotos de manera que si las unes correctamente, se muestra la estrella.

-Ya veo…

-Y segunda, en un sello. Ese sello estaba en una carta de amenaza que era para Bradley y que se la mandó su asesino unos días antes de acabar con él.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué sabes de ese tío?

-Probablemente se llame Ben. A lo mejor es un vecino, y llama a Kya "Mya".

-¿De verdad? Vaya…

-Y ya está confirmado de que fue el mismo que mató a Kya Collingwood. Y además, hay varios esbirros de Nile viviendo en mi edificio.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Vives rodeada de los despojos de la tierra?

-Así es. Todavía hemos de pensar un plan para investigarles más a fondo.

-Ten cuidado. No me gustaría que te descerrajaran un tiro.

-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

Mientras tanto yo hablo con Ed, Kya se ha puesto con las tarjetas. A ella esto se le da mejor que a mí.

-Y ahora, tu turno, Ed.

-De acuerdo. Estuve hablando con la poli de los Ángeles, tal y como te dije. Llegué incluso a llamar a Nueva York, a ver si allí tenían algo más.

-Eso me dice que no hay mucho…-suspiro.

-Parece que pocos saben que ese distintivo es el de Nile, pero hay altos mandos en la poli que lo saben, pero solo los jefes, los agentes y los novatos no tienen ni idea. Y la gente corriente, tampoco.

-Entiendo. La gente teme a Nile, pero no conoce su símbolo.

-Según tengo entendido, las gemas simbolizan altos mandos de Nile.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hay nueve cabecillas supremos?

-Hay ocho cabecillas, y uno que es el líder absoluto, algo así como el fundador.

-Interesante. ¿Y por qué precisamente esos colores?

-Ni idea. Pero prueba a unir las puntas por líneas rectas, a ver qué encuentras.

-¿Eh?

-Hazme caso. Verás cómo lo entiendes todo mejor.

Sin comprender mucho a Ed, cojo mi dibujo de la estrella de la agenda, una regla y un lápiz. Me pongo a trazar líneas rectas entre las puntas contiguas, y Kya me observa. Tiene forma de…

-¡Ah!-grita Kya.

-¡Un diamante!

Así es, tiene forma de diamante. Ahora sí que es un símbolo mucho más característico de Nile: la riqueza. Eso es lo que persiguen.

-Yo también me quedé de piedra al enterarme.-este es Ed.

-¿Podrías intentar conseguir más información sobre esos líderes supremos o lo que sean?

-Entendido. Te mantendré al tanto, pero te diré algo. Hay pocas posibilidades de averiguar quiénes son esos tipos. Es decir, hay un montón de esbirros, podría ser cualquiera disfrazado.

-Pues en ese caso, busca sobre algún Ben relacionado con Nile.

-De acuerdo… Yo solamente te digo que vayas con mucho cuidado. Y no quiero ser mezquino, pero Kya sigue viva de milagro. Dile que se proteja las espaldas también.

-Le daré el recado.

-Bien. Pero te repito que a lo mejor no encuentro nada. Como te he dicho, la policía no sabe demasiado sobre el tema.

-Entonces tendré que enterarme yo, como siempre. No te preocupes, tarde o temprano averiguaré quiénes son esos cabecillas y ese líder supremo.

-Mantenme al tanto.

-A la orden.

-Eso es. Hasta otra.

Ed cuelga. La verdad es que esto me ha dejado muy desconcertada.


	35. Invitando a mis amigos

-¿Qué dice Ed de unos líderes?

-Cada gema de estas representa un cabecilla. Además de que estoy segura de que esos colores son esos y están distribuidos así por algo.

-Pues otro misterio a la lista, pero primero, deshagámonos de las tarjetas. La de Louise está lista, y estoy a medias con la de June. He usado una verde, ¿Te parece bien?

-Desde luego que sí. Sigamos con la de June, aunque te advierto que tal vez ella solo entienda "O sea, supersí, vayámonos de shopping en pandi" o pijadas similares.

-Eres muy mala. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-De acuerdo, acaba la de June. Yo me pondré con la de Sue. Por ejemplo esta de color violeta debería servir.

Kya se concentra mucho y acaba la de June, y yo me pongo con la de Sue-Ellen. Le incluyo su segundo nombre en la tarjeta, porque sé que eso la hace rabiar. A pesar de que es una caradura, no es mala chica. El año pasado maduró bastante de golpe.

En cuanto a June… La verdad es que al principio no la consideraba exactamente mi amiga, pero después me mostró su amistad y tuve que aceptarla. La pobre chica tiene una madre bastante víbora, y no se llevan bien, pero sí que adora a su viejo. Se hace la diva a menudo, pero es muy frágil cuando quiere.

Y qué voy a decir de Louise… Nos conocemos desde los tres años (ella tenía tres, yo tenía cinco). Es una pilla allí donde las haya, no se está quieta y parece que lleve los cascos grapados al cuello. Su gran melena rizada me marea de vez en cuando. La verdad es que es una buena amiga, y siempre la he apreciado, aunque a veces me saque de quicio.

-June lista, ¿Qué tal va Sue?

-Preparada.

-Estupendo, faltan…-Kya cuenta con los dedos y se olvida de comprobar el papel- seis, creo.

-Sí, creo que son seis los que faltan.

-Yo iré con Tommy, ¿Vale? Creo que la tarjeta roja le gustará…

-Fantástico. Creo que empezaré con Amelie, la primera de los Jeunets. Usaré… La tarjeta blanca.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, ya tenemos las otras dos tarjetas. Es increíble lo tortugas que somos….

Tommy va a mi clase, y antes era vecino mío hasta que nos mudamos. Es un chaval muy agradable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, aunque a veces no se suele dar cuenta de las cosas. A pesar de eso, es mucho más maduro y centrado que la atolondrada de su hermana Sue. Ve a las chicas como amigas, y no como "pareja". Aunque estuvo saliendo unos escasos días con Electra, pero el pobre se llevó el palo de su vida al saber que la granuja de Ely tenía otras cosas pensadas que no irse de picos pardos. A pesar de eso, siempre ha sido un amigo de confianza.

-Si ya hemos terminado con Tommy y tú con Amelie, continuemos con los Jeunets. Yo iré por Geneviève, y le escribiré en la postal rosada.

-Pues entonces a mí me toca Raphael, y creo que voy a pillar la postal ámbar.

Diez minutos más tarde, las postales de los Jeunets pueden darse por finiquitadas. Lo cierto es que esa pandilla de trillizos me ha llamado mucho la atención desde el principio.

Amelie es la mayor de todos (por minutos, vamos), y es la más recta de los tres, aunque a simple vista no pueda parecerlo. Escribe tragedia, y parece que es bastante buena en lo suyo. Siempre habla la primera de los tres (básicamente porque hablan uno detrás del otro). Tiene una colección entera de muñecos, y cada uno se parece a cada uno de sus amigos. Yo tengo también una muñeca de esas, que estará refugiada en algún rincón de su cuarto.

Geneviève es la más animadilla, aunque tampoco en exceso. Siempre lleva unas faldas la mar de dicharacheras a juego con las ondas de su pelo castaño. Ella colecciona gafas de sol de diversos colores y formas. Tiene por lo menos 60 distintas. Es una pasada. Ella, por su parte, cultiva el género teatral de la comedia. Habla la segunda en las conversaciones.

Y por último, el pequeño, Raphael. Siempre va dramáticamente curioso en torno a su modo de vestir, porque lleva unas camisas más barrocas que otra cosa. Es un chaval bastante majo, y nunca se ha quejado de ser el "único machito" del trío. Por su parte, él escribe drama. Su colección característica se basa en cristales místicos raros. También tiene cultivada una buena colección.

Esos tres no tienen alguien parecido en ningún recoveco del mundo. Nacidos de padre guionista y de madre pintora, continúan formándose en las Bellas Artes. A veces se meten en líos, pero el que no lo haga, que tire la primera piedra. También son buenos amigos desde la niñez.

-Y por último pero no menos importante…-anuncia Kya, como si fuera a anunciar el ganador de un Oscar.

Yo pillo dos lápices del lapicero y me pongo a hacer redoble contra la mesa.

-¡Ely y Regina!-chilla Kya, como si me siguiera la corriente.

-¡Efectivamente! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Durante los próximos cinco minutos, estamos riendo a carcajadas. Cuando nos calmamos un poco, cada una elige destinataria y color de invitación.

-Yo le mandaré la tarjeta a Regina, y me quedo con la dorada.-informa Kya.

-Pues yo usaré la tarjeta plateada para invitar a Electra.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué ponemos? ¿Ely y Regina, o Electra y Unununa?

-Tú pon Unununa-Regina, y problema resuelto. Menos mal que tú tienes a Regina, porque te juro que no sé deletrear su nombre real.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!

-En serio, ¿Cuántas "u" tiene? ¿Y "n"? Qué mareo, por Dios.

-Es cierto que no es un nombre muy corriente, la verdad. En fin, pongámonos por trabajo.

Kya vuelve a concentrarse, y yo también. Detrás del sobre pongo Electra-Ely. No sé cuál prefiere, y como ponga el equivocado, me mata.

No estoy completamente segura, pero podría apostar a que Electra es la melliza mayor. Sus ojos azul eléctrico intimidan a cualquiera, y es el único detalle que permite diferenciarla a simple vista de Unununa. Casi siempre viste de oscuro, y lleva gafas de sol aunque esté lloviendo. Su pelo negro le cae desordenado hasta los hombros. Es una tía fría que trabaja mejor en solitario que acompañada, y es capaz de mucho para lograr sus objetivos.

Regina, por su parte, es algo más pacífica, o eso creo. Luce el pelo algo más largo, y los ojos algo más oscuros que los de su hermana. Su nombre real se basa en "Unununio", un elemento de la tabla periódica. Por lo visto, la madre de ambas era científica, y las bautizó con esos nombres. Desgraciadamente, esa científica sin identidad pertenece a Nile. Precisamente por ese motivo su padre las volvió a bautizar con otros nombres. No sé con certeza si saben el nombre de su madre.

Las dos parecen bastante pesadas cuando se entrometen en algo, pero al final pueden llegar a serte útiles y todo. Saben ayudar a alguien que realmente se lo merece y saben guardar un secreto. Kya y yo tenemos con ellas una bonita relación de "Ami-enemigas"

-Pues ya está, ya están todos.

Sin darme cuenta, he ido pensando en todos ellos, uno por uno, detalle por detalle. Será que realmente me importan muchísimo, y si fuera como cuando era pequeña, eso no sería así.

-¿Hola? ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿En qué piensas?-pregunta Kya, preocupada.

-En nada, perdona. Estaba… En la Luna, como de costumbre. ¿Sabes que tengo ahí un chalé? Un día te lo enseño.

-Estupendo. Oye, ahora que me fijo, has colgado el dibujo en la puerta, por lo que veo.

-Sí. No sé, un impulso.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Espero que no te enfades si te lo pregunto…

-Te lo juro. Adelante.

-¿Te dibujas seria por lo que yo creo?

-…

Me callo un rato. Kya lo ha adivinado, otra vez.

-Sí. Desde siempre.

Otra pausa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Pues… Sí, supongo. No es más que una tontería, como siempre, también.

-No son tonterías. Eso te ha afectado desde pequeña, ¿Verdad? Oye, no me gusta verte sufrir por esto constantemente.

-Es posible, pero lo último que quiero es hacerme la blandengue delante de mi viejo. Yo no soy blandengue.-pronuncio firmemente.

-Claro que no lo eres. Aunque, si quieres mi humilde opinión, a tu padre no le importa cómo seas. Aparte de que él sabe mejor que nadie tu forma de ser.

-Ya. Pero a veces le entran tales rebotes que me dan ganas de que se me trague la tierra.

-Kylie… ¿Quieres que te cuente su pasado?

-Sí. Pero parece una misión imposible. Llevo años intentándolo sin resultado. Estoy a punto de darme por vencida…

-¡No digas eso! Seguro que lo llegas a saber todo tarde o temprano.

-Eso es lo que llevo oyendo 15 largos años, Kya. 15 años. Me estoy hartando de esperar. Y mucho…

Creo que ese maldito asunto tiene la culpa de que haya sido tan borde durante casi toda la niñez. Me sentía inferior a los demás, y no podía soportarlo. Pero no podía mostrar debilidad, no quería sentirme más inferior… Suspiro al recordar muchas cosas…

La puerta se abre de improviso.

-¿Chicas?

Es mi viejo. Últimamente se escaquea hasta de llamar a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-le respondo. Seguramente el hecho de que sigo afligida repercute en tal respuesta.

-Vengo a traeros la merienda.

-Vaya, gracias. Justo ahora acabábamos de terminar las tarjetas.

-Dáselas a mamá para que las envíe. –pido.

-Oh, está bien.-Mi padre me coge los sobres de las manos y deja las galletas sobre el escritorio.- Veo que estáis ocupadas, os dejo tranquilas.

Sin que podamos devolver la respuesta, mi viejo sale de mi cuarto dejándonos solas de nuevo.


	36. Actuación en casa de los Moore

-Está bien, Kya, concentrémonos de una vez por todas. La respuesta está cerca, muy cerca, y seguro que conseguimos llegar a ella. Y con ella, a encontrar al asesino.

-Muy bien. Quedamos en que investigaríamos a esos tipos.

-Exactamente. Si nos coláramos en sus despachos, es posible que encontremos datos sobre esa estrella, los cabecillas o el asesino al que perseguimos.

-Solo hay un problema: ¿Cómo conseguimos entrar?

-Tal vez con un alambre o las copias de las llaves… Pero solo el casero las tiene…

-¡Bingo! ¡El casero! Y alguien relacionado con el casero lo tendría fácil para conseguirlas.

-¿Estás pensando en…?

-La pequeña April, en efecto. Sé que la pobre no estará muy de acuerdo en cogerle prestadas las llaves sin permiso a su padre, pero si se lo pedimos, quizás….

-Ya, pero… Espero que nos siga la corriente…*Suspiro*

-Bajemos a hablar con ella. Creo recordar que vive en el segundo piso con su padre, pero aún es pronto para cerrar la oficina, así que su padre no estará, seguramente.

-Estupendo, bajemos a buscar a la cría.

Damos la señal de alarma a mis viejos y salimos de casa rumbo al segundo piso. Allí, la mismísima April vestida con un vestido muy veraniego para estas fechas nos abre. Tiene su guitarra en la mano.

-¡Hola, chicas!

-¡April, cielo!-intenta persuadir Kya.

-¿Qué haces con ese vestido? ¡Estamos a 4 grados!

-¡Yo siempre tengo calor! Mira, no sé, soy así… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Veo que estabas en pleno recital de guitarra. ¿Te molestamos? Queríamos hablar contigo sobre una cosa…-pide Kya en tono amable, de ese el cual me es imposible adoptar.

-¡No, adelante! Ya tengo compañía…-indica April.

-¿"Compañía"? ¿Está tu padre contigo, pequeña?-pregunto. Si está el señor Moore, me parece que vamos listas…

-No, papi no está. Han venido Tim y Toby, y hace un rato llegó también Butterfly. ¡Estamos jugando todos juntos con mis muñecas! ¿Queréis venir también? ¡Tengo dos muñecas con las que podéis jugar!-exclama la cría.

Mierda… Justamente eso, lo que me faltaba, agitar de arriba para abajo una persona cabezona de plástico con una sonrisa más falsa que el color de pelo de Brooke.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-intenta aguantar Kya.

-¡Genial! ¡Kya, tú serás Celeste, y Kylie, tú serás Violet!

-¿Quién?-pregunto con cara de póquer.

-¡Mis muñecas! ¡Anda, pasad!

Entramos en casa de Patrick y April Moore. En el salón están Tim y Toby, sentados en la moqueta, y Butterfly sentada en el sillón, con otro de sus peculiares disfraces y otra de sus extravagantes pelucas.

-¡Hola, chicas!-saluda Toby.

-¡Mi novia! ¡Siéntate en tu trono, mi princesa!-suelta Tim después de ir babeando hasta Kya. ¡Pobrecilla, se ha quedado petrificada de nuevo!

-Tim, oye…-masculla Kya, muerta de la vergüenza.

-¡Qué tímida es mi chica! ¡Es tan superdulce!

Intento contener la risa para no hacer rabiar a la pobre Kya, que ya tiene suficientes problemas.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué súper-bonito!-exclama Butterfly.

-Estupendo, ahora estamos todos juntitos, como una gran familia feliz.-empieza April.

No va a ser sencillo pedirle las llaves…

-Aquí tenéis, vuestras muñecas.

April nos tiende dos muñecas despeinadas y medio desnudas. Es increíble lo que hacen los salvajes críos con las muñecas… No me gustaría ser una de esas.

-¡Hola, Celeste y Violet! ¿Nos vamos a tomar un helado de fresa?-dice April con tono fantasioso al tiempo que agita una muñeca parecida a Butterfly.

-Oye, April, ¿Dejamos las muñecas para luego?-refunfuño.

-Oh, de acuerdo. ¡Ahora toca el turno de los chistes!-grita April, toda contenta.

-¡Oye, yo no…!

-Kylie, sígueles la corriente. Tampoco será para tanto…-murmura Kya

Lleva razón. Si les doramos la píldora un poco costará menos de que acepten nuestro plan.

-¡Empiezo yo, empiezo yo!-dice April, toda contenta.- ¿Qué le dice un cable a otro? "¿Quieres que te siga la corriente?" ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Todo el mundo se ríe. Kya esboza una sonrisa para disimular, pero yo no puedo. Es un chiste malísimo.

-¡Me toca a mí!-chilla Toby, levantándose de un brinco. -¿Cómo se dice 99 en chino? "Cachichien" ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

De nuevo se repiten las carcajadas, pero es que no me hace ni pizca de gracia. Estos chavales de hoy en día no tienen gusto…

-Quita, Toby, ahora me toca a mí, mi turno.-dice Tim al tiempo que se levanta y empuja a Toby hacia un lado.- ¿Qué le dice un espagueti a otro? "¡Mi cuerpo pide salsa!" ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

¿Pero de qué se ríen todos? ¡Esos chistes son muy antiguos, y no tienen ninguna gracia! ¡Por favor, esto es una tontería! ¿Qué hago yo tragándome sesiones de chistes malos? Esto es humillante.

-¡Oh, oh, me sé uno, me sé uno!

-Vamos, Butterfly, tu turno.-declara contenta April.

-Pues esto son el azúcar y la cucharilla. ¿Sabéis que se comentan? "¡Nos vemos en el café!" ¿Lo pilláis? ¡El café! ¡Pero no el de beber, una cafetería! ¡Ja, ja, ja, es muy gracioso!

La madre que trajo a esta tipeja. ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Tiene neuronas de color arcoíris o qué?

-¡Chicas, os toca!-anima Toby.

-Sí, estáis muy calladas. Adelante, contadnos un chiste.-pide Tim

-Oh, yo no me sé ninguno divertido…-miento.

-¡Oh, venga, vamos! ¡Haz memoria!-dice April.

-¿Y tú, Kya? ¡No te cortes!-anima Butterfly.

Al ver que no tengo ninguna gana de contar un chiste, Kya me cubre las espaldas al tiempo que avanza hasta el medio del corro que han formado los críos y se pone a contar su chiste.

-Está bien, veamos… Esto es una pareja de enamorados que tienen un niño pequeño, y que la mujer espera otro niño…

-¡En esa pareja se llaman Tim y Kya, y el niño se llama Tim Junior!

Kya mira hacia el suelo con cara avergonzada. Pobre amiga mía.

-Total, que el niño le pregunta a su madre "Mamá, ¿Qué tienes en la barriga?" "Un niño" le contesta la madre.

-¿Y qué, y qué? ¡Huy qué interesante se pone la historia!-dice Butterfly.

-Y el niño sigue preguntando "¿Quién te lo ha dado, mamá?" A lo que la madre responde "Tu padre, hijo". Entonces, el niño se va a ver a su padre y le dice "Papá, no le des niños a mamá, ¡Que se los come!"

Todo el mundo empieza a reír sin parar. Kya me cuenta chistes mucho más divertidos que ese, pero algunos contienen ciertas cosas que deberían censurarse….

-¡Kylie, te toca!

-No, no, en serio…

-¡No vale rajarse! ¡Vamos! ¡Solo faltas tú!-me ordena April.

-De acuerdo…-rechisto.

Me acerco hasta donde estaba Kya, que me cede el sitio.

-Es de noche, y un niño está en su cama, rezando. Su padre lo espía desde la puerta. El niño dice "Que Dios bendiga a mamá, a papá, a la abuela… Y adiós al abuelo" Al día siguiente, el abuelo se muere.

-¡No, pobrecito!-chilla Butterfly.

-Cómo iba contando…-me quejo- el padre se cree que es una casualidad. Al día siguiente, el niño vuelve a rezar "Que Dios bendiga a mamá, a papá… Y adiós a la abuela" Y al día siguiente, la abuela muere.

-¡Hala, qué magia!-masculla Tim.

-Total…-me mosqueo. Yo no quería contar este chiste, y encima me interrumpen.-Vamos, que el padre se cree que el crío es adivino. Al siguiente día, vuelta a las plegarias del niño "Que Dios bendiga a mamá… Y adiós a papá"

-¡Qué miedo!-dice Toby.

-El padre, preocupado, empieza a gritar "Ay, que me queda un día de vida, ay que me moriré, ay que no sé qué…" Al día siguiente, no le pasa nada y la madre del niño va y le dice a su marido: "¿Sabes qué? El vecino se ha muerto"

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-ríe Kya.

Butterfly se me queda mirando.

-¿Qué? No lo he entendido…

Encima eso… *Suspiro*

-Mejor dejémoslo. April, queríamos pedirte un favor.

-¿A mí? ¿El qué?

-Es un poco delicado, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás esto a nadie, en especial a tu padre.-pide amablemente Kya.

-¿Qué es?

-Necesitaríamos las llaves de los pisos.-trunco.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Para qué? Y además, ¡No puedo quitárselas a mi padre!

-Es… No podemos dar muchos detalles, pero es muy importante.

-Seguro que es para la investigación del asesino de las vecinas.-deduce Butterfly.

-Sí, más o menos.-confiesa Kya.

-Si Kya las necesita, ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-manifiesta Tim.

-¡Sí! ¡Hemos de ayudar a nuestros amigos!

April se queda dubitativa unos instantes, pero al final, para nuestra suerte, acepta.

-Está bien… Intentaré conseguirlas… ¡Pero devolvédmelas rápido! No quiero buscarme un lío…-suplica April.

-Tranquila, intentaremos no tardar mucho y nada más terminemos te las devolveremos al instante.-promete Kya.

-De acuerdo… Mañana vendré a vuestra casa a dárosla.

-Gracias…-agradezco.

-Y ya de paso, también nos podría ir bien vuestra ayuda…-intuye Kya.

-¡Sí, señorita sargento, a sus órdenes!-dice Tim poniéndose firme como un soldado.

-Descanse, sargento Debison.-bromea Kya.

-Nos gustaría que intentarais distraer a unas cuantas personas… ¿Me entendéis?-pido.

-Creo que sí…-dice Butterfly.

¿Esta tía es medio tonta o qué?

-Lo máximo que podáis. Tened, una lista de personas. Os lo pido, esto debe de ser confidencial, ¿De acuerdo?-pronuncia Kya.

-¡Entendido!-corrobora Toby.

-Bien. Ahora ya es tarde para empezar con la investigación, pero mañana, sin falta, hemos de registrar esos sitios, ¿Clarito?-suelto en tono de líder.

-Sí.-dice April, convencida.

-Gracias, chicos, nos estáis haciendo un gran favor.-agradece Kya.

-¡No es nada! ¡Por ti, lo que haga falta!-este, sin duda, es el bocazas de Tim

-Ahora tenemos que irnos. No lo olvidéis, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡No lo olvidaremos!-promete Butterfly.

Sin mediar más vocablos, nos dirigimos a la salida, y de allí a casa. Mis padres ya nos están esperando para cenar.


	37. Reality Show 'La cena con los Hyde'

-¿Dónde estabais, chicas? La cena está lista, se os va a enfriar.-esta es mi madre.

-Lo siento, hemos estado charlando un rato con Butterfly…-me invento.

Después de esta breve salutación Kya y yo nos retiramos un momento a nuestros cuartos para ponernos los pijamas e ir a cenar con mis viejos. Otra comida disimulando. Por favor, que esta investigación termine antes de que nos pillen.

Al llegar a la mesa, nos encontramos con unos enormes platos de espaguetis a la boloñesa. Tienen muy buena pinta.

-Bueno, chicas, ¿Qué os contáis?-pide mi madre, con una gran sonrisa. Parece mucho menos estresada que esta mañana.

-Pues no mucho… Solamente que ya falta muy poco para nuestro cumple…-dice Kya, por sacar algún tema.

-Es cierto. Ah, por cierto, hablando de eso… Ya he enviado las invitaciones a todos. ¿A que las postales eran muy bonitas?

-Sí, mamá, preciosas… *Resoplido*

-Había de muchos colores. Las que me disteis eran: roja, blanca, lila, azul, verde, rosa, ámbar, plateada y dorada, si no recuerdo mal. ¿A que son colores muy bonitos?

Espera… Esa combinación de colores la he oído antes… ¡Claro! Son las gemas de la estrella aquella de Nile.

-Mamá, ¿De dónde sacaste esas postales?-pregunto.

-Huy, qué miedo das. Pues… A ver si consigo acordarme.

-Yo sí que me acuerdo.-interviene mi padre- Nos las regaló tu director en una charla que tuvimos una vez. Se ve que no las usaba y nos las dio. El director Helmont, ¿No?

Así que esas cartas son de Helmont… Interesante… Kylie, ¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo? Seguro que es solo una estúpida casualidad, y ya está… Mejor cambio de tema.

-Ya veo… ¿Y dices que ya las has enviado? Estoy pensando que tal vez deberíamos haberlas escrito antes…-pienso.

-Tranquila, por correo rápido llegan al día siguiente. Mañana todos tus amigos ya tendrán su carta… O eso espero…-masculla mi madre.

-Sí, espero que ahora a los de Correos no les dé por gandulear….-dice Kya.

-Pues nada, ahora ya no hay marcha atrás, ¿Verdad? Ja, ja, ja…-Río para disimular.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto extraña…-sigue mi viejo.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta? Pues mira que llevo años así…

-Déjate de remilgos, sé de sobras que algo se te está pasando por la cabeza. ¿Quieres soltarlo ya?-amenaza. Va a ser verdad que se le daban bien los interrogatorios…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Os lo contaré…-miento.

Kya se me queda mirando, con cara preocupada.

-¿En serio?-pregunta mi madre, sorprendida.

-Es que… Es un secreto, ¿Vale?

-Huy… Siempre que empiezas así…-suelta mi viejo.

-Es que… El otro día… Estuve haciendo números… Y ahí viene cuando entras tú, papá… Necesito que me prestes urgentemente… Mil pavos.-me invento.

Mi padre se queda parado unos instantes. Creo que se lo ha tragado, pero eso no significa que me los vaya a dar… De repente, empieza a imitar mi voz de confesiones privadas.

-Tranquila… Que no se lo contaré a nadie….

A continuación de mofarse de mí, le pega un trago a su vaso. Será tacaño el tío…. Ahora tiene que hacer chistes malos para no darle a su cría una cantidad más que razonable de dinero… ¡Tendré morro!

Kya no puede evitarlo y se empieza a reír.

-Lo siento, es que… ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que admitir que ha tenido gracia! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¿Lo ves? ¡Hasta Kya lo dice! ¡Soy más gracioso que tú!

-Sois como dos críos…-rechista mi madre.

Me cruzo de brazos y empiezo a hablar por lo bajini.

-Al menos a mí no me han bajado el sueldo por la crisis….

De repente, los ojos de mi viejo se clavan en mí.

-¡Oye, eso ha sido un golpe bajo!

Empiezo a reír sin parar. Me parece que estoy teniendo espejismos, porque hasta mi viejo se está riendo.

-Ja, ja, ja….

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué? Yo también puedo reír a veces, ¿No?

-Pero si te acabo de dar una paliza que te has caído con todo el equipo…-protesto.

-Sí, es verdad… Pero antes de decir eso podrías pensar quién paga las facturas en mi empresa… ¿Qué te crees que va a decir Ed cuando le cuente lo que mi ricura de hija ha comentado sobre mi sueldo? Sueldo que por cierto, él me paga.

Mierda… ¡Me ha lanzado un contraataque! Las cenas con los Hyde deberían retransmitirse por la tele, porque… ¡Tela marinera!

-Ed me va a matar, ¿A que sí?

-Vete haciendo las maletas y prepara dinero para cambiarte de cara y huir del país… Ah, no, espera… ¡Si no hay dinero!-remata mi viejo.-Así que te quedas aquí, asustadita en un rincón, rezando porque Ed no te despelleje enterita.

-*Glups* En serio, para ya. Me estás acojonando.-bromeo.

-¿Es que no podemos tener una cena sin amenazas padre e hija? ¡Vaya tela!-se queja mi madre.

-En fin… Yo creo que me voy a la cama… ¡Buenas noches!-dice Kya atropelladamente con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

-Espera, Kya, te acompaño.-digo yo.

-¡Como huye del peligro la señorita!-pincha mi padre.

Tranquilo, viejo Hyde, si no he terminado.

-Buenas noches, chicas.-se despide mi madre.

Me levanto de mi silla y me dispongo a irme para el pasillo, dejando ahí a mi viejo con su sonrisa de satisfacción, cuando lanzo el remate final.

-¡Huy, qué calor hace! ¡Voy a abrir un segundo la cartera de papá, a ver si sale algo de brisa de ella!

¡Toma ya! ¡Yo no me rindo fácilmente! Y no paro, ¿Eh? Abro el maletín de mi padre y le cojo la cartera mientras mis dos progenitores se me quedan mirando. Mi madre está con una cara medio sorprendida medio risueña, y mi viejo está a punto de tirarme por la terraza. Abro la cartera y empiezo mi numerito.

-¡Huy qué fresquito! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡Ven aquí, mocosa!

Mi viejo se levanta de la mesa dispuesto a perseguirme por toda la casa. Yo de mientras me voy riendo y llego a mi cuarto escopeteada y cierro la puerta para refugiarme del viejo Hyde.

-¡Abre la puerta y devuélveme mi cartera!

-¿Pero para qué la quieres? ¡Si no hay nada!

-¡Kylie! ¡Que abras la puerta!

-¡Cómo te picas por una bromita, hombre! ¡Ay, si es que los años no perdonan!

-¡Kylie, no me provoques o tiro la puerta abajo!

-¡Échala abajo si tienes narices! ¡Teniendo la cartera como la tienes de vacía no creo que te salga muy rentable!

-¡Eso te lo estás inventando!

-¡Venga ya! ¡Si ahora mismo tengo la cartera abierta y mientras hablo dentro de ella hay un eco muy extraño!

-¡Huy cuando te pille! ¡No puedes quedarte allí para siempre, tarde o temprano saldrás! ¡Ahí no tienes nada de comer!

-¡Tengo llenos dos cajones de gominolas, tengo por lo menos para un mes! ¡Tú sabrás lo que haces, pero yo que tú esperaría sentado!

-¿Y tampoco aguantarás sin hablar con Kya?

-¡Puedo hablar con ella! ¡Tengo un walkie-talkie!

-¿Te refieres al que te quité del cajón mientras no estabas?

Pongo una silla contra la puerta y abro el cajón. ¡No está, maldita sea!

-¡Ja, te he pillado! ¡Quién ríe el último ríe mejor, criaja!

Me callo un rato. De repente, he tenido una idea. Consulto un papel en el que anoté las combinaciones secretas que me dio Kya para comunicarnos mediante la pared. Ejecuto la de "Salir del cuarto". Por lo visto, Kya sale, y de camino me pregunta. La puedo oír.

-¿Kylie? ¿Qué quieres?

Saco la silla de la puerta y la abro un poco. Tal y como he sospechado, mi viejo se ha distraído. Aprovecho la distracción para abrir la puerta, quitarle el walkie-talkie y volver a cerrar riéndome.

-¡Eh! ¡Kylie! ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Menuda revancha, viejo Hyde! ¡Ay esos reflejos!

-¡Ahora sí que te la has buscado, mocosa! ¡Vas a estar en tu cuarto hasta que seas vieja!

-¿Tan vieja como tú o menos?

-¡KYLIE! ¡Me estás sacando de quicio!

-Eso pretendía, sí.

Oigo que mi madre se acerca. Me puedo imaginar que Kya está ahí, mirando a ver qué pasa, confusa. Pobrecilla.

-¡Bajad la voz! Los vecinos van a pensar que estamos mal de la olla. ¡Hay que ver, Kyle, eres tú peor que ella!

Toma ya. ¡Bronca para Hyde, yo me voy de rositas! Te quiero, mamá.

-Encima eso.-protesta mi viejo.

-Kya, cielo, vete a dormir. Mañana no te aguantarás.

-Sí, está bien. ¡Buenas noches, Kylie!-me grita Kya desde fuera.

Hay un poco de silencio.

-¡Buenas noches, Kya!-grito.

-¡Kylie, a dormir ya! Deja las jugarretas de una vez por todas.-me regaña mi madre.

Sin mediar más comentarios me voy a mi cama. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, y mañana presiento que será el doble de largo. Tareas para mañana: colarse en el despacho de 5 mafiosos. Día movido, resumiendo. Espero que no pase nada y podamos tener la investigación en paz.

De repente, me pongo a reflexionar en Kya. La pobre lo debió pasar realmente mal, y el hecho de haber visto a su propio padre morir delante de ella le ha dejado una herida muy profunda, que no creo que se le cure nunca. Me da realmente mucha pena. Creo que esa es la principal razón de que esté haciendo el indio de detective por todo el bloque: el hecho de ayudar a Kya a vengar a sus padres. ¿Sabes, Kya? Lo encontraremos. ¡Encontraremos al malnacido que te hizo daño de esa forma y te prometo como que me llamo Kylie Hyde que pagará por lo que hizo!

Sé que parezco subnormal, pero queda oficial esta promesa que le hago a mi mejor amiga. Ya que al menos sus padres no están con ella, que tampoco lo esté el imbécil que se atrevió a apretar el gatillo las dos veces. Maldito Ben… Estés donde estés o seas quién seas, te vas a enterar. Ya puedes ser el líder supremo de Nile y tener pistolas hasta en los dientes: cuando Kylie Hyde hace una promesa, la cumple. Y cuando Kylie Hyde une fuerzas con Kya Bradley, no hay quién escape de ellas. Seré pequeña todo lo que mi viejo quiera, pero tarde o temprano haré notar que no soy precisamente normal.


	38. Empiezan las infiltraciones

20 de diciembre de 1996

Recuerdo que ayer me fui a la cama sujetando la gélida cartera del viejo Hyde, y ahora ya no está en mi posesión. Es increíble como el viejo madero ha pasado a ser un birlador. En cambio, es un ladrón con buen corazón, porque el walkie-talkie no lo ha tocado. Oh, qué detalle, papi, no me quitas mis armas secretas. A pesar de que pienso en todo esto, sigo medio dormida en mi cama, aunque por la hora que es, puedo intuir que mis viejos estarán trabajando o quizás se habrán ido a preparar cosas para mi fiesta, porque me parece que no están en casa. Básicamente porque no oigo a nadie.

Tres días para mi cumpleaños ya. 15 tacos ya. Cómo pasa el tiempo. Y cómo se vuelve la gente nostálgica con el tiempo. Para muestras, yo misma, ahora.

En cuanto me acuerdo de mi tarea del día, la de la orden de registro de los despojos de la tierra, me entran más ganas de quedarme frita. Pero no puedo, porque entonces…

-¡Arriba, Kylie!

¡Es April! ¿Qué hace aquí, quién le ha abierto?

-¡April!-me levanto al instante.- ¿Cómo narices has entrado?

-Oye, ¿No se te ocurre nada? Vamos, ayer me pediste que te diera las llaves. Y si tengo las llaves de cinco pisos, ¿Por qué no tendré la tuya?

Mierda… Entonces puede venir cuando le plazca. Estoy empezando a pensar que esto de las llaves no ha sido muy buena idea. Donde hay un buen alambre, que le quiten todo lo demás, ostras.

-¿Has despertado a Kya?-pregunto.

-No he podido, Tim se me ha adelantado.-confiesa April.

Espero que ese criajo de Tim no se vaya de las manos, o si no, Kya se despertará gritando, la pobre.

-Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Tienes las llaves?-digo al tiempo que me levanto de la cama.

-Ajá. Están todas conmigo.

-Fantástico, April. Por cierto, sabrás que…

-Que no se lo he de contar a nadie.

-Sí, y además de que nadie me ha visto en ropa interior aparte de yo misma, así que ¡Desfilando mientras me visto!

April sale de mi cuarto y se queda en el pasillo. Lo sé porque me va hablando mientras yo me atavío.

-Oye, ¿Y para qué quieres colarte en esos pisos?

-No quiero colarme en ninguna parte. Al menos, querer no quiero. Pero eso no es colarse, eso es hacer una visita sorpresa.-me invento.

-Pues sí que es una sorpresa grande, porque ni los propietarios de las casas saben que esa visita existe.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Butterfly está lista para despistar a los sujetos?

-¿A quiénes?

-A los vecinos, quiero decir.

-Oh, eso. Sí, está lista. Se ha puesto un vestido especial de distracción. Es muy bonito.

No sé por qué, tengo ganas de ver ese vestido. Como sea igual que el que se pone para espiar, vamos listos con las distracciones. Nos van a pillar a la primera de cambio, y pondrán mi cabeza en una guillotina.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, estoy lista, incluso peinada y todo.

-Hala, qué rápida.-manifiesta April.

-¡Tim, basta! ¡Te he dicho que salgas de mi cuarto mientras me visto! ¡No seas pervertido!-grita Kya.

Lo sabía.

-¡Ay, qué tímida es mi chica!-dice el niñato de Tim.

-Sí, soy muy tímida. ¿Y sabes también lo que soy? ¡Macarra! ¡Así que no me provoques!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Buenos días, Kya.-saludo.

-Oh, buenos días, Kylie. Lo siento, enseguida me cambio, ¡Pero dile a Tim que se esté quieto!

Me acerco hasta delante de la puerta de Kya a vigilar que no entre nadie. Tim, por supuesto, opone resistencia.

-¡Déjame pasar al cuarto de mi amada Kya!

-Venga, si sabes "Kya" puede que me lo piense.

-Q-U-Í-A.

-¡Error!-lo sabía, por supuesto. Menudo amor, él no sabe deletrear el nombre de ella.

-¡Quiero un abogado, quiero un abogado! ¡Esto es una violación de mis derechos!

-Venga, si sabes deletrear "violación de derechos", seré tu abogada.

-B-I-O-L-A-C-I-O-N D-E D-E-R-E-X-O-S.

-Error otra vez. Pruebe más tarde.-me río.

-¡No es justo!-patalea Tim.

Kya sale de su habitación, lista para el plan que hemos urdido tan macabramente.

-Perdón por el retraso.

-Tranquila.

-¿Está todo listo?-pregunta Kya, con cierto aire de nerviosismo.

-Sí, o al menos eso parece. ¿Preparada?

-Sí, me imagino que sí. Espero no meter la pata…

-Si la metes, no la meterás más que yo.

-¡Vamos, chicas!-chilla April, en tono de líder.

-Sí, vale, no te pongas pesada, April. Aquí mandamos nosotras, ¿Recuerdas?

En mi reloj pone que son las doce del mediodía. Es una pasada lo que me gusta dormir. Pero en cuanto salimos y nos topamos con el famoso vestido de Butterfly, el tiempo se detiene de lo en trance que me he quedado.

-¡Súper-buenos días, chicas!-saluda Butterfly.

-Sin comentarios…-masculla Kya.

-Vamos por trabajo, que no nos sobra el tiempo.-ordeno-Kya, ¿Quién es el que vive más abajo?

-Empezando desde abajo, el primero que toca es ese Manfred Schneider, en el octavo piso.

-Chicas, he de deciros algo. En el octavo piso vive el señor Schneider, como habéis dicho, pero el despacho que usa para sus negocios está en el piso de enfrente.-informa April

¿Los de Nile tienen una vivienda para cada uno y otro piso de despacho? Ya les pueden salir bien los trapicheos de cuadros y joyas, ostras. Yo también quiero tener dos pisos para mi habitación…

-Gracias por la información, así nos colaremos solo en el despacho y ya está. No hará falta ni que saquéis a los sujetos de casa.-informa Kya.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunta Toby.

-Los vecinos.-informo de nuevo.

-Oh…-se aclara Toby.

-Sí, Kya, tienes razón, basta con entrar y salir discretamente. Eso sí, procurad que no salgan de casa, por ejemplo para ir al despacho, o nos matan.

-¡¿Os van a asesinar?!-grita Butterfly, aterrorizada.

-No, Butterfly, es una expresión.-tranquiliza Kya.

Yo no estoy tan segura de que en este caso sea una expresión más que otra cosa… *Suspiro nervioso*

-Bueno, mejor dejémoslo. Vayamos a la octava planta. Basta con que cumpláis vuestra parte y todo irá bien. ¡Y sobre todo, que no se os vea el plumero, que nos conocemos!-exijo, en tono "June" (de diva, vamos)

-¡Entendido!-grita Toby, entusiasmado, como si fuéramos al parque de atracciones.

-Estupendo, deseadnos buena suerte…*Suspiro*-pide Kya.

Cogemos el ascensor y bajamos a la octava planta. Kya y yo nos escondemos detrás de las escaleras, April nos da la llave correspondiente y los demás hablan unos segundos con el tal Schneider y entran en la vivienda del sujeto nº1


	39. Infiltraciones algo inútiles

Manfred va vestido como cualquier tipo de la mafia, de modo que acojona bastante. Viste con traje caro (si tuviera que apostar, de la marca Armani, aunque supongo que yo no entiendo mucho), zapatos de marca, pelo peinado con gomina y algo de bigote. Ojos crueles sin ningún tipo de sonrisa.

En fin, cuando todos están en su posición, Kya y yo corremos de puntillas al despacho del mafioso (porque estoy convencida de que lo es) y con la ayuda de la llave de April entramos. El piso en sí no está muy decorado. Supongo que a los de Nile no les gusta perder el tiempo.

-¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?

-Información sobre el cabecilla o sobre la estrella aquella.

-Entendido. ¿Dónde podemos buscar?-pregunta Kya.

-Ni idea, esto es un despacho, así que… En algún escritorio o alguna cómoda, o algo por el estilo…

Para nuestra sorpresa en muchos lugares del piso hay cajas de zapatos amontonadas. Probamos de abrirlas todas, y todas contienen zapatos de chica, más o menos de mi talla. Parecen carillos.

-¿Qué hacen los mafiosos de Nile con zapatos de mujer?

-Ni idea, pero si tuviera que decir algo, les diría que con los trajes Armani no pegan mucho…

-Kylie, no es momento para bromas. Esto es muy extraño….

Accedemos a una sala con un escritorio bastante grande, justo lo que estábamos buscando. No hay mucha cosa que ver, pero enfrente de la mesa hay un marco colgado de la pared, de nuevo con esa estrella.

-Así que es el símbolo de Nile…-afirma Kya.

-Pues sí, lo que no entiendo es que los de la técnica Malak usen el mismo símbolo.

-¿Hay alguna anotación sobre su significado en alguna parte?

Empiezo a recorrer el escritorio con la mirada, y a simple vista no hay nada que llame la atención, solamente hay una nota escrita a mano, y no contiene nada "terrible", como plan de crimen y tal.

-En esta nota pone: "Dentista a las 18:30h. Compras a las 19:45h. Cena a las 20:00h; Dieta baja en hidratos de carbono para cenar"-lee Kya, atónita.

-¿Qué rayos se supone que significa esto?-mascullo.

-Parecen universitarios pijos en lugar de mafiosos…-die Kya.

-A menos…-empiezo a intuir.

-¿A menos que qué?-pregunta Kya.

-Nada, solo era una tontería. ¿Cambiamos de ubicación? No creo que encontremos nada más aquí.

-Entendido, salgamos de aquí.

Salimos del despacho de Schneider y llamamos al timbre para inventarnos algo y que los chicos sepan que ya toca irse. El hombre de la casa nos abre.

-¿Sí?-pregunta con voz ronca.

-Hola, buenos días. Es que… ¿Tiene un poco de sal?-pregunta Kya, inventándoselo todo sobre la marcha.

-¿Sal?-contesta Manfred, como si no supiera lo que es.

-Así es, estamos preparando la comida, y se nos ha acabado. ¿Tiene un poco?

-Un segundo….-dice Schneider, algo molesto.

Mientras el mafioso de Nile no está, llamamos a los chicos para que salgan ya.

-¡En fin, señor Schneider! ¡Muchas gracias por todo, pero tenemos que irnos!-dice Toby.

-¡Nuestro abuelo nos está esperando en casa!-dice Tim

-¡Súper-adiós!-dice Butterfly.

Acto seguido de excusarse, los tres salen fuera del piso y al cabo del rato, viene Manfred con un poco de sal en un bote de cristal.

-Aquí está.

-Muchísimas gracias.-sonríe Kya.

-Adiós.-me despido.

Sin decir nada, el tipo nos cierra la puerta. Hemos ganado algo de información y algo de sal. No está mal para empezar.

-¿Continuamos?-indica April.

-Sí. Si no me falla la memoria, ahora nos toca… Alen Woods…-precisa Kya.

-Así es. Rumbo a la novena planta-oriento.

Subimos de nuevo en ascensor hasta la planta 9. Los chicos vuelven a distraer y nosotras nos volvemos a colar en el despacho de enfrente.

-Veamos si ahora nuestra visita es algo más provechosa…-protesta Kya.

-Sí, tienes razón.

En este despacho, en lugar de cajas de zapatos, hay varios maletines brillantes. Al abrirlos, nos encontramos con maquillaje de ese artificial.

-¿Maquillaje? En serio, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-dice Kya, incrédula.

-¿Es que ahora la nueva moda delictiva es traficar con mariconadas?-me quejo.

-Pues eso parece, porque no le saco otra conclusión.-suspira Kya.

-Busquemos en la habitación de al lado, a ver si también hay una mesa…

Bingo, hay una mesa también, igualita a la de Schneider. Vuelve a haber papelajos sin sentido y otra nota parecida a la de abajo.

-"Peluquería a las 4:30h. Paseo por el parque a las 5h. Fiesta de pijamas a las 9h."

-¡¿Fiesta de pijamas?!-chillo.

-Kylie, no grites…-se preocupa Kya.

-¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta? ¡Parecen imbéciles todos!

-De hecho, lo son, pero yo tampoco encuentro una explicación.

-El marco ese sigue ahí, dando miedo, pero por estas notitas y las cosas que hay esparcidas por aquí cuesta creer que cometan crímenes.

-Ni que lo digas. No me creo que la gente que mató a mis padres tenga tiempo para irse a la peluquería o a una fiesta de pijamas. ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta Kya retóricamente.

-Pues no sé, pero tampoco encontraremos nada aquí. Vayamos a la siguiente.

-*Suspiro* Entendido. A ver si al final todo este riesgo no va a servir para nada….

Después de la protesta de Kya, salimos de ahí, cerramos con llave y volvemos a usar la maniobra de alerta con Woods.

-¿Qué?-suelta Alen en tono rudo.

-Perdón, señor Woods, ¿Tiene un poco de sal?-dice Kya.

-¿Sal, dices? Sí.

-¿Nos puede prestar un poco para echarle a la ensalada? Es que justamente se nos ha acabado esta mañana…-me invento.

-Está bien, esperad aquí.

Woods se vuelve y nos deja solas en el portal. Volvemos a repetir el gesto para Butterfly, Tim y Toby, que al igual que antes, se despiden y salen por patas. Y exactamente igual que antes, Woods viene con un poco de sal en un tarrito pequeño de cristal.

-Aquí tenéis.

-Muchas gracias. Que tenga un buen día.-agradece y se despide Kya.

Sin despedirse tampoco, Alen nos cierra la puerta en las narices.

-De acuerdo, esto está empezando a darme dolor de cabeza y dejà vu.

-Tienes razón. A ver si encontramos algo interesante en casa de Zephyr Helberg, y no me hagáis repetirlo, porque es un nombre complicado.-se queja Kya.

-Muy bien, vamos por trabajo

Por el camino, April y nosotras nos vamos intercambiando las llaves para no tener que llevar todo el manojo cada vez. Me da mucha pena April, porque no me gustaría que su padre se enfadara con ella, pero no hay más remedio.

Toca el turno de la décima planta y de su mafioso correspondiente. No sé cuántas veces he pronunciado esa palabra en todo el día.

Una vez estamos dentro después de la distracción, volvemos a mirar por todas partes. Esta vez está todo lleno de percheros con abrigos de chica, lujosos. ¿Pero qué narices hacen estos con ropajes femeninos, si son tíos?

-Vayamos a ver si la mesa se repite aquí también.-propone Kya.

Obedezco a mi amiga y examinamos el escritorio que, en efecto, se repite de nuevo, así como el marco de la estúpida estrella, que parece que se está riendo de nosotros.

-Otra nota estúpida. Mira: "Manicura a la 1:30h. Reunión con Gothia a las 3:30h."

¿"Gothia"? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

-De nuevo, no entiendo nada…. ¿Ahora resulta que los de Nile se hacen la manicura? *Resoplido*-se queja Kya, apesadumbrada.

-¿Has oído hablar de alguna Gothia, Kya? Porque me resulta familiar.

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. Sí que recuerdo haberlo oído hace poco, pero…

-*Suspiro* Vayámonos a la onceava planta…-protesto.

-Esto no se acaba nunca…-suspira Kya.

-Vamos, Kya, contra antes empecemos, antes acabaremos.-intento perseverar.

Salimos del despacho de Helberg y vuelta a empezar. Llamamos al tercer timbre y…

-¿Qué queréis?-pronuncia Zephyr.

-Buenas, señor Helberg. ¿Tiene sal?-dice Kya, hartita de repetir siempre lo mismo.

-¿Sal? ¿Queréis sal?

-Sí, así es. Para un bistec que estamos preparando para comer. ¿Tiene un poco?-pido con una sonrisa. Me río porque me hace gracia que sea siempre lo mismo.

-Un momento, quedaos ahí…

Zephyr vuelve al interior de su vivienda, y lo mismo de siempre: señal, despedida, huida, cogida de la sal y chaíto.

-Vamos ahora a la planta 11 a por la oficina de un tal Spike Parsons.-indica Kya, mirando su lista.

-De acuerdo. Por favor, que esto se acabe ya… O que encontremos cosas más interesantes que complementos de mujer por todos lados…

Suspiro a la vez que ascendemos al onceavo piso por el ascensor y hacemos la transacción de llaves. Vuelta a empezar. Rutina en acción.

-A ver… Me estoy hartando de ver siempre la misma habitación y no encontrar nada de provecho.-se queja Kya.

La rutina no cambia: esta vez, en vez de abrigos, hay cajas de bisutería barata. Nada de joyas robadas, no. ¡Plástico todo! Parecido a lo que vende Ed, vamos.

-¡Qué cutre! ¿Pero por qué?

-Ni idea, Kylie. Ahora roban joyas de plástico.

-Vayamos a la mesa, aunque no sé si es buena idea.

Efectivamente, no ha sido buena idea. Vuelve a haber otra nota sin sentido.

-*Suspiro* "Cena en el restaurante a las 22:30h. Discoteca a las 23:45h. Tratamiento de belleza nocturno a las 02:15h."-suspira Kya, cerrando los ojos.

-La madre que los parió a todos…. ¡¿Pero qué narices planean?! Lo siento por gritar, pero es que me están sacando D-E Q-U-I-C-I-O.

-Ya, ¿Y te crees que a mí no? Miremos en el último piso de una vez por todas, a ver si dicen la verdad y en lo último hay sorpresa.

-De acuerdo…

Salimos de ahí por patas y volvemos a ejecutar la maniobra.

-¿Señor Parsons? Perdone que le molestemos, ¿Le importaría dejarnos un poco de sal?-pide Kya por cuarta vez.

-Así que sal… Un minuto.

Señal a los chicos, despedida a Spike, cogemos la sal, "gracias por nada" y chao.

-*Resoplido* Chicos, esto es muy aburrido. ¿Va a cambiar algo aquí?-manifiesta April.

-Eso esperamos. Ánimo, solo queda un despacho, el de Ronny Wagner.-anima Kya con otra de sus radiantes sonrisas, a pesar de que la más aburrida es ella.

Todo el mundo adivina en mí mi tono de "Estoy hasta el mismísimo moño", y ni siquiera me molesto en modificarlo, porque realmente "estoy hasta el mismísimo moño".


	40. Dato sorprendente sobre Sharon

Vuelta a repetir de nuevo. Espero que esta vez todo sea más fructífero que en las CUATRO veces anteriores. *Suspiro de aburrimiento*

-Por favor, dime que aquí hay pistolas, cuchillos o algo por el estilo…. No es que quiera verlos, pero prefiero tener la certeza de que son de Nile, después de todo.

-Pues no, solo hay perchas con multitud de ropa de imitación. Sobre todo se ve porque leo a leguas la palabra "Chananel".

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-ríe Kya al oír el nombre de imitación de la marca Channel.

Quizás sea eso, que hagan falsificación de ropa, pero no le veo mucho sentido. Podrían falsificar cosas más ricas, como cheques, facturas, etc.

-Perdona por la risa, pero es que… ¡Chananel! Qué original es la peña, ¿No crees?

-No hace falta ni que lo digas. Vayamos a echarle un vistazo al escritorio.

Vuelve a haber una nota, pero esta vez sí que sacamos una conclusión provechosa de ella.

-"Recoger la ropa a las 03:15h. Entregársela después de yoga a la señorita Sharon a las 3:50h"

-Vaya, vaya, los de Nile mencionando a Sharon, ¿Eh?-expongo en tono detectivesco, ese que tanto me gusta.

-Entonces… Todos esos complementos que hemos ido encontrando… ¿Eran para ella?

-Eso parece, sí. Pero ¿Qué hacen los mafiosos de Nile besándole el trasero a Sharon? ¿Qué pinta en todo esto?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero esto puede ser otra pista. Ahora, el piso que deberíamos investigar… Sería el de Sharon. Si tiene relación con esos tipos, puede que sepa cosas de ellos que los demás no sabemos…-intuye Kya.

-Así es, tienes razón. Pues vayamos a desenmascarar a esa chavala de labios carnositos.

-Exacto. Prepárate Sharon, aquí llegamos.

Decididas, salimos del piso de Ronny con mucha más satisfacción que con los demás apartamentos. Pero de nuevo, antes de llegar al clímax de nuestra euforia, debemos…

-¿Señor Wagner? Buenos días.

-¿Qué queréis?-dice Ronny, como si nos tuviera alergia.

-Nada, solamente pedirle un poquitín de sal.

-¿Queréis sal? De acuerdo. Un segundo, quedaos ahí…

De nuevo, ejecutamos la distracción. Butterfly, Tim y Toby salen de la vivienda de Wagner.

-Aquí tenéis, sal.

-Muchísimas gracias.-agradece Kya.

Qué maleducados son los de Nile, todos nos cierran la puerta en las narices. Porras. ¡Oye, que por ser mafiosos no significa que no podáis decir "adiós"!

-¿Y bien?

-Hemos encontrado algo, chicos. Ahora hemos de ir al piso de Sharon Collinton. ¿Sabéis quién es?

-¿Esa chica tan fea? ¡Puaj, yo me voy a mi casa! ¡No quiero verla!-se queja Tim. Es un chiquitín muy listo.

-Vamos, Tim, aguanta un poquito. No tardaremos mucho.-promete Kya.

-Pero esta vez, sí que tendremos que sacar a Sharon de su casa.

-Entendido, la llevaremos a los alrededores, a alguna tienda o por ahí.-indica Toby.

-Perfecto. Pues manos a la obra.-animo.

Rumbo al piso de Sharon. Ahora, somos Kya y yo quienes cargadas con un montón de sal llamamos a la puerta de Sharon. La mismísima nombrada nos abre con su pijería habitual.

-¡Oh, buenas, chicas! ¡Mi papá no está, se ha ido a la ciudad a hacer unos recados!

¿Quién narices le ha preguntado? ¿Y dónde se cree que vivimos, en una masía en el campo?

-No, no, queríamos hablar contigo.-indica Kya.

-¡Oh, soy súper-feliz! ¿Y bien?-pregunta Sharon.

-Es que, verás… Era para comunicarte un mensaje.-empieza Kya.

-¿Súper-sí?-esta se ha copiado a Butterfly.

-Es que… ¿Sabes Tim, ese chiquitín rubio primo de Cheryl? Es que… Está enamorado de ti.-se inventa Kya.

-Ya veo. La verdad es que me suele pasar, si queréis que os sea honesta. Qué mono.

Seguro que Tim está vomitando en un rincón, pero Kya sabe vengarse.

-Y ha dicho que te invita a una cafetería a tomar un cruasán con chocolate…. ¿Verdad, Tim?-Kya desvía su mirada hasta el hueco de detrás de las escaleras.

Tim está escondido detrás de una columna, diciendo que no, aterrorizado.

-¡Oh, cómo se corta el pobre! ¿Qué ocurre, Timmy, soy tan guapa que no te atreves a decirme que quieres una cita conmigo a la cara?-será pava, la Sharon.

Tim sigue escondido, diciendo que no. Sharon le coge en brazos y le abraza con pasión mientras que va bajando las escaleras con él en brazos.

-Tranquilito, Timmy, verás cómo hablando conmigo te gusto más.

-¡Socorro, auxilio! ¡Toby, Toby, tío!-solloza Tim.

Yo me estoy partiendo la caja por dentro. Toby y Butterfly van detrás de ellos, y April se esconde en el cuarto de basuras que hay en esa planta. Pobrecita.

-La hora de la verdad, Kya.

Entramos en el pisito de Sharon. Está a rebosar de mariconadas, básicamente parecidas a las que hemos ido encontrado.

-¿Qué hace una chica como Sharon manteniendo contacto con Nile?-me pregunto.

-Ni idea, Kylie, eso es lo que hemos de averiguar.-pronuncia Kya.

-Quizás así sabremos por fin por qué le tiene tanta manía a Krypta.

Examinamos por encima las estancias, hasta que llegamos a su dormitorio, de color verdoso. Está el mismo marco con la estrella maldita dibujada, pero hay un círculo gigante muy marcado en la gema de color verde. De él parte una flechita donde hay escrito: ¡MÍO!

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto.

-No tengo ni idea, pero esto podría ser una pista.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Seguro que con lo pija que es Sharon, llevará un diario de a bordo. Allí puede describir cosas interesantes.

-Buena idea, Kylie, busquemos por aquí.

Kya le echa un vistazo al escritorio, y allí encuentra lo que buscamos: el mismísimo diario de Sharon.

-Me siento algo incómoda leyendo el diario de otra persona, pero debemos hacerlo…

-Además, que Sharon se lo merece, si resulta que es parte de Nile. Y solo podemos comprobarlo con este diario.

Abro el diario y empiezo a leer sus páginas.

"_La paranoica de Krypta se cree que puede hablar con los muertos. A mí me importa un bledo lo que haga, pero papi me ha dicho que lo impida a toda costa. No cree en estas estupideces, pero es más que nada para asegurarse. Como Krypta se enterara del secreto de papi se armaría una buena"_

-¿"El secreto de papi"? ¿Benjamin oculta algo también?

-Mira, hay más.

"_Me estoy cansando de mi hermana. Huy, sí, es la mayor, y es un hacha con los planes de Nile, ¡Pero yo soy mucho más guapa que ella! ¿Por qué ella ha de heredar el pedrusco grande? ¡No hay derecho! Yo he de conformarme con la Estrella Verde, una más del montón, como si yo fuera una mediocre. Y la muy pava de Scarlet se lleva la que es el doble de grande, la Estrella Roja. ¡Ella, que tiene más pintura en el pelo que otra cosa! Pues ahora tendrá que aguantarse o pelearse con papi por ella, porque no la tiene. Papi no tiene la Estrella Roja. Menudo súper-líder está hecho. Ni siquiera puede quitarle un diamante a un muerto."_

-¡¿Qué es lo que Sharon acaba de decir?!

-¡¿Benjamin es el cabecilla que buscamos?!-grita Kya.

-Eso… Eso parece. ¿Quién es esa Scarlet? ¿La hermana de Sharon?

-¡Kylie, hemos de ir a casa de Collinton! ¡Ahí se aclarará todo!

-Tienes razón. Vamos allá, no hay tiempo que perder. Se está haciendo tarde. Mis padres podrían volver y aguarlo todo.

-Así es.

Salimos del piso de Sharon a toda prisa dejándolo todo como estaba. Justo cuando salimos, llega Sharon con Tim y los demás. Después de una despedida breve y de narrar nosotras los acontecimientos, April y los demás nos acompañan al despacho de Benjamin (el piso que está enfrente de su vivienda). Sospecho que ahora sí que sacaremos algo en claro.


	41. Benjamin es en realidad

-Tened cuidado.-pide April, preocupada.

-Lo tendremos, April, no te preocupes.

Abrimos la puerta y nos escabullimos al interior. Este despacho parece más lujoso, señal de que sí podría ser el líder, al fin y al cabo.

-Kylie, no sé por qué motivo, pero este lugar me da escalofríos.

-A mí igual. Terminemos cuanto antes.

Lo primero que llama mi atención es el cuadro. Hay unos nombres apuntados al lado de algunas gemas.

-¿Qué significan?-pregunto, mientras Kya lee.

-A ver… En la verde pone "Sharon", en la roja del medio pone "Scarlet", en la naranja de abajo "Broo", en la blanca pone "Zuria", en la azul, una exclamación… Y los otros están borrosos.

-Hm… ¿Serán esos líderes compañeros de Sharon?

-Ni idea, pero no creo que averigüemos nada más de la estrella por ahora, Kylie. Será mejor que busquemos alguna pista de si Benjamin es parte de Nile.

-Yo apuesto que sí. ¿Tú?

-Pues que sí, también. Pero será mejor ubicarlo.

-Ni que lo digas.

Me pongo a hurgar en todos los cajones, hasta que encuentro un libro rojo con la estrella como portada.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-pronuncio, mientras cojo el diario que tiene un montón de recortes.

-Leámoslo.

Sin poder evitarlo, antes de compartirlo con Kya, me pongo a leerlo para mis adentros, devorando cada palabra. La verdad es que esto puede ser realmente una prueba súper-incriminatoria.

Resulta que todos esos asesinatos de mujeres jóvenes y tal estaban relacionados entre sí. En ese libro aparecen todas y cada una de ellas, cada una con su fecha de muerte. El asesino las idolatraba, eran sus amores platónicos. Pero las chicas le dieron calabazas, y supo cómo vengarse. Me quedo de pasta de moniato.

-Kylie, ¿Qué te pasa, qué has visto?

Sin mediar palabra, le paso el libro a Kya. Ella también se sorprende, y no puede evitar repetir el nombre de esas pobres hembras.

-Meg, Layla, Peyton, Penny, Lesley, May, Hope-y con ella Clive-, Flora…

-¿Flora? Esa no me suena, mi tía no me habló de ella.

-Es posible que aún esté viva, después de todo, pero…

Kya pasa la página y descubrimos otra verdad espeluznante.

-¡Pero si son…!

Kya tiene razón: en la página hay fotos de Karla, Lenny, Jess, Kurt, Keith y April. Incluso una de Krypta.

-¡Esas mujeres que mataron son…!-grita Kya.

-¡Son las madres de los vecinos! ¡Ah!-chillo más.

-Kylie, respiremos hondo, será mejor que nos tranquilicemos.-aconseja sabiamente Kya.

-Sí, sí, perdona, es que es muy fuerte, ¿Sabes? Oye, y hablando de todo un poco. ¿Sabes de quién no he visto una foto aquí, extrañamente? De tu madre. Y eso que...

Me callo en seco al pasar la página. Toda ella está dedicada a la madre de Kya.

-Quizás he hablado muy pronto…-me rindo.

-Mamá…-suspira Kya.

Una foto de Kya Collingwood adorna todo el folio. En esa foto Kya deja ver gran parte de su belleza: su dulce cara, su ondeante pelo de oro en movimiento, sus ojos enormes y azules como zafiros, una gran sonrisa acompañada de la suave línea de una barra de labios rosada, las mejillas coloradas y ropa delicadísima de primavera. De su cuello cuelga la misma llave que lleva mi amiga Kya ahora colgada, que abre una parte de su caja de música.

-Mamá…-repite Kya.

Sin acabar de pasar la página, miro por detrás de esa página. Hay unas cuantas anotaciones.

-Kylie, déjame a mí-ruega Kya, más veloz que una centella, al ver que hay cosas escritas.

-Por supuesto, adelante.

Le cedo el cuaderno a Kya, que lo acepta con delicadeza, se aclara la garganta, y se pone a leer.

-_"Mi preciosa Kya… Mujeres como ella no hay muchas. Estoy con ella desde la escuela. Desde entonces, ya está tan bella como siempre. Qué penita da matar a flores tan bonitas como ella, pero es que justo detrás de las flores más bellas se ocultan las peores espinas. En su caso, las espinas pueden referirse al nombre de Brian Bradley. Él es el culpable de que ahora la chica críe malvas quién sabe dónde. Desde aquél día, en aquel bar, podría decirse que la odio tan fuerte como la deseo. Pues nada, ella lo sembró, y quien siembra, recoge… Lo siento, Kya bonita, pero es que eso de irte con el despojo al que más desprecio está muy feo… Y las cosas feas hay que castigarlas. No soy malo, soy justo. Tú, que podrías haber sido mi primera dama y estar al frente de Nile conmigo, has tenido que elegirle a él y acabar estando frente a las puertas del infierno. Tu querido Ben te desea paz, felicidad… Y que pienses qué carajo hiciste con tu vida y que por fin sepas despreciar al que te mandó a dos metros bajo tierra."_

-Ben Collins… Ese es el nombre que hemos estado persiguiendo.

-Mamá…-repite Kya por tercera vez.-Espero que, allí donde estés con papá, estés mucho mejor que al lado de este malnacido.

-Seguro que lo está, Kya. ¿Sabes lo que hemos de hacer? Reflexionar sobre todo esto y una vez tengamos nuestras armas pulidas, sacarlas y llamar a la poli. Seguro que Mya se alegra de que la hayamos ayudado.

-¿Y después qué? ¿Seguro que ese hombre no opone resistencia, que se va a ir a la cárcel sin rechistar?

-Ni hablar, no pienso dejarle huir. Ese se pudre en una celda como me llamo yo Kylie Hyde. Pero ahora, vámonos de aquí.

-Así es…

Dejamos el libro dentro del cajón donde estaba y abandonamos el despacho, silenciosamente. Los chicos están esperándonos allí.

-¿Y bien, chicas?-pide April.

-Todo listo, April. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Toma la llave, y por favor, no le cuentes nada de esto a nadie.

Le doy el duplicado de la llave a April.

-Tranquila, Kylie. Guardaremos el secreto.

-Muchas gracias, chicos, misión cumplida.-declara Kya, con un aire tristón.

-No hay problema.-manifiesta Toby.

-Hasta después, princesa mía.-suelta Tim.

-No ha sido nada.-confiesa Butterfly.

Son las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde, y aún no he comido nada. Las tripas me gruñen, así que después de despedirnos de April, Tim, Toby y Butterfly, intentamos irnos a casa, pero antes de que podamos llegar…

-¡Chicas, chicas!-grita una voz femenina desde las escaleras.

Nos giramos y distinguimos la silueta de Cheryl.

-Hola, Cheryl.

-¡Tengo los resultados que me pedisteis!

-¿En serio?-pregunta Kya, ansiosa.

-Así es. Agarraos que vienen curvas. Las huellas dactilares, según mis archivos, ¡Encajan con las del señor Collinton!

Nada nuevo, vamos.

-¿Y los zapatos?-pregunto.

-También son de su número, y si profundizamos un poco más, las suelas del zapato son las del fabricante de la marca de zapatos que suele usar el señor Collinton. ¡Gotcha!

-Muchas gracias, Cheryl. Esto aclara muchas cosas.

-¿Así que el culpable es…?

-Eso creemos. Nosotras vamos a comprobar ciertos datos y ya te lo confirmaremos más tarde, ¿Entendido? Gracias por tu ayuda.-pronuncio.

-De nada, chicas, sabéis de sobra que podéis contar conmigo y ¡Con el poder de los forenses!

-Chitón.-protesto.

-Jo… En fin, chao. He de irme a mi casa.

-Adiós, Cheryl.

Cheryl se marcha por las escaleras. La pobre chica está como una chota, pero su ayuda nos ha venido muy bien.

-Volvamos a casa…-dice Kya, en tono fatigado.

-Muy bien.

En cuanto volvemos, mis padres están en casa.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabais?-me grita mi viejo.

-Como ayer me quitaste tu cartera, ya no tenía nada con qué refrescarme y hemos salido a tomar el aire.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, mocosa.-Hyde vuelve a la carga.

-Basta ya, por favor. Me niego a tener otra cena como la de ayer.-protesta mamá.

-Es cierto…-corrobora Kya.

-¿Y esos botes? ¿Qué hacéis con toda esa sal?-sigue mi madre.

-Esto… La cogimos… Porque estamos haciendo un experimento…-me invento.

-No me gusta nada esa palabra viniendo de ti en ese tono. ¿Qué clase de "experimento"?-desconfía mi viejo.

-Es que… Verás, yo te lo explicaría, pero es que tu cerebro cansado ya no da para comprenderlo.-río.

-No, no te preocupes por mí, explícamelo, te escucho.-contraataca papá.

-*Suspiro* Es que vamos a forrar las paredes de los tarros con cartulinas de diferentes colores después de llenar los tarros con agua, y los vamos a dejar al sol. Después, iremos viendo en cuál la sal tarda más en cristalizar, y así sabremos que es el color que menos retiene la luz.-redacto a regañadientes.

Kya me mira con asombro. La verdad es que las ciencias me atraen bastante, y ese experimento en particular se me quedó grabado en la mente.

-Vaya, qué interesante…-dice mi madre, en cierto tono burlón.-Pues nada, adelante, científicas en ciernes, iros a experimentar a vuestro cuarto y no explotéis nada.

-Gracias por tu voto de confianza, mamá…-protesto.

-Sí que tienen razón, vamos a nuestro cuarto a charlar. Tengo unas cartulinas allí que nos pueden ser útiles…-colabora Kya.

Kya tiene una cara cansada que no me puedo quitar de encima.

-De acuerdo. Hasta otra.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, nos encerramos en la habitación de Kya y me acomodo en una de sus sillas después de lanzar un vistazo a la caja de música y saludar a la osita Mimi.


	42. Resumen nefasto y susto de muerte

-Bien, empecemos a aclarar las ideas, a ver si damos con la tecla correcta…-pronuncia Kya.

-Antes de eso, dime ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, es que no me ha dado tiempo a desayunar y tengo un poco de hambre, pero en cuanto pique algo se me pasará.

-Tengo unas chocolatinas en mi cuarto que le robé a mi viejo, ejem, quiero decir que me regaló él por su propia voluntad en uno de sus días extraños.

-Te lo agradecería mucho…-pide Kya.

-Entendido, enseguida vuelvo.

Al cabo de unos instantes vuelvo al cuarto de Kya con una chocolatina con nueces para ella.

-Gracias…

Kya la acepta y empieza a comérsela vorazmente. Sí que tenía hambre…

-Muy bien, repasemos lo acontecido hasta ahora. Empezaremos con el asesinato de tu madre, ya que sucedió anteriormente.

-…

-Veamos… Seguramente fue un crimen premeditado, es decir, que Collins ya lo tendría todo planeado. Averiguó en qué habitación estaba tu madre y unas horas después de nacer tú, se aseguró de que estaba sola en la habitación y entró por la ventana. Le pegó un tiro a tu madre. Tu madre, malherida, usó su sangre y escribió "Ben" con su sangre. Seguramente Ben se escondió y usó pintura para modificarlo.

-Y luego…-dice Kya en tono débil.

-Pues luego tu padre llegó, maldijo a aquel capullo, pero no pudo evitar la muerte de tu madre. Al fin y al cabo, fue un disparo con una pistola seguramente potente en pleno pecho, casi directa al corazón. Digo "casi" porque siguió unos instantes con vida.

Kya no me contesta. Parece pensativa, y a la vez afligida. No me extraña.

-Bien, creo que no me dejo nada.-sigo con mi exposición.-13 años más tardes, tuvo lugar el incidente de tu padre. Unos días antes de su muerte, recibe una carta de amenaza del asesino donde se le chantajea con entregarle la Estrella Roja a Collins si no quiere ver morir a su hija. O sea, tú.

Kya me mira a los ojos, pero no dice nada.

-La Estrella Roja, por aquel entonces, estaba oculta en el Hotel Dusk, escondida, según el plan de tu padre. Llega el día de tu cumpleaños y pasas un día muy divertido con tu padre. Ese día, te confiesa su vínculo con Nile y te habla de sus conocidos, sus amigos, tu madre… Todo. Incluso su plan. Salís un momento de casa y al volver, te separas un momento de tu padre y subes sola a casa.

-Y allí…-empieza Kya.

-Sí, y allí Collins te estaba esperando. Te apuntó con una pistola, te tapó la boca, y esperó a que tu padre llegara. Cuando llegó, usó sus últimas fuerzas para evitar que Ben te hiciera daño. Lo consiguió, Ben no te disparó, pero te dio un golpe en la cabeza y caíste al suelo. Después, disparó a tu padre, que cayó contigo, a tu lado. Tú ibas perdiendo el sentido a causa del golpe que te propinó.

-Sí, ya…

-Ben se propuso escapar de nuevo por la ventana, pero aún con vida, tu padre se sacó su pistola del abrigo y le disparó a él en la espalda. Eso explica la cicatriz que vio Butterfly en Ben el día que mató a Joyce.

-Es verdad…

-Total, que Ben llega herido al tejado del Sweet 15 Candles, deja la marca del zapato, se deshace del guante manchado, etc. Te despides de tu padre entre lágrimas, y él cierra los ojos para siempre. Tú te acabas desmayando por las secuelas del golpe. Cuando despiertas, te pones muy triste al ver a tu padre muerto a tu lado, y te acercas a abrazarle. De ahí a que su abrigo tenga tus huellas.

-Exacto…

-Oyes un ruido de la ventana y después de despedirte definitivamente, huyes de ahí y sales corriendo. Ben se ha recuperado más o menos, pero sabe que debe buscar la Estrella Roja y limpiar sus huellas antes de que llegue la poli. Pasa un trapo por su charco de sangre, el de la huella. Creyendo que tú te llamas "Mya", escribe el nombre en el suelo con la sangre de tu padre para hacer creer a todo el mundo que le mataste tú. Destroza toda la casa buscando el diamante, pero no lo encuentra. Normal, no está ahí. Cuatro días más tarde, llega el momento en el que me conoces y descubres que la Estrella Roja está en tu caja de música.

-…

-Y ahora, 15 años más tarde desde el asesinato de tu madre y dos años después del de tu padre, tenemos la respuesta a todo: Ben mató a tu madre porque estaba celoso. A fin de cuentas, tu madre amaba a su peor enemigo. Harto de ella por "traicionarle", le dispara después de nacer tú, porque sabe que si te dejaba nacer tendría algo con que chantajear a tu padre. Esos de Nile no se andan con tonterías.

-Mamá… Papá…-murmura Kya para sus adentros y sujetándose la cabeza, como si le pesara.

-¿Kya?

Justo después de yo pronunciar su nombre, ella cae como un peso muerto al suelo, y yo me llevo un susto de muerte.

-¡KYA!

Inmediatamente me agacho a intentar despertarla. Aún respira y tiene algo de pulso, pero ninguno de mis intentos por despertarla.

-¡Kya! ¡Kya!-sigo gritando.

Los gritos alertan a los mayores de la casa.

-Kylie, ¿Se puede saber qué narices haces gritan….?-empieza mi padre, pero calla en seco al ver que Kya se ha desmayado.- ¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¡Kya!-repite mi madre, al igual que yo. También imitándome, se agacha para ver qué ocurre.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?!-pregunta mi viejo, histérico.

-¡Nada, estábamos hablando y se ha caído! ¡Kya!-continúo, inútilmente.

-Aún respira un poco, pero…-empieza mi madre, intentando mantener la calma.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Hay que llevarla al médico pero ya!-chillo.- ¡Puede estar en peligro!

-Kylie…-empieza mi viejo.

-¡Ni Kylie ni ostras! ¡Vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí, Kya nos necesita!

-¡Cálmate! ¡No vas a conseguir nada poniéndote nerviosa! Sé que estás preocupada, pero esto habrá sido un bajón de azúcar y ya está, tranquila. Ahora la llevaremos al hospital, y se recuperará. ¿Vale?

-Tu padre tiene razón. Cálmate. No va a pasar nada, ¿Comprendes?

¿Qué vais a comprender? Ha sido culpa mía…

-Vamos, rápido, antes de que la cosa pase a mayores.-avisa mi madre.

-Entendido…

Mi padre coge a Kya en brazos y por el ascensor la bajamos hasta el coche, donde la tumbamos en el asiento trasero y donde yo me arrincono mirando a la ventanilla. Nunca debería haberle hablado de eso a Kya, y menos sabiendo que la pobre no había comido mucho. Ahora podría estar en peligro por mi culpa.


	43. Me quedo con Kya y punto

Son las cinco y media de la tarde. Llegamos al mismo hospital donde su madre fue asesinada (menos mal que no me ha oído decirlo). Los médicos atienden enseguida a mi amiga: la tumban en una camilla y la llevan a una habitación libre. Yo no paro de seguirla con semblante preocupado, a pesar de que su doctor me ha asegurado que no hay peligro alguno. Pero eso no pueden decirlo por mí.

-¿Qué le ha podido pasar?-pregunta ansiosa mamá.

-La verdad es que ha sido una cosa… Llegamos y la vimos en el suelo.-corrobora papá.

-Seguramente habrá sufrido un bajón de energía porque no ha comido mucho. Pasará la noche aquí, más que nada para estar seguros, pero no hay riesgo de nada.-asegura el doctor Alfred Ferguson.

-Entiendo… Pobre Kya…-masculla mamá.

Yo no digo nada, no tengo ni ganas de abrir la boca. Parece que los demás lo notan, incluso el doctor Ferguson.

-No te preocupes, muchacha, tu hermana se pondrá bien.

Nunca mejor dicho: mi hermana. No biológicamente, claro, pero Kya es como una hermana para mí. Nos parecemos más a dos hermanas que a dos amigas. Y aunque el médico me lo diga, no consigo estar tranquila.

Pero no puedo hacer nada, así que me pasaré la noche en vela vigilando a mi "hermana". El doctor Ferguson asegura que debe descansar lo máximo posible, y que si es así, todo irá bien. Pero aun así no pienso moverme de la habitación donde la han instalado. Y me lo pueden decir en inglés, francés, español, italiano, ruso o suajili, me da igual: me quedo con Kya.

Alrededor de las siete, tía Rochelle se pasa por allí. Me imagino que mi madre la habrá avisado.

-¿Sobrinita?

-…

-Lo suponía. Crees que ha sido tu culpa, ¿No?

-Sí.

-Pues no lo creas. Seguro que ha sido una bajada de azúcar, y…

-No.

-¿No? ¿Cómo que no?

-¡Te equivocas! ¡No ha sido ninguna bajada de azúcar!

-¿Ahora eres doctora o qué?

-No. Pudimos resolver el caso y me puse a resumirlo, con todo detalle, ¿Entiendes?

-Y por eso Kya se desmayó, por recordar cosas de su familia, ¿Verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Oye, eso no tiene nada que ver. Tú sólo lo hacías porque querías resolver el caso que tanta pesadumbre le traía a la pobre chica. No te diste cuenta, punto.

-Ese es el problema: no me di cuenta. Solo me preocupaba el maldito caso, no me acordé de que Kya lo pasa fatal con estas cosas. Soy la peor amiga del mundo.

-No, no seas tan cruel contigo misma. La misma Kya opinará como yo.

De repente, me viene un impulso de ir a casa. Necesito coger unas cosas.

-Tía Rochelle…

-¿Sí?

-Necesito ir a casa un segundo.

-Lo pillo. Ya me voy a entretener a tus viejos entre que vuelves.

-Eres un sol.

-¿Verdad que sí? Ojalá tu vieja pensara igual.

Sin mediar nada más, salgo corriendo hacia el ascensor y vuelvo a casa a pie. Entro en la estancia de Kya con una bolsa de plástico en la mano. En la bolsa voy metiendo todos sus peluches: el hada Mona, la perrita Lilly, el pingüino Rio, el delfín Sweet, la gatita Candy y la osita Mimi. También incluyo dentro de la bolsa su cajita de música, donde está escondida la Estrella Roja.

Parezco algo estúpida recitando los nombres de todos los peluches de mi amiga, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer para auto-convencerme de que aprecio a Kya como para memorizar el nombre de sus amigos de peluche. Además, quiero llegar a conseguir que Kya se sienta como en casa aunque esté en el hospital.

Rodeando las ocho de la noche, vuelvo al hospital, donde inmediatamente le pregunto a mi madre por Kya.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Hay novedades?

-Hija, pareces sacada de una película dramática.

-¡Mamá!

-Vale, lo siento. No, sigue dormida. Pero respira, tranquila.

-…

-Anda, vamos a la planta baja a cenar.

-¡No quiero cenar!-grito.

-¡Kylie, basta! ¡Sé que estás preocupada, pero basta ya! ¿No te hemos dicho que no va a pasar nada? ¡Pues ya está! El doctor Ferguson cuidará de ella durante una media horita, mientras que vamos a cenar, ¿Me oyes?

-…

-¿Me has oído?

-Sí.

-Bien. Anda, vamos, no quiero enfadarme. Tu padre ya está abajo, y tía Rochelle volverá dentro de poco.

Sigo sin contestar. No necesito decir nada más.

Bajamos a la cafetería que hay en la planta baja. En una de las mesas está mi viejo, bastante metido en sus pensamientos. Sin decir nada, me siento en una de las sillas libres.

-¿Kylie?-me llama mi viejo.

-…

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?-le pregunta papá a mamá.

-Nada, que está un poco impactada por lo de Kya y está preocupada de que le pueda pasar algo.

-…

-Vamos, Kylie, no seas tontona. Anímate.-me dice mi madre con una sonrisa.

No puedo obedecer. No tengo fuerzas ni para sonreír.

Tía Rochelle llega al cabo de poco rato.

-Mira, ya has llegado. ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas en casa?

Digo que sí con la cabeza.

-¿Sí? Estupendo….

Al verme con esta cara de vinagre que traigo, tía Rochelle tampoco está tan risueña y divertida como de costumbre.

-He llamado a Ed. No puede pasarse porque tiene mucho que hacer, pero me ha pedido que lo mantenga informado.-dice tía Rochelle.

-Ajá.-asiente mamá.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué ha pasado? Desde que llegué no he estado al corriente de nada.

Mis padres se reparten la tarea de contarle a tía Rochelle todo lo sucedido con pelos y señales.

-Entiendo…

-Está anocheciendo ya, Rochelle. Vas a volver a casa en mitad de la noche.

-Tranqui, hermanita, sé volver a casa yo solita, ¿Sabes?

De repente, bajo la mirada y me pongo a mirarme las manos, como toda una bobalicona. A veces me quedo quieta mirándome las manos y pensando lo complejas que llegamos a ser las personas. No hay nadie más idiota que yo.

-¿Kylie? ¿Kylie?

Mi madre tiene que llamarme varias veces para que atienda.

-¿Eh?

-Oh, menos mal, creía que te habías quedado de piedra.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada, es que me ha chocado un poco que te quedaras medio congelada. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, mejor.

-Me alegro mucho. ¿Has terminado?-pide mi madre.

-Sí.

-Vamos a ver a Kya a ver si el doctor Ferguson tiene alguna novedad.-propone mi padre.

Francamente, no suelo obedecerle al pie de la letra, pero esta vez acepto sin rechistar.

Subimos por el ascensor. Es la primera vez que mi viejo se pasea por el hospital, pero yo sé orientarme, ya que ya he estado aquí.

-Y ahora por…

-¡Hacia la izquierda, Hyde!-grito.

-Vale, vale, no te pongas pesadita. Y no grites, que esto es un hospital, no un concierto.

-Ahora estoy yo como para guardar silencio…-confieso, bajando el volumen de mi tono.

Después de hacer de brújula para Hyde conseguimos llegar a la habitación de Kya. Suerte que solo íbamos a cenar en media horita, porque se nos han hecho las 22:30h de la noche…

-¿Doctor?

-Oh, es usted, señor Hyde.-reconoce Ferguson.

-¿Qué tal está Kya?-pregunta mi padre sin saludar. También está nervioso.

-Su respiración vuelve a ser normal, pero aún no se ha despertado. Estará reponiendo fuerzas.

-Eso espero…-pronuncia Hyde débilmente.

-Quiero ir a verla.-digo inescrutable, con cara sombría.

-Kylie, ¿No escuchas? El doctor ha dicho que está durmiendo, y…-Contraataca mi viejo.

-¡Por favor! No haré ruido, lo prometo.

-Supongo que no pasará nada porque la veas un segundo.-cede Alfred.

¿Quién le ha dicho a usted que voy a estar "un segundo"? Pienso dormir en el sofá que hay en la habitación.

Accedo lentamente a la habitación de Kya. Ella está tumbada en la cama, tapada hasta el pecho, con los brazos descubiertos. Respira, pero parece que no se mueve nada.

-¿Kya?-murmuro.

-Kylie, no puede oírte.

-¡Papá!

-¿Qué, qué he dicho? Es cierto, está dormida. ¿Tú me oyes cuando estás dormida?

Me callo y miro hacia abajo con el rabillo del ojo. Pero no tardo en reincorporarme y empezar a colocar todos los peluches de Kya por la habitación. La Estrella Roja-es decir, su caja de música- la coloco en una de las mesillas, de modo que esté cerca de ella. Es una tontería, pero significa mucho.

Es inútil. Haga lo que haga, mi mirada acaba dirigida al cuerpo inconsciente de mi amiga. Para mí es demasiado verla postrada de esa manera.

-Kylie, creo que será mejor que vayamos a casa.

-¿Estás de broma? Yo me quedo.

-Ni de coña. Oye, ¿Cuántas veces he repetírtelo? Kya está bien.

-¡Me importa un bledo! ¡He dicho que me quedo!

-¡Basta ya! No seas cría, ¿Quieres?

-Mira, vete a casa con mamá si quieres, pero yo voy a dormir aquí.

-Ni hablar. Tú te vienes a casa, y te duermes en tu cama. Mañana a primera hora te despierto y nos volvemos a venir, ¿Entendido?

-No. Me quedo. Punto.

-¡¿Es que estás sorda?!

-¡No estoy sorda! ¡Papá, Kya es mi amiga, y no voy a poder irme a casa sabiendo que aún no se ha despertado!

-¡Pero…!

-Nada de peros.

Ahora parezco yo la madre.

-He dicho que me quedo. Punto final. Vamos, no va a pasar nada. Ni que este hospital estuviera encantado.

Mejor no digo nada, a ver si va a volver a pasar otra de mis "rarezas"…

-*Suspiro*…-protesta mi viejo a su manera.

-Mi decisión es firme. _Finito_.

-Prométeme que no harás de las tuyas…-empieza mi padre.

-Lo prometo. Además, ¿Te crees que estando así Kya estoy pensando en hacer trastadas? Menuda fe ciega tienes en mí, de verdad…

-Venga, no seas así. Yo ahora me voy a casa y te traeré un pijama, ¿Vale? No te vayas a dormir muy tarde, y ni se te ocurra salir de aquí, ¿Me oyes?

-Te oigo…

-*Suspiro* Enseguida volveré.

Mi viejo sale de la habitación y se va a casa a buscarme un pijama y a contarle a mi madre que hoy no dormiré en casa. Entre que llega a casa, coge el pijama y vuelve, ya dan las 23:50.

-Toma. Pórtate bien, ¿Vale? De parte de tu madre, el mismo mensaje.

-Pues vale. Y dile a mamá que "vale". No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada.

-Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo yo desde hace rato.

-Sigo sin cambiar de idea, si era eso lo que ibas a preguntarme.

-Pues en realidad, no. Te entiendo. Solo que no me gusta la idea de que pases la noche sola, fuera de casa, eso es todo.

-Estaré bien. Tengo casi 15 años, soy mayorcita.

-Buenas noches, Kylie.

-Buenas noches… Hyde.

-Otra vez… Llevas con llamarme "Hyde" desde que aprendiste a hablar.

-Las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden. En fin, dile a mamá lo mismo, que pase buenas noches.

-Se lo diré. Cuídate.

Mi padre vuelve a acariciarme el pelo y se va por donde ha venido. Después de meterme en el baño y cambiarme, me paso un rato vigilando a Kya. Durante un instante movió un poco los músculos de la cara, por lo que me sorprendí. No obstante, después volvió a su estado normal. Me resigno a tumbarme en el sofá que va a ser mi cama provisional y no tardo en sucumbirme al sueño.


	44. Canalizando a Kya Collingwood

23 de diciembre

De nuevo vuelvo a soñar con esa estrella maligna, que me persigue, incansable. Esta vez vuelvo a ver las siluetas, y la del medio, que está envuelta en color rojo, se desvanece dejando paso a la pérfida imagen del gusano llamado Ben Collins. Se ríe malévolamente y me dedica una viva imagen de desprecio.

Entonces, la estrella desaparece, quedando Collins en soledad, rodeado de oscuridad. Yo me quedo mirando, y aunque trato de llamar su atención, parece que no me ve. De la nada, aparece Kya, cuando tenía trece años, vestida tal y como la conocí en el hotel Dusk. Primero se la ve contenta, y veo que se quita su abrigo.

Cuando abandona su sobretodo, la silueta de Collins la coge, y la amenaza con su pistola. Le murmura algo, pero no acierto a oír la retahíla de palabras. Kya está muy asustada, luchando a duras penas por soltarse de su amordazador. De repente, una silueta de hombre aparece también. Un hombre rubio, alto y delgado. Es Bradley. Apenas puedo ver su cara, pero también empieza a participar. No oigo nada, las voces se nublan. Exactamente lo que sintió Kya aquél día.

-¡Kya!-grito.

No me oye. En un momento dado, Collins le propina el golpe con su pistola y Kya cae, como en el fatídico día.

-¡Kya!-repito.

-¡Kylie, despierta! ¡Por favor, despierta!

-¿Eh?

Kya me está gritando que me despierte. De golpe y porrazo, todo se desvanece y vuelvo al mundo real. Distingo una cara familiar que me está sacudiendo para que me despierte. Está todo bastante oscuro, por lo que intuyo que aún estamos en plena madrugada.

-¡Kylie, despierta, despierta!

Es Krypta. Sigue ataviada con su uniforme de canalizadora.

-¡Krypta! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me he cruzado con tu padre y me ha informado de lo de Kya. Sé que es tarde, pero he querido acercarme.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero estás un poco chalada. Podrías haber venido mañana, mujer.

-Ya, pero tu padre me dijo que te quedabas a dormir…

-Bueno, mejor dejémoslo estar.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a la pobre Kya? ¿Se ha desmayado?

-Así es. A pesar de que intentan convencerme de lo contrario, sé que yo he sido la culpable.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, Kylie?

-Es que… ¿Sabes esa investigación que Kya y yo llevábamos?

-Sí.

-Pues verás…

Aun estando muy cansada, saco fuerzas para contarle a Krypta lo del descubrimiento del asesino (así como el de sus padres adoptivos), la relación de las mujeres asesinadas con los vecinos, algo de la estrella de ocho puntas, el cómo resumí el incidente y el cómo Kya se lo tomó mal y reaccionó de esta manera.

-Comprendo… Pobre Kya…-lamenta Krypta.

-Eres muy amable viniendo aquí, pero no entiendo cómo has pasado desapercibida.

-He conseguido entrar cuando no miraba nadie, pero no te preocupes por mí, de verdad. Lo importante es que ahora Kya se recupere.

-Sí, ya, por eso estoy aquí. Para no quitarle el ojo de encima.-confieso.

-Una buena manera de que Kya supere la muerte de sus padres es que lo asuma.

-Ya, pero…

Debo de estar muy nublada, porque le pido a Krypta una auténtica barbaridad.

-¡Krypta, por favor! ¡Tienes que encauzar a su madre!

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Canaliza a la madre de Kya! ¡Podemos hacer que hablen y que lo supere!

-Kylie, ¿Y qué pasa si Kya piensa que es una broma? Eso le dolería más.

-¡Por favor, inténtalo! ¡Solo te pido eso, por favor! Además, Kya verá que te cambia la voz, ¿No?

Yo no creo mucho en todo esto del ocultismo, pero sigo en trance después de ver cómo a Krypta le cambiaba la voz.

-Por probar… Lo intentaré. Pero ya sabes, silencio.

-Tranquila.

Krypta suspira, se arrodilla en el suelo y se pone a repetir el proceso de canalización que usó cuando su madre adoptiva nos habló. En ese momento, se produce una especie de milagro. Kya se despierta lentamente.

-¿Ugh? ¿Ky-Kylie? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué?

-¡Kya!  
Me doy cuenta de que he de guardar silencio, así que rectifico.

-Después hablamos, ahora permanece en silencio un momento, por favor.-pido, señalando a Krypta.

-No entiendo nada, ¿Qué hace Krypta…?

Krypta para de golpe todo el proceso y se pone de pie. Parece serena, y tiene los dedos en la cabeza. ¿Habrá empezado ya todo esto?

-¿Krypta?-pregunta Kya.

-Krystal… Mi pequeña… Krystal…

-¡Ah!

¡La voz vuelve a ser distinta! ¡Y además está llamando "Krystal" a Kya! ¡Solo puede ser…!

-¿Eh?

-¡Kya, es tu madre!-grito, casi sin quererlo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Kya se queda en trance, y después se fija sin pestañear siquiera en Krypta, o en quien sea ahora mismo…

-¿Ma…Mamá?-murmura Kya, incrédula.

-¡Oh, mi niña! ¡Qué bonita eres! ¡Cómo has crecido desde que te vi!-dice "Krypta"

-¡Mamá!-esta es Kya, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Hija, tranquila. No te asustes, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo. Soy yo, tu madre.

Es curioso. Ahora Krypta habla sin tartamudear.

-Sí, soy Kya, Kya Collingwood. Tu madre, Krystal.

A Kya no le gusta jugar con estas cosas.

-¡Demuéstralo!

-¿Eh?

-¡Demuestra que eres mi madre! ¡Dime algo que solo ella sabría!

-Muy bien. Veamos, ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte?

Es interesante ver que ahora Krypta no tartamudea.

-Háblame de papá.-pronuncia Kya, con mirada fría. Parece imposible que estuviera postrada en una camilla de hospital unos minutos atrás.

-¿De tu padre? Hm, de acuerdo. Veamos… Era muy alto, y tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos índigo. Para mí mi Brian siempre fue el mejor.

-Vale, pero otra cosa, algo que no sea su aspecto.

-¿Qué tal si te hablo del día que nos conocimos?

-Está bien.-farfulla Kya.

Me imagino que Kya sabrá la historia, y que así podrá ver si es verdad.

-Nos conocimos en una noche de invierno, el 24 de diciembre de 1980, justamente un año antes de nacer tú, mi princesa. Jamás me olvidaré de esa fecha, incluso en mi estado.-se refiere a que está muerta, me imagino.

Kya se queda algo perpleja, señal de que está en el cierto.

-Esa tarde un viejo amigo me llamó para tomar algo, y me dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante. Quedamos en un bar, y al entrar, vi a tu padre sentado allí, con su bebida. Un brandy, para ser exactos. Fue un verdadero flechazo. Él, al ver que entraba, primero me miró como si nada, pero después no apartó la vista de mí, al igual que yo de él.

-…

-Puedo decirte incluso cómo íbamos vestidos. Yo lucía un vestido negro largo, que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, y un mantón de seda fino de color rosado, tacones y melena suelta, algo maquillada. Tu padre llevaba un traje negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y un abrigo marrón de tachones.

Kya está que trina. ¿Cómo es posible esto? No hay manera de que Krypta sepa todo esto, así que…

-Mi compañero no había llegado, así que, cautivada por tu padre, me acerqué a la barra y me senté en uno de esos asientos. No hablamos, pero sí que nos intercambiamos algunas miradas disimuladas. En el momento en que la camarera me sirvió mi brandy, apenas pude darle un sorbo hasta que un disparo pasó cerca de mí. Yo me alarmé, y miré hacia el origen de la bala. Un hombre con traje blanco y la cara cubierta con capucha y gafas de sol nos encañonaba con una pistola. Me lo quedé mirando, hasta que oí la voz de tu padre.

-¿Y-y luego?-dice Kya, asombrada.

-Lo primero que oí de tu padre fue un taco. Después de decirlo, me cogió de un brazo y echó a correr hacia la salida. Los dos empezamos a correr por las eclipsadas calles de Los Ángeles. Estaba aterrada, porque no conocía al hombre que iba conmigo y porque me seguían los malos, pero admito que fue muy excitante.

Un instante de silencio.

-Corriendo y corriendo, llegamos al portal del edificio donde vives ahora, y donde vivía yo antes. Al principio nos creíamos que ya todo había pasado, e intercambiamos algunas palabras. No obstante, ese hombre volvió a la carga y para despistarle, cogí a tu padre y lo empujé hasta casa.

-…

-Allí hablamos, nos presentamos definitivamente y confirmamos de una vez por todas que estábamos enamorados profundamente. En ese momento, no dijimos nada, claro está. Le invité a tomar un trago para hacer tiempo mientras ese hombre se perdía definitivamente. Pronto, uno se convirtió en varios tragos de brandy, tantos que nos acabamos fundiendo la botella entera.

Kya está alucinada. Ahora sí que no tiene ninguna duda. No tarda en romper a llorar.

-Mamá…-suspira Kya entre lágrimas.

-Veo que ha servido para que te convenzas. Me alegro.

Kya se levanta de la cama y abraza el cuerpo de Krypta como si fuera su madre.

-No, no, no, no, no, mi niña, no te levantes, no hagas esfuerzos. Túmbate tranquila, y charlamos.

-¡Mamá! ¿Cómo puede ser esto? Tú… Tú te….

-Yo tampoco sé cómo, Krystal. Yo no creía en esto… No creía… Pero…

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Tenemos que hablar, el poder de Krypta se agotará y quiero decirte muchas cosas! Mamá…-murmura Kya, llorando más fuerte.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, cariño.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes por mí.-dice Kya.-Papá me ha cuidado muy bien.

-Lo sé. No me preguntes cómo, pero lo sé.

-¿Eras feliz con él?

-Mucho, mi vida. Era… Mi hombre, en definitiva. Yo lo quería mucho. No tenía familia, pero él me ayudó a superarlo.

-Mamá…

-También he visto lo que has estado investigando, cariño. Lo has hecho muy bien, estoy muy orgullosa de lo que has hecho. Seguro que tu padre también lo está.

-Eso espero…-dice Kya, con una sonrisa.

-Y ese cielo de amiga que tienes… Me alegro de ver que no estás sola, que has encontrado una buena amiga.

Entonces, el espíritu de Kya Collingwood se me queda mirando y me sonríe, como dándome las gracias. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír tampoco.

-No ha sido nada. Kya es mi mejor amiga, y me alegro de que lo sea.

-Ya veo… Así que Kya…

-Sí, mamá. Sé que tú ya no llegaste a enterarte, pero papá me rebautizó en tu honor después de morir tú.

-Y yo llamándote Krystal… Lo siento.

-¡No lo sientas! Eso me demuestra que eres mi madre.

Kya Collingwood ríe.

-En fin, ¿Qué más puedo contarte que no hayas averiguado ya, mi pequeña detective?

-Hm…-Kya empieza a poner semblante triste.

-Sí, cariño. Fue Ben. Él me mató. Era mi compañero de colegio, ése con el que tenía que reunirme el día que conocí a tu padre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es el del anuario!-grita Kya.

-Sí. Unos días más tarde de conocer a tu padre, quedé con él a solas, y fue cuando me pidió que saliera con él. Yo le dije que no, porque ya me había enamorado de tu padre. Él lo sabía. Y a pesar de que decía que no pasaba nada, acabó matándome.

-Mamá…

-No te preocupes por mí, tesoro.

-¿Mamá? ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa del día del asesinato?

-Por supuesto, adelante.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-Tu padre te llevó a la revisión, como seguramente ya te contó. Me quedé sola, mirando la foto que nos sacamos unos instantes antes y la lista de nombres, que ya has encontrado también. Oí un crujido de la ventana.

-Y Ben salió de ella.

-Me alarmé, y le pregunté. Él también me preguntó a mí un porqué, pero yo no contesté. Entonces, sacó su pistola. Me puse a gritarle que parara, pero…

-Pero disparó.-completa Kya.

-En ese instante, me manché el dedo con mi sangre y escribí "Ben". Se percató de esto y no podía dejar que nadie lo viera, así que se escondió debajo de mi cama, me imagino que para modificar la pintada. Justo entonces, llegó tu padre.

-Pero fue muy tarde…-sigue Kya, de nuevo triste.

-Él también me preguntó, y quise hablarle, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes. Perdía la vista, y el oído. No morí al instante de milagro. Sacando mis últimas fuerzas, me impulsé y le besé con mi último aliento. Después de eso, me morí en sus brazos.

-Mamá…-repite Kya, llorando de nuevo.

-Pero Ben metió la pata al modificar la pintada.

-Es cierto, no usó sangre de verdad, y por eso le pillamos.-informo.

-Sí, encanto, pero no me refería solo a eso.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto educadamente, para variar.

-Él escribió "Bradley", como si lo hubiera escrito yo. Sin embargo, ¿No pensáis que si de verdad lo hubiera escrito yo hubiera puesto "Brian" y no "Bradley"?

-¡Es cierto!-grito.

Es increíble, un fantasma es más espabilado que yo.

-Vaya… Veo que aún conservas esa cajita de música.

-Sí, mamá. ¿Sabes lo que hay dentro de ella?

Kya, sin esperar respuesta, se descuelga la llave del cuello así como consigue otra llave para abrirla abriendo primero sus esclavas con dos llaves distintas, montando otra llave con los dos fragmentos que hay ahí custodiados, abriendo la cerradura principal y la cerradura interna con la llave del cuello. (Suena algo confuso porque Bradley guardó muy bien lo que hay dentro)

La Estrella Roja deja ver su brillo una vez más. Ese diamante es una fuente de problemas inimaginable, pero el muy condenado es más bonito que una mala cosa.

-La Estrella Roja…-pronuncia Kya Collingwood.

-¿La llegaste a ver, mamá?-pide Kya, sorprendida.

-Así es. La tuve en mis manos, incluso. Es un diamante precioso. Claro que, comparado contigo, es más feo que mi asesinato.

Kya sonríe otra vez, halagada.

-Tu padre me lo dejó ver después de contarme su relación con Nile. Por aquel entonces, yo ya estaba embarazada de ti. Él me hizo una promesa: me prometió que ese diamante simbolizaba lo mucho que nos quería a las dos, y por eso lo protegió mucho.

-Y por culpa de esa estúpida piedra papá murió también…-lamenta Kya, dando una pincelada de rabia a su carácter.

-Aunque sé que si se trataba de salvarte la vida, él hubiera renunciado a todo.-asegura la madre de Kya.

-Sí, porque renunció a su propia vida por mí. Y tú también. Pobre papá… Y tú igual, mamá. Me da mucha pena lo que te pasó.

-Que no te dé pena, cariño. Yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó. Si tuve que morir por conocer a tu padre, que así sea. A mí me ha valido la pena, solo por el hecho de conocerle. Y a ti también, preciosa.

-Te quiero mucho, mamá.

-Yo más, princesa.

Se vuelven a abrazar. Yo esbozo una sonrisa. Por la ventana el sol empieza a asomar tímidamente sus primeros rayos mañaneros. Y no puedo evitar fijarme en que Krypta va perdiendo facultades.

-Kya, lo siento… Tengo que volver…

-Mamá…-lamenta Kya.

-Por favor, no te preocupes por papá y por mí, te lo pido por favor. Sé muy feliz y alegre, con tu amiga y sus padres, que te quieren mucho también. Nosotros te estaremos vigilando desde el cielo, y siempre estaremos allí.

-Mamá… Te quiero…-repite Kya.

-Yo más, mi Kya- Krystal….

Después de esto, Krypta muestra semblante de dolor y se cae al suelo. Se acabó la canalización. Kya está llorando profundamente.


	45. Adiós al hospital

-Kya…

-¡Kylie!

Me acerco a ella, y nos damos un profundo abrazo. Intento calmarla como puedo, y lo consigo a medias.

-¿Has visto? Te juro que no sabía qué creerme. Pero era ella. Era tu madre, Kya.

-Sí. Muchas gracias por todo, Kylie. Eres una amiga estupenda, y una mejor persona. Eres mi mejor amiga, gracias por protegerme tanto.

-Eh, no hay de qué. Siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que haga falta. No me pienso ir a ninguna parte, quieras deshacerte de mí o no.

-Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco.

-Antes de charlas, ayudaré a Krypta. Tú descansa.

Me acerco a Krypta y la sacudo ligeramente. Al cabo de un rato se despierta.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Kylie? ¿Kya?

-Ha sido brillante, Krypta. Seguro que ha sido tu mejor encauzación. La madre de Kya hablaba sin tartamudear, bien hecho.

-¿En…En serio? Eso es muy extraño… Supongo que el nuevo entrenamiento de la maestra me ha sido muy útil.

-Sea como fuere, Kya ha podido hablar con su madre.

-Y he conseguido quedarme mucho más tranquila.-considera Kya, secándose las lágrimas.

-Ouch…-se queja Krypta.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto.

-Estoy muy cansada. Supongo que el hecho de haber ejecutado una encauzación tan ardua me ha dejado sin fuerzas. Será mejor que me vaya a casa a descansar un poco.

-Adelante, y muchas gracias por todo, Krypta.

-No hay de qué. Que te mejores, Kya.

Krypta se despide con semblante lastimero y parte hacia su casa. Decido que no voy a dormir más, así que me cambio de nuevo y me paso agua fría por la cara. Lo necesito. Kya está mucho mejor, pero el médico aún no ha venido a verla.

Cuando pasa una media hora, mis padres llegan puntuales.

-¿Kylie?-es mamá.

-Hola, buenas.-contesta Kya, desde la cama, con una sonrisa.

-¡Kya!-grita mi viejo.

-Papá, no se grita en un hospital.-riño.

-¡Kya, estás bien!-chilla mi madre, sin prestar atención a mi comentario y acercándose a la cama de Kya.

-Sí, estoy mejor, gracias. Siento haberos preocupado, pero…

-No digas tonterías. Nos alegramos mucho de que te sientas mejor. Ya tienes incluso mejor color.-anima mi viejo.

-Seguro que no comí lo suficiente por la mañana…-intuye Kya.

Antes de que acabemos la conversación el doctor Ferguson interrumpe en la escena.

-¡Vaya! Veo que la paciente se encuentra mucho mejor.-exclama Alfred fascinado.

-Así es, despertó un poco antes de que me despertara yo.-improviso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, jovencita?-pregunta Ferguson a Kya.

-Bien, doctor, pero tengo hambre.-contesta Kya, con total sinceridad.

-Bien, el hecho de que tengas apetito es buena señal.

Ferguson le coloca un termómetro en la boca a Kya. Cuando responde, comprueba la temperatura de mi amiga.

-No obstante, aún tienes unas décimas de fiebre, pero tranquila, esto no suele ser nada serio. Le diré a la enfermera que te traiga tu desayuno. No comas demasiado rápido aunque tengas hambre, ¿Sí?

-Sí, doctor.-promete Kya.

-Si no respondes mal ni nada, te daré el alta por la tarde, ¿Entendido?

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-Cuídate, muchacha. Volveré más tarde.-se despide Ferguson al tiempo que sale por la puerta.

Kya está muy contenta, supongo que por el hecho de haber podido "hablar" con "su madre". Mis viejos se alegran de que todo haya ido bien. Al cabo de un rato, llega una mujer medio castaña medio rubia, de pelo largo, vestida de blanco y con zuecos, y una mirada risueña.

-¡Hola, preciosa!-saluda la mujer.

-¿Es usted la enfermera?-pregunto, cordialmente.

-Sí. Le traigo el desayuno a Kya. Un zumito de naranja, galletas maría, un bizcochito y una manzanita.

-Gracias, señora enfermera.-responde Kya.

-¡Puedes llamarme Akara!-manifiesta la enfermera alegremente.

-De acuerdo… Akara.

-Ahora me marcho. Avísame cuando hayas terminado, que te miraré el azúcar, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

Extrañamente, mis viejos no participan en una conversación que suelen mantener los mayores. Akara se marcha sin mediar ninguna palabra más.

-¿Has oído, Kya? Si todo va bien, esta tarde ya podrás volver a casa…-anima mi madre.

-Sí, es estupendo, y casi al mismo tiempo que la fiesta. Es genial.-dice Kya

Kya desayuna todo lo que le han traído sin pausa pero sin prisa. Parece que después de desayunar se siente mucho mejor, y el resto del día lo pasa estable. A la hora de comer come lo que le toca, nada más ni nada menos, y la fiebre le va bajando. Se la ve mucho más animada.

Tía Rochelle vuelve a pasarse por allí, y también se alegra de que el susto haya pasado de una vez por todas. Ya que está ahí, aprovecho para contarle lo de la canalización y tal. También se añade a la lista de las personas que no se lo creen todavía.

-¿Seguro que no es una broma?

-Te lo juro. Yo me he quedado de piedra. Nunca he creído en esto, pero… Pero era ella. Era Kya Collingwood.

-Si tú lo dices… Oye, por cierto, ¿Y al final qué harás?

-¿Eh?

-Digo con lo del vecino destripador y tal. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños, y no me apetece pasarlo entre criminales, así que esta noche lo dejaré todo listo por mi cuenta y mañana a primera hora llamaré a Mya para que haga su trabajo.

-Curioso nombre el de tu amiga novata.

-¿Mya, mi amiga? Creo que exageras. Solo somos conocidas. Además de que me saca cinco años.

-¿Y qué? Yo me llevo 8 años con tu madre, y mira la relación tan bonita que tenemos.

-Eso lo dirás por ti, a mí me parece que discutís más que dos mocosos por un juguete nuevo.

-Ya, es cierto… Pero mira, es lo que hay.

-En fin… Espero que el médico le dé el alta a Kya ya mismo y que todo este asunto del hospital y el desmayo se acabe de una vez por todas.

-Ni que lo digas. Mira que me gustan poco los hospitales.-protesta tía Rochelle.

-¿A quién le gustan los hospitales?

-No lo sé, pero espero que a nadie. Yo me tengo que ir ya a recoger mi vestido de la tintorería para la fiesta de mañana, ¿Eh, sobri?

-Oh, eso…

-¿Cómo que "eso"? ¡Fiestón por todo lo alto, sobrinita! Y después me iré a por tu tío Richard y los abuelos y primos al aeropuerto.

-*Suspiro* Dakota…-resoplo

Nunca he tenido una relación agradable con mi prima Dakota. Siempre intenta estar por encima de todo el mundo y destacar. Y para colmo, su "talento especial" es el baile, y me apuesto la mitad de mis golosinas a que en mi fiesta vuelve a montar un espectáculo con tal de ser el centro de atención, en MI fiesta.

-Ah, claro, la prima… Otra vez pelea, ¿Verdad?

-Supongo. Cuando quiero que todo el mundo me deje tranquila… Aparece ella.

-Hombre, no os veis mucho, porque vive en la otra punta del país.

-Ya, pero la cansina sabe aprovechar las visitas.

-No pienses en eso, sobrinita. Ahora encárgate de vigilar bien a Kya, ¿De acuerdo? Y no pienses, Dakota está creciendo, madurará y dejaréis de pelearos por esas chorradas.

-Eso espero…*Suspiro*

-En fin, me tengo que ir, que llego tarde. Un besazo, y nos vemos mañana, ¿Vale? Pienso ir más guapa que tú y llegaré antes para sabotearte el peinado. *Risa malvada*

-No tienes agallas.-desafío.

-No me pruebes. Total, que me voy. Chao. Despídete de tus padres por mí.

-Descuida.

Me despido de tía Rochelle y se marcha hacia la tintorería. Entro de nuevo en el cuarto de Kya, quien está en el baño vistiéndose más coquetamente con una muda que le han traído mis padres. También se pasa parsimoniosamente el peine por su melena rubia para arreglarlo y darle un poco de lustre y buen aspecto.

El doctor Ferguson no tarda en llegar.

-Muy bien, Kya, ya estás lista. A partir de ahora, procura comer más por la mañana y no hagas cosas que requieran mucho esfuerzo sin haber comido antes, ¿Eh?

-Sí, señor Ferguson. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.-agradece Kya educadamente.

-Gracias por todo, doctor.-agradece también mamá.

-Adiós.

El señor Ferguson desaparece después de darle el alta a Kya. Charlando durante todo el camino, Kya y yo nos entretenemos entre que nuestro coche llega a casa, por fin.

-Menos mal que ya estoy de vuelta…-confiesa Kya, mirando el edificio desde fuera.

-Sí, espero no tener que llevarme otro susto de este calibre…-manifiesta mi viejo.

-Papá, me tienes a mí. Sabes de sobras que habrá un "próximo susto de este calibre".

-Qué razón tienes…-corrobora papá.

-Pues hoy a dormir temprano, que necesitáis reponer fuerzas para la súper-fiesta de mañana, ¿De acuerdo, princesas?

-Sí, mamá. No me llames "princesa", no lo soy, hazme el favor.

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy ilusionada.

Sin añadir más preámbulos, volvemos a casa y yo me doy una buena ducha reflexionando sobre todo lo que ha sucedido: después de mucho esfuerzo, hemos logrado resolver el caso. Pero de por medio, han aparecido varias incógnitas que aún no he podido resolver: la dichosa estrella de ocho puntas de Nile, sus gemas y sus líderes representativos. Para colmo, la técnica Malak tiene ganas de bailar también. No creo en el ocultismo o como se llame eso, pero es que realmente esas canalizaciones de Krypta parecen auténticas, y ya no sé si todo esto será verdad.

Tampoco puedo sacarme la fiesta de la cabeza, aunque esto no es exactamente un enigma. Todos mis amigos estarán aquí mañana, viéndome vestida de princesa. Y quien dice "mis amigos", dice mis abuelos maternos, mis tíos, mis primos, mi abuela paterna… Y Ed, para colmo. Espero no tener que rajarme al último minuto.

Salgo de la ducha, me pongo un pijama y me recojo el pelo en dos coletas bajitas para dormir: estoy reventada, no me apetece ni cenar, pero cedo a tragarme un yogur para que mi viejo no tenga que sufrir "otro susto de este calibre". Nada más terminar, me encierro en mi cuarto y me tumbo en la cama, pensando en todas estas ideas, que me desquician.

Mi objetivo, así como el de Kya, era encontrar la verdad sobre el asesinato de sus padres, y lo hemos conseguido, y los temas secundarios no deberían importarme demasiado. Pero es que no consigo aislarlos, siguen ahí apesadumbrándome. Maldita sea… Justo lo que me faltaba ya para tener una vida redonda.

Comprobando todos mis datos para poder informar bien a Mya al día siguiente para cerrar este fatídico incidente, mis pestañas empiezan a pesar y a pesar. Y cada vez más, y cada vez más… Hasta que acabo por guardar todos mis apuntes en el cajón de cualquier manera y abandonarme al dulce sueño. No sabía que me despertaría en medio de la noche para vivir una experiencia un poco bastante desagradable…


	46. Encontronazo mañanero

24 de diciembre

6:32h AM- Habitación de Kya- Punto De Vista de Kya

Es el mismo sueño de siempre. No entiendo su significado.

_Estoy en medio de una densa oscuridad, tan negra como un pozo. Una columna con un jarrón está ante mí. En el jarrón está pintado el símbolo de Nile, mi peor enemigo. Yo apenas toco nada, cuando el jarrón se parte en miles de trozos. Una bolsa de tela aparece colgada de mi cuello. Obligada por una fuerza tan bruta como inexistente, recojo los trozos caídos del jarrón de porcelana y empiezo a guardarlos en la bolsa de mi cuello. _

Pero de repente, vuelve a haber esa sensación de dolor. La misma fuerza de antes pugna por arrancarme la bolsita del cuello. Es una sensación horrible que parece real. Sobre todo, lo parece porque en ese instante lo es. Es real, es de dolor de verdad. En ese momento estaba dormida, no podía saberlo.

Noté el mismo estirón del cuello que otras veces. Sin embargo, esta vez el dolor era tan material que me desperté de mi trance para ver qué era la raíz de ese estirón. Cuando lo descubrí, me quedé helada. Mi llave rosa, que siempre llevo colgada del cuello, no estaba, dejándome una marca roja en el cuello por la que rezaba que desapareciera más tarde. Pero esa marca es normal, y el menor de mis problemas.

Cerca de mi cama hay una sombra. Yo la veo como una sombra nocturna más, pero estoy segura de que es un hombre real, y que no es un sueño. Se está aproximando a la estantería donde guardo mis peluches y mi caja. Este último dato hace que tenga el sospechoso ideal para esta situación. No sé qué hacer, estoy asustada. Ese hombre tiene mi caja, y quiere abrirla. Entonces me doy cuenta de que mis preciosas esclavas tampoco están conmigo.

Sé quién es, y sé qué busca. Quiero gritar, quiero hacer algo, quiero desear que esto solo sea un sueño, pero no puedo hacer ninguna de las tres cosas. Tonta de mí, presa del pánico, muevo el brazo en dirección a mi mesilla y tiro al suelo un cuaderno que allí había. Demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Suspiro de lo torpe que he sido, pero ese ser ya me ha visto. Y no le ha hecho gracia encontrarme despierta.

Echa a correr hacia mí, al mismo tiempo que intento gritar, pero no lo consigo. El tipo en cuestión es rápido y yo estoy paralizada. No puedo hacer nada para evitar que me coja con el brazo, me tape la boca y me apunte con su pistola. No es la primera vez que ese hombre en particular lo hace.

-Calladita ahí, monina.-me susurra el hombre. –Ahora vas a ser una buena chica y te estarás quietecita y callada, ¿De acuerdo?

Intento liberarme cómo puedo, pero es inútil. Entonces, es cuando me viene a la mente una oportunidad de usar un as que tengo en la manga. Espero que funcione. Mientras intenta abrir mi caja me acerco a tientas a la pared y empiezo a dar golpes en ella. La combinación de "Salir del cuarto". Por favor, Kylie, escúchame…

6:48h AM- Habitación de Kylie- Punto de Vista de Kylie

No estoy soñando con nada en particular, solo con la oscuridad de las dudas que tengo en mi mente. Es en un momento dado que empiezan a sonar unos tambores siguiendo un ritmo que me suena. No es un sueño, es la realidad. Ese ruido me hace despertar.

-¿Hmpf?

Estoy medio dormida. En el reloj pone que faltan dos minutos para que sean las siete menos diez de la mañana. Tal vez solo haya sido mi imaginación después de todo. Pero no. El ruido tamborileante vuelve a retumbar en mi cerebro. Es de la pared, y viene del cuarto de Kya.

-¿Eh?

Me da por pensar en las combinaciones que Kya y yo ejecutamos para pasarnos mensajes sencillos a través de la pared.

-¿Kya?-pronuncio débilmente.

¿Quizás me lo he imaginado? Pues no, el ruido es incesante.

-Viene del cuarto de Kya…-murmuro.

Por levantarse y comprobar no pasará nada, así que me levanto de mi cama y cojo una linterna que siempre tengo en la mesa. No me apetece encender todas las luces y despertar a todo el mundo, así que con la ayuda del resplandor de la linterna avanzo por el pasillo hasta encontrarme con la puerta de Kya.

Abro la puerta y por poco no me da algo.

-¿Kya? ¿Estás despierta? ¿Me has…?

La linterna resbala de mis manos y cae al suelo desmontándose y provocando un estruendo de mil demonios. Es él… Benjamin Collinton. O mejor dicho, Ben Collins. Tiene la caja de Kya en la mano.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-grito lo más fuerte que puedo.

Kya no dice nada, está aturdida, pero me mira como diciendo "Gracias a Dios" Collins se me queda mirando y se queda aturdido.

-¡La madre que…!-maldice Ben, también chillando.

No tarda mucho en echar a correr hacia la puerta.

-¡Kylie, detenlo! ¡Tiene la Estrella Roja! ¡Corre!-me incita Kya, levantándose velozmente del suelo.

Empiezo a oír que me llaman. Es mi viejo, que se ha despertado, como me esperaba.

-¿Kylie? ¿Estás despierta?

No hay tiempo para ir a contarle todo a mi padre, así que abrimos la puerta de par en par y salimos corriendo a por Ben. En cuanto salimos precipitadamente al rellano, nos encontramos con April en pijama. Qué raro, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Mi muñeca… Mi muñeca…

Es sonámbula. ¿Cómo ha subido las escaleras?

-¿E-eh?-se despierta April.

April se nos queda mirando como si no nos hubiera visto nunca, extrañada de que vayamos en pijama.

-¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacéis en…?

El pérfido Collins vuelve a aparecer en escena, y se atreve a coger a April como rehén con su pistola.

-¡April!-grita Kya.

-¡Un paso más y la niña se irá al otro barrio por culpa de lo pelmazas que sois!-chilla Collins.

-Frío… Tengo mucho frío…-tartamudea April, muerta de miedo.

-¡No le hagas daño a April!-grita Kya, preocupada.

Me parece que Kya está viendo su misma imagen, como si ella fuera April, en este momento.

-Sois muy valientes, mocosas. Os habéis atrevido a desafiarme, a mí. Y habéis llegado muy lejos.-empieza Ben.

-¡Suelta a April!-repito.

-No tan deprisa. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-¡Tengo frío! ¡Papá…!-chilla la pobre April.

-Es cierto, te hemos causado muchos problemas, pero April no tiene la culpa. Suéltala ahora mismo.-ordeno, encorajada.

-Sí que tiene parte de la culpa. ¿No es cierto que ella os ayudó a colaros en mi oficina?-dice Collins, con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en la cara.

-Fuimos nosotras las que entramos, ella no hizo nada malo. No le hagas nada.-protege Kya, también muerta de miedo.

-Qué valiente, querida. ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? Porque tú y yo nos conocemos, preciosidad.-suelta Ben con sarcasmo.

-Eso es cierto. Ahora sí que me acuerdo. A ti te encanta matar a las pobres desgraciadas que te han conocido, de las que tú te has enamorado y ellas, por su bien, han salido corriendo.

-¡Repite esa misma frase si tienes cojones!

-No tengo, así que no hará falta que repita nada, porque ya me has escuchado perfectamente. Y un inciso, ¡Eres un malhablado!

-Ay, sí, la pobre princesita solo sabe tomar el té con sus osos blanditos mugrientos. Menuda infancia, ¿Eh? Tú vistiéndote de princesita y tu papi abandonándote mientras estaba robando diamantes.

-¡Mi padre nunca me ha abandonado por un diamante! ¡No voy a permitir que te lo lleves, porque ese diamante le costó la vida a mi padre, y me niego a que acabe en tus manos de nuevo, capullo!-se envalentona Kya.

Kya está irreconocible. Pobrecita, me da pena. Está delante del despojo más despojo de la tierra.

-La cuestión es que te hemos pillado, chaval. Eres el culpable de asesinar a Meryl y Joyce, otras víctimas tuyas.

-Esas dos eran dos furcias más que otra cosa. ¿Sabes cuál es la única mujer que ha estado realmente a mi altura?

-Kya Collingwood.-pronuncio firmemente procurando no atacar a Kya, mi amiga.

-La oportunidad de su vida, y la tira por la borda. Pobre mujer, de verdad. Yo no soy cruel, soy justo. Si las personas no aprecian sus oportunidades, no vale la pena que sigan viviendo.

-¡Eso no lo puedes decidir tú por nadie! ¡Asesino! ¡Vas a pagar por lo les hiciste a mis padres! ¡Yo…! ¡Me vengaré!

-Qué miedo me das, ¿Has visto cómo tiemblo?

-No tiemblas, pero eres un torpe. Apréndete los nombres, por el amor de Dios. Por culpa de tu mala comprensión te hemos pillado. Conque "Mya", ¿Eh? ¿Y cambiando "Ben" por "Bradley" y no por "Brian"? ¡Eres un mafioso de chicha y nabo!-le suelto en las narices a Collins.

-¡Cállate la boca! ¡Te voy a meter un balazo por metomentodo, bicho raro!

-Gracias por el cumplido, señor Collins-me río.-Pero no tenemos todo el día. La caja de Kya, sus llaves y April, por favor.

-Devuélveme mis llaves y mi caja. Y suelta a April. ¡Ya, cobarde!

-Qué hijas de de la gran. Os juro que os mataré. ¡Os mataré!

Me estoy acojonando, y Kya también. No sabemos con quién estamos hablando.

-¡Chicas, socorro!-solloza April.

-Elegid. ¿Queréis la caja? Yo os la doy, pero me veré obligado a disparar a esta mocosa.

-¡No!-grita Kya.

-Por el contrario, si me dais la caja y yo puedo recuperar de una vez por todas mi maldito diamante, la niña vivirá. ¿Trato?

Kya no quiere perder ese diamante, y mucho menos dejar escapar a ese gusano, pero se niega en redondo a arriesgar la vida de April. Ojalá pudiéramos hacer que cayera en una trampa y que ese capullo acabe en la cárcel…

Ya podría haberlo pensado antes, ¡Acabo de tener una idea! A ver si un cero sirve por una vez.

-De acuerdo. Suelta a la niña. Escapa con la caja.-pronuncio mirando al suelo.

-¡Pero yo…!-Kya no lo dice porque tenga nada contra April, pero no quiere darle el diamante a Collins, que está sonriendo.

-Tranquila.-susurro. Collins no me oye.-La manera de ganarle es que crea que hemos perdido.

De ahí, Kya intuye que tengo un plan, y confía en mí.

-Así me gusta, mocosas. Veo que al fin y al cabo tenéis la cabeza puesta sobre los hombros. Apartaos. Y pobre de alguna de vosotras como me siga.

Nos alejamos un par de pasos, lo que a mí me va bien, porque me acerco a casa. Ben le da un empujón a April hacia adelante, y entra en el ascensor con la caja en la mano y riéndose sin parar. A ver si se ríe después de caer en mi trampa.

-¡Kylie, se escapa!

-¡Sígueme!

Entramos en casa y, corriendo, entramos en mi cuarto. Mis padres están justo ahí.


	47. Explicaciones

-¡¿Kylie, qué significa esto?!-grita mi viejo.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Hemos de dejar a Collins encerrado en el ascensor!

-¿Qué Collins ni qué…?

Destapo el proyecto de tecnología maldito

-¿Qué haces con eso? ¡Kylie, maldición! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, en qué te has metido ahora?!-grita mi viejo.

-¡Ahora sí que se la hemos jugado!

Diciendo esto, enchufo mi proyecto a la pared, al tiempo que me quedo cubierta de hollín de nuevo proveniente del cacharro.

Mi plan ha dado resultado: ha pasado como en el colegio. Todo está a oscuras. ¡El ascensor debería haberse parado!

-¡Bien hecho, Kylie!-me felicita Kya.

-¡Bajemos a avisar a Mya, rápido!

-¡Chicas, por favor! ¡¿Qué hacéis?!-grita mi madre, siguiéndonos.

-¿Qué pasa en el ascensor?

-¡Luego te lo explico, Hyde, tenemos que llamar a la poli!

Bajamos corriendo por las escaleras. La pobre April sigue ahí, algo traumatizada.

-¡Kya, llamaré a Mya desde una cabina! ¡Tranquiliza a April y desactiva la palanca del ascensor en el trastero! Así quedará inutilizado aunque vuelva la luz.

-¡Sí!

Me parece que todos los vecinos se han percatado ya de que alguna se está cociendo aquí. Kya se aleja con April, calmándola con su dulce voz diciéndole que todo ha pasado ya. Yo salgo a la calle en pijama, toda manchada de hollín y seguida por mi viejo, que no se entera de lo que ocurre. Ahora, cuando le cuente todo a Mya, sabrá lo que ocurre.

Marco el número de la policía y la voz de Mya me contesta, cansada y confusa:

-Comisaría de Mya Taylor, al habla Los Ángeles. (…) ¡Quiero decir! Comisaría de Los Ángeles, al habla Mya Taylor.

-¡Mya, soy yo!-me excedo de confianza.

-¿Yo quién? ¿Es una broma?

-¡No! ¡Soy Kylie! ¡Vivo en el edificio de los dos asesinatos, de tu primer caso!-me pongo nerviosa. -¡He pillado al culpable!

-¡¿Que qué?! ¡Oye, Kylie como te llames, si es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia! ¡¿Te crees que estoy para jugarretas?!-reacciona Mya.

-Mya, te lo prometo por lo que más quieras. El cabecilla supremo de Nile está encerrado en el ascensor.

-¡¿Qué?!-dicen Mya por teléfono y mi viejo a mi lado, caso al unísono.

-¡Te lo juro! ¡Oye, luego te lo cuento, pero tienes que venir!

-¡Voy para allá!-promete Mya, al tiempo que cuelga.

Cuelgo el teléfono, esperando a la reacción de mi viejo.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué puñetas dices del cabecilla de Nile, del ascensor, de los asesinatos…?!-mi viejo está perdiendo los nervios.

-¡Escucha, el tipo que mató a los padres de Kya está allí metido! ¡En el ascensor, lo he encerrado con el proyecto!

-¡La madre que te trajo, Kylie, un día de estos me dará un infarto por tu culpa!

-¡Tranquilízate, viejo Hyde!-grito, intentando calmarme yo.

-¡Maldita sea, ya has vuelto a hacer de las tuyas! ¡No, si yo tengo la culpa por no darme cuenta de que estás investigando a criminales locos!-me riñe mi padre, con una cara de pocos amigos que intimida a cualquiera.

-Oye, mira, perdona por esto, pero es que tenía que ayudar a Kya a encontrar al asesino de sus padres, ¡Y yo cumplo mis promesas! El asesino de tu compañero Bradley está allí encerrado, y he llamado a la poli para que lo arresten.

-Kylie, ya está.-es Kya, que viene por el portal.-La palanca está desactivada y April se ha calmado.

-¡Kya!-chilla mi viejo, intuyo que más de lo que querría.

-Oh…-Kya se da cuenta de que mi padre se ha enterado ya de todo.-Lo siento mucho, Kyle. Yo…

-¡Kya no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Fui yo, yo la convencí!-protejo.

-¡Kylie, no! Gracias, pero no lo evites. Yo quería saber quién le hizo lo que le hizo a mis padres. Es cierto que Kylie me ayudó, pero estoy tan involucrada como ella.

-Kya…-se tranquiliza mi viejo.

-Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad que no quería causar problemas, pero es que… No he podido evitarlo. Se trataba de mis padres, estaba muy furiosa, y no podía dejar que esa persona se fuera de rositas, y…

Kya está desquiciada. No quiere hacer cosas que puedan molestar a mis viejos, y no sabe cómo disculparse.

-¡Es que yo no quería, yo, yo, no podía, yo…!-Kya empieza a llorar. -¡Lo siento!

Kya se echa las manos a la cara y llora profundamente. Tantas cosas vividas, el hecho de que mi padre esté tan mosqueado…

-Kya, tranquila. No pasa nada, ¿Vale? Lo siento, no quería gritarte así. Te entiendo, sé que querías resolver todo esto por tus padres, y…

-¡Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo!-confiesa Kya, aun llorando.

-Pues no tengas miedo de nada. Si ese desgraciado quiere tocarte un pelo, antes tendrá que vérselas conmigo.-defiende mi viejo,de manera admirable.

-¡Y conmigo!-corroboro.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Ya me habéis olvidado?-continua mamá, que aparece también por el portal.

-Yo… No sé qué decir. ¡Muchísimas gracias!-dice Kya, feliz.

Yo sonrío ampliamente. Ahora solo queda esperar a Mya.

La agente novata llega en poco acompañada de su "séquito", es decir, varios agentes.

-¿Mya?-llamo.

-Así que has sido tú. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?-pronuncia Mya, algo molesta.

-Sentimos molestar, señorita Taylor, pero…-empieza mi viejo.

-Mejor déjame a mí. Verá…

Le explico a Mya todo lo que Kya y yo hemos descubierto sin saltarme ni una coma: las pistas que hemos encontrado, lo del asesinato en serie… Todo.

-Ya veo… Parece que habéis hecho un buen trabajo, chicas, pero… Aunque este podría ser el cierre de mi primer caso… No hay pruebas irrefutables.

-¿Perdón?-dice Kya, empezando a preocuparse.

-Es decir, os doy las gracias, pero sin huellas, pisadas o marcas de ese Collins en las escenas del crimen, no podemos demostrar definitivamente que fue él.

-Oh…-dice mi madre, alicaída también.

-Eso no es problema.-digo, un tanto insegura.-Mya, respóndame a esto, si es tan amable. ¿Una confesión del asesino puede valer como prueba irrefutable?

-¿Una confesión, dices? Pues… Supongo que sí. Pero los asesinos nunca confiesan que han sido ellos…

-Sí lo hacen, porque como el mismo Collins diría… "Le tengo cogido por los huevos"-me río.

-¡Kylie, no seas maleducada! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¡Y encima delante de la señorita Taylor, que es policía!-protesta mi madre.

-No se preocupe por mí, gracias. ¿A qué te refieres, jovencita?

-Kylie, ¿Vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer?

-Sí, voy a hacer lo que crees que voy a hacer, voy a hacer eso mientras tú vas…

-¡Chitón, criaja! ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer y punto!-corrobora mi viejo, molesto.

-Mya, le agradecería que no diera signos de su presencia hasta que se lo digamos.

-¿Eh? ¿Que no hable? Está bien…

Me acerco al ascensor, seguido por las miradas de todos los vecinos, que se encuentran allí. El señor Moore quiere pedir una explicación, pero no habla al ver que yo pido el turno de palabra.


	48. El líder de Nile entre rejas

-¿Collins?-grito al ascensor.

Una voz resuena desde dentro.

-¡Hijas de la grandísima, liantas! ¡Sacadme de aquí, malnacidas!

-Será un placer, señor Collins, pero antes de sacarle, me gustaría que nos diera una cosa.

-¡Y dale! ¡Llorad lo que queráis, no os voy a dar la puñetera caja!

Qué maleducado. Y para colmo mamá no le da a él la brasa, a pesar de que antes la ha insultado a ella, y no exactamente a mí.

-¡No queremos la "puñetera" caja! ¡Quiero que me confirme una cosa!

Mya, tal y como le he indicado, no habla y ha preparado una grabadora.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué cojones quieres ahora?!

-Tranquilícese, señor Collins, si me lo confirma, le sacaré de ahí, lo juro.-prometo.

-¿Qué puñetas quieres, mocosa asquerosa?

-¿Mató usted a Meryl Emmet y Joyce Sanders porque salía con las dos y descubrieron el engaño?

-¿A qué narices viene eso ahora?

-Conteste, por favor. ¿Las mató, sí o no?

-¡Sí, yo maté a esas dos pavas! ¡Les clavé un cuchillo por montarme el pollo de la ruptura! Evidentemente, iba muy preparado, y no dejé huellas, ¡Porque soy un líder de Nile y sé cómo va este juego, niña!

¡Ole mi arte! ¡Le acabamos de pillar con las manos en la masa!

-¡Sácame de este ascensor de mierda!

-Absténgase de llamar con un taco a todo lo que le rodea, por favor.

-¡Que te den! ¡Abre la puerta!

-¿Está seguro de que quiere salir de ahí? Irá a parar a la primera planta, y…

-¡Sácame de aquí!

-Usted lo ha querido.

Me doy la vuelta y miro a la multitud. Mi padre me mira con una sonrisa maliciosa, admirando lo espabilada que soy para mi edad. Mi madre está sonriendo. Los vecinos están expectantes a ver qué ocurre ahora. Mya está en posición de ataque con las esposas listas y la grabadora en el bolsillo, todas las pruebas que necesita. Kya está lista para bajar la palanca y que el asesino de sus padres reciba su merecido de una vez por todas.

-¡Dale a la palanca, Kya!

-¡Tú mandas, Kylie!

Kya me obedece, activa la palanca y el ascensor vuelve a funcionar. Es raro, parece que ahora mi proyecto no tiene tanta fuerza como la primera vez, pero ahora mismo eso me importa un bledo.

El ascensor está en movimiento, y se para en la primera planta. Antes de que las puertas se abran, anuncio a todo el mundo, como si fuera la maestra de ceremonias de un circo:

-¡Damas y caballeros, les presento al asesino de Meryl y Joyce, así como el cabecilla supremo de Nile y el tipo más rastrero y miserable de toda la especie humana, al igual que el culpable de que una pobre chica esté huérfana de padre y madre! ¡Con todos ustedes, Benjamin Collinton, nombre real Ben Collins!

La puerta del ascensor se abre, y deja paso al hombre que describe mi descripción abierta.

-¿Eh?-dice Collins, aturdido al ver a tanta peña.

-No tan rápido, amigo.-pronuncia firmemente Mya, y suelta la frase que llevo esperando desde que empecé esta maldita investigación.-Señor Collins, queda usted arrestado.

-¿Perdone?-suelta Collins en tono chulito.-Agente Tayrpe (Torpe), ¿Me acusa de algo?

-Yo no, usted mismo. Tengo en mi posesión una grabadora que contiene la confesión que usted mismo ha hecho.-contraataca Mya, al tiempo que esposa a este asqueroso ser.- Y por lo tanto, queda bajo arresto policial por homicidio de dos mujeres y por pertenecer al crimen organizado conocido como Nile.

-¡Malditas crías hijas de la…! ¡Me han tendido una trampa!

-¡Así es, señor Collins!-empieza Kya, rematándolo y riendo.- ¡Todo esto era un "puñetero" señuelo! ¡Y ha picado!

-¡Esto no ha terminado, criajas! ¡Pienso salir de chirona, y os perseguiré hasta el fin de vuestros días, porque vuestros días están contados!-amenaza Collins.

-De momento, reserve la celda en suite, porque le aseguro que su arresto va para largo.-me carcajeo.

Los agentes de Mya arrestan a Collins, y Kya y yo celebramos el éxito de nuestras pesquisas chocando las palmas de las manos. Los vecinos empiezan a aplaudirnos. Sin darse cuenta, Mya se apunta al aplauso colectivo, así como nuestros padres. Juro que solo falta Ed mirándome con cara de póquer.

-Gracias, gracias.-saludo.

-Gracias a vosotras, chicas.-habla April.- ¡Estas chicas me han salvado del malo!

-¡April! ¿Qué te ha pasado, mi niña?-pregunta Patrick Moore, preocupado.

-Ben la tomó como rehén, señor Moore. No tema, conseguimos que no le hiciera nada. Nos pilló por sorpresa. April estaba sonámbula en el rellano de nuestro piso, y después de su huida, Collins la capturó.

-Yo… Yo no sé qué decir, chicas. Muchísimas gracias por proteger a mi pequeña.-agradece Patrick.

-También nos hemos enterado de algo inquietante, señor Moore.-confiesa Kya.-Collins era el asesino de su mujer May.

-¡No es posible! Yo…

-Es la verdad. Lo sentimos mucho.

-No temáis por mí, chicas.

De repente, me acuerdo de Karla, Kurt, Jess, Keith y Lenny, que están un poco más apartados.

-Chicos…-se acerca Kya.

-¡Ha sido bestial!-afirma Kurt.

-¡Desde luego, parecía una película!-manifiesta Keith.

-Pues no os gustará saber que ese hombre mató a vuestras madres. Porque todas vuestras madres murieron, ¿Verdad?

Pausa apoteósica.

-Yo… ¿De verdad fue…?-empieza Jess.

-Sí. Sentimos decíroslo así, pero…-empieza Kya.

-Tranquila, Kya.-tranquiliza Karla.-Tú eres una víctima más.

-Es cierto, a tus padres les pasó lo mismo, ¿No?-pregunta Lenny.

-Y a los míos-irrumpe Krypta.

-Todos vosotros habéis sufrido por culpa de ese imbécil. Lo importante es que ahora está entre rejas.

-Y todo gracias a vosotras, chicas.-afirma Krypta.-Os estaré eternamente agradecida.

-No exageres, Krypta, en serio.-me corto.

-¡Tienen razón! ¡Esas dos hacen un dúo imbatible!-anima Cheryl.

-¡Súper-claro! ¡No hay quien las gane!-corrobora Butterfly.

-¡Juntas dan miedo!-suelta Tim

-¡Tim tiene razón! ¡Esos malvados de Nile ya pueden prepararse!-colabora Toby.

Me siento realmente conmovida y halagada. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Me encanta tener el apoyo de la gente. Mis padres se me quedan mirando, me imagino que estarán tan orgullosos como yo espero.

Al cabo de un rato de felicitarnos y tal los vecinos se vuelven a hacer su vida normal, y nos quedamos mis padres, Kya y yo solos con Mya en el vestíbulo.


	49. Quién es Mya en realidad

-De verdad, chicas, no sé cómo agradeceros vuestra ayuda. Me habéis salvado el pellejo en mi primer caso…-sonríe Mya.

-No ha sido nada…-se corta Kya.

-No, en serio. Resulta impresionante que seáis tan buenas desde tan temprana edad. ¿Dónde habéis aprendido a investigar y a compenetraros así?-pide Mya, ansiosa de saber la respuesta.

-Bueno… No hemos aprendido exactamente. La mayor parte es herencia, la verdad. Ja, ja, ja…-confieso.

-¿Herencia?

-Sí, nuestros padres eran policías.-revelo.

-¿De verdad? El mío también. Es superior de policía en Manhattan, de Nueva York.

-Espera, ¿Manhattan?-suelta mi viejo.

-¿Eh? Sí, así es, Manhattan. Me han derivado a Los Ángeles para mi primera misión, pero ya mismo, y ahora que hemos resuelto el caso, me volveré para allá, con mi padre, a trabajar en el distrito 89.

-¡¿Qué?!-grita mi padre.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo… Yo trabajé ahí hace unos años. Un momento… ¿Eres hija de Willy Taylor?

-Pues… ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

-Él fue mi jefe cuando trabajé ahí, pero lo dejé en el 76.

-¡Venga ya!-chillo.

-Creía que ya te sabías la historia, Kylie.

-¿Pero qué probabilidades había de que Mya fuera hija de tu antiguo jefe, Hyde?

-¿"Hyde"? ¡Espere, ya lo tengo! ¡Usted es el agente Kyle Hyde! Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-Ya veo… No me esperaba mucho esto, la verdad…

-¡La fama te precede, Kyle!-bromea mi madre.

-Y supongo que tú eres su hija, ¿No?-pregunta Mya, mirándome a mí.

-Sí, la misma que viste y calza. Kylie Hyde. Encantada.-río.- ¿Qué más sabe sobre mi padre?-sonsaco

-¿Yo? Bueno, sé que dejó el Cuerpo a causa de un compañero suyo, que le traicionó, o algo así. Brian Bradley, si no me equivoco. Pero papá recibió la noticia de la muerte de Bradley, por asesinato.

-Ya, asesinato que hemos resuelto nosotras, por cierto.-presumo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué estáis diciendo?-cuestiona Mya.

-Kya es hija de Brian Bradley.

-¡¿Qué?!-grita Mya.

-Pues sí. Mi madre murió asesinada el día que nací, y hace dos años asesinaron a mi padre. Desde entonces, vivo con Kylie y sus padres.

-¡Esto es muy fuerte! ¿Qué posibilidades había de que os encontrara a las dos juntas? ¡Dos hijas de dos agentes distintos que se separaron hace 20 años, ahora están juntas!-pronuncia Mya, aturdida.

-Pues sí, es algo descabellado. ¿Sabes al hombre que has detenido? Él fue el responsable de la muerte de mis padres.

-Maldición… Es que… Esto… Me supera. Es muy fuerte, vamos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Mya?-le pregunto.

-¡Sois dos crías! ¡Y habéis acorralado al mandamás de Nile, la banda criminal más perseguida! ¡¿Se puede saber cuántos años tenéis?!

-14.-confirmo.

-No, 15.-rectifica mi padre.- ¿No os acordáis de qué día es hoy?

-¡Nuestro cumple!-exclamamos Kya y yo a la vez. Ya ni me acordaba de que hoy cumplo años

-¿Hoy es vuestro cumpleaños? Menuda casualidad… En fin, me alegro mucho de haberos conocido, chicas.

-¡Igualmente, Mya!-exclama Kya.

-Oye, Mya, ¿Te quieres venir a nuestra fiesta de esta noche?-pregunto contenta. No sé qué estoy haciendo.

-¿A vuestra fiesta? ¿Vais a dar una fiesta?

-Sí, una fiesta especial de quinceañeras.-explica Kya.

-Oh, ya veo. Pues si no hay inconveniente, sería un placer asistir.

-Estupendo. Entonces nos vemos allí. Es justo aquí al lado, en este local que hay aquí delante.

Salgo a fuera y señalo el Sweet 15 Candles.

-Vaya, pues entonces no tiene pérdida. Quizás debería marcharme para controlar que todo vaya bien. Gracias por todo.

-De nada. Hasta luego, Mya.-me despido.

Mya nos despide.

-Antes de marcharme… Toma, Kya.

Mya le da a Kya su caja y sus llaves.

-¡Muchas gracias! Pero…

-¿Que se lo debería quedar la poli? De momento, considéralo como un regalo por tu cumple. Ale, adiós.

Mya vuelve a despedirse y sale definitivamente del bloque.

-Ni me acordaba de que era nuestro cumple.-digo.

-Felicidades, Kylie.

-Felicidades, Kya.

Ambas nos abrazamos.

-¿Y qué mejor regalo que éste? Nos hemos levantado muy pronto, pero ¡Menuda movida! Ha sido el mejor regalo de la historia.-afirma Kya.

-La justicia. Ese es un buen regalo, ¿No crees?

-Ni que lo digas. ¡Todavía no me creo que hayamos metido entre rejas al tío más asqueroso de Nile!

-Ja, ja, ¿De verdad os creéis que va a estar entre rejas por mucho tiempo? Odio ser aguafiestas, pero estoy convencido de que tarde o temprano saldrá de ahí.

-¿Qué? Pues vaya faena…-suspiro.

-¡Qué más da! ¡Que salga, que lo volveremos a encarcelar!-se anima Kya.

-Es vuestro cumpleaños, así que no quiero oír hablar más de Nile y de todo esto, ¿Entendido? ¡Hoy os lo pasaréis genial en la fiesta!-se entusiasma mamá.

-Es verdad…

Que diga lo que quiera, pero se lo voy a contar a todo el mundo, así por lo menos no se reirán tanto de mi vestido.

Mis padres nos felicitan y decidimos volver a casa para adecentarnos (es decir, estoy cubierta de hollín y voy en pijama). También nos dan los regalos. Aunque supongo que comparado con la fiesta que daríamos por la noche eso solo era el comienzo de nuestra celebración de cumpleaños.


	50. Engalanándonos

LA FIESTA

Mamá lleva tres horas arreglándose, y aún sigue en el baño, maquillándose. Hay que ver… Ni que fuera su primera cita. Yo ni siquiera llevo el vestido aún, ni Kya tampoco. Estamos esperando pacientemente a que la maestra de ceremonias corte con el pintalabios.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Sales o qué?! ¡Llevo una hora esperando!

-¡Un momento, cariño!-me grita desde dentro del baño.

-¿Tu madre sigue ahí? ¿Pero cuánto lleva maquillándose? Mujeres… No hay quien os entienda…-suspira mi viejo.

-Pues ahora mismo lleva…-consulto mi reloj.-Dos horas, cuarenta y siete minutos y cincuenta y dos segundos.

-Qué precisión. Veo que también te cansas de esperar…-corrobora mi viejo.

-Siempre se dice que las chicas son muy indecisas y tardan mucho en prepararse…-informa Kya.

-Pues yo debo de ser la excepción a la regla, desde luego.

Seguimos esperando un rato más, pero nada, mamá no se cansa de retocarse. Llaman al timbre.

-Voy yo.-informo.

Al abrir la puerta, me tropiezo con el visitante que esperaba.

-¡Hola, hola!

Es tía Rochelle, que lleva un bonito vestido jade en diferentes tonos y un velo verde transparente que le sale de la tira del cuello. Se acompaña de un par de brazaletes que lleva un poco por debajo de los hombros y un collar con pedrería esmeralda. Su pelo está ligeramente recogido y va bastante maquillada.

-Qué mona.-admito, agradeciendo al cielo de que no se parezca demasiado a mi madre.

-No puedo decir lo mismo-me dice en tono de diva burlón. -¿Qué haces todavía con tu ropa normal?

-Mamá se ha encerrado en el baño a maquillarse y no me deja vestirme "porque quiere verme".

-Ah, ahora lo entiendo todo. Vamos a ver si conseguimos sacarla del baño, ¿Te parece?

-Sí.-asiento.

Tía Rochelle y yo nos adentramos en casa. Mamá, tal y como me esperaba, sigue en el cuarto de baño.

-Mirad quién ha venido.

Kya se queda mirando a mi tía, con una gran sonrisa, admirando el vestido tan bonito que lleva.

-¡Oooh!-grita Kya, sonriendo.

-Oh, lo sé. Gracias.-dice mi tía arreglándose el pelo.

-Hola, Rochelle.-saluda mi viejo.

-Buenas, Kyle, ¿Qué tal?-devuelve mi tía.

Mi padre y mi tía se dan dos besos.

-¿Dónde está la petarda de mi hermana? Sigue maquillándose, ¿Verdad?

-Pues lo cierto es que sí.-confiesa mi viejo.

-Ya lleva casi tres horas.-confirmo mirando mi reloj.

Mi tía empieza a llamar violentamente a la puerta.

-¡Rachel! ¡Que es para hoy! ¿A qué viene tanto teatro? ¡Si vas a estar fea igual!

Parece que la táctica ha funcionado, porque el pestillo del baño cede y la puerta se abre.

-¡Te he oído, payasa, eres muy graciosa! Nada, nada, ya estoy. ¿Qué tal?

Mamá se ha puesto un elegantísimo vestido púrpura con unas solapas que le tapan los costados del cuello y que acaban en manga cortita. El vestido cuenta también con un agujero triangular a modo de pequeño escote. Es de estilo oriental, con todo de incisiones místicas por la tela, que llega hasta el suelo, disimulando los tacones negros. Tal y como esperaba, lleva todos sus rasgos faciales resaltados por mucho maquillaje, en su mayor parte oscuro.

No obstante, algo le falta a mi madre, a pesar de haberse tirado unas tres horas en el baño: el peinado. Me imagino que tía Rochelle entrará en acción ya mismo.

-¿Qué tal?-repite mamá.

-Pues mal.-chincha tía Rochelle.

-¡Pedazo de envidiosa!-ataca mamá.

-¿Qué hora marca tu reloj fantástico?-me pregunta mi viejo.

-Tres horas y dos minutos exactos.

-Tres horas, ¿Eh? Pues ya lo sabes, mona, me debes cinco pavos.-me suelta mi viejo.

-¿Cómo que cinco pavos?-cuestiona mi madre.

-Es que hemos hecho una porra. Yo aposté a que tardabas cuatro horas, pero papá me ha ganado. ¡Mierda!

-¡¿Cómo que una porra?! ¡Kylie, repíteme qué es lo que te dije acerca de las porras!-me ordena mamá.

Me pongo aburrida.

-Que las porras en esta casa solo se pueden hacer sobre temas relacionados con papá….-río.

-Eso es.-me conchaba mi madre.

-Vale, vale. Como vuelvas a decirme que soy como un crío te enteras, Rachel-protesta mi viejo.

-No te quejes, que aún ni te has preparado. ¿A qué estás esperando?

-¿Tal vez a que la señorita salga del baño? Solo es un suponer, claro.-mosquea mi viejo.

-Bueno, creo que me toca currar.-suspira tía Rochelle.-Vamos a peinarte, hermanita.

Mi madre se sienta en una silla de la mesa y tía Rochelle prepara todo lo que se ha traído para peinar.

-Eres increíble, te has traído tantos productos para el pelo que podrías peinar a toda la ciudad.

-Es cierto…-corrobora tímidamente Kya.

-¿Podemos irnos vistiendo?-me quejo.

-Un momento, chicas, no seáis impacientes.

-Verás que llegamos las últimas a pesar de ser las homenajeadas.-aviso.

Pasa un rato hasta que el peinado de mi madre está listo: una coleta muy estilosa, lisa, con un flequillo también láceo y largo que le baja por una vertiente de su rostro, dándole un aire de elegancia muy sofisticado.

-¡Qué guay!-manifiesta Kya.

-Gracias, chicas. Ahora os toca, venga. ¿Ya os habéis duchado?

-Antes de que tú invadieras el cuarto de baño, mamá.-me mofo.

-Ja, ja, me parto de la risa. Venga, vamos a por vuestro vestido. ¡Ay, qué nervios!

-Sí…-dice Kya, con una sonrisilla inocente.

Mi madre y mi tía nos arrastran hasta mi cuarto y nos vuelven a tapar los ojos, espero que por última vez. Cuando por fin llevamos el vestido puesto, nos destapan los ojos para que nos podamos mirar en el espejo. Mi primera reacción es quedarme con la boca abierta.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta mamá, ansiosa de la respuesta.

-…

No puedo hablar porque sigo en trance después de verme con el vestido. La base es rosa, pero mamá ha cumplido su promesa y me ha hecho unos arreglos a mi gusto: la falda amplia queda cubierta por una redecilla negra muy fina, la parte de arriba es de manga larga desigual de color rojo (y una corbata bien mona). En la parte de abajo hay todo de tachones rosas que le dan un acabado interesante. De momento, llevo los zapatos planos. Supongo que más tarde en la fiesta esto cambiará.

Kya también está mona. Su vestido es más rosa que el mío, superpuesto por otras capas de tela negras y azules, con brillantina y sin mangas. Es tan abultado como el mío, por cierto. Ella también lleva unos zapatos planos de bailarina. Y parece que su vestido le agrada.

-¿Chicas?-pregunta mi madre, preocupada de que no nos guste el resultado.

-Oh, perdón, es que impacta un poco.-se disculpa Kya.-Es muy bonito, muchas gracias. Es… Es perfecto, vaya.

-Me alegro de que te guste. ¿Y tú, Kylie, hija? ¿Te gusta?

-Sí.-pronuncio firmemente, antes de sonreír débilmente.-No está nada mal.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de que te lo hayas tomado así de bien.-sonríe ampliamente mi madre.

-A pesar de que al principio no te lo tomaste muy bien.-asegura mi tía Rochelle.

-Supongo…-suspiro.

-Vamos a peinaros, preciosas.-indica tía Rochelle.-Y rapidito, que tu madre ha acaparado todo el tiempo para ella sola y falta poco para que empiece la fiesta.

-¿Quieres una torta, Rochelle? ¡Dilo, venga!-se pica mi madre.

-¡Tranqui, macarra!

Kya y yo nos sentamos en una silla y dejamos que mi tía haga su magia. Al cabo de unos escasos quince minutos estamos listas: yo con mi peinado del lazo y Kya con su estilo bohémico que tanto la caracteriza.

-Perfectas y divinas de la muerte. Ya estáis listas para toda una noche de juerga hasta las tantas.-bromea tía Rochelle.

-¿Está ya el viejo Hyde? A lo mejor ya no se acuerda de que le debo cinco pavos…

-Kylie, qué traviesa eres. Tu padre ya estará terminando.-asegura mamá.

-Vaya, ya es tarde.-se preocupa Kya mirando al reloj de pared.-Los invitados estarán a punto de llegar.

-¡Huy, es verdad!-imita mamá.

-Pues ya podemos ir bajando, ya sabes lo que le gusta a mamá esperar.-le dice tía Rochelle a mi madre.

-Ya… Pues nada, deberíamos ir bajando. Seguro que vuestros amigos habrán llegado ya.-masculla mi madre.

-Supongo que sí…

Verás la reacción que tienen todos cuando les cuente que el cabecilla supremo de Nile está entre rejas por mi culpa. Supongo que tendré que decirlo.

En cuanto salimos de mi habitación, mi viejo sigue en el baño preparándose. Espero que no vuelva a meterse con mi madre por este asunto, porque desde luego.

-¡Kyle, vamos bajando las cuatro! ¡Te esperamos abajo, no tardes!-chilla mi madre.

-De acuerdo…-responde mi viejo.

-Vamos, chicas. ¡Preparaos para pasároslo de miedo!

-No te emociones, Rochelle. No quiero sorpresas desagradables.-advierte mi madre, adoptando su habitual tono de líder.

-Que sí, amargada.


	51. Entrada triunfal

Mientras mi madre y su hermana siguen discutiendo como crías bajamos a la primera planta. La noche ya se ha adueñado de la ciudad, y muchas estrellas brillan raramente en el manto tenebroso. La luna se asoma por una esquina del firmamento, como si tuviera miedo de que los ciudadanos de Los Ángeles la observáramos.

Avanzo con paso inseguro: no sé si ha sido buena idea esto de salir de casa con un disfraz de princesa. Al menos, buena idea para mi orgullo.

De momento, nadie me ha visto, y no me desagrada la idea de permanecer en el anonimato.

-¿No hay nadie?-pregunta Kya.

-Pues…

Nos disponemos a entrar, cuando veo las luces que vienen de dentro. También oigo muchas voces. Todo el mundo habrá llegado ya.

-Oye, ¿Sabéis qué? Creo que esto no ha sido buena idea, je, je… ¡Mejor me pido una pizza y me voy a dormir tempranito!

-¡No te rajes, cobardica! ¡Échale valor, Kylie!-me encoraja mi tía.

-¡Que no, me rajo, me rajo, bandera blanca!

-Pues nada, supongo que nosotras tendremos que presentarte…-amenaza mi madre.

-¡No, mamá, te lo suplico!

-¡Kylie, no te acobardes!-me anima Kya también.

Mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mis súplicas, entra en el local seguida de mi tía, y se pone a contarle a todo el mundo que estoy fuera y tal… ¡Maldita sea! Algunas voces se ponen a comentar en el interior. No acierto a decir de quiénes son.

-¡Menuda detective está hecha!-chilla una voz de chica.

-¿Sabe investigar el pasado de los sitios y no dar la cara en su propia fiesta? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-ríe una voz de chico.

-Seguro que es por el vestido, que le da corte.-suelta otra voz de chica.

-Kylie siempre ha sido así.-confirma una voz distinta de chica.

-Sí, desde pequeñita.-colabora otra voz femenina.

-Supongo que no la cambia nadie.-interviene una voz masculina.

-¡Seguro que está en su casa abochornada!-corrobora otra chica distinta.

A pesar de que mis "amigos" me atacan por la espalda (¡Ya hablaré yo con todos!) yo sigo sin entrar, a pesar de que Kya está a punto de hacerlo.

-Vamos, Kylie, no seas miedica.-me incita Kya. -¡Si son tus amigos y parientes, no el presidente de los Estados Unidos!

-Aun así, deja que me lo piense otra hora más…-murmuro.

Para colmo, me acaban pillando. Una invitada llega delatándome a leguas.

-¡Hola, Kylie! ¡Qué mona que vas!

Es Mya, que supongo que no estaba al corriente de que iba de incógnito. Todo el mundo del interior del local se sobresalta.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo habéis oído?

-¡Está fuera! ¡No se atreve a poner el pie aquí!

-¡Voy por ella!

De mientras…

-Gracias, Mya… Iba de paisano…

-Oh… Vaya…-lamenta Mya.

-¡Yo no me espero más!-protesta Kya.

Cuando se dispone a entrar, una chica a la que conozco perfectamente sale de ahí para venir a buscarme y arrastrarme hasta dentro. Va vestida elegantemente, a su modo, claro.

-¡Hyde! ¡Aquí te escondes, tipeja! ¿Se puede saber a qué viene la espera?

-Es que…

-Espera, no me lo digas. Es ese vestidito tan mono, ¿Verdad? ¡Vas muy cookie! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Menos risitas, Louise. Oye, todo esto lo hago por mi vieja, así que no te cachondees, ¿De acuerdo?

-Louise, ayúdame a arrastrarla.-propone Kya, maliciosa.

-¡A la orden, Kya! Por cierto, tú también vas muy mona.

-Gracias, Louise.

Kya y Louise me cogen de los brazos y entre las dos me alzan un poco con cuidado.

-¡No, soltadme, traidoras! ¡Veréis! ¡Os mandaré a mi abogado! ¡Malas pécoras!

Al final, consiguen llevarme a rastras hasta la sala. Menuda entrada que has hecho, Hyde.

Al principio todo el mundo se me queda mirando con cara de "¿Qué rayos hace la pirada esta?" y mi madre con una cara de "Tierra trágame", pero al final, todo el mundo hace comentarios de "Qué mona va" "Qué bonito vestido" "Qué guapa está" y bla, bla, bla…

-Hola…-murmuro.

-¡¿Hola?! ¡Casi un año sin vernos y solo "hola"! ¡Y para colmo, querías escabullirte!-me riñe Sue.

-Oye, es que…

-¡Pero si vas muy mona! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-se ríe Tommy.

-¡Sois todos unos traidores!-grito, con una sonrisa.

-Tommy tiene razón.-apoya Amelie.

-Ese vestido abultado de quinceañera es muy bonito.-admite Geneviève.

-Aunque no sea de tu estilo, te queda bien.-confiesa Raphael.

-Ya, pero… A ver, todo el mundo está aquí, y como que da un poco de corte…-murmuro.

-Por cierto, me alegro mucho de veros a todos.-saluda Kya, con una sonrisa angelical.

-¡Sabes que nosotros también a ti!-devuelve Louise, alegremente.

Todo el mundo sonríe.

-Por cierto, hay bastante gente. ¿Son todos familiares?-pregunta June, mirando a su alrededor.

-Qué raro, la pijilla se siente extraña a pesar de que está acostumbrada a llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

-¡Piérdete de una vez, Louise!

-En serio, chicas, parad ya. El año pasado fue la misma historia…-pide Kya, con cara inocente.

-Pero sí, June, es cierto. La mayoría son mis familiares, pero también han venido algunos vecinos, que son amigos, claro. A los que, por cierto, debería ir a saludar si no quiero que mi madre me mate.

-¡Claro! Te esperamos aquí.-promete Sue.-Ah, por cierto. ¡Cómo me vuelvas a enviar una carta con el nombre "Sue-Ellen" escrito en el reverso te tiro de un puente!

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Sue-Ellen.

-¡No se cansa, la maldita! ¡Esta quiere guerra!-informa Sue a los demás, que se ríen.

Kya y yo nos apartamos un momento de la pandilla, sonriendo.

-¿Ves como no está tan mal? Son amigos, ya sabes.

-Sí, es verdad. Son mis amigos, y supongo que no debería cortarme tanto.

-Por cierto, ¿Sabes a quien todavía no he visto por aquí? A Ely y Regina.

-Ya decía yo que faltaba alguien. Pues me imagino que llegarán más tarde. Tendrán a alguien a quien investigar.

-Qué valiente, hablando de la gente a sus espaldas, Hyde.

Conozco esa voz. Hablando de las ruines de Roma…

-Ah, hola, chicas.-saluda Kya

Es después del saludo que tengo una extraña sensación de dejà vu.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero mira qué monada, las primas Hyde van de Blancanieves! ¡Suerte que eráis súper-detectives!-ríe Ely.

-¡Si es que lo sabía! ¿Lo ves, Kya? ¡Han dicho exactamente lo que te dije que dirían!-protesto.

-No te amargues en tu cumpleaños, Hyde, que ha venido toda la familia.-dice Regina, en un aire risueño.

-Es verdad. Me alegro de que hayáis venido.-sonrío.

-¡Déjate de mariconear! Hemos venido porque no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, ¿Vale?-chulea Electra.

-Seguro que ibais a saludar a la gente. Adelante, nos vemos después cuando os gastemos una broma… Digo, a la hora de cenar.-bromea Unununa.

Pueden decir lo que quieran, pero sé que en el fondo (¡Muy en el fondo!) nos aprecian. Al igual que nosotras a ellas. ¿Qué habrán estado tramando estos últimos meses?

-¡Kylie!-me llama mi madre. -¡Ven a saludar, mujer!

Obedezco, seguida por Kya. Mi viejo ha llegado hace un rato, y de momento no dice nada. No está acostumbrado tampoco a verme tan "elegante".

-Mirad, ¿A que está mona? El diseño del vestido es mío-miente tía Rochelle.

-¡Mentirosa! ¿Quién se ha estado matando? ¡Pues yo!-contraataca mi madre.

-¡Chicas, por favor! ¡Las niñas son ellas, no ustedes!-las regaña mi abuelo Paul, tan alegre como de costumbre.

-¡Abuelo Paul!-exclamo.

-¡Kylie, qué linda estás!-expresa mi abuelo materno, antes de abrazarme. -¡Y tú también, Kya querida, estás bellísima también!

-Muchas gracias…-agradece Kya con una tímida sonrisa.

-Ese vestido no es el que llevaste tú, hija…-percata mi abuela Roselyn.

-Oh, lo sé, mamá, pero es que le hacía ilusión llevar un vestido más… Más de su estilo. Y claro…-se excusa mi madre.

Mi abuela Roselyn es un poco… Tradicional, por definirlo de algún modo. Es amable, pero es muy recta. En cambio, mi abuelo Paul (que me acabo de enterar de que se llama realmente "Pablo") es mucho más enrollado y divertido. Vamos, de esas parejas que no pegan ni con cola, pero la vida es así.

-Hola, abuela Roselyn.

-Estás preciosa, Kylie. No es exactamente el vestido con el que esperaba verte, pero supongo que a ti todo te queda bien. Y a ti también, Kya, el tuyo también te sienta muy bien. ¿De dónde lo has sacado, por cierto?

-Oh, este vestido era de mi madre, que también tenía alguna raíz hispana, y la celebró en su momento. Pero gracias por el cumplido.-dice Kya un tanto melancólica.

-¿Habéis visto a Richard?-pregunta tía Rochelle.

-¿Tu hermano? Está por allá. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No, por nada, para saludar y eso.

No quiero ir a saludar, sobre todo porque Dakota está merodeando por esa zona. Mi tío me cae bien, pero…

-Es cierto, vamos a decirle hola a Richard, Nicky y los primos, ¿Eh, Kylie?-me incita mi madre.

-Eso, eso, quiero conocer a tus primos.-dice Kya.

-Pues nada… Volvamos a lo de todas las reuniones familiares…*Suspiro*

Nos acercamos hasta donde están mi tío Richard, Nicky, Nick y la plasta de Dakota.

-¡Rachel, Rochelle! ¿Qué tal? ¡Cuánto tiempo!-saluda mi tío a sus hermanas.

-Hola, Richard. Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir desde Carolina del Norte.-saluda mamá.

-Oh, no ha sido nada. Siempre es un placer venir.-asegura Nicky-¡Chicas, qué bien os veo!

-Es verdad, esos vestidos son muy chulos. Para una chica, claro.-asegura mi primo Nick.- Oh, hola, ¿Kya, cierto? Soy Nick, encantado.

-Igualmente, Nick. Sí, me llamo Kya.

-Te has vuelto a olvidar de nosotros, ¿Eh, Kylie?-deduce Nick.

-No, no, es que… Como nos vemos muy poco… Normal, vivís en la quinta china.

-Eso es lo que decimos nosotros de ti, ¿Sabes?-continúa Nick.

-Al menos allí en Carolina del Norte sabemos identificar el buen gusto.-ataca Dakota, en tono de víctima.

-¡Dakota!-riñe mi tío Richard.

-Oh, buenas, primilla. Tal vez tengas una prima extravagante, pero te aseguro que al menos yo sé combinar los colores.

-¡Kylie!-me riñe mi madre.

-Ay, no, otra vez no…-suspira Nick.

-Kylie, no te lo tomes tan a pecho….-me pide Kya.

-Es cierto, disculpad. Yo soy mayor, tengo que dar ejemplo.

-¡Tú deberías de aprender de mí como bailarina!-provoca Dakota.

-¡Hermanita, chitón de una vez!

-Eso es, Nick, el machito poniendo paz, ¿Eh?-bromea tía Rochelle.

-En fin… Nos veremos luego en la cena y tal, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora Kylie tiene que ir a saludar a su abuela de Nueva Jersey, que también lleva tiempo sin ver, ¿No?

-¡Es verdad! Nos veremos luego, ¿Verdad, tío Richard?

-Pues claro que sí, sobrinita.-me desordena el pelo suavemente.-Y no le hagas mucho caso a tu prima, ¿Vale?

-¡Qué dices, papi! ¡Yo soy la mejor del mundo mundial!-protesta Dakota.

-Y también te veremos a ti, ¿Eh, Kya?-sonríe Nicky.

-Pues claro, luego nos veremos todos.

La pobre Kya se siente un poco perdida porque no conoce a demasiada gente. No obstante, se va adaptando agradablemente. Mejor la alejo de Dakota, para que no se vaya todo a hacer gárgaras.

Mi abuela paterna también está por ahí. Ahora mismo está charlando con Ed, porque son viejos conocidos. Pues nada, matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¡Eh, Hyde pequeña! Vas adorable…-no hace falta decir que este es Ed.

-Otra vez no, por favor…-protesto.

-Oh, vamos, alegra esa cara, tesoro. Si es cierto, estáis guapísimas las dos.-corrobora mi abuela Jeanie.

-Ya, pero se sienten extrañas, como no suelen llevar esto todos los días…-responde mi madre.

-Ven aquí, dale un beso a tu abuela. ¡Que ya es mucho sin verte, angelito!

Mi abuela me aprisiona con un abrazo cálido. Tiene razón, no nos vemos muy a menudo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, yaya. –sonrío.

-Bonita fiesta. ¿Os lo pasáis bien?-nos pregunta mi abuela a Kya y a mí.

-Sí, bueno, de momento estamos saludando a todo el mundo, pero sí, la fiesta promete.-me autoanimo.

-Al final te lo has tomado mejor, ¿Eh?-me suelta Ed.

-Eso parece, sí.-suspiro.

-Eh, por cierto, ¿Qué tal vuestro plan maestro?-bromea Ed.

-Todo solucionado.-declara Kya, contenta.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué ha pasado al final?

-La que han liado, Ed. Por poco no me da un ataque.-me apoya mi padre, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que llegó.

-Veo que todo el mundo lo sabe ya. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Es cierto, ¿En qué lío os habéis metido ahora?-corrobora mi abuela.

-Ay, si se lo contáramos…-empieza mi madre.

Cojo aire y suelto el bombazo.

-El mandamás de Nile está en chirona gracias a nosotras.

-¡¿Te estás quedando conmigo, criaja?!

-No, Ed, es cierto. Resulta que era un vecino nuestro, y fue el desgraciado que mató a mis padres.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es que os dedicáis a perseguir criminales?!-grita mi abuela.

-Algo así. La verdad es que Kya quería aprovechar para descubrir al asesino de sus padres, e investigando nos topamos con ese gusano.

-Y para colmo, la agente encargada del caso es la hija de mi antiguo jefe en la policía.-continúa mi viejo.

-Quieto parado, Hyde, ¿Qué has dicho? ¿La hija de quién?

-La hija de Willy, una tal Mya Taylor. Antes la he visto por aquí. Trabaja en Manhattan, pero la han puesto a prueba aquí en Los Ángeles.

-Después ya la presentaremos, ahora vamos con la fiesta, ¿De acuerdo?-corto.

-Es verdad, no quiero pensar más en los dolores de cabeza que nos ha dado este caso.-suspira Kya.

-Es cierto, ahora dejemos estar el tema. Después ya lo contaremos todo con pelos y señales, pero ahora toca divertirse.-se anima mamá.

Entonces me da por fijarme en algunos amigos del edificio que se han animado a venir (ah, por cierto, los esbirros de Nile y Sharon también se han pirado por sucios troleros)


	52. Presentaciones

-¡Chicas! ¡Qué monada de vestido!

-¿Sin decir el "Gotcha", Cheryl? ¿Estás enferma?

-¡Cualquiera lo está después de ver el arresto que ha tenido lugar por culpa vuestra!-musita Jess Astrof.

-Eso es verdad….-reconoce Kya.

-Aunque en realidad deberíamos daros las gracias.-reconoce Kurt Nichols.

-Sí. Mi madre murió por culpa de ese malnacido.-recuerda Keith Flannery, apesadumbrado.

-Y la mía. Así que supongo que aunque ya hace tiempo de esto, deberíamos daros las gracias.-admite Karla Wayans.

-Seguro que mi madre os agradecería mucho todo esto.-anima Lenny Arm.

-No tenéis que darnos las gracias, chicos. Ha sido un placer hacer lo correcto.-pronuncio.

-¡Así se habla! ¡Eres mejor que la princesa sirena!-dice April Moore, fantasiosamente.

-Al final resulta que el espíritu de mi madre adoptiva estaba en lo cierto, ¿Verdad?-pregunta Krypta Lonelay.

-Eso parece, sí. Y aunque no quiero ser maleducada, todavía no me acabo de creer cómo puedes hacer todo esto...-confieso.

-Tranquila, no te voy a obligar a creer en nosotros los Malak. No obstante, os estaré sumamente agradecida a las dos. Aunque Hope y Clive no eran mis verdaderos padres, era como si de verdad lo fuesen.-agradece Krypta con una educada reverencia.

Para la fiesta no se ha puesto su traje de médium, pero aún conserva sus gargantillas de la estrella Malak. O la estrella de Nile. No sé qué relación puede haber entre Nile y los Malak para que usen ese distintivo ambos. Pero en fin…

-Mirad, chicos, ahí están otros amigos nuestros. ¿Qué tal si os venís y os los presentamos?-anima Kya.

-¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Me encanta hacer amigos nuevos!-se acontenta Toby.

-¡Más les vale que ninguno de esos sea novio de Kya o si no…!-solloza Tim.

-Tim, yo no tengo novio. Y eso te incluye a ti.-finiquita Kya con una sonrisa. -¿Por qué no lo dejamos en una bonita amistad?

-¿Hm? ¿Una amistad incluye un besito en los morros?

-No.-protesta Kya.

-¡Qué rollo!

Risas de todo el mundo. Me empiezo a sentir a gusto en el ambiente festivo, y mis viejos se están dando cuenta.

Animo a mis amigos vecinos a conocer a todos mis otros amigos. Parece que se llevan bastante bien entre ellos.

Mientras estamos todos hablando, se acerca Mya a saludar.

-¿Chicas? ¿Ya os habéis olvidado de mí?

-No, Mya. Es que como has estado charlando con mis viejos…-me exculpo.

-¡Hala! ¿Quién es esta tía, Hyde? No me suena. ¡A parte de que es gigante!-grita Louise. Normal, con lo enana que es ella….

-Ojito con lo que dices, Louise, que es poli.-amenazo.

-¿Tienes amigos polis? ¿Desde cuándo?-pregunta Tommy.

-Desde hace bien poco. Soy Mya Taylor, chavales. Agente de policía novata de Manhattan. En realidad, me voy dentro de unos días a Nueva York.

-¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?-pregunta Ely.

-¿Qué pasa, le vas a abrir una ficha, Electra?-chincho.

-¿Sabes? Te voy a comprar un coche, ¡A ver si te puedes atropellar con él!-contraataca Electra.

-Tengo 20, ¿Por?

-¡Hala! ¡Pues nos llevamos solamente un año!-chilla Regina.

-¿Tan vieja parezco? Vale, vale…-lloriquea Mya.

-Mya es hija de un conocido de mi viejo. Nos ha ayudado con el caso.

-¿"El caso"? ¿Ya estáis metidas hasta el cuello en una investigación interesante?-deduce Sue.

-Pues… Algo así. En realidad, ya la hemos terminado. Solo os puedo adelantar que saldrá por la tele que Nile se ha quedado sin comandante.-adelanta Kya.

-¿Que Nile qué? ¡¿Qué habéis hecho ahora?!-se asusta June.

-Oh, tranquila, solo hemos descubierto que el jefe supremo de Nile era un asesino en serie que mató a dos vecinas de nuestro bloque así como a los padres de mi amiga Kya.-informo.

-¡Tú deliras!-expresa Amelie.

-¡Menuda pasada!-sigue Geneviève.

-¿Y no os da miedo mezclaros con gente así?-pregunta Raphael.

-Pues… Un poco, pero… Por mis padres, hubiera asumido el riesgo.-reconoce Kya.

-¡Así se habla, rubita! ¡Yo por mi viejo muero!-reconoce Louise.

-¡Y yo!-corrobora Sue.

-¡Puedes apostar a que sí!-continúa June.

-Esto… Sí, basta ya de hacer el primo, ya nos ha quedado bastante claro…-corta Ely.

-¡Eso es porque no quieres admitir que tú también!-ataca Tommy, seguramente por revancha en relación al año pasado.

Los próximos 15 minutos nos estamos peleando por esta chorrada, al tiempo que los vecinos nos miran con cara de "Suerte que eran los mejores amigos"

-Chicos, basta ya, anda… ¿Qué más da eso?-corta Mya.

-Es cierto, parecemos idiotas.-admite June.

Durante un ratito nos ponemos todos a charlar de nuestras cosas, sin importancia, más que nada. Kya, ahora, se siente comodísima y muy integrada en el grupo.

Parece que a mamá le toca dar un discursito de bienvenida. Yo no hubiera sido capaz, seguramente. Todos le prestamos atención, como buenas personas que somos. Bueno, eso o que si no nos cuelga de un campanario de los cordones de los zapatos…

-*Pruebas de micrófono* Bien, de acuerdo… *Carraspeo*

Para colmo, ha dicho lo que me temía.

-Chicas, venid aquí, subid.

Mierda… Con lo que me apetece. Y encima, todo el mundo aplaudiendo mientras me subo. Ya es lo que me faltaba.

-Bien, empecemos con la fiesta, ¿No? Gracias a todo el mundo por venir. Hoy celebramos el decimoquinto cumpleaños de estas dos niñas… Bueno, "niñas", ya han crecido, claro.

Estoy a un paso de decir "¡Al grano!", pero mejor no lo hago, por seguridad…

-Decid algoa vuestros invitados, chicas.-me obliga mi madre.

Me acerco al micro tímidamente mientras todo el mundo se me queda mirando.

-Hola…-musito.-Adiós.

Me giro y me dispongo a irme, pero mi madre no parece muy convencida con mi flamante discurso y me lo impide. La gente empieza a reírse.

No quiero defraudar a mi madre, así que me invento algo sobre la marcha.

-Es broma, es broma…*Suspiro* Soy Kylie, aunque todos lo sabréis, porque habéis venido a mi fiesta, ¿No? Y claro, je, je, je, es pura lógica que me conocéis…

Algunos se ríen (en especial Electra y Dakota, que me tienen tanta "manía"), mi madre me estará mirando con cara decepcionada, y Kya estará preocupada. Vamos, Hyde, deja de hacer el payaso y concéntrate.

-Está bien… *Resoplido*

En ese momento, me suelto definitivamente.

-Quería daros las gracias a todos por venir a mi fiesta en un día tan especial como lo es mi decimoquinto cumpleaños. No es exactamente la celebración que me esperaba, pero se agradece. A mis padres, por preocuparse tanto por esta fiesta, a Kya, por animarme a darla, y a todos vosotros, por ser mis amigos. Es más, moláis CASI tanto como yo. ¡Es coña! ¡Gracias por ser los amigos de esta criaja!

Me emociono de lo lindo. Al terminar, me quedo petrificada de cuajo. ¿Pero qué carajo estoy haciendo con mi vida?

A pesar de mi reacción negativa, los demás me dan su bendición aplaudiéndome. Ya me estoy acostumbrando y tomo.

-¡Esa es mi sobrinita!-chilla tía Rochelle.

-¡Amén, hermanita!-bromea Louise.

-Gracias… Ja, ja, ja…-aprovechándome de mi vestido, hago una reverencia con él.

-Gracias, hija. Kya, tu turno.

-De acuerdo…*Sonrisa*-avanza Kya.

Aplausos de nuevo.

-En fin, gracias a todos. ¿Qué voy a decir que ya haya dicho Kylie? Bueno, pues lo mismo. Muchas gracias a todos, a todos, que os habéis preocupado tanto por mí cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando me quedé sola. Y gracias a vosotros, he conseguido empezar un nuevo capítulo en mi vida con la misma sonrisa que tenía antes de la muerte de mis padres. Pues nada, sencillo pero… Muchas gracias por estar ahí.

Más aplausos. Kya saluda también y se aleja del medio del escenario.

-Pues nada, eso ha sido todo por ahora de parte de nuestras cumpleañeras. Creo que ahora toca cenar. Eso es todo de momento.

Mi madre apaga el micro y se baja del escenario, y nosotras detrás de ella. Espero no tener que dar otro discursito de este calibre.

Sin que nadie diga nada, ya es hora de cenar.


	53. Cena finolis y confesiones embarazosas

Cada uno se sienta en su silla de la mesa, dispuestos a comer algo antes de que siga la fiesta. Kya y yo, por supuesto, presidimos la mesa. A pesar de que se supone que tenemos que mostrar "buenos modales", yo me comporto como si nada. Es cuando miro a mi trozo de mesa que exclamo:

-¡¿Todos estos tenedores son para mí?! Mamá, ¡¿Estás loca?!

-¡No grites!

De repente, mi madre se da cuenta de que está chillando y baja la voz.

-Son para los diferentes platos, hombre. Es una fiesta especial, habrá que tener hábitos adecuados, ¿No crees?

Sí, ya, se cree que voy a usar todos los tenedores y todos los cuchillos. Pues me parece que va lista.

Para cenar hay una sopa de pollo de primero con pistones. Está realmente buena, y parece gustar a todo el mundo. Pero de segundo…

-Qué rica estaba la sopa, ¿Verdad?-me pregunta Kya, sonriendo.

-Ni que lo digas. ¿Qué hay de segundo?

-Es carne con salsa amarga de naranja y apio con tropezones. Es un plato que está muy de moda.-sonríe mi madre, orgullosa.

A mi madre se la veía muy emocionada, así que cojo un tenedor y un cuchillo y me llevo un trozo de carne a la boca, y por poco lo vomito. ¡Qué asco! Me parece que el catering la ha timado. Y por lo visto, no soy la única. Los adultos no rechistan, pero los listos de turno…

-¡¿Se puede saber qué puñetas es esto?!-grita Sue por lo bajini, comentándolo entre todos los chavales.

-Es verdad, ¿Qué le han echado a la carne, que la han estropeado?-protesta June.

-Naranja y apio…-aclaro, con una arcada.

-Pues casi mejor que no le hubieran echado nada…-se queja Tommy.

-Estoy contigo. Con naranja aún…-empieza Amelie.

-¡Pero con apio!-reprocha Geneviève.

-Y esos tropezones no le hacen un favor…-juzga Raphael.

-Oh, vamos, no está tan mal….-dice Kya, disimulando como puede.

-Kya, es inútil. No hace falta que te escondas, si nadie se ha enterado. De los mayores, digo.-aclara Louise.

-No seas tímida, rubita, puedes admitir que es una bazofia.-suelta Ely, como quien suelta una bomba.

-Está bien… Es cierto que…

-Que es horrible.-acaba Regina.

-Pues menos mal que me avisáis, porque no tenía ni idea, y soy alérgica a la naranja.-avisa Cheryl.

-Qué suerte, la que se habría montado si Cheryl lo hubiera probado. ¡Vaya ridículo!-empieza Toby.

-¡Se pone roja, le salen granitos por todas partes, se le hincha la cara, y parece el yeti de color rojo! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-se ríe Tim.

-¡Qué malo eres, Tim!-corrobora April.

-Sois una escena. Entre todos, en serio. Cuesta creer que estuvierais resolviendo un crimen hace tan poco.-se burla Mya.

-Pero tú también compartes la idea, ¿No?-pregunta Karla.

-Pues…

-Vamos, eso es un sí.-corta Kurt.

De repente, noto un tirón de mi vestido. Levanto ligeramente el mantel y veo a Electra allí debajo, con una cajita de cartón.

-¿Qué haces allí abajo, chiflada?

-Oye, mis respetos, que te vengo a dar mi regalo.

Desconfiada, lo cojo y lo abro. Dentro resplandece una flamante hamburguesa con queso rebosante de kétchup.

-¿Cómo la has conseguido?-pregunto, determinante.

-Sabíamos que podía pasar algo así, así que Regina y yo pasamos por un Burger antes de venir aquí. ¡Sorpresa!-se burla Ely.-Toma, pásasela a Kya.

Electra me da otra hamburguesa igual, y veo que tiene otras cajas en su bolso.

-¡¿Pero qué llevas ahí, el Burger entero?!

-Sin pasarse, ¿Eh? O me lo guardo todo para mí.

-¿Es que me aprecias, Ely?

-¡Ni loca! Solo que así te engordas más y puedo reírme de ti.

-Sí, ¿Y qué más? Muchas gracias, Ely.

-No me llames Ely, mendruga. Para ti soy Electra, y da gracias de que no te haga llamarme "Srta. Foster".

-Como usted diga, señora Foster.

-¡¿A quién llamas tú "señora"?!

-Calla y vuelve a tu sitio, que te van a descubrir.

La señorita Foster rechista y vuelve a regañadientes a su sitio, y yo le doy la suculenta hamburguesa a Kya, que al igual que yo, decide repartirla. Con nuestra "buena fe", nuestra discreción y el Burger que Ely lleva en el bolso, todos los críos (excepto Dakota, porque así lo mando yo) tenemos nuestro cachito de hamburguesa. ¡Y los viejales de los adultos no se enteran de nada!

Después llega el momento del postre, el momento preferido de Louise. Y el mío, lo admito. Helado de nata servido en una copa la mar de elegante. Se me hace la boca agua… El postre parece el momento perfecto para ponernos en ridículo los unos a los otros, porque entre que los adultos empiezan a comentar cosas de mi niñez, y tal… Se armó la gorda.

-Este helado de nata me ha recordado a un baile que hizo Kylie una vez, cuando se apuntó a danza con el colegio…-se acuerda, para mi pesar, mi madre.

-¡Mierda!-grito.

-¡¿Tú sabes bailar?!-se mofa Sue.

-Oye, no es lo que pensáis. Yo me apunté para el campamento de exploradores, pero hubo un error y tuve que tragarme danza medio curso.

-¿Seguro que fue una confusión?-bromea Tommy.

-¡Sí, seguro!-mascullo, decidida.

-¡Ah, sí! Y ahora que hablamos de funciones, ¿Qué hay de esa función que hizo Kylie en primaria, donde iba de Blancanieves?-comenta mi abuela Roselyn.

-No, no, no…-me quejo.

-¡Y cuando la vestí de hada en Carnaval!-informa tía Rochelle.

-Y cuando era bien pequeñita, que no sé para qué era se vistió de osito…-sigue Nicky.

¡La madre que los trajo a todos! Todo el mundo cachondeándose de mí.

En un momento dado, todo el mundo recordando mis momentos de infancia más bochornoso. Me estoy intentando camuflar, pero Kya sale en mi apoyo. Se levanta de la silla y…

-Sí, es cierto que todas esas cosas son muy divertidas. Pues puestos a recordar todas esas cosas, yo también tengo que confesar una cosa.

-Dinos, Kya, cielo.-incita mi abuela Jeanie.

-Yo…

-Kya, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto.

-Nada, participar en esta conmovedora celebración familiar.

Todos se quedan mirando a Kya, alzada.

-¡De pequeña me ponía los vestidos y los tacones de mi madre y empezaba a correr por casa!-confiesa Kya, sonriendo, para mi sorpresa.

Al principio, todos se la quedan mirando, pero después la aplauden y ríen.

-¡Sí que sos honesta, Kya!-ríe mi abuelo Paul.

-Claro, para que Kylie vea que no se ha de abochornar…-me mira Kya.

-Gracias, Kya.

Me envalentono y me levanto también.

-¡A veces empiezo a tocar mi saxo imaginario como si fuera una profesional!-confieso yo.

Más risas y aplausos. Me parece que todo el mundo me apoya y hace lo mismo que yo.

-¡Jugando a los bolos partí un cuadro y para repararlo lo dibujé yo misma, y hoy en día mi dibujo sigue en el marco!-grita Louise a pleno pulmón.

-¡Una vez estampé mi guitarra de juguete contra el suelo creyéndome una estrella del rock y que no iba a pasar nada!-corrobora Sue.

-¡Sin querer me eché pimienta en las patatas fritas en lugar de sal!-recuerda Tommy.

-¡Un día me fui al cole en zapatillas sin darme cuenta!-chilla June, como si estuviera orgullosa.

-¡A veces sigo hablando con mis muñecos cuando me siento sola!-confiesa Amelie.

-¡Una vez en un examen se me rompió el lápiz y empecé a escribir con el compás!-manifiesta Geneviève.

-¡Cuando me dijeron que saqué un 10 en literatura me emocioné tanto que se me rompieron las mangas de mi chaqueta!-menciona Raphael.

Regina no está muy convencida, pero después de pensárselo un poco, se lanza también.

-Por un problema genético que tengo, siempre que veo sangre pierdo el sentido.

Ely, en cambio, no está convencida para nada.

-¡Vamos, Ely, no te cortes!-suelta Cheryl.

-¡Sí, vamos, todos han dicho algo!-intenta Jess.

-¡Ni hablar, me niego!-grita Electra.

-Suerte que la valiente eras tú, hermana melliza.-se burla Regina.

-¡¿Tú también?! ¡Unununa Foster, eres una maldita traidora!-insulta Electra.

-Si no dices nada, doy el chivatazo de quién ha traído las hamburguesas…-susurro.

Puede que esa excusa no sea muy fuerte, pero con Ely se ve que ha funcionado.

-Tuve un novio imaginario llamado Killian…-dice Ely, bajito, avergonzada.

Todo el mundo ríe el doble.

-¡No sé por qué, pero siempre me doy golpes en la cabeza!-asegura primo Nick.

Dakota pasa de todo, y no hace ningún comentario. Mira enfurruñada a un lado. Parece que le da rabia que me lo esté pasando tan bien.

-¡Tengo un muñeco de nieve de peluche llamado Frosty!-chilla Mya, sonriendo.

Hasta la poli se suelta en mi fiesta. Esto es impresionante.

Todo el mundo ríe y aplaude después de cada comentario. Pero después, en medio de las risas…

-¿Sabéis que tengo un máster en periodismo?-pregunta inquisitiva tía Rochelle.

Todo el mundo le contesta con un "Sí".

-¿Y sabéis que hice el examen final para ganarme el título?

Otro "Sí" de la multitud.

-¡Pues suspendí!-revela tía Rochelle, más contenta que otra cosa.

Más que aplaudir, la gente ríe y ríe. Mi abuelo Paul adopta una mirada inocente, y mi abuela Roselyn se quiere morir. ¡Vaya hija benjamina les ha salido, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Las carcajadas siguen, implausibles, pero para mi sorpresa, hay alguien más que tiene algo que decir.

-Yo recorrí nadando las 29 millas que circundan la isla de Manhattan. Tardé 10 horas, pero gané una apuesta.

Es mi viejo, que nos sigue la corriente. Al igual que yo, todo el mundo se queda callado, perplejo. Al cabo de unos instantes, algunos aplauden y tal, pero yo sigo mirándolo fijamente con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué narices le pasa que está hablando de sí mismo?

Al final, todo el mundo se sienta, los adultos toman el café, y tal. Aunque Kya me pregunta a pesar de que entienda la razón, yo me quedo callada durante todo el resto de la cena. Esto sí que me ha dejado de pasta de moniato, y no consigo articular palabra.


	54. Dance Battle- Kylie VS Dakota

_After that_, otro de mis momentos (¡Mis regalos! :D) Sigo en trance, pero solo oír la palabra "regalo", ya me he despertado. No tengo arreglo, vamos.

Todo el mundo tiene un detalle conmigo y con Kya (incluso Ely, lo de la hamburguesa resultó ser una broma). Doy las gracias a todo el mundo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Me siento como una bobalicona, pero he de reconocer que esta fiesta no está resultando tan horrible como me la imaginaba. Vale que no pueda pasar por callejones estrechos ahora mismo, pero el hecho de estar con mis seres queridos me reconforta mucho.

-Muchas gracias a todos.-sonríe Kya.

-Sí, exacto. Gracias.-repito.

Vuelve a haber aplausos. Hay una persona en concreto que aún no me ha regalado nada, y para lo que quería regalarme, se lo podía haber ahorrado. Hablo de…

-Oye, ¿Y yo qué? ¡Yo también te quiero dar mi regalo, querida prima!

-¿Qué es, Dakota, una bomba fétida o una flor que dispersa un chorro de agua en la cara?-suspiro.

-No, qué va. Es una entrada para ver a la mejor bailarina del siglo. ¡Yo!

Dakota se aleja hasta la pista de baile donde se supone que íbamos a pasarlo bien un poco más tarde, pero nada. Hace unos ejercicios de voz ridículos (no sé para qué quiere voz para bailar).

-¿Preparada?

-Hyde, ¿Qué hace esa?-me pregunta Louise, con cara rara.

-Dejarme en ridículo bailando para mí, y ya de paso, machacarme.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡De eso nada, has de contraatacar!-propone Sue, picada.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto.

-Bailar contra ella. ¡Una guerra de bailes!-dice June, animada

-_Sorry?_-pregunto en inglés.

-Sí, mujer. ¡No puedes dejar que tu propia prima te gane!-incita Amelie.

-¿Tú no diste clases de danza? ¡Pues aprovecha!-sigue Geneviève.

-Nosotros te apoyamos a ti, porque eres nuestra amiga y porque no nos van los chulos.-confiesa Raphael.

-¡Vamos, Kylie!-gritan los tres Jeunets.

Decido preguntarlo en francés a ver si alguien me está escuchando.

-_Excusez-moi?_

-Oye, pues es una oferta razonable.-se conchaba Kya. -¡Adelante, Kylie!

-Ni hablar. Lo que me faltaba ya es picarme con el microbio de Dakota y caer más bajo aún. No voy a salir ahí a bailar.

-¡No hay huevos!-se pica Electra también.

-No seas cría, Foster.-protesto.

-Es verdad, pelirroja, no tienes agallas para hacerlo.-corrobora Regina.

-¿En serio es lo que pensáis?

-Es lo que nos estás demostrando.-colabora Cheryl.

-Chicos, no os peleéis entre vosotros…-suplica Krypta.

-¡Yo a esa le daba de su propia medicina!-chilla Tim.

-¡Sí! ¡Kylie, vamos!-me anima Toby.

-¡Kylie, Kylie, Kylie, Kylie, Kylie!-grita todo el mundo a coro.

-¡Que no, he dicho!

-¡Gallina, gallina!-se ríe Ely.

-¡Seré gallina o lo que tú quieras, N-O V-O-Y A B-A-I-L-A-R!-recalco.

-¡Vamos, Kylie, anímate, será divertido!-dice mi madre, que no se ha dado cuenta de que es una "batalla-guerra"

-¡Que no, he dicho! ¡¿Pero es que estáis mal de la cabeza?!-me quejo abiertamente.

-¿Sabes investigar homicidios y no bailar contra tu prima? Así te va, Hyde pequeña.-critica Ed.

Que Ed me lo esté criticando ya son palabras mayores. ¡Prepárate, Dakota!

-Y bien, ¿Y la música?-pregunta Dakota, en aire de diva.

-¡Eh, tú, enana! ¡Prepárate para que te aplaste!

-_I beg your perdón_?-pregunta mal Dakota.

-Es "pardon", ¡Inculta!

Dakota se ofende.

-¡Louise, pon algo de música buena!

-¡Tú mandas!-chilla Louise, al tiempo que se acerca al aparato de música y conecta su reproductor MP3.

Todo el mundo se aleja del centro, expectante a ver qué pasa, mientras yo consigo dos gomas elásticas para sujetarme el vestido a la muñeca y poder bailar más libremente. A ver qué macabrería me invento para salir de esta.

-Estoy preparada, Hyde. Esta creo que la conoces. ¿Preparada, Kylie?

-¡Sí!-le grito a Louise.

-¡Yo también estoy lista!-dice Dakota, presumiendo.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha preguntado?-me burlo.

No sé cómo me han podido enredar de esta manera. La música empieza a sonar por los altavoces a todo volumen. Dakota empieza con su exhibición chuleando delante de mí más que bailar en sí. Cuando termina, la muchedumbre la aplaude, o mejor dicho, le alimenta el ego.

-¡Vamos, Hyde!-indica Tommy. Creo que es la primera vez que me llama por mi apellido.

-¡Dale caña, Kylie!-me anima Mya también.

Respiro hondo, me olvido de las críticas que vendrán después y empiezo con mi contraataque en la pista de baile. No sé por qué, cada vez que lanzo uno de mis "pasos especiales", la multitud enloquece como si no hubiera visto nada igual nunca. Dakota se me queda mirando, enfurecida. Cómo me gusta.

Al final, parece que el resto de la canción "Be My Lover" de "La Bouche" está reservada para mí solita. Kya aplaude a mi lado, entusiasmada y contenta de ver que me divierto. Yo voy lanzando guiños al público, entusiasmada también (a Ely le reservo un ¡Zasca! Bien potente) Al terminar, me inclino a modo de reverencia con mi vestido y la gente se levanta de su asiento para aplaudirme enérgicamente.

-¡Gracias, gente, muchas gracias!-sonrío.

¿Cómo me he atrevido a hacer algo semejante? He de replantearme mi vida desde que nací…

-¡Ha sido flipante!-chilla Louise, emocionada y recogiendo su MP3.

-Yo no lo volvería a intentar.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Cómo te mueves! ¡Has arrasado el escenario!-asegura Sue.

-He arrasado a Dakota, no al escenario. No os paséis. 

-Sinceramente, no te creía capaz, Hyde.-confiesa Unununa.

-¡Sí, pues os he cerrado la boca! ¡Y esto va por tu melliza también!-ataco.

-Bah…-suspira Ely, mosqueada.

Mis padres están flipando. A mí me hace gracia la cara que están poniendo, como si fuera una extraterrestre de color azul con el pelo morado.

-¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!-me pregunta sarcástico el viejo Ed.

-Pues que acabo de bailar contra mi prima y parece que he ganado.

-¡Pues claro que ha ganado! ¡Qué ritmo tiene la maldita!-se ríe Sue.

Durante un rato todo el mundo comenta mi hazaña. Esto ha quedado en mis memorias para siempre jamás. Mientras tanto, todo el mundo se lo pasa bien: Louise pone más música de la suya, todo el mundo charla entre él, picamos cosas que hay en la mesa. Casi parece una fiesta normal. Claro que me olvidaba del recital que venía después.


	55. La ceremonia de los zapatos

Llegó la hora de los famosos zapatos altos. Nunca lo he entendido. ¿Llevar tacones significa "hacerse mujer"? Pero si mi abuela lleva menos que yo y es mucho más mujer que yo, pero en fin…

-Chicas, venid aquí, anda.

Mi madre nos vuelve a llamar para subir al escenario, con tono lastimoso como si nos marcháramos de casa. Ahora se ve que toca llorar…

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Kya, que parece que no se ha enterado.

-Pronto lo veréis. Sentaos aquí, anda.

Mi madre nos señala a unas sillas que hay encima del escenario, adornadas coquetamente. Cada una ocupa una de las sillas. Kya está algo despistada, pero yo sé perfectamente lo que me espera. Todo el mundo nos mira, desde abajo del escenario.

-Bien, ahora vamos con la conocida ceremonia simbólica de los zapatos.

Suena algo extraño.

-Vamos a cambiarles a las chicas los zapatos planos que llevan por unos más altos, más dignos de una mujer joven.-dice mi madre, con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

Ahora le toca al viejo Hyde salir a escena. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría así, me imagino. En una mesilla cerca de nuestras sillas hay un par de cajas, una de color rosa y otra de color rojo. Creo que ya sé para quién es cada una.

-Vamos, Kyle, te toca a ti.-"obliga" mi madre. Se la ve muy emocionada, y se queda mirando el cuadro con una cara inocente.

Mi padre coge la primera caja, la de color rosa, y se acerca a Kya. Le toca a ella primero.

-Bien, veamos…

Lo que no sabía es que tenía que dar otro discursito. Ya me estoy cansando.

-A ver…-empieza mi padre, dubitativo.-Kya, sé que tú no eres mi hija biológica, pero en cierto modo es como si lo fueras. Nos conocemos desde hace unos escasos dos años, pero me ha bastado para ver que eres muy buena persona, muy amable y muy fuerte, a pesar de que tu vida no ha sido precisamente fácil. Seguro que tus verdaderos padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti como lo estoy yo ahora, porque desde que llegaste, eres como de la familia. Así que, bienvenida a la familia, Kya.

Todo el mundo aplaude, y yo no dudo en acompañar al coro. Qué bonito discurso. La pobre Kya no puede contener las lágrimas, pero son de felicidad. Esto la ha puesto muy contenta. Mientras que duran los aplausos, papá le pone sus zapatos altos, de color rosado con los tacones negros y una gargantilla de un corazón colgado. En cuanto ya las tiene puestas, mi padre la ayuda a levantarse de la silla, y Kya, nada más está de pie, se funde en un abrazo con papá.

-Muchas gracias por todo…-agradece Kya el discurso, aunque estoy convencida de que no se trata solo del discurso, sino de muchas más cosas en general.

-No hay de qué…-sonríe mi viejo, al tiempo que ayuda a Kya a volver a sentarse. Con esos tacones, a ver quién es la guapa que no se mata.

Kya me dedica una mirada, indicándome lo feliz que se siente y que ahora me toca a mí. Le sonrío para decirle que me alegro por ella y que ya lo sé.

Acto seguido, mi padre se me queda mirando con una sonrisa y un suspiro.

-Bueno, Kylie, creo que te toca.-me dice mi viejo con una media sonrisa.

Me enderezo en la silla, dispuesta a escuchar lo que me tiene que decir. Esto es realmente importante para mí.

-En fin… Tú sí que eres mi hija biológica, y como tal, te conozco desde hace mucho más tiempo. 15 años ya. Sé que muchas veces, y remarco lo de "muchas", nos peleamos como dos críos. Y aunque me dé rabia admitirlo, casi siempre ganas tú. Lo que quiero decir es que eres raramente espabilada para tu edad. También eres lista: ya has sido capaz de seguir la pista de un asesino.

Risas leves del público.

-Las chicas corrientes no siguen pistas de destripadores. Y con esto, quiero decir que tú no eres corriente, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Eres única. Y espero que no cambies nunca, pelirrojilla.

Sonrío ampliamente. La gente también empieza a aplaudir, incluida Kya y mi madre, que parecen estar tan contentas como yo. Al igual que a Kya, me toca recibir mis zapatos altos. Son muy extravagantes, de color negro, rojo y rosa. Me gustan, al fin y al cabo.

Aunque yo no lloro de la emoción, también le doy un abrazo a mi viejo, que me recibe tan bien como a Kya, todavía envueltos en los aplausos de la muchedumbre. Me he puesto muy contenta, realmente. Esto es algo que verdaderamente aprecio de mi viejo.

Una cosa que sí que no esperaba tener que vivir nunca sería lo siguiente.


	56. Bailecito con el viejo Hyde (xD)

-De acuerdo, pues ahora padre e hija iniciarán la danza tradicional.

Cara de póquer hacia mi madre.

-¿Quién qué qué? ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde?

-¿Cómo? Bailando. ¿Cuándo? Ahora. ¿Dónde? Aquí. ¿Quién? Tú y tu padre. -Responde mi madre.

-¡Mamá, más baile no, te lo suplico!

-¡Yo también!-corrobora mi viejo. -¡No me habías dicho nada de esto!

-Sorpresa. Anda, no hagáis el indio. ¡Tampoco es tan complicado!-anima mamá.

-Eso lo dirás por ti ¿Verdad? ¿Crees que me apetece bailar delante de Ed y de mi madre? ¡Y de la tuya!-se queja mi padre.

-Tranquilo, saco de malas pulgas. Es la tradición, ¿Sabes? ¡Así que, Hyde, no me cabrees!-ordena mamá, provocando en Kya una carcajada leve.

-¿Y qué pasa con Kya? ¡Pobrecilla!-indico.

-No os preocupéis por mí, yo iré más tarde a bailar. De momento, podéis ir los dos.-alivia Kya.

Parece que ahora me toca pringar. Aunque intento que mis amigos no tengan que verlo.

-Chicos, gracias por venir, la fiesta se acabó.-miento.

-¿No escuchas a tu vieja, Hyde? ¡Ahora hay bailecito lento!-anuncia Louise, para mi desgracia.

-¿Qué intentas, Kylie, escaparte de esta?-añade Mya, maliciosa.

-No, yo…

-¿Hyde bailando con su papi?-pregunta Regina.

-¡Esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo!-ríe Ely.

Pues nada, empecemos el espectáculo de danza. La música lenta empieza a inundar la zona. Lanzando un gran suspiro, me acerco a la pista de baile seguida por las miradas de todos. Mi padre también me está esperando, tragando saliva, más abochornado que yo. Para ponérmelo fácil, intenta que no note lo nervioso que está, pero es inútil.

El baile tradicional comienza, y al principio no estoy nada cómoda. Toda la gente mirándome, a mí, que no sé bailar, aunque antes me he lucido de lo lindo con Dakota. Y a mi viejo, que tiene "un arte del quince".

-No pongas esa cara, ¿Quieres?-me susurra mi viejo.

-Pues no pongas tú la tuya.-contraataco.

-¿Te crees que sé bailar esto? Si estoy haciendo el memo de esta manera es por ti.

-No, es para que mamá no te mate.

-No.

Le miro con unos ojos penetrantes.

-Bueno, también por eso. Pero en mayoría, por ti.

-¡Mamá es la única por la que hago esta estupidez!-me quejo.

-¿Qué estupidez? ¿No te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada. Te has divertido, y lo demás son tonterías. Tu madre lo que quería era verte feliz. Y creo yo que lo ha conseguido esta noche.

-Me has pillado. Vale que no quería nada de esto al principio, pero es cierto que con seres queridos de por medio la cosa cambia bastante.

-¿Eh que sí? Así que ahora centrémonos por acabar el bailecito lo antes posible, ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido, Hyde.

-Kylie…

-Lo sé, que no te llame así. Está bien.

-…

-¿Sabes? Me ha sorprendido que antes en la cena nos siguieras el rollo con lo de las confesiones….

-Oh, eso. Pues es verdad, no te creas.

-¿De verdad recorriste Manhattan a nado?

-Por una maldita apuesta. Pero me hice famoso en la universidad.

-¿Tú has ido a la universidad? No lo sabía…

-Ya lo creo que sí. Pero de eso ya hace años, cuando era joven y popular.

No puedo evitar reírme.

-Lo has dicho tú, no yo. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Mi viejo me sonríe, seguramente porque me estoy riendo.

-No, en serio. Me alegro mucho de que estemos hablando de esto.- admito.

-Vaya, me has pillado tú también. Esta fiesta me está ablandando.

-¿Es que no estás contento?

-Sí. En cierto modo sí.

Sonrío. Parece que el estúpido baile no se termina nunca.

-¿Sabes? Estás mona con ese vestido.

-Ya, estabas tardando mucho…*Suspiro*

-No, lo digo en serio. Yo no entiendo mucho de moda, pero te ves guapa con él.

-¿Estás flirteando conmigo, carcamal?

-¡Oye, tú!

-Tranquilo, supongo que ya tienes bastante con mamá, ¿Eh?

-Pues sí, la verdad.

-*Bajando el volumen*Ahora ya tengo algo con qué chantajearte…

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada, nada. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-*Risa leve* No tienes arreglo. Te he oído perfectamente.

-Tus oídos están mejor que tu dentadura postiza, ¿No?

-¡Y dale! ¡Que estos dientes son MÍOS, mocosa!

-¡Sí, claro! ¿Y qué más? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-No me enfades o verás.


	57. Canalización de Brian Bradley

MIENTRAS TANTO…. (Punto de Vista de Kya)

Suerte que era Kylie la que no estaba entusiasmada con la fiesta. Está charlando con su padre por lo bajini como si no estuvieran bailando la danza tradicional.

Ojalá papá estuviera aquí. Le echo mucho de menos. Ahora ya hace dos años que los de Nile, más en concreto Ben Collins, le mataron. Mi reloj me indica que más o menos a esta misma hora. Me alegro de que Kylie esté tan feliz con el suyo, porque para ella es una de las personas fundamentales en su vida, pero yo echo de menos al mío.

-¿Kya?

Una voz de chica me llama. Desvío la atención de la pista de baile hacia mi espalda. Es Krypta.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo un segundo?-me pide Krypta amablemente.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, no. Solamente quería que vieras algo.

-¿El qué?

-Sígueme y lo verás.

-Pero si Kylie…

-Tranquila, Kya, no pasa nada. Ve con ¿Krypta, no? Se lo diré yo a Kylie.

Es su madre, Rachel.

-De acuerdo, gracias. Intentaré no tardar mucho.

-Descuida.

Me levanto de mi asiento y sigo a Krypta hasta un lugar apartado del local, donde no hay nadie y donde nadie mira.

-Me gustaría hacerte un último regalo, Kya. Por todas las molestias que Kylie y tú os habéis tomado por mí.

-Krypta, por favor, ya te dije que no necesito que me agradezcas nada, gracias. Además de que ya me has hecho un regalo. Ese vestido de verano tan bonito me encanta…-declaro con una sonrisa.

-Ya, pero de verdad que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza que seas una víctima más de esa rata. Así que por eso…

Krypta empieza a hacer sus gestos de canalización. No sé qué está haciendo, pero yo le sigo hablando como si nada.

-Krypta, tranquila, soy fuerte, ya sabes por lo que he pasado, pero…

-¿Kya?-me responde una voz entrecortadamente.

Esa no es la voz de Krypta, pero viene de ella. Es una voz de hombre, y sé a quién pertenece.

-¿Eh?

Krypta recupera la compostura. ¿Pero qué…?

-Soy yo, ¿No te acuerdas de mí ya?

-¡Pa…Papá!

¡Es la voz de mi padre! ¡¿Cómo demonios…?!

-Aún te acuerdas, menos mal. Porque yo no te he olvidado, ni siquiera en el más allá, cariño.

-¡¿Pero cómo…?!

-Estás muy mona con ese vestido. Cómo gustaría estar aquí realmente y poder darte un abrazo.

-Papá… Yo…

Me pongo a llorar. Le echo mucho de menos, y sin embargo estoy hablando con él ahora mismo. Esto me produce un verdadero shock.

-No llores, preciosa. No te preocupes por mí. Si lo que me pasó solo era cuestión de tiempo. Demasiado aguanté. Y me alegro tanto de que hayas estado a mi lado en esos momentos tan difíciles, mi niña…

-Papá, tú no tienes que darme las gracias por nada. Es más, yo debería agradecerte a ti todo lo que has hecho por mí a pesar de tu situación.

-Tú no me debes nada, preciosa. Quién me iba a decir a mí que un fantasma como yo iba a tener a una princesita tan bonita como tú.

-Papá…

-Eres tan guapa como tu madre.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dices, papá…-sollozo.

-Es verdad. Pero si lo digo es porque es cierto. Las dos sois mis estrellas.

-Lo he descubierto, papá. Sé quién te hizo esto.

-Ben. Ese capullo no se anda con tonterías.

-Así es. También mató a mamá…-añado en voz triste.

-Ya. Lo averigüé demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, me temo.

-También encontré la Estrella Roja, que me guardaste en la caja de música.

-Ya veo. Así que has llegado a conocer a Kylei.

-Es Kylie, papá.

-¿De verdad? Los de Nile la llaman Kylei.

-Y a mí Mya. Son todos unos malnacidos incompetentes.

-Es verdad. Y has conocido a Kyle, ¿No?

-Así es. Todos han sido muy amables conmigo.

-Me alegro de que me haya podido morir tranquilo dejando a mi mejor tesoro en buenas manos.

-Aunque para mí nada pueda ocupar tu lugar.

-No te preocupes por mí, preciosa. Aquí estoy muy bien con tu madre, así que tampoco estoy solo. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Es increíble que pueda estar riendo. Me alegro de que esté haciéndolo, sin embargo.

-Escucha, ya no puedo seguir demasiado tiempo aquí, solo quería decirte que te quiero muchísimo, y a pesar de que me haya mudado al otro barrio siempre estaré contigo. Vale, sé que es una tontería, pero es como si yo fuera tu ángel de la guarda, nunca mejor dicho.

-Siempre lo has sido, vivo o…

No tengo fuerza para terminar la frase con una palabra tan violenta-

-Tranquila, no hace falta que lo digas, te entiendo. Cuidaré de tu madre, y juntos te seguiremos protegiendo desde aquí arriba, como hubiéramos hecho si siguiéramos de cuerpo presente a tu lado.

-Lo sé, papá. Pues yo quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero mucho y que estoy muy bien con Kylie. Es la mejor amiga del mundo, y también me protege muy bien. A su lado y al tuyo, estoy totalmente protegida. Gracias.

-De nada, mi niña. Oye, antes de irme, quiero decirte algo. Ve al sótano, y busca el disco favorito de tu madre. Dentro de la carátula hay una carta. Dásela a Kyle.

-¿El disco favorito de mamá? ¿Hablas de la primera sinfonía de Gustav Malher, la marcha fúnebre?

-Exacto. ¿Sabes que el día que…que pasó todo eso, antes de subir, me fui al sótano? Bueno, pues fue entonces cuando dejé esa carta. ¿Se la darás a Kyle?

-Lo haré, descuida.

-Sé que lo harás, mi reina. Cuídate mucho, y que cumplas muchos más, mi princesa.

-Papá…-empiezo a llorar de nuevo.

-No llores más, anda, que se me rompe el corazón. Sonríe, que estás mucho más guapa que llorando.

Aún llorando, sonrío ampliamente.

-Así me gusta. Pues nada, espero que no sigas sufriendo por tu viejo, Kya.

-Yo solo espero que allí con mamá estés mejor que aquí, bajo amenazas.

-Bueno, la vida abajo tampoco era tan desagradable, sobre todo después de que vinieras tú a hacerme compañía.

Sonrío de nuevo, pero Krypta está empezando a perder energía. He de acabar ya.

-He de irme, Kya. Pues nada, lo dicho: que te quiero mucho y hasta siempre, mi vida.

-Papá… Yo también te quiero mucho…

-Adiós, cariño.

Papá me acaricia el pelo y desaparece al mismo tiempo que vuelve a convertirse en la Krypta normal. Ya me estoy acostumbrando a este tipo de extrañeces. Aún sigo llorando un poco.

-¿Krypta?-pregunto preocupada entre lágrimas.

-Tranquila, Kya, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy muy bien. Por fin me he podido despedir de mi padre, y gracias a ti sé que descansa en paz.

-Oh, por favor, no me agradezcas. Me alegro de que te haya gustado "mi regalo".

-Desde luego. Gracias, Krypta. Ahora, si me perdonas, he de ir a por una cosa.

-Muy bien.

Me despido de Krypta y corriendo vuelvo a mi edificio y bajo al sótano.


	58. La última carta de Bradley

UN POCO MÁS TARDE (Punto de Vista de Kylie)

El baile ha terminado por fin. La gente aplaude la "belleza" y la "superbia" de tal espectáculo, espero que irrepetible.

Bueno, si he de confesar algo, tampoco ha estado del todo mal, en especial la charla que he mantenido con mi viejo.

Miro a mi alrededor, y a parte de gente aplaudiendo, no veo a Kya. Entonces es cuando recurro a la única persona que se entera de todo en la sala: mamá.

-¡Ha sido precioso, hija!-asegura mamá, maravillada.

-Sí, lo que tú digas, pero ¿Dónde está Kya?

-Se ha ido un momento al bloque. Estaba buscando algo. No creo que tarde mucho.

En ese momento me pica mucho la curiosidad: ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que Kya se esté perdiendo parte de la fiesta?

Kya vuelve al cabo de un rato, pero por el momento prefiero no preguntarle, le preguntaré después. La fiesta no va a durar eternamente y prefiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda.

Pues en efecto, aproveché mucho el tiempo. Durante el resto de la noche estoy charlando, bailando y riendo en compañía de los míos. Es realmente magnífico. Los rituales extraños han terminado, pero sigue habiendo ambientillo.

Pero así como las tradiciones, las fiestas se acaban, y toca decir adiós a los amigos, o al menos, un "hasta luego".

-Es una pena que nos tengamos que pirar ya…-dice Louise, decepcionada.

-Ya, pero es lo que hay. El año que viene montamos otro fiestón de lo lindo. Cumpliré los dulces 16, seguro que a mi madre se le ocurre otra de estas…

-Me muero por verte de hadita el año que viene, Hyde.-sigue burlándose Ely.

-Admite que te lo has pasado bien.-chincha Tommy.

-Oye, chaval, tú me la tienes jurada, ¿Verdad? ¡Venga, vamos, solo fue una bromita sin importancia!

-¡Jugaste conmigo, víbora!

-Chicos, parad ya. No quiero que esto acabe mal, con lo bien que ha ido al largo de toda la celebración…-asegura Kya.

-Ya te digo, hay ciertos momentos que han valido bastante la pena. Tu duelo de baile, por ejemplo.-pronuncia Sue.

-Y lo de las hamburguesas.-colabora June.

-Lo de los zapatos también ha estado bien.-asegura Amelie.

-Y lo del baile.-continúa Geneviève.

-Resumiendo, ¡Inmejorable!-resume, como él dice, Raphael.

-Es una pena que mañana me tenga que volver a Nueva York, me apetecía pasarme un poco más de tiempo con mis amigos.-apunta Mya.

-Tú encárgate de que Collins reciba su merecido, ¿Vale, Mya? Confiamos en ti.-pide educadamente Kya.

-Prometido, haré todo lo que pueda. ¡Con lo bien que habéis llevado esto, quién sabe si algún día acabamos trabajando juntas!

Mya lo dice como si estuviera convencida de que eso pasará. Reconozco que no estaría del todo mal.

Pues nada, se acabó la fiesta. Nos despedimos de todos, que vuelven cada uno a casa. Realmente da gusto tener buenos amigos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal la fiesta?-pregunta mi madre, ansiosa.

-Pues genial, mamá. Gracias por preocuparte tanto.-agradezco, mientras que nos encaminamos todos al ascensor.

-¿Sí? ¿Al final te ha gustado? ¿Ves como te lo dije?

Durante todo el camino a casa, mamá se lo pasa asegurando que ella tenía razón. De hecho la tenía, pero le gusta restregarlo.

En cuanto llegamos a casa, Kya suelta una "bomba".

-Kyle, toma, esto es para ti.-dice Kya, al tiempo que le da a mi padre un sobre blanco.

-¿Qué es esto, una carta?-pregunta mi viejo, atónito.

-Así es, pero no la he escrito yo. Es más, no sé lo que pone. La escribió mi padre.

-¿Tu padre? ¿En serio?-cuestiona mi madre.

-¡Léela, léela!-ordeno a mi viejo.

-Vale, vale.

Mi padre abre el sobre y lee su contenido en voz alta. Es una carta que su difunto mejor amigo le dejó antes de sucumbir.

"_Hola, compañero. Seguramente, si estás leyendo esto, es que ya esté criando malvas. Y también es que seguramente hayas conocido a Kya, mi hija. ¿A que suena extraño? ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que terminaría con una cría? Al igual que tú, que también tienes una, ¿Me equivoco? Parece que la vida, en cierto modo, te sonríe, y me alegro. Supongo que Kya ya te habrá contado mi historia. Todo lo que me está pasando… Por culpa de mi maldita traición. No hay día en que no me arrepienta de lo que hice. Supongo que estarás pensando que fui el peor amigo del mundo, ¿Verdad? Te entiendo. Es una pena que no hayamos podido hablar desde entonces, aunque sí que seguiste mi pista por el hotel Dusk hace ya 15 años. Entonces te dije que dejaras de buscarme. Y ahora lo recalco. No tengo salida, amigo mío. Solo espero que, si de verdad la has conocido, que cuides a mi pequeña. Procura que no le pasa nada malo. A fin de cuentas, la pobre no tiene la culpa de tener a un padre bandido. _

_Que la vida te siga sonriendo, _

_Bradley."_

Hay unos instantes de silencio, incluso de Kya.

-¿De dónde has sacado esta carta, Kya?-pregunta mi viejo.

-La dejó papá en el sótano el día que murió, antes de que ese anormal le disparara. Pero yo no sabía nada hasta ahora…

Eso me suena a que ha estado con Krypta en medio de otra canalización.

-Comprendo…

-Supongo que es el lado oscuro que tiene este día para mí…-manifiesta solemnemente Kya.

-Tus padres siempre estarán ahí, tesoro, aunque no puedas verles.-añade mamá.

-Lo sé muy bien. Es más, no es la primera vez que lo oigo…Estoy muy contenta de que este día haya ido también.

-Quitando el susto de esta mañana…-confieso.

-Ya, pero lo de después ha sido el doble de gratificante.-corrobora Kya.

-Eso es verdad. A ver si el año que viene sois un poco más normales.-dice mi viejo.

-No lo creo, papá. Yo ya no tengo arreglo.

-Eso ya lo sé, tranquila.

-¡Madre mía, qué tarde es! Venga, daos una duchita y dadme a mí los vestidos. Yo os los guardaré. Así siempre nos acordaremos de esta fiesta.

-Está bien, mamá, trato hecho.

Dejo que Kya se duche primero porque la pobre tiene un remolino de emociones en la cabeza que son demasiados. Mi viejo tampoco es una excepción. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con la última carta de Bradley. Yo estoy reventada, tanta fiesta es lo que tiene.

En cuanto Kya sale del baño se encamina a su cuarto y yo invado la bañera. La lleno con agua tibia y me abandono al calorcito y a la suavidad de las espumas de jabón. Me dejo caer sobre el manto acuático para relajarme, y de paso, que mis pies se repongan del esfuerzo de bailar con tacones.

Al salir, me arreglo un poco el desorden que tengo ahora por pelo, me coloco un pijama de franela y unos calcetines y muerta de sueño me voy a mi habitación.

Mi impulso es quedarme un ratito a revisar todas las anotaciones del caso, ya inútilmente, porque está resuelto. Sin embargo, decido guardarlo todo. No obstante, de entre los papelajos, sobresale mi dibujo de la gran estrella y sus colores. Ben Collins, tú ocupas el lugar de la silueta que hay frente a la Estrella Roja. Aunque ahora, espero que solo ocupes un lugar en una celda apestosa.

Kya Collingwood y Brian Bradley pueden darse por vengados. Aunque no creo que los de Nile vayan a quedarse de brazos cruzados ante mi jugarreta tonta de haber encarcelado a su líder, y presiento que me la van a liar parda, tanto a Kya como a mí. Esta frívola batalla no ha hecho más que comenzar, pero aún siendo una cría, estoy dispuesta a vencerla, tarde o temprano. Y estoy segura de que Kya piensa lo mismo que yo.

Guardo mis "partes policiales" en un cajón y me siento en el colchón, a meditar un rato, a ver si la tenue luz me acumula algún sueño al que abandonarme, pero mi meditación se interrumpe a la mitad por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.


	59. Un fragmento de mi vida

-¿Kylie? ¿Estás dormida?

Es mi viejo, que lleva mi taza especial en la mano. Básicamente, es un trozo de porcelana con asa pintado de negro con una gran K roja en un lateral. Pero me gusta, le he cogido aprecio. Nunca he entendido el provecho de formular esa pregunta, pero en fin…

-No, sigo despierta. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada en particular. Te he traído un chocolate caliente con un poco de nada y una galleta.

-Vaya, nuestra bebida especial. ¿A qué se debe este honor?-pregunto exageradamente, aceptando la taza que me tiende papá.

-Pues nada, quería que habláramos de algo, si tienes un rato.

-Soy todo oídos.-digo paulatinamente mientras le doy un sorbo a mi chocolate.

-Pues… A ver cómo te lo explico… Hace poco estuvisteis investigando sobre la niñez de Kya, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, ¿Por? Fuimos a investigar el nacimiento de Kya al hospital donde estuvo ingresada hasta ayer porque en una de esas habitaciones mataron a su pobre madre.

-Pues precisamente por eso he pensado algo… Ya tienes 15 años, y creo que si sabes todos los detalles del nacimiento de tu mejor amiga, quizás yo te pueda comentar sobre el tuyo…

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeee?!

Espera, ¡¿Que va en serio?! ¡¿El viejo Hyde quiere hablarme del pasado?! Manifiesto una gran cara de asombro.

-Venga, no exageres. Huy, sí, milagro. ¿Quieres escucharme antes de que cambie de idea y me vaya a la cama?

Mi viejo se lo toma a broma, pero esto es muy importante para una servidora.

-¡Habla, Hyde, habla!-ordeno, emocionada, y casi sonriendo.

-De nada, mujer.

No soy crédito. Me pellizco en el brazo, pero nada, me duele, no es un sueño.

-Veamos, ¿Por dónde empiezo? Supongo que lo que viene primero es decirte que me pillaste por sorpresa. Y con lo que a mí me va cuidar niños…

-Pues empezamos bien, Hyde…-suspiro.

-¿Cómo quieres que empiece? ¡Lo revolucionaste todo como lo conocía de la noche a la mañana!

-El único culpable de que yo exista eres tú, por si acaso.

-Lo sé, créeme.

-Lo que intentas decirme es que todo iba bien hasta que aparecí, ¿No?

-No, claro que no es eso. Es más, poco a poco me he ido acostumbrando.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Cambié el mundo tal y como lo conocías.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nunca me había imaginado con una cría. Y mucho menos con una como tú.

-Si yo solo sirvo para imitarte. Soy tú en chica. Punto.

-Supongo que sí. Te juro que en cuanto me enteré de que iba a tener un crío, por poco me desmayo. Pensé que era una broma.

-Pobre mamá…-río.

-¿"Pobre mamá"? ¡Pobre yo, el susto que me di! Tendrías que haber visto mi cara.

-Recuérdame que le pregunte a mamá. Porque me imagino que estaría contigo en ese momento.

-Sí que lo estaba. La pobre se echó a llorar del susto que se dio también. Fue en ese momento en el que dije que no podía dejarla tirada.

-¡Oh, qué bonito!

-Sin cachondeo, niña. ¿No te dije que lo cambiaste todo? Pues eso.

-¿Y dónde estábais cuando mamá te lo dijo?

-En nuestra antigua casa, en el Cape West. Por aquel entonces no vivíamos lo que se dice juntos, pero supongo que la situación no dejó lugar a discusiones.

-¿Y por qué no al piso de mamá? Me puedo imaginar que sería mucho más grande que el Cape West…

-Sí que lo era. ¿Sabes donde vive tu tía? Pues allí vivía tu madre.

-¡Espera, no me lo digas!-deduzco entre risas. -¡Tía Rochelle se acopló en el peor momento! ¿No? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Esta tía Rochelle no tiene arreglo!

-Bueno… Pues sí, tu madre siempre lo ha visto así. La verdad, es que tu tía vino antes de que nos enteráramos, así que… Según tu madre, un día que se levantó como si nada y abrió la puerta para responder al timbre, allí se la encontró con la maleta.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya me imagino el cuadro y la cara de mamá! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Menuda hermana está hecha!

-Pero tu tía también se portó bien con tu madre, porque la sustituyó en el trabajo mientras ella no podía.

-Así que empezó a trabajar para Ed entonces y ya se quedó. Vaya, ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Hablando de Ed, ¿Y qué dijo él?

-Creo que se sorprendió más que yo. A fin de cuentas, Ed es como un tío para mí, ¿Sabes? Pero no se lo digas.

-No, no, tranquilo. *Ligera mirada malvada*

-No me gusta esa mirada. ¡¿Te vas a chivar?!

-Puede, puede. Pero sigue, no te vayas del tema. Y otra cosa que me llama mucho la atención, ¿Te sorprendiste más cuando supiste que ibas a tener un hijo o cuando supiste que ese hijo era una hija en realidad?

-No me enteré de que eras chica hasta que naciste. Desde que supe lo del crío, siempre me imaginé más con un chaval, así que también me quedé de piedra al ver que eras chica. Quiero decir, a mí las chicas no se me dan muy bien, ya sabes…

-Ya, ya lo sé, además de que no soy cualquier chica… Vale que entonces no lo sabías, pero…

-Pero no tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Nada más nacer tú, no me di cuenta de mucho, ni de que eras una chica. Pasó un rato, y el médico te trajo ya vestida y tapada. Anda que no me acuerdo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Ahí fue cualndo me enteré de que eras una chica, y vaya cara se me quedó entonces.

-También le preguntaré a mamá. Aunque más o menos me lo puedo imaginar.


	60. La llegada de la pelirrojilla

_24 de diciembre de 1981- Hospital __Bonnie Brae Convalescent- Habitación 1224- 21:21h_

_(N.A: Es un nombre de un hospital real de Los Ángeles que encontré en Internet y me gustó, pero en realidad no sé exactamente donde está, XD) _

_Una habitación corriente de hospital, con sus paredes blancas, su mobiliario metálico y frío y su típico aroma a medicinas. El paisaje de la ventana ya está teñido de oscuro, y hay un reflejo de sombras de rascacielos inundados de luces debido a que esa habitación anterior se localiza en la doceava planta, el piso más alto del hospital descontando la azotea. _

_Ahí permanece un corriente matrimonio angustiado por la espera. La mujer, Rachel, descansa en la única cama de la estancia, cubierta por una bata de hospital debajo de unas sábanas blancas de escasos adornos. Su pelo dorado, mal recogido en ese momento, estaba hecho un estropicio de lo desordenado que se mostraba. Por fin se volvió a colocar sus gafas rectangulares recuperando la visión nítida a la que tuvo que renunciar unos minutos atrás. Su cara es una mezcla de ansiedad y cansancio._

_A su lado, en una silla, reposa Kyle, intentando inútilmente mantener la calma. Nunca se había visto expuesto ante una situación así, y tampoco esperaba verse nunca, pero sucedió. Y como padre del niño que ambos estaban esperando ver por vez primera, debía aceptar su más que gran responsabilidad en aquel instante de comienzo de una nueva etapa. Su camisa blanca, su chaleco negro, su corbata de igual color, sus pantalones oscuros componentes de un traje y sus zapatos de rebajas protegían un cuerpo que estaba a punto de estallar de nerviosismo. Tenía un poco de frío, pero optó por no ponerse la chaqueta por si acaso explotaba también, y prefería no echarla a perder, pues le había costado un dinero. En ese momento, no obstante, sus mayores problemas eran otros. _

_Y mucho costaba ya estarse calladito después de veinte minutos sin señales del doctor. _

_El silencio reinante en la habitación tenuamente interrumpido por el repiqueteo de los zapatos de Kyle en las baldosas y su respiración cada vez más forzada se cortó en seco cuando él no pudo silenciarse más, se alzó de su asiento y empezó a caminar por el espacio reducido de allí:_

_-¡Mierda! ¡Veinte malditos minutos ya!-exclamó golpeando la pared, como si fuera la culpable._

_El golpe atrajo ferozmente la atención de Rachel._

_-¿Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez? ¡Me estás poniendo de los nervios!-respondió ella, angustiada._

_-¡¿Se puede saber a qué demonios están esperando?! ¡¿A que llueva?! ¡Pues estoy hasta la coronilla ya!-siguió gritando Kyle._

_-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa. ¿Te crees que a mí me gusta estar en ascuas de esta manera? Te juro que pegar un golpe también me iría bien, pero no sirve de nada, así que lo mejor es que sigamos esperando.-aconsejó racionalmente ella. _

_-¡¿Más?! ¡¿Para esto he estado pisando el acelerador del coche como un poseso para llegar aquí, para esperar?! ¡Si lo llego a saber me lo tomo con calma!_

_-Kyle…-suspiró Rachel._

_Fue con este suspiro cuando él se dio cuenta por fin de que no la estaba ayudando, a ella, que lo estaba pasando tan mal como él. _

_-Lo siento, es que…Maldita sea, es que ahora mismo no me siento capaz de nada. _

_-Yo igual. Pero ahora ya es tarde para echarse atrás, ¿No te parece?_

_-Así es. Y para colmo, estoy agobiado por un crío del que ni sé el nombre. Otro dolor de cabeza más…-protestó Kyle. _

_-Estoy por llamarle John, el primero que se me ha venido a la cabeza, para no pensar más, porque desde luego, menudo día llevo…-aclaró ella con un gesto de desesperación acompañado de una cara el doble de exhausta que la de apenas unos minutos antes._

_-No te ofendas, ¡Pero como vuelvas a darme otro susto como este alguna vez más es que verás!-espetó él, atemorizándose a la idea de que tal vez hubiera una próxima vez._

_-¡Tú eres el único culpable, macho! ¡Así que ahora no me des tú lecciones!- contraatacó Rachel, un tanto furiosa. _

_-¡Dejémoslo en el 50% de la culpa!_

_Ambos continuaron discutiendo como dos mocosos cualquiera cuando el ruido de la puerta que comunicaba la sala donde se encontraban con otra más pequeña que había conectada se abrió con un suave crujido. Los dos callaron en seco, y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el hombre de bata blanca, que contenía una pequeña plaquita con el nobre "Christopher Dupree" escrito, pelo castaño canoso, gafas gruesas y con algo en brazos. Mejor dicho, "alguien". Desconocido hasta el momento. _

_-Oh, lo siento, ¿Interrumpo una conversación importante?-dijo el doctor Dupree, en tono suave y con una media sonrisa irónica. _

_Ninguno de los dos prestó demasiada atención a su comentario, pues estaban más pendientes de otra cosa. O de otra persona._

_-Do… Doctor Dupree. Dígame, ¿Cómo…Cómo ha ido todo?-tartamudeó Kyle, extrañanamente sorprendido porque ni siquiera había visto al recién llegado._

_-Estupendo. Todo ha marchado perfectamente.-aclaró él, con una sonrisa mayor que la anterior.-El parto no ha ofrecido complicaciones. Está vivita y coleando. _

_Rachel ni siquiera se percató del femenino del adjetivo utilizado por el doctor, porque su euforia era bastante grande. Kyle, en cambio, se quedó patidifuso, con los ojos abiertos como platos, adoptando un semblante medio confuso medio sorprendido. Él sí que lo había captado perfectamente, demasiado perfectamente quizás. _

_-¡¿Qué?! Perdone, ¡¿Ha dicho "vivitA"?!-preguntó casi gritando Kyle y remarcando exageradamente la A._

_-*Risa leve* Así es, señor Hyde. Es una niña. Y por su reacción, deduzco que no se lo esperaba…-se ríe Christopher Dupree._

_Kyle no dice nada, sigue con su cara sorprendida, pero debe reconocer que Dupree ha dado en el clavo. Nunca se habría imaginado con un hijo, y aún menos con una niña. Sin embargo, sentía curiosidad por ver a esa cría, a pesar de que conocía el dato de que se iba a quedar más sorprendido. Leyendo, en cierto modo, sus pensamientos, Christopher Dupree puso a aquella niña en brazos de su progenitor por primera vez._

_-Es una niña preciosa, y está sana como un roble. Felicidades.-compartió Dupree. _

_Con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Rachel agradeció al doctor su ayuda y sus palabras, pero, tal y como había predicho él mismo, Kyle se quedó allí de pie, mirando a aquella cría con gran asombro. No se podía decir que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver muchas crías, pero aquella le llamaba vorazmente la atención. Nunca había visto a ninguna como ella, con esos rasgos._

_La niña en sí era de piel pálida y mejillas rosadas, cubierta por un suave vestidito de algodón de color blanco con un conejito cosido y una manta calentita del mismo color. A simple vistazo, lo que más llamaba la atención de ella era su fina cabellera pelirroja, algo abundante para una recién nacida. Raramente, sus ojos estaban medio abiertos, y de ellos salía un brillo curioso. Tenía el aspecto de estar algo asustada, ya que todo aquello era un mundo nuevo y desconocido para ella. Todo aquel sentimiento de temor hacia el mundo exterior se vio pausado al encararse la criatura con la mirada estupefacta de su padre. Fue entonces cuando se calmó, y se lo quedó mirando, como si sus ojos no pudiesen moverse en otra dirección y contemplar otra cosa. Bien cierto era que en ese momento no podía hacer gran cosa._

_Además del cabello escarlata de la criatura, su padre no podía dejar de contemplar ese extraño brillo de los ojos. Era como si estuviera imantado por él. Entonces se dio cuenta de otro dato insólito de aquella cría: en un cierto instante en el que sus ojos se abrieron algo más acostumbrados a la luz, Kyle pudo fijarse en un detalle que daba que pensar. Los ojos brillaban, sí, pero lo hacían con luz distinta. Dos colores. Esmeralda y chocolate. _

_-¿Kyle? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó divertida Rachel, imaginándose una reacción así en él. _

_-¡Es…! ¡Está…! ¡Él…! ¡Digo, ella…! ¡Es…!-balbuceó Kyle, no pudiendo articular bien los vocablos en aquel preciso instante. _

_-¡Déjate de tonterías, y déjame cogerla a mí también! Soy su madre, ¿Recuerdas?_

_Sin ni siquiera contestar, Kyle se acercó a Rachel y le puso a la niña en brazos, sin dejar de titubear. La madre, sin embargo, no le hizo demasiado caso y se fijó más en su hija, maravillada. Le pareció hermosa también, al igual que sus rasgos físicos un poco inusuales. Rachel, no obstante, no se percató de los ojos desiguales._

_-¡Es…! ¡Es…!-siguió Kyle, sin mudar su cara._

_-¡Es preciosa! ¡Mira qué carita de ángel tiene! Hola, bonita. Yo soy tu madre, que te quiere mucho, mucho. ¡Pero qué mona eres!-conversa Rachel con la niña, sin esperar respuesta. _

_-¡Su pelo…! ¡Es…! ¡Es…! (…) ¡Pelirroja!-continúa con su conducta Kyle, ahora acompañándose de los brazos. _

_-¡Oh, sí, ya lo he visto! ¡Qué pelo tan bonito tiene! No sé de dónde le viene, pero desde luego, ¡Menudo color! Pero pelirrojo del pelirrojo, ¿Eh, preciosa? ¿A que tienes un pelo muy bonito? No le hagas caso a tu padre que está medio majara. _

_-¡Los ojos…! ¡Verde…! ¡Marrón…!-tartamudeó Kyle, de nuevo. Aún no se había recuperado de su alucinación._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? _

_Después de oír la nueva información, decidió comprobar por ella misma los ojos de su hija. Al igual que Kyle, ella también vio los dos colores, y también se quedó sorprendida._

_-¡Ostras! ¡Si tiene los ojos de diferente color!_

_-¿Eh?-interviene el doctor Dupree. _

_-¡Fíjese, doctor! Sus ojos son de diferente color. ¿Eso es malo?-preguntó Rachel, con una pincelada de preocupación._

_-Pues lo cierto es que no es nada malo, es solamente muy raro de ver en personas. En todos mis años de medicina es la primera vez que veo un bebé como su hija. Parece que es heterocrómica, es decir, que tiene un ojo de cada color. Y además, es pelirroja. Eso no se suele ver combinado, al menos por aquí. Vamos, que es de esas chicas que nacen una de cada mil, o de diez mil. Incluso un millón, me atrevería a asegurar._

_A Rachel no parecía importarle lo más mínimo que su hija tuviera caracteres especiales, es más, se la veía muy ilusionada. Kyle, por su parte, aparentemente se había tranquilizado, pero no por ello dejó de estar boquiabierto._

_-¿Lo has oído, Kyle? De esas crías que cuesta encontrar repetida. Además, ahora que me fijo más… La cara, la piel… Incluso la nariz. Vaya…-sonrió Rachel._

_-No te hagas la interesante, ¿De qué hablas?-se impacientó Kyle, intentando no volver a pasar por el mismo estado de antes._

_-Es igualita a ti, estoy segura. ¿Tú qué opinas?_

_-¿A mí? Pues…_

_Kyle observó con más detenimiento a su hija, en brazos de su madre, y se dio cuenta de que tal vez Rachel tuviese razón. Era pequeña, tenía unos escasos veinte minutos de vida, pero se podía entrever que había salido definitivamente a su padre. Y al percatarse, por primera vez en todo el día esbozó una de sus sencillas sonrisas._

_-Quizás… Ya decía yo que la guapura le venía de alguien…-se burló él, acariciándole la cabeza suavemente a la recién llegada. _

_-Menudo chulito… Espero que en ese sentido no se parezca tanto a ti, ¿Sabes?-contraatacó Rachel, sonriendo._

_El doctor Dupree, que había estado mirando callado desde entonces, rompió su silencio y habló._

_-Tal vez ahora deberían elegir un nombre para ella…-propuso Christopher Dupree._

_-El nombre, es cierto. Casi me olvidaba. No podemos llamarla "niña" para siempre…-recordó Rachel._

_-¿Ahora te vas a poner a hacer una lista de nombres? Porque te aseguro que yo muchos nombres de chica no me sé…-aseguró Kyle._

_-De acuerdo, haremos una lista, sin excedernos tampoco, si no después lo podemos tener complicado. _

_Sin que nadie le dijera nada, Kyle desenfundó su agenda y su bolígrafo, cogió asiento y se dispuso a apuntar lo que Rachel le dictara._

_-Vaya, qué diligente por tu parte…_

_Mientras tanto, la pequeña sin nombre dormía profundamente en una cuna de plástico con un chupete blanco en la boca y un número atado al pie izquierdo. Era realmente adorable, al menos para sus padres, que se pusieron a debatir sobre el nombre que le pondrían._

_-Veamos, nombres de chica…-Rachel se puso a redactar nombres que le venían a la memoria, sin preferencia.- Ya que no es lo que se dice "una niña más", busquémosle un nombre especial, ¿Te parece?_

_-Mientras lo busques rápido… No estoy dispuesto a pasar más dolores de cabeza…-se mofó Kyle._

_-Cascarrabias. Está bien, veamos… ¿Natasha? _

_-Hm… No me convence mucho…-manifestó Kyle._

_-De acuerdo… ¿Ivory?_

_-¿Nombre de color? Creo que no…-refutó Kyle. Se negaba a que su hija se llamara "Marfil" en inglés._

_-¿Viola, como variante de Violetta? Como "Violetta" es un color… _

_-¿Un instrumento? Menos todavía…-siguió protestando._

_-Uf… Pues entonces… ¿Y qué tal Levana? Es un nombre hebreo, y significa "Luna". Me lo explicó una amiga mía._

_-¿Qué? No me gusta. Yo quiero un nombre americano. Déjate de nombres hebreos.-rechazó Kyle._

_-Estás pesadito, caramba. ¿Dolly?_

_-¡Qué cursi! _

_-¡Pues aporta tú, tiquis-miquis!-protestó Rachel. _

_-No tiene por qué ser algo del otro mundo. Algo así como, por ejemplo, Abbie._

_-Ni hablar.-se negó Rachel._

_-Vale, pues Jina._

_-Muy sencillo y muy corto.-siguió ella._

_-Entonces… ¿Elizabeth?-preguntó Kyle, no muy convencido._

_-No me gusta, está muy visto.-continuó Rachel._

_-¡Y yo qué sé!_

_-¿Qué pasa, listo, ya no te hace gracia? ¡Ja! ¡Ahora sabes cómo me siento!_

_Parecían dos críos que no se ponían de acuerdo en ningún momento._

_-¡Pues Brenda y punto!-finiquitó Kyle._

_-¿Brenda? Oye, pues no está mal. _

_-¡Por fin!_

_-¡Sht! Se va a despertar.-riñe Rachel.-De momento, Brenda será su segundo nombre…-anadió ella._

_-¿Segundo nombre? Eso se elige después, primero va el primero, que por algo se llama así. _

_-Obedece por una vez. Oye, hazme un favor, escribe tu nombre un momento en la libreta esa._

_Kyle hace caso y escribe su nombre en una página del cuaderno._

_-¿No me dirás que le vas a poner "Kyle"? Estás fatal._

_-No, claro que no, es solo…_

_En ese preciso instante algo pesado cae, formando un estruendo. Kyle se sobresalta, y sin darse cuenta, dibuja un garabato en la página de su agenda que lleva escrito su nombre. No se ha caído nada importante, ni la cría se ha despertado. _

_-Maldita sea… Ahora se me pinta la libreta…_

_Kyle se resigna a poner bien su libreta para observar con pesadez el garabato fatal. Tan solo es una raya mediana entre la "l" y la "e"._

_-Mira que llegas a ser torpe. Suerte que nada te asustaba…-rió ella._

_-No me he asustado, es solo que… Eh…-empezó Kyle, mirando a su cuaderno._

_Aquel garabato le había dado una buena idea._

_-¡Ya lo tengo!_

_-¿El qué?-preguntó Rachel, extrañada._

_-Un nombre. Mira._

_Kyle le tiende la agenda a Rachel, que, dubitativa lee en voz alta interpretando la rayada como una letra._

_-¿"K-Y-L-I-E"?_

_-Exacto. Podría ser el femenino de mi nombre. ¿No dices que se parece a mí? Pues que su nombre también se parezca al mío.-concluyó Kyle, extrañamente sonriendo._

_-Conque "Kylie", ¿Eh? Oye, pues no es muy corriente, y me gusta cómo suena. Yo había pensado en "Kelly", que se parece, pero "Kylie" me gusta más. De acuerdo, me quedo con este nombre. _

_-Ya era hora de que estuviéramos de acuerdo en algo. _

_Sin un mero aviso, entonces, Kyle se acercó a la cuna de la pequeña, con mucho cuidado la tomó en brazos y la tapó con una manta. Acto seguido, le anunció, como si lo entendiera:_

_-Bienvenida al mundo, Kylie Hyde._

_Cuando Kyle, acabó su frase, la cría se movió suavemente en dirección a él. Entonces, extendió sus brazos y con ellos abrazó el cuello de su padre. Quizás era una señal de que le había gustado su nombre. _

_-Ay, pero qué monos estáis así los dos.-sonrió Rachel._

_-Me da que este es el comienzo de algo importante…-aseguró Kyle. _

_Rachel lo interpretó como el inicio de una etapa, pero Kyle no solo se refería a eso. No lo dijo en ese momento, siempre lo pensó y no lo compartió, pero estaba totalmente convencido de que esa cría no iba a ser otra más del montón. Veía algo en ella muy especial, y que sería capaz de grandes cosas. En ese instante se hizo una promesa a sí mismo: que cuidaría mucho a esa niña y que no dejaría que le pasara nunca nada malo. Su personalidad rígida le hacía imposible admitirlo, pero desde aquel preciso instante, quería infinitamente a la pequeña, y Kylie pasó a ser para siempre su "pelirrojilla"_


	61. Final de cumpleaños agradable

-Que sepas que aún guardo ese papel en el qu escribí mi-tu nombre.-me asegura papá.

-…-me callo, sorprendida.

-Creo que ya basta por hoy, ¿De acuerdo? Vale, sé que aún queda mucho que contar, pero cada cosa a su tiempo, ¿Vale? Yo ya te he explicado un trozo, y en otro momento, será otro, ¿Te parece bien?

Asiento con la cabeza. A pesar de eso, no tardo mucho en echarme a llorar de alegría. Huy, sí, Kylie, qué estúpida eres, pero es que esto es mucho mejor que un regalo para mí. Para disimular un poco, me abrazo a mi viejo, que también me recibe.

-Oh, venga, ¿Estás llorando ahora?

Le digo que sí con la cabeza sin separarme de él. Sigo llorando, al mismo tiempo.

-Anda, no te lo tomes así, ¿Quieres?

-¡Pero es que no sabes lo que esto significa para mí! *Sollozo*

-Créeme, sí que lo sé. Soy tu padre, y como tal, soy la persona que más te conoce, creo que ya te lo demostré en una ocasión.

-Como si pudiera olvidarme. Sé que parezco estúpida ahora mismo, pero es que has empezado a contarme eso que llevo toda la vida ansiando saber. Y este año, parece que mi deseo de cumpleaños se ha cumplido por fin.-declaro con una lágrima.

-No es para tanto, solo te he contado cómo descubrí tu nombre y la cara de idiota que se me puso al recibir el impacto de verte por primera vez….

-Pues para mí es más que eso: en parte, me has confesado lo que piensas de mí, y me alegro tanto de significar tanto para ti…

-Oye, me alegro de que te alegres, pero voy a decirte algo: Te he contado una parte de eso que llamas tú "deseo de cumpleaños", pero a pesar de eso, no quiero que esto suponga que tengas que cambiar, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, Hyde. ¿Lo ves? No he cambiado. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-No, no, si ya lo veo, ya. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Así me gusta. Ahora, a dormir, que sé que estás cansada.

-¿Eso también lo sabes? *Risa*

Contenta, me arropo con mi colcha y le doy las buenas noches a mi padre. Él me coge mi taza especial, ya vacía, y también me las da.

-Buenas noches, papá.

-Buenas noches, pelirrojilla.

Mi padre me da un pequeño beso en la frente y me acaricia el pelo que hace referencia a mi mote. Yo, por mi parte, me siento conmovida.

Papá sale de la habitación, pero antes de dormirme (si es que lo consigo) cojo un boli de mi escritorio y me levanto de la cama. No salgo del cuarto, pero sí que hago cierto cambio en él.

Después de hacer este cambio, abandono el bolígrafo negro, y me tumbo en mi colchón. Sin darme cuenta, empiezo a pensar en todo lo que me ha sucedido para vivir otra de mis aventuras que, a mis ojos, ha terminado tan bien:

Primeramente exploté mi proyecto en clase de tecnología, por lo que me echaron la bronca y por lo que volví a tener vacaciones adelantadas como el año pasado. Después de reñirnos a Kya y a mí, mi padre nos escoltó hasta casa, y todo empezó gracias a que el ascensor no funcionaba y nos cruzamos con la investigación de Mya y el primer asesinato. Nos empezó a picar la curiosidad, y al día siguiente, otro homicidio se llevó a cabo.

De repente, descubrimos que tal vez esos asesinatos estuvieran relacionados con una cadena de asesinatos en serie obra de Nile, por lo que dedujimos que quizás el asesinato de Kya Collingwood y el de Brian Bradley estuvieran relacionados, razón que nos empujó a investigar más a fondo, en secreto. De por medio, nos encontramos con una técnica de canalización de muertos que comparte el mismo símbolo con Nile: una estrella de ocho puntas y nueve gemas, que más tarde descubrí que son nueve diamantes y nueve líderes.

Uno de los vecinos soltó la bomba de que el bloque estaba plagado de esbirros de Nile, y Kya y yo, en nuestras pesquisas, decidimos investigarlo hasta la raíz. Con la ayuda de nuestros amigos del bloque, supimos que esos esbirros eran "las chachas" de Sharon, que a su vez era hija del cabecilla supremo de Nile, Ben Collins alias Benjamin Collinton, asesino de Meryl y Joyce, así como de Kya Collingwood, de quien estaba profundamente enamorado, y de Brian Bradley, a quien odiaba con toda su alma por haberle robado a su amor.

No obstante, Collins seguía anhelando el diamante que Kya guarda en su caja, así que logró enterarse moviendo algunos hilos y mientras Kya dormía, intentó arrebatárselo, golpe que, por cierto, no le salió bien por nuestra culpa. Después de tramar otro de nuestros macabros planes, Collins estuvo arrinconado, y logramos que Mya, nuestra nueva amiga policía, le llevara a la prisión. Fue en ese momento en el que supimos que Mya es hija de Willy Taylor, que fue el jefe de mi padre en el distrito 89 de Manhattan.

Entonces llegamos al fiestón de las quinceañeras. Me reencuentro con familiares y amigos y les cuento todo lo que ha pasado. Todos y cada uno aportan su parte para que se convierta en una fiesta inolvidable, cosa que consiguieron. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que por culpa de la "tradición", me toca bailar una lenta con mi viejo. Por suerte, amenizamos el momento charlando de nuestras cosas y todo se acabó bien.

Cuando subimos de nuevo a casa, papá leyó la última carta de Bradley y después nos fuimos a preparar para dormir ya. No obstante, papá llamó a la puerta de mi cuarto porque se había decidido a contarme algo más sobre él. Ese algo era su punto de vista de mi nacimiento y su punto de vista sobre mí. He de admitir que esto fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, vida que, por cierto, él me ha dado. Bien, dejémoslo en el 50% de la vida.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE….

Kyle estaba a punto de irse a dormir. Estaba muy cansado después de la fiesta, pero no se podía sacar de la cabeza que por fin se había animado a contarle un poco sobre él a Kylie. Normalmente, no le gustaba hablar de sí mismo, pero la cara de felicidad que ha expresado su hija durante todo su relato, para él ha sido más que suficiente. Esto, por descontado, no se lo ha dicho.

Tampoco puede dejar de pensar en el insólito hecho de que su hija y su mejor amiga hayan encarcelado al líder de la banda de crimen organizado que él estuvo persiguiendo en sus tiempos como policía en Manhattan, Nueva York.

Sabe que aún queda mucho que contarle a Kylie, pero de momento le es suficiente con haberse atrevido a comenzar. A medida que pase el tiempo, le iré contando mi vida por partes, pensó. Asimismo, también le hizo gracia recordar ciertos momentos de aquel día en el Bonnie Brae Convalescent, el hospital donde Kylie vino al mundo.

De un tiempo a esa parte, empieza a recordar sus momentos con su mejor amigo Bradley, que ahora ya no estaba entre los vivos. El hecho de que Kylie estuviera investigando eso le ayudó a hacer memoria, y la carta que le dejó antes de perecer contribuyó.

Dejando atrás todos aquellos pensamientos que le atormentaban, decidió pasarse por el cuarto de Kya y por el de Kylie para ver si se habían dormido ya antes de irse a dormir. El que le quedaba más cerca era el de Kya, así que fue a verla primero.

Abrió suavemente la puerta, y allí estaba Kya, durmiendo profundamente en su cama, con su caja de música al lado, que custodia la Estrella Roja, un diamante que le dejó su padre, Bradley, que se lo quitó a los de Nile para vengarse. Sonrió un poco al ver a Kya dormida, y para no perturbar su sueño, decidió volver a cerrar la puerta y dejarla descansar, que seguro estaba cansada.

Por último, llegó el turno de Kylie. Nada más ver la puerta, sin embargo, no le hizo falta entrar para saber que Kylie estaba durmiendo a gusto. No era por intuición, la que muchas veces usaba, y tampoco por la puerta en sí, sino por el dibujo que Kylie colgó hace unos días. Su madre le pidió que se dibujara con su vestido, y ella lo colgó de la puerta una vez terminó. Si la memoria no le fallaba, Kylie se había dibujado a sí misma con la boca en posición seria. Ahora, sin embargo, la Kylie del dibujo estaba sonriendo. Y Kyle estaba seguro de que al igual, la Kylie real, su pelirrojilla, estaría sonriendo.


	62. ESCENA EXTRA 1

_ESCENA EXTRA (1)_

_24 de diciembre de 1980- Rascacielos de Los Ángeles.-15º 1ª- 18:26h._

_La música clásica le da al piso un aire agradable y tranquilo. Aprovechando esta tranquilidad, una bella joven yace en su cama con un libro abierto, relajándose al tiempo que dejaba invadirse por el placer de la lectura, uno de sus _hobbies_ preferidos. _

_El teléfono sonó de improviso. La chica no tardó demasiado en minimizar el volumen de la canción y contestar a una llamada que no sabía que iba a cambiar buena parte de su vida tal y como ella la conocía._

_-¿Diga?_

_-¡Kya! ¡Qué suerte, estás en casa!_

_-¿Eh? ¿Quién es?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa inocente._

_-Oh, perdona, querida, qué bobo soy. Soy Ben, de tu clase en el instituto, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_

_-¡Oh, Ben! Disculpa, no te había reconocido por un instante. _

_-Estás más que disculpada, Kya querida._

_-Ja, ja, ja, eres muy gracioso. Dime, ¿Para qué me has llamado? ¿Querías algo?_

_-Verte._

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-Nada, quiero decir que tal vez sería agradable volvernos a ver, y ¿Qué mejor momento para reencontrarse con viejos amigos que en Nochebuena?_

_-Oh, sí, tienes razón. De acuerdo, podríamos ir a cenar. ¿Cuándo y dónde podría ser? _

_-Oh, hoy mismo. Sobre las 22:30h. En un bar llamado Maui's Night. ¿Lo conoces?_

_-No, pero puedo buscarlo en un mapa. De acuerdo, pues allí estaré._

_-Te estaré esperando, querida._

_Kya Collingwood colgó el teléfono, un tanto extrañada de que de repente un conocido suyo desde hacía tiempo se interesara en volver a reencontrarse. Otra cosa que le llamaba la atención era que Ben no le hubiera preguntado si tenía planes para tales fechas, y el hecho de que la llamara "querida", pero pensó que solo eran desfachateces del Ben Collins que ella conocía. _

_-Pues nada… A buscar vestido…-suspiró Kya. _

_Resoplando, Kya subió el volumen de su música y abrió las puertas de su gran armario en busca de algún vestido bonito que ponerse para la ocasión. Quizás esa noche no se pondría el vestido para Ben…_

_24 de diciembre de 1980- Bar Maui's Night- 22:49h_

_Negra noche en un garito corriente de Los Ángeles. Raramente, la clientela es escasa, exceptuando a un grupo de cuatro hombres que se sientan disimuladamente en el fondo del bar, apenas se ven, y otro hombre rubio que está situado en uno de los seis taburetes que hay cerca de la barra. _

_Ese hombre, vestido con chaleco y pantalones negros y una camisa blanca complementada de una sencilla corbata, todo esto cubierto por un abrigo marronáceo, contempla su segunda copa de brandy aquella noche. Precisamente esa fecha le traía malos recuerdos de su pasado. Se cumplen cuatro años desde que tuvo que abandonar Nueva York por traicionar a sus amigos y huir de la banda criminal conocida como Nile, la cual le quería muerto a cualquier precio. Ahora se había vuelto un nómada de ciudad. Cada día dormía en un sitio distinto, y comía en un bar distinto cada vez, para evitar que le tuvieran demasiado visto, por seguridad. _

_Estaba perdido, y hundido moralmente. No tenía familia, ni amigos. Solo enemigos, y casi no le quedaban fuerzas para combatirles. Básicamente, porque ya estaba harto de todo aquello. Más de una vez hubiera deseado mandarlo todo al infierno, volver cuatro años atrás y no cometer el error catedrático que cometió. Ahora, sin embargo, ya no podía hacer nada más que lamentarse y continuar luchando por sobrevivir lo máximo posible. _

_De un trago se terminó todo el contenido de su copa. Casi inmediatamente después, oyó la voz de la camarera. _

_-¿Otra ronda, campeón?-coqueteó la mujer, más chica que mujer. _

_Ese comentario atrajo su atención y alzó la vista, de modo que la camarera le quedó de frente. Era rubia, probablemente de bote, ojos verdes de mirada cruel complementados por sus cejas fruncidas maliciosamente y sus labios pícaros exageradamente pintados de carmín intenso. Se podía decir que era atractiva, y tenía una figura envidiable, pero su escote era tan voluminoso que costaba creer que fuera natural. Su indumentaria consistía en una camisa rosada de botones (casi todos desatados), una falda que trabajosamente le cubría media ingle y unos tacones rojos y negros de medio metro. _

_-Ya van dos en un cuarto de hora. No suelo tener clientela con tan buen saque como el tuyo, guapo._

_Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Ella le sirvió otro brandy sin esperar a su respuesta. En un momento dado, se derramó encima un poco de alcohol, e hizo tan mala actuación que él en seguida notó que lo había hecho a posta. "Menuda fulana", pensó._

_-No me seas rancio, guapetón. ¿No te apetece charlar conmigo un poquito? Llevo toda la noche solita, y estoy a un paso de echarme a lloriquear como una mocosa…-añadió ella en aire seductor._

_-Mientras llores en silencio…-contraatacó él, impasible. _

_La chica frunció el ceño, ofendida. _

_-Vaya, si hasta eres graciosillo… Tú tienes muchas virtudes, ¿No? _

_-Entre ellas, la de no sucumbir a la lujuria, querida.-bromeó él. _

_-Eres un macho difícil. Me gustan los malotes.-continuó la camarera, en tono travieso y una mirada atractiva._

_-Gracias, yo también me gusto.-siguió, no devolviéndole ningún cumplido y evitando caer en su juego._

_-Soy Paris, guapete. ¿Cómo se llama este hombre que se está enamorando de mí esta noche y no tiene agallas para admitirlo?-preguntó retóricamente Paris, intentado que él cayera en su embrujo._

_-Pues no sé cómo se llama ese hombre, pero sí que siento no haberme presentado. Soy un fugitivo, ¿Te basta?_

_-Hm… Interesante… ¿Tu vida huyendo de los malos es tan excitante que ya no tienes ni lugar para el sexo?_

_-Al menos, no contigo. Mi sexto sentido me dice qe tú no tienes ese problema, ¿Verdad, Paris?_

_Ella volvió a ofenderse. Todos los hombres a los que había conocido se habían encaprichado de ella, pero aquel sujeto parecía de hielo, y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Nunca le hizo falta desplegar tantos encantos para enamorar a alguien. _

_Él, por su parte, se acabó la tercera copa de brandy. Nada más hacerlo, desvió su mirada hacia la puerta. Quería observar el fragmento de ciudad nocturna que se veía desde la salida, pero en su lugar, se encontró algo mucho más bello: una joven, aunque en aquél mometo hubiera jurado que era un ángel sin alas. _

_No solía experimentar el romance a primera vista, pero nunca había visto a una chica como aquella. Su delicada cabellera rubia (esta natural, pensó, después de conversar con Paris) le caía por los hombros y le abrazaba suavemente la parte alta de la cintura. Los zafiros que tenía por ojos brillaban de una manera que podría iluminar toda una sala. Sus labios de color rosa dibujaban una sonrisilla inocente. _

_Una cosa que también llamaba la vista de ella era su atavío. Un vestido negro que le llegaba a los tobillos secretaba su cuerpo perfecto, de líneas bien marcadas y unas curvas envidiables. Los tirantes le iban grandes, y eso hacía que se le cayeran frecuentemente dejando a la vista otros tirantes del mismo color, seguramente del sujetador. Sujetaba con los antebrazos una tela finísima de color rosa a juego con sus labios, lo único que le podía servir de abrigo. En resumen, una belleza pocas veces vista concentrada en una sola mujer. _

_Sin darse cuenta, no le pudo quitar la vista de encima, y al igual le pasó a ella, que empezó a avanzar tímidamente hasta el lugar donde él se encontraba. Ambos intentaban disimular inútilmente la química que había surgido instantáneamente entre ellos. Incluso la joven se olvidó de que había quedado con alguien y se sentó en un taburete de la barra junto al hombre al que estaba mirando, como si fuera una clienta habitual del lugar. _

_Ambos hicieron un esfuerzo para no ruborizarse, pero mayoritariamente fue inútil. Ella, con una dulcísima voz, adreza a Paris, quien también la mira, con cierta pincelada de odio en su mirada. En cierto modo, es comprensible. Durante toda la noche, Paris había intentado conquistar a aquel tipo seduciéndole con todos sus encantos femeninos, pero nada más entrar aquella desconocida, parecía que él ya se había rendido a sus pies._

_-Un brandy, por favor. _

_Paris ni siquiera se dignó en contestar, solamente se volvió a buscar una copa. La joven, por su parte, intentó quedarse de frente con los ojos cerrados. Aprovechando que los tenía cerrados, él aprovechaba para regalarse la vista a instantes con la belleza que irradiaba la damisela. _

_Paris llegó al cabo de poco, con otra copa llena de brandy. Sin esperar a terminarla, la dama de negro le pagó la bebida al contado. _

_-Bah…-murmuró Paris recogiendo aburridamente los tres dólares en billetes. _

_La camarera, algo celosa y furiosa, abandonó su puesto yendo a la trastienda, y encendiéndose un cigarrillo por el camino. Ahora, cada uno de los aturdidos tenía su brandy, y se intercambiaban miradas indecisas y ruborizadas._

_Cuando parecía que por fin iban a dar el primer paso y por lo menos presentarse, un ruido sordo y muy breve destrozó la copa de brandy llena de la mujer. Una bala. _

_-¡Ah!-gritó la chica, mirando hacia el origen._

_Se quedó paralizada por la horrible visión. Un hombre vestido de oscuro, con una capucha negra y gafas de sol estaba disparando hacia ellos. Aquel encapuchado estaba a punto de volver a disparar, y la chica estaba dispuesta a sacrificar sus tacones para poner pies en polvorosa, pero entonces:_

_-¡Valiente malnacido!-gritó "el Fugitivo", levantándose de su asiento._

_Ella notó que aquel apuesto desconocido la cogía del brazo derecho y la arrastraba corriendo a la salida._

_-¡Aaah!-volvió a gritar ella._

_-¡Tranquila, no te haré daño!-tranquilizó él._

_-¡¿Qué ocurre, qué está pasando?!_

_-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-afirmó en tono sarcástico._

_-Pues la verdad…_

_Otra bala volvió a pasarles de cerca. Los malos les seguían._

_-Son todos unos cabrones, solo atacan por la espalda.-aseguró el tipo._

_Casi sin darse cuenta, fueron corriendo por las noctámbulas calles de Los Ángeles, cogidos de la mano. El pelo rubio de ambos se iba despeinando por su roce con el aire, pero en aquel momento a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle. No sabía si se estaba volviendo loca, pero esa sensación de apuro al huir de hombres armados le estaba empezando a resultar excitante a la par que romántica, porque escapaba junto con el hombre que le había causado tan buena química._

_Cuando se despertó de su letargo pasajero, la joven se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al edificio donde ella vivía. Parecía que los mafiosos se habían aletargado, y aprovecharon para respirar. _

_-¿De qué iba todo esto? Parecía que supieras de la materia, ¿Sabes?-pregunta ella, inquisitiva._

_-Pues… Si te lo contara…_

_Otro disparo volvió a cortar el "silencio" nocturno._

_-¡Mierda!-soltó él._

_Ella, sin responder, le agarró del abrigo y lo empujó a trompicones por el portal hasta meterlo en el ascensor al tiempo que pulsar el botón de la quinceava planta. El hombre se quedó reposando en una de las paredes, admirando aquella hazaña de una mujer tan bella como ella era. Durante toda la subida, contempló su deslumbrante hermosura una vez más. Llegaron al piso 15, ella salió primero seguida por el fugitivo._

_-Adelante. Bienvenido a mi humilde morada.-bromeó, al tiempo que se sacaba su llave de casa._

_Una vez los dos dentro, empezaron a charlar._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Me puedes explicar algo de esto, lumbrera?-se mofó ella, con una sonrisa cautivadora._

_-Tíos con pistolas disparándonos y nosotros huyendo por todo Los Ángeles. ¿Acaso ese vestido era tan caro que tuviste que robarlo?_

_-Hablaba por ti. Aunque, si he de ser sincera, he de admitir que no ha sido del todo horrible…-confesó._

_-Oh, casi lo olvido. Qué falta de educación por mi parte, debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Bradley, Brian Bradley, expolicía y bandido. Un placer, señorita.-se presentó él divertidamente, con una reverencia cómica._

_-Conque Brian Bradley, ¿Eh? Bonito nombre, sí señor. Por si quieres saberlo, tengo por nombre Kya Collingwood. Igualmente encantada._

_Brian, sin dejar de mirarla, cogió su mano y la besó, como si fuera una princesa de cuento. De hecho, para él lo era. Kya reaccionó cerrando suavemente los ojos, cada vez más ruborizada._

_-Siento que esos imbéciles le hayan arruinado a la señorita su Nochebuena…-se disculpó Bradley. _

_-No lo sientas… Quizás no me la hayan arruinado al fin y al cabo…-añadió Kya en tono seductor._

_Él enseguida comprendió que lo decía por su encuentro y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se coloraran un poco. _

_-Tenía planes con un amigo, pero al final, parece que se ha tenido que cancelar todo.-informó Kya, sonriendo._

_Bradley volvió por un instante a la tierra. El hecho de que ella dijera "amigo" le hizo pensar que quizás ella ya estuviera comprometida y se alicayó un poco. Parece que Kya lo notó e intentó darle esperanzas._

_-Era un viejo amigo de la escuela, llevaba ya años sin verle. No te preocupes, tampoco me ha sentado tan mal.-dijo ella, con esas palabras sustitutas de "Estoy libre"._

_-Oh, comprendo. _

_-¿Y tú? ¿No tenías planes para Nochebuena?_

_-No. Lo cierto es que no tengo a nadie._

_-¡Qué me dices! Pobrecito…-dijo Kya, en tono de corderito._

_-No lo sientas por mí, de verdad, solo soy un pobre diablo. Ahora, me voy. Ya te he causado muchas molestias._

_-No seas así, Brian. ¿Por qué no pasas? Podemos charlar un rato…-propuso elegantemente Kya, algo cortada._

_Normalmente no solía aceptar peticiones de mujeres, y menos deconocidas, pero la dulce voz de Kya le impidió negarse. Cada vez que pronunciaba "Brian" con esa suavidad suya, un escalofrío agradable le recorría todo el cuerpo. _

_-Ponte cómodo.-incitó ella._

_Bradley se ruborizó más, dado que aquella expresión sonaba un poco "con segundas". Kya lo notó de inmediato y se coloró de vergüenza. _

_-¡Quiero decir! Que te sientes en el sofá, hombre, no estarás ahí de pie.-corrigió ella._

_-Tranquila, te he entendido. Gracias. _

_Brian se quitó su abrigo, porque ya no estaba en la calle, pero también porque de repente empezó a sentir un sensual calor. Intentó tranquilizarse. _

_Kya, al poco rato, volvió de la cocina con una botella bastante especial y dos vasos llenos de hielo redondeado. _

_-Ya que nuestra copa de antes terminó tan "inusualmente", ¿Qué te parece si retomamos?-propuso Kya._

_No respondió. No podía dejar de mirarla. Una sonrisa bobalicona empezaba a dibujarse en su cara. Ya hacía mucho que no sonreía de esa forma. _

_-Me tomaré ese silencio repentino como un "sí". _

_Ella dejó ambos vasos en la mesilla de delante del sofá y después los llenó con un brandy de un color rara vez visto. A continuación, le ofreció uno a Brian, mientras que sujetó el otro finamente con sus dos manos._

_Después de probar aquel alcohol, Bradley se quedó aturdido por un instante. Esta vez, no era solo la persona de Kya, era también el sabor y la fragancia de aquel brandy. Extrañas veces había tenido ocasión de probar un brandy como aquel._

_-Vaya… Este brandy es de los buenos. 20 años, ¿Verdad? _

_-Efectivamente. Nunca tengo compañía, y beber sola es patético, así que lo guardo para una ocasión especial… Como esta. Yo también estoy sola en el mundo._

_-No me digas. Yo en relativamente poco tiempo eché todo por la borda. Pero no quiero aburrirte. _

_-Cuenta, cuenta. Me encantan las historias.-pidió Kya. _

_A Bradley le pareció sincera, todo lo contrario que Paris, por lo que procedió a contarle su historia empezando por sus tiempos de policía en Manhattan, continuando con su traición y acabando en ese mismo instante._

_-Y desde ese fatídico día, no tengo a nadie a mi lado.-concluyó Bradley, dándole un largo trago a su vaso, de modo que lo vació. Ya era su tercer vaso, y sumando los otros tres del bar, ya iban seis. Estaba empezando a coger cogorza._

_-Lo siento por ti…-lamentó Kya, al tiempo que le imitaba y vació su también tercer vaso. Ella, por su parte, llevaba tres vasos y medio, y por eso iba menos ebria, aunque también estaba empezando a notar cogorza, aunque menos intensa._

_-Y dime, Kya… ¿Qué hace una chica como tú sola? Es decir, cuesta creerlo, teniendo en cuenta que eres…._

_No pudo terminar. La vergüenza volvía al ataque. Estaba medio borracho, pero aún tenía algo de razón como para no terminar. _

_-¿Qué ibas a decir?_

_-Nada, olvídalo. Sé que en realidad no es asunto mío._

_Kya comprendió que la estaba piropeando, aunque ni él quería admitirlo. El amor estaba empezando a aflorar. Al principio, fue chispa, pero ahora la llama se encendía poco a poco. _

_-¿Sabes que hubiera sido mejor que hubieras huido del bar por tu cuenta y alejarte de mí?-preguntó Bradley. _

_-Supongo, ya que antes te has llamado "bandido". Pero, ¿Quién sabe? Las cosas pasan por algo, ¿No, Brian?-contestó ella, mirándole a los ojos directamente con los suyos entrecerrados. _

_Bradley volvió a sentir un escalofrío de aquellos agradables. Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente. A Kya volvieron a resbalarle los tirantes del vestido por los hombros, y eso ya lo empezó a excitar todavía más. _

_-Quizás sí que pasen por algo…-Brian tiró de su corbata, haciendo lo posible por no empezar a sudar. -¿No hace mucha calor?_

_-¿Calor? Sí, bueno, un poco, tal vez. Claro, vas tan tapado…_

_-Eres tú la que vas en tirantes en Nochebuena. Y eso es raro, porque yo siempre he sido más bien friolero…-intentó disimular él, que sabía perfectamente la razón de aquél calor misterioso. _

_-¿Te apetece poner un poco de música? A mí me relaja mucho, y por lo que veo, estás bastante tenso….-se percató ella, que no se podía decir que estuviera menos nerviosa._

_-Bueno, ¿Por qué no?_

_-¿Qué clase de música te gusta, Brian?-preguntó Kya._

_Entonces, algo hizo que Brian cogiera valor para intentar ganar algunos puntos con ella. No estaba completamente seguro, pero parecía que ese amor iba en serio._

_-Pues la clase de música que a ti te guste, Kya.-añadió con ojos brillantes._

_Kya, por su parte, se ruborizó suavemente de nuevo y preparó su tocadiscos con una canción lenta y romántica, de esas que a ella le gustaban. Después, volvió al sofá, acomodándose un poco más. Tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Bradley. Estaba empezando a sentir lo mismo. _

_-¿Estás mejor?_

_-¿Eh? Pues… No creas… Sigo teniendo calor…-aseguró Bradley, repitiendo su gesto de la corbata. _

_-Eso es porque tienes el cuello muy tapado. Espera, que te ayudo…_

_Kya se acercó arrodillándose para quedar más cerca de él y poder quitarle la corbata, a ver si así dejaba de tener tanto calor. En ese momento, sin embargo, Bradley sintió el doble de calor, pues ella estaba mucho más cerca. Intentando pasar desapercibido y evitar que ella pudiera intuir debilidades, se quitó también el chaleco, intentando mirar a otro lado y serenarse._

_-Ahora solo llevas la camisa, y no es precisamente gruesa. No me digas que aún tienes calor…-bromeó Kya, que empezó a entender la razón por la cual la respuesta era "sí"._

_-Estoy… Estoy algo mejor, sí.-mintió él. _

_-Mira, el hielo te ha imitado, porque se ha derretido. Espera, ahora vuelvo con más.-informó Kya, que tomó los vasos con el agüilla derretida del hielo y se marchó a la cocina con andar elegante. _

_Entonces, Bradley empezó a susurrarse a sí mismo, a ver si por fin dejaba de hacer tonterías que no eran propias de él._

_-Vamos a ver, ¿Qué te pasa? Estás quedando como un idiota, y ni siquiera conoces a Kya del todo. ¿Qué haces tanto numerito con el calor, y por qué tartamudeas cada vez que se acerca o que te llama? Con Paris no te ha pasado eso…_

_No sabía tampoco porque estaba cometiendo la imbecilidad de comparar a una fulana como Paris con el ángel que era Kya. Dentro de sí mismo escuchaba vocecillas imaginarias que se contradecían entre ellas. Una le decía que se estaba portando como un tío idiota que nunca había visto a una chica 10, pero la otra le decía que era comprensible, que se estaba enamorando, y que no podía dejarla marchar. ¿A cuál debía hacer caso? ¿A su orgullo o a sus sentimientos?_

_Kya regresó de la cocina con más hielo en los vasos, y sin aviso previo, repitió la jugada de llenar los vasos para retomar la charla de antes acompañada de un poco de alcohol. La botella estaba empezando a vaciarse. No quedaba ya ni la mitad de su contenido. _

_Ambos empezaron a beber del vaso. Estuvieron medio vaso sin hablar ninguno, solo contemplándose el uno al otro. Kya volvió a acomodarse en el sillón, observando con detenimiento a ese desconocido con el que parecía conectar a pesar de no haberse visto nunca. Adivinó que en los ojos de Bradley, tan azules como los suyos, brillaba también el reflejo del amor inseguro que ella sentía en aquel momento. Al igual que él, ella escuchaba también dos vocecitas. Una le decía "Kya, ese tipo no te traerá nada más que desgracias. ¿No has visto que es un _bandido_, tal y como él te ha dicho?" La otra le decía "Sí, Kya, puede ser un bandido, pero ¿No ves que te quiere? ¿Qué más da lo que sea? El amor no entiende de vandalismo" Ella tampoco sabía a cuál debía escuchar._

_Quizás Bradley se estuviera decantando por dejarse llevar por el amor que sentía en aquel momento, pero sin embargo, encontró una única pega. Si los de Nile sabían que Kya estaba con él, le podían pasar muchas cosas horribles, así que, por el bien de la chica, tuvo que renunciar._

_-Kya…_

_-¿Eh? Oh, dime. _

_-Es tarde, creo que… Debería irme._

_Ella entristeció. ¿Tal vez se hubiera equivocado y Bradley no sintiera nada por ella?_

_-¿Cómo que te marchas? ¿Así, de repente?_

_-No quiero causarte más molestias de las que te has tomado por mí. Gracias por esta velada, ha sido una Nochebuena memorable._

_-No eres ninguna molestia, de verdad. Ha sido el mejor rato que he pasado en mucho tiempo. ¿Y ahora te marchas?_

_-Yo solo… Lo siento, pero lo estoy haciendo por tu bien. _

_-¿Por mi bien? Es decir, me haces sentir bien… Y de golpe me derrumbas más que antes. ¿A eso le llamas tú hacerme un favor? Nunca debería haberme acercado a ti._

_-Eso es precisamente lo que intento decirte. A mi lado puedes acabar muy mal, y no me gustaría que eso pasase. Tú eres una buena mujer, y yo soy mala influencia para una bella damisela como tú._

_-Eso no puedes juzgarlo tú por mí. ¡Por si no lo sabes, el amor es como una rosa! ¡Hay cosas bonitas como los pétalos, pero también cosas malas como las espinas! ¡Y si me enamoro, he de aceptar los pétalos y las espinas, y eso es lo que yo hago!-gritó Kya._

_Él se ruborizó. Kya acababa de admitir que estaba enamorada. _

_-Quizás tus espinas sean que no ves el mal que puedo causarte. Yo de pétalos soy bien poco. Soy demasiada espina para tan delicada rosa.-piropeó él, con voz seductora, y sonriendo. _

_-Si de verdad no me convienes, ¿Por qué siento algo tan fuerte hacia ti? ¿Me vas a decir que ese calor tuyo era solo causado por el hecho de que no haya ventanas abiertas?_

_-¿Estás enamorada de mí, Kya? _

_-¡Te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Yo…!-se ruborizó ella. A continuación, la rabia de semejante galimatías amoroso hizo mella en ella. Estaba enfadada por el hecho de que él no se abría con ella.- ¡Eres un cretino! ¡Si de verdad no me quieres, no me des más esperanzas!_

_Kya, furiosa, cogió su vaso de brandy y le derramó lo que quedaba dentro en la camisa a Bradley. Él no se enfadó, sonrió pícaramente._

_-Yo….-Kya dejó el vaso, de modo que cayó al suelo, pero no se rompió.-Lo siento, yo… He perdido el control. Perdona, no debería haber hecho eso. _

_-No te disculpes conmigo. No lo necesitas. _

_En aquel instante, Kya le pareció más bella que nunca, y tal vez se uniera a su mentalidad de que en el amor nada importa, solamente lo que realmente sientas._

_-Te traeré una toalla para que te seques…-ofreció Kya._

_-No te molestes, de verdad. _

_Bradley se desató la camisa y la apartó un poco, dejando sus abdominales y pectorales un poco a la vista, cosa que hizo que Kya se derritiera todavía más._

_-Total, con el calor que siento, no necesito abrigo….-añadió él, seductor._

_-No juegues conmigo, Brian….-manifestó Kya, un poco triste. _

_-Esta vez no estoy jugando contigo. Perdóname, Kya, he sido un imbécil. Intentando protegerte, te he hecho daño, y eso sí que no me lo perdono. Te juro que no era mi intención, pero es que el amor vuelve loco a cualquiera. _

_Kya le miró a la cara. Supo que podía fiarse de él esta vez. Siempre supo que su intención nunca fue hacerle daño, pero no podía soportar esa incertidumbre. Empezó a sonreír porque definitivamente, habían conectado._

_De repente, la luz de la habitación se apagó y la sala solo quedó iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se alteró._

_-Un apagón…-pronunció Bradley, levantándose paulatinamente del sofá._

_-Pues sí… Voy a por algunas velas…_

_Por un instante se separaron. Kya se acercó despacio al dormitorio por miedo a tropezar con algo. Una vez allí, empezó a buscar a tientas algunas velas. Bradley la siguió para que ella no tuviera que volver. _

_-¿Ahora dónde dejé el encendedor? No tengo arreglo…_

_-Toma, yo te dejo el mío-cede Bradley, tendiéndole a Kya su encendedor cuadrangular y metálico._

_Al cabo de unos escasos minutos todo el dormitorio está iluminado con velas._

_-Aquí tienes, gracias. _

_Kya le devuelve el encendedor. Vuelven a quedarse uno enfrente del otro, mirándose fijamente. Casi sin darse cuenta, Bradley empieza a acariciarle la melena rubia a Kya, jugueteando sensualmete con sus rizos. Ella se deja, pues le gusta la sensación._

_-¿Sabes, Brian? He estado pensando que quizás no ha sido buena idea encender las velas… Porque si te va a entrar el calor de antes…_

_-La única manera de evitar este calor es alejarme de ti, y te aseguro que no me lo planteo. Hay que ser idiota para irte lejos de lo que realmente quieres. _

_Kya se ruborizó de nuevo. _

_-Brian…_

_En aquel instante, ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. _

_-Nos hemos conocido hace muy poco… Pero siento que ya no puedo dejarte. No podría separarme de ti, notaría que me falta algo._

_-Pues espero que a la rosa que eres se añadan cada día más pétalos, porque para compensarlos con mis espinas… Ahora mismo acabo de caer en la cuenta de una cosa._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó Kya, pícara._

_-Esta noche he dicho una mentira. _

_-¿Una mentira? ¿Qué mentira?-pidió Kya, algo preocupada de que todo aquel momento mágico se fuera al garete._

_-A ti no, a la camarera del bar. Le he dicho…_

_Kya cerró los ojos y se arrimó a su hombro, dispuesta a escucharle sin tener que ver nada. Él la agarró atractivamente de la cintura, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído, romántico:_

_-Le he mentido al decirle que era incapaz de caer en la lujuria…_

_Kya volvió a enderezarse rápidamente. Cuando lo hizo, vio que Brian la estaba mirando maliciosamente. Entonces, ella se dejó hechizar._

_-Pues, no sé por qué, lo dejaré en una mentirijilla piadosa…-conchaba Kya._

_-Bueno, no es solo que sea capaz… Es que lo necesito. Mejor dicho, te necesito.-remarcó él, volviendo a sus susurros.-Yo…_

_Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, Kya ya le estaba besando apasionadamente en los labios. Fue lo más rápido que se le ocurrió para demostrarle a su Brian que lo quería con locura, además que desde hacía rato estaba deseando darle un beso. _

_Allí de pie, en la habitación iluminada por velas, estuvieron besándose durante un buen rato. Casi al mismo tiempo, una lluvia pesada y densa empezó a bañar los cristales y, fuera, las ciudades. Aunque estuvieran fuera besándose, no les hubiera importado estarse empapando._

_-Te amo, Kya.-le musitó Brian._

_-Yo también te amo, Brian-respondió clásicamente Kya, después de una breve pausa de efecto. _

_En aquella lluviosa noche de pasión, ambos dieron un paso más en ese amor que acababa de comenzar. Entre ventanas húmedas provocadas por la condensación de la lluvia fría de fuera y el calor de las velas y el amor de dentro, expresaron físicamente su amor mutuo. Hacía frío. De hecho, su piel estaba helada. Pero ninguno de los dos lo notaba. Para ellos, el calor de su amor fue bastante para afirmar que se estaban cociendo en aquel romántico instante._

_Y así fue como nació una pareja equivalente a una rosa, con sus pétalos y espinas. También como un constrastado paisaje, con su sol y sus nubes grises. Una mujer tan normal y cordial como Kya Collingwood acabó cayendo en el embrujo de amor de un bandido peligroso perseguido por mafiosos como lo era Brian Bradley._


	63. ESCENA EXTRA 2

_ESCENA EXTRA 2_

_24 de diciembre de 1981- Hospital JK Kinsey- Habitación 512- 23:03h_

_Sencilla habitación de hospital en la quinta planta, la más alta que ofrece el JK Kinsey. Una mujer rubia y despeinada yace agotada en el lecho que ocupa el medio de la sala. Va vestida de blanco, y tapada por ese mismo color. La circundan máquinas de toda clase, algunos rudimentarios muebles, dos mesillas de noche y, sobre todo, su prometido, sentado en una silla, recolzando su cabeza sobre un brazo, pensativo y melancólico._

_-¿Brian?-preguntó ella, intentando iniciar conversación, a pesar de lo exhausta que se encontraba._

_-¿Eh? Oh, perdona. Dime, dime.-respondió él, en tono interesado y preocupado al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? Es que… Estoy preocupada por ti…_

_-No te preocupes por mí. Soy yo el que lo está por ti. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_-Tranquilo, estoy bien, un poco cansada, pero quién no lo está después de un parto…_

_-Sí, es verdad. Lo has debido de pasar un poco mal._

_-¿Un poco? Si querías cambiarme el sitio, habérmelo dicho. _

_Brian rió levemente, se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente en los labios para mostrarle su más sincero apoyo. _

_-Estoy un poco nervioso, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Es decir… ¿Tú crees que serviré para esto de ser padre? Porque yo no lo veo claro…_

_-Es posible que lo veas así, pero no te preocupes, no vas a estar solo. Siempre voy a estar ahí contigo._

_-Sé que lo estarás, y te agradezco por ello. Es que… Un crío. Es algo que lo cambia todo, pero de manera radical._

_-Así es, y más para nosotros, que somos primerizos. _

_-Pero para mí teneros a los dos es rehacer mi vida con las dos personas a las que más quiero, y significa mucho para mí. Gracias por todo, Kya._

_-De nada. Siempre es un placer compartir mi vida contigo. Y ahora, no estaremos solos tú y yo. Un chavalín nos hará compañía también. ¿No suena muy dulce? Ay…_

_-Supongo que sí. Mira, te he traído esa lista que escribimos hace un mes…_

_Brian le da a Kya un papel con todo de nombres apuntados por columnas. _

_-Gracias. Oye, ¿Qué hace "Kya" aquí escrito? ¿Fuiste tú?_

_-Ja, ja, me has pillado. _

_-Brian, ya hemos hablado de esto. No me convence ponerle a una hija mía "Kya", como yo. Además de que no sabemos si va a ser chico o chica. Si es chico, se llamará Brian._

_-¡Nos ha fastidiado! Si es chico, hemos de llamarle Brian, pero si es chica, no podemos llamarla Kya. ¡Eso es un voto a tu favor!_

_-¿Te has puesto tú a parir a esa criatura? ¿Eh que no? ¡Pues chitón! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-ríe Kya, con una risa encandiladora. _

_Brian sonrió también al ver reír así a su amada Kya. La idea de formar una familia con ella, a pesar de no ser uno de sus planes en la vida, le hacía muy feliz. Para un bandido como él, significaba mucho, y pensaba proteger a ese niño con su vida si era necesario._

_-Tengo unas ganas de verle…-añadió la madre del bebé. _

_-Y yo, y yo. ¿Pero por qué no lo hemos podido ver nada más ha nacido?_

_-No lo sé, por lo visto era mejor así. _

_-Seguro que sale tan guapo como su madre… Que, por cierto, sigue tan guapa como el primer día en que la vi…-piropeó Brian._

_-Oh, qué majo por tu parte…. Esto me ha hecho acordarme de la esclava que me has regalado por Navidad. Es preciosa._

_-Ya me lo has dicho. Me alegro de que te guste. Pero no es más que un trozo de metal con tu nombre grabado. Yo solía llevar una con el nombre de mi hermana._

_-Puede que creas que es poco, pero para mí es más que suficiente, porque eres el hombre más cariñoso del planeta, aunque no lo parezcas a simple vista._

_-Lo menos que me esperaba era que me regalaras lo mismo con mi nombre a mí…. Una esclava con el nombre "Brian"… ¿Sabes que eres una de las primeras personas que me conoce como Brian? La mayoría me llaman por Bradley. Sé que ahora es un poco tarde para comentártelo, pero es que me he acordado ahora…_

_-Pues yo te llamo Brian porque es un nombre precioso, así como su portador, ¿Verdad? _

_-Di lo que quieras. Oye, Kya… Quería decirte algo importante._

_-Claro, dime. _

_-Pues verás…_

_Se oye llamar a la puerta. Dos chicas con una bata de enfermera entran en la habitación. Llevan a alguien en brazos. Bradley deja de hablar para fijarse en ese alguien que acaba de entrar, más nervioso que antes._

_-¿Señorita Kya Collingwood, verdad?-aclara una de las enfermeras._

_-En efecto. ¿Dónde está el doctor?_

_-Vendrá más tarde, ahora está ocupado. Venimos a traerle a su hija._

_-¿Una…Una hija? -preguntó Bradley, sorprendido. Él creyó que sería un chico, pero por lo visto, estaba equivocado._

_-Así es, una niñita muy mona, y está muy sana también._

_-Todo ha ido bien._

_-Cómo me alegro…-manifestó Kya, mirando de reojo a la niña pequeña, aunque el primero en cogerla fue su padre._

_Bradley se levantó del asiento que ocupaba para recibir a aquella niña, a la que tanto quería ver y comprobar que estaba bien y no le ocurría nada. Pues en efecto, la niña estaba perfectamente, y era bellísima. Piel frágil y clara, cabellos rubios y ojos grandes y azules. Sus mejillas estaban coloradísimas de un rosa peladilla. Su padre la cogió con sumo cuidado, protegiéndole la cabeza al tiempo que la contemplaba, maravillado. Estaba "conociendo" a nadie menos que su hija. _

_-¿Brian?-repitió Kya por segunda vez en la noche._

_-Es… Es preciosa. Mira qué carita… _

_Brian puso a la pequeña en brazos de Kya, quien también la recibió cálidamente como madre suya que era._

_-¡Oh, mi niña! Sí que es preciosa, sí. Ow…-admiró Kya, dándole un suave beso en la frente. La niña reaccionó suavemente al beso._

_-Muchas gracias por todo, esto…-agradeció Bradley a las enfermeras, de las cuales no sabía el nombre. _

_-Soy Rose Dainty._

_-Yo Spine Sore. _

_Rose Dainty tenía el pelo rubio con algunas mechas rosas y rojas, recogido en dos bonitas coletas. Sus ojos verdosos irradiaban inocencia. Debajo de su bata de enfermera, lucía un vestido rosado y sobrio acompañado de suaves medias y unos tacones oscuros._

_Spine Sore era básicamente lo contrario. Tenía el cabello negro y algunas mechas verdes en él. Sus ojos eran negros como un pozo sin fondo, de un negro que incluso hería. Debajo de su uniforme llevaba pantalones pitillo negro y babuchas oscuras. _

_(N.A: Los nombres de las enfermeras tienen un significado detrás relacionado con el romance de Brian y Kya. "Rose Dainty" significa "Rosa Delicada" y "Spine Sore" significa "Espina Dolorosa")_

_-Gracias a ambas._

_-No nos agradezca, caballero. Es nuestro trabajo.-aseguró Rose._

_-El doctor Canson vendrá después a hacer revisión.-informó Spine._

_-De acuerdo, gracias._

_-Ahora debemos irnos._

_-Si necesitan algo…_

_-Sí, muy bien._

_Las enfermeras Dainty y Sore abandonaron la sala dejando solos a la familia. Kya no podía dejar de mirar a su hija, maravillada también. Brian se acercó a las dos para poder contemplarlas a ambas. _

_-Kya Junior es preciosa, ¿Verdad?-bromeó Bradley._

_-¿Otra vez? Oye, no, ya te he dicho que no me gusta mi nombre para ella._

_-Anda, Kya, no seas así… Si las dos sois igual de guapas, ¿Por qué no os llamáis igual?_

_-Pues porque no me convence. Veamos… Yo quiero llamarla… Krystal.-afirma Kya, consultando su lista. _

_-Krystal… Bueno, no es exactamente lo que esperaba, pero si a ti te gusta, a mí me basta. _

_-Gracias._

_Ambos vuelven a besarse. _

_-Pues bienvenida al mundo, Krystal.-afirmó Bradley._

_Krystal pareció agradecerle la bienvenida con un gesto apagado de sus brazos. Acto seguido, empezó a dormir profundamente. _

_-Ponla en la cuna a dormir, por favor. No llego desde aquí._

_-Claro, descuida. _

_Bradley volvió a levantarse de la silla, cogió con mucho cuidado a Krystal y la dejó reposar en su cuna de plástico. A continuación, la tapó con una suave manta blanca con animales bordados por toda su superficie y la besó en la frente. _

_-Oh, casi lo olvido. Mira, esto es para ella, pero como no puede abrirlo…-dijo Bradley, dándole una caja envuelta a Kya._

_-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?-empezó ella, mientras rompía delicadamente el envoltorio._

_Se trataba de una caja de cartón y plástico trasparente que dejaba ver un monísimo oso de peluche blanco y con una sonrisa agradable._

_-¡Qué monada! ¿Cuándo lo compraste? No recuerdo haberlo visto…_

_-No, no lo has hecho. Era una sorpresa. Espero que le guste. _

_-Seguro que le encanta. Gracias._

_-Ah, ¿Que el oso es para ti? _

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! No, no, te doy las gracias por ella. Toma, puedes dárselo para dormir. No creo que le pase nada._

_Bradley cogió de nuevo el oso y lo puso junto a Krystal. Ella lo recibió con cariño y "murmuró" algo parecido a "Mi-mi"_

_-¿Qué dice?-ríe Brian._

_-Me ha parecido oír "Mimi". Mira, ya le ha puesto nombre al muñeco. Qué mona. _

_-Ah, y también tengo un par de cosas para ti.-dijo Brian, buscando otro regalo que tenía._

_Kya se quedó maravillada al ver que Brian le ofrecía un espléndido ramito de rosas rojas envueltas en un lazo. _

_-Son preciosas. Rosas rojas, mis favoritas. Qué detalle._

_-Cuidado con las espinas…-advirtió Bradley, un poco metafóricamente. _

_Kya le miró con cara interrogante, porque siempre que Brian le regalaba rosas rojas, le decía lo mismo. Sabía que lo hacía porque ambos siempre comparaban su relación de amor con una rosa. Y también conocía el dato que Bradley se identificaba con las espinas de la rosa en su relación. _

_-Brian…_

_-Ya, ya, lo mismo de siempre. No me cansaré de decírtelo. _

_Kyaa olió las rosas, dejándose embriagar por su delicado aroma una vez más. Acto seguido, las dejó en un jarrón que había en una de las mesillas. _

_-Oye, Brian… ¿Qué me querías decir antes? Quiero decir, han entrado las enfermeras con Krystal y has tenido que frenar. ¿Qué era?_

_-Oh, eso… Es que… No sé cómo decírtelo…_

_-¿Es algo malo?_

_-Para mí, no. Para ti, desde mi punto de vista, sí. No me malinterpretes, no quiero nada malo para ti, pero es que siento necesidad de pedirte una cosa…_

_-No me asustes. ¿Qué ocurre?-pidió Kya, algo preocupada._

_-Verás… Yo te quiero mucho, ¿Vale? _

_-Y yo a ti, qué tontería. ¿Es eso?_

_-No exactamente. Verás… Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para pedirte algo así, pero es que…_

_Brian empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo a tientas. Intentaba ganar tiempo mientras lograba extraerlo. _

_-Te quiero mucho, eres alguien muy especial para mí, y ahora con Krystal, somos una familia, así que me pareció adcuado pedírtelo. _

_Entonces, sacó un objeto de oro con un brillante incrustado en forma de corazón. Más concretamente, un anillo. _

_-Kya, ¿Te gustaría casarte con un bandido como yo?_

_Ella se ruborizó al tiempo que dejó ver una amplia sonrisa hacia su amado. Esa proposición la había llenado de alegría. No sabía cómo, pero Brian siempre lograba hacerla sentir muy feliz, incluso en un hospital, donde se encontraban._

_-Oh, Brian… Me acabas de hacer la mujer más afortunada de toda la Tierra. Pues claro que me gustaría. _

_Brian sonrió, también eufórico, y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular derecho. Acto seguido, la abrazó y la besó con pasión._

_-¿Entiendes ahora porque no era bueno para ti?_

_-Pues es lo mejor que he hecho nunca, a parte de tener a Krystal, claro. Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida. Tengo una hija con el hombre al que más quiero y también me voy a casar con él. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?_

_-Yo, desde luego, no puedo pedir nada más. He rehecho mi triste vida, y menudo cambio. Y todo gracias a ti. Dime, ¿Por qué Dios ha enviado a un ángel como tú desde el cielo hasta entre los mortales?_

_-Si algún día le veo, le preguntaré, ¿Vale? _

_-También me atemoriza pensar que en la otra vida no estemos juntos. Es decir, yo voy a ir al infierno, así que…_

_-¡Qué tonto eres! Pues si tú vas al infierno, haré lo que sea para que mis alas se conviertan en una cola demoníaca para estar junto a ti. _

_-Entonces, en el infierno nos veremos. Te estaré esperando, mi princesa._

_Brian cogió la mano de Kya y la besó apasionadamente. Ella le dejó, gustándole el juego._

_Estuvieron charlando de lo mucho que se querían y sobre la gran ceremonia que se les avecinaba durante un rato, hasta que dieron alrededor de medianoche menos veinte. Se oye llamar a la puerta levemente._

_-Adelante.-cede Kya._

_Un hombre algo mayor, con gafas y pelo grisáceo vestido con una bata de médico entra en la habitación._

_-Buenas. Venía a veros a las dos, Kya. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?-pregunta el doctor Scott Canson._

_-Estoy bien, doctor Canson. Aún tengo algunas molestias y estoy cansada, pero sobreviviré.-sonrió Kya.-Y la pequeña Krystal también está sana. Está durmiendo. _

_-¿Ha comido?-continuó Canson._

_-Así es, le di el pecho hace un rato. Todo el rato siguiente ha estado durmiendo._

_-Muy bien. Más tarde vendré a hacerte una revisión, ahora le toca a la pequeña._

_-¿Perdón?-pregunta Bradley, un poco confuso._

_-Sí, es que ahora toca medirla y pesarla. Es puro trámite, que se suele decir, pero es por seguridad. Disculpa que tengas que aguantar un poco más, Kya, es que las enfermeras Dainty y Sore se han ido ya y estamos cortos de personal._

_-No se preocupe por mí, doctor. A mí no me importa que primero se ocupe de Krystal. _

_-Bien, en ese caso… Si es usted tan amable de acompañarme con la pequeña, señor Bradley..._

_-Oh, sí, por supuesto. Voy enseguida._

_-Perfecto. Estaré en la sala del final del pasillo a la derecha. No tiene pérdida, no hay otra. Si le sirve, tiene una indicación en un cartel._

_-Bien, no tardaré. Adelántese, por favor._

_-Entendido. Hasta ahora, Kya._

_-Adiós, doctor Canson, y gracias por todo._

_Scott desapareció por la puerta en dirección al final del pasillo._

_-Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya llevando a Krystal con el doctor, Kya. No tardaremos, ¿Vale?_

_-Vale, entendido. Espera, déjame cogerla un momentito antes de que os vayáis…_

_Bradley obedeció y colocó a la pequeña Krystal en brazos de su madre, no preocupándose mucho de que Canson les estuviera esperando._

_-Bueno, Krystal, ahora te vas a ir con tu padre un ratito, ¿Vale? Te quiero mucho, mi niña. _

_Kya abrazó con ternura a su hija pequeña antes de darle un besito en la mejilla. Después, se la ofreció a su padre para que la sujetara. _

_-Adiós, Brian. Y adiós, Krystal. A mis dos cielos, vaya. Luego nos vemos. Ojalá todo vaya bien. Entérate, que después me lo cuentas, ¿Vale?_

_-Entendido. Adiós, Kya. Dile adiós a tu madre, Krystal.-dijo Bradley, moviendo con suavidad a la par que cómicamente la mano de su hija en dirección a Kya._

_-Adiós, cariño.-devolvió Kya._

_Brian, sonriendo y con Krystal en brazos, salió de la habitación despidiéndose de Kya, y admirando su preciosa sonrisa. Al cabo de muy poco ya estaba con Canson. _

_Kya, por su parte, se quedó yaciendo en la cama, relajándose y releyendo el papel con todos los nombres que ella había pensado para su bebé. Cuando terminó de leer, besó el folio. También contempló una foto que se habían sacado Brian y ella con la pequeña hacía escasos minutos. La besó, al igual que el folio._

_Había hecho bien en despedirse, porque en ese instante todo dio un vuelco. El reloj de pared marcaba las 23:50 exactas cuando se oyó un crujido de la ventana, la cual se abrió bruscamente, y desde ella, un hombre siniestro vestido en su totalidad de negro accedió. _

_Kya, al verle, se sobresaltó, apartando los papeles de sus manos, y contemplando a aquel hombre siniestro. Lo reconocía a la perfección: era su compañero Ben Collins. Pero no entendía qué hacía ahí ni qué quería para entrar por la ventana de esa forma. Lo comprendería enseguida, para su desgracia._

_-¿Ben? ¿Qué haces aquí? Menudo susto me has dado.-afirmó Kya, tranquilamente, dentro de lo qué cabía. _

_-Este susto no ha sido nada comparando con la puñalada trapera que me has dado por la espalda._

_-¿Perdona?-preguntó ella, confusa. No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería._

_-¿Qué haces en el hospital, Kya?-dijo Ben retóricamente, puesto que sabía la respuesta, en tono enfadado._

_-¿Eh? Oh, estoy aquí porque he tenido una hija. _

_-Ya veo… Una hija… ¿No deseada, verdad?-siguió Ben._

_-¡Claro que sí! Quiero decir, yo quiero y he querido siempre a esa niña. No me la esperaba, sinceramente, pero estoy tranquila, porque mi amor me ayudará a cuidar de ella._

_-Tu amor… Ya…-musitó maliciosamente Ben._

_-Sí. Así es, mi amor._

_-¿Cómo se llama ese amor tuyo, Kya? ¡Contéstame!-gritó Ben._

_-¿Él? Pues se llama Brian. Brian Bradley. Y es el hombre de mi vida, y mi amor verdadero. ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta, Ben? Creía que te lo conté cuando te expliqué por qué no pude quedar contigo aquél día…_

_-¿Por qué, Kya? ¿Por qué a él? Por su culpa recibirás tú, ¿Sabes?_

_-¿Cómo? _

_-Repítelo si es lo que piensas. ¡Repite que amas a Brian Bradley!_

_-Te lo repetiré todas las veces que hagan falta para que lo entiendas. Amo, amé y amaré siempre a mi querido Brian Bradley. Me da igual quién sea, o todo lo que haya hecho de mal, pero le querré, y le perdonaré._

_-Vale. Ya está, ya lo has dicho. Ahora sí que no tengo dudas, ya me ha quedado todo bien claro.-pronuncia Ben, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa malvada._

_De improviso, Ben desenfundó un revólver de su abrigo y apuntó con él a Kya, insultándola e insultando a Bradley, y también informándole de que ya se podía haber despedido bien._

_-¡No, Ben, por favor! ¡Escúchame, por favor!-suplicó Kya, con su último hálito de vida._

_Collins hizo oídos sordos y apretó el gatillo, fríamente. Kya empezó a sangrar y sangrar por el pecho. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y mostraba un semblante de dolor. Tuvo la idea de mancharse el dedo con su sangre e intentar escribir "Ben" en la mesilla, para avisar a Brian, pero éste vio el truco, y se escondió debajo de la cama para sabotear la pintada. _

_No había gente en el pasillo, pero bastó suficientemente para que Brian pudiera oírlo._

_-Veamos, parece que pesa unos…-empezó Canson._

_En ese instante se oyó el disparo. Brian lo reconoció al instante como una bala, y se temió lo peor._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?-preguntó el doctor Canson, quien también lo había oído._

_-Ha sido… Oh, no… No habrán sido capaces…_

_-¿Disculpe? _

_-¡Doctor, vigile a Krystal, por favor!_

_Cuando gritó, Bradley ya estaba fuera de la habitación, echando a correr hasta el cuarto donde estaba Kya. En unos escasos segundos alcanzó la distancia necesaria para llegar. En cuanto abrió la puerta, sus temores se confirmaron. Kya esaba agonizando. La habían disparado. Corrió hacia ella._

_-¡KYA! ¡No, Kya! ¡Dime algo, háblame! _

_Ella no dijo nada, no tenía fuerzas. No le quedaba mucho._

_-¡Kya, por favor! ¡Aguanta! ¡No me dejes, te lo suplico! ¡Kya! _

_Brian empezó a llorar._

_-¡Kya, te lo suplico, por favor, aguanta! ¡No te vayas!_

_Kya, en un último aliento, dio un impulso que dilató la herida, pero quedó en brazos de Brian. Lo besó_

_-Brian… Te… Te quiero… Cuida de… De Krystal… Te amo… Brian…_

_Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Nada más terminar de pronunciar "Brian", Kya murió en sus brazos. No respondía a nada, había dejado de respirar, y fue bajando de temperatura. Brian tenía los ojos negados de lágrimas. Había perdido a su amor._

_-Kya… Kya… *snif* Mi amor… ¡Perdóname, Kya!-lloró Brian, apesadumbrado enormemente._

_En aquel instante, Scott Canson entró en la habitación con Krystal. Se quedó horrorizado._

_-¡¿Qué diantres…?! _

_Brian ni siquiera contestó, solamente se quedó llorando donde estaba. Nada podía consolarle en aquel momento. _

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido, señor Bradley? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Soy un imbécil. Mi amada Kya… Todo ha sido culpa mía. (…) ¡Todo ha sido culpa mía! _

_-No diga eso. Voy a llamar a la policía. _

_Canson tendió a Krystal en brazos de su padre, quien todavía no había dejado de llorar, y corrió a avisar a la policía. La niña empezó a llorar también._

_-Mi niña… No, no llores… Si no fuera por ti, me suicidaba ahora mismo._

_La cría siguió llorando, y su padre empezó a acunarla dulcemente, susurrándole hasta que se calmó. Él, por su parte, no había dejado de llorar todavía, pero sabía que quizás hubiera llegado el momento de irse: la policía podía llegar, y si le descubrían, le atraparían y seguramente le alejarían de la pequeña. No podía permitirlo. Recogió todas sus cosas y le dio un beso al cadáver de Kya, llorando. _

_De repente, tuvo una pensada, y le quitó a Kya la esclava que le regaló, porque pensó que ahora podría pertenecer a alguien. No obstante, el anillo de compromiso sí que se lo dejó puesto. Esperaba que algún día Kya pudiera perdonarle. _

_La policía no tardó en llegar, y al entrar en la habitación y registrarla, no encontraron nada salvo la pintada falsificada de Collins. El doctor Canson, aunque estaba sorprendido de no encontrar a Bradley ni a la pequeña, defendió que él no podía ser el asesino porque tenía coartada. La policía buscó huellas, pero no encontró nada. Collins había escapado, matando a la mujer a quien amaba por no haber sido correspondido._

_Hacía frío fuera, pero Bradley no llevaba abrigo. Las lágrimas concedieron una tregua mientras transportaba a la pequeña a su hogar, para evitar que le ocurriera algo malo._

_Una vez en la casa, Brian echó a llorar de nuevo, maldiciendo el porqué tuvo que aparecerse a Kya. Se puso la esclava de su nombre en la otra muñeca mientras la besaba, para recordarla para siempre. Dio gracias al cielo por haber conocido al ángel que había iluminado su oscura vida. A pesar de que se sentía culpable porque creía que por su culpa Kya pasara a ser un ángel literalmente, sabía que ella le miraba desde el cielo, desde donde también le amaba. Él se prometió a sí mismo amarla con la misma fuerza desde la Tierra. _

_La pequeña estaba a salvo. En ese instante dormía profundamente. Bradley la contempló: era tan bella como su madre, y se hizo otra promesa a sí mismo. Prefería perder su vida antes que dejar sufrir a su pequeña. Esta promesa se la comunicó a la propia niña…_

_-Te prometo… Por mi vida… Que nunca jamás dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga nada, y antes moriré que te pase algo malo… Kya…_

_Brian rompió a llorar y a llorar, y durante toda la noche estuvo llorando en el sofá, vigilando a la pequeña Kya. Sabía que la Kya mayor no quería ese nombre, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tenía que hacerle honor de alguna manera. Además, quería darse otra oportunidad. A ver si cuidar de esta Kya se me da mejor, pensó. _

_Al cabo de unos escasos días, la tumba de Kya Collingwood estaba lista. Le hizo daño que no hubiera nadie ahí para despedir a aquel ángel caído como se merecía. Para no ser descubierto, esperó hasta la medianoche y se fue con la Kya pequeña al cementerio a despedirse._

_-Kya… Perdóname, mi amor. Te amo, te amé y te amaré siempre. Te lo prometo, y si no lo cumplo, puedo morirme e ir al infierno. Cuidaré muy bien a nuestra hija, y te prometo también que nadie le hará nada como me llamo Brian Bradley. Descubriré quién te ha hecho esto, y no pienso descansar hasta que no reciba su merecido. Descansa en paz, amor mío. Eres la única que me ha querido a pesar de ser quién soy, y siento que por esto hayas acabado así._

_En aquel instante, le pareció oír la voz de Kya en el aire. "Brian, tranquilo… Estoy bien, mi amor… Siempre estaré a tu lado… Aunque tú no me veas… Siempre estaré a tu lado… Y siempre te querré…" Al igual que su voz, también oyó su preciosa risa, y le pareció ver su figura. Estaba tan desesperado que intentó besarla, pero era inútil. Ella no estaba allí, de cuerpo presente. Pero es posible que su alma hubiera contestado a su beso._

_En señal de agradecimiento por el supuesto beso, él colocó un gran ramo de rosas enteras sobre la tumba. Se pinchaba por esas espinas, pero no le importó. Él, siendo espina, estaba acostumbrado._

_-Gracias, Kya… Por aceptar hasta las espinas de mi corazón…_

_Brian volvió a llorar, y con él, la pequeña Kya. Después de otra canción lenta y melancólica, consiguió tranquilizarla. Acto seguido, la alzó y se quedó observando su preciosa persona._

_-Eres tan preciosa como tu preciosa madre, Kya Krystal Bradley. _

_Después de regalarle a su hija tan bonitas palabras y de despedirse de la que iba a ser su mujer y de la que era su amor verdadero, Brian regresó a casa. En ese instante comenzó su vida sin Kya de cuerpo presente, pero su vida con Kya continuaba. Al fin y al cabo, su amada misma le había dicho que siempre estaría allí con él, y él la creía. Es posible que los pétalos del amor en él nunca se marchitaran. _


	64. ESCENA EXTRA 3

_ESCENA EXTRA 3_

_24 de diciembre de 1994-Rascacielos de Los Ángeles-Apartamento 15º 1ª- 08:53h_

_Bradley ha madrugado solamente para poder llevarle a su hija el desayuno que le concede por su cumpleaños. Lleva en una bandeja un plato con churros, una taza de chocolate caliente, un pequeño bote de azúcar, un par de cucharillas, una servilleta y un jarrón pequeño con agua y una rosa roja adornándolo. _

_Además de contento, está preocupado. Hace unos tres días recibió una amenaza de parte de su peor enemigo-Nile- donde decían que ese mismo día podrían matar a su hija si no seguía instrucciones. No estaba dispuesto a seguirlas, pero tenía que mantenerse alerta por la niña. _

_Entró en el cuarto de la muchacha, que aún dormía profundamente. Ese día cumplía trece años. Tenía por nombre Kya, y era rubia, alta, delgada, de ojos azules y de belleza agraciada. No sabía la relación que mantenía su padre con Nile, a pesar de que éste estaba dispuesto a contárselo ese mismo día. _

_De momento, no sacó el tema, solamente la sacudió suavemente y la invitó a empezar un nuevo día. _

_-¿Kya? Kya, cielo, despierta…-murmuró Bradley._

_Ella abrió suavemente los ojos, y sonrió al ver a su padre nada más despertarse. Se destapó de su colcha ligeramente y bostezó estirando los brazos para desperezarse._

_-Buenos días, papá…_

_-Feliz cumpleaños, bonita.-añadió Bradley en tono amable y una sonrisa suave.- Te he traído tu desayuno especial, como a ti te gusta._

_-¡Qué guay, churros con chocolate, mis favoritos! ¡Muchas gracias!-agradeció Kya, risueña. _

_-De nada. Ten, todo tuyo. _

_Kya se acomodó más en su lecho al tiempo que su padre le ponía delicadamente la bandeja sobre las rodillas y le acariciaba la melena despeinada. Ella enseguida empezó a desayunar, contenta. _

_-Dúchate y vístete, ¿Vale? Te llevaré un rato al parque, y más tarde podemos ir al cine a ver alguna peli que te guste, ¿Te parece?_

_-¡Sí! Seguro que lo pasamos muy bien. Gracias, papá. _

_-No me des las gracias…_

_Durante toda la mañana, padre e hija lo pasaron bien juntos. En el parque jugaron un rato y después se tomaron un helado. Después, fueron al cine a ver una divertida película de dibujos animados, unos dibujos de estilo _anime_ que a Kya le encantaban. Disfrutó mucho de la película, riéndose en la mayor parte de la misma. Naturalmente, a Brian no le entusiasmaban los dibujos, pero le conmovió ver que Kya se divertía tanto. _

_Al salir de la sala de proyecciones, Brian decidió invitar a Kya a almorzar una pizza, ya que a ella le encantaban. En aquel momento solo le importaba verla feliz._

_-¿Está rica, cariño?-preguntó Bradley._

_-Sí, está muy buena, gracias por traerme. Está siendo un cumpleaños muy chulo._

_-Me alegro de que te lo pases bien. Dime, ¿Qué tal la película de Daycore?_

_-Súper-chula. Me gustan mucho Nami y Hina. Aunque Perona, Bonney y Olvia también soy muy monas. _

_-Nami era… La castaña, ¿Verdad? Y Hina… ¿La del pelo azul?_

_-¡No! ¡Nami tiene el pelo rojo, y Hina tiene el pelo rosa! ¡Nunca te acuerdas! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!_

_-*Risa* Es verdad, perdona. Soy muy malo para recordar estos nombres tan complicados. _

_Kya rio sonora y animadamente. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien con su padre, para ella realmente era un cumpleaños agradable._

_-Oye, Kya, cuando volvamos a casa te daré tu regalo, y también… Me gustaría contarte una cosa…-reveló Bradley, en tono apagado._

_-Vale, como quieras.-respondió Kya, con su típica inocencia y siguiendo con su pizza. _

_Durante el resto de la comida Brian miró a su hija sonriente. Sintió orgullo de ella, al igual que la vio tan bonita como siempre la había visto. No obstante, le apesadumbraba esto que le tenía que contar. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al saber que la mafia iba tras él, y lo último que quería era hacerle daño a su angelito. _

_La tarde cayó sobre la ciudad. Padre e hija volvieron a casa. Allí, Kya se cambió de ropa porque la que llevaba había perdido su lustre de tanto trote por la urbe. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, acudió con su padre, dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle._

_-Dime, papá, ¿Qué es lo que querías contarme? Te escucho…-cedió Kya, animada, como si no fuera a suceder nada._

_-Ven, Kya, siéntate.-dijo Bradley, suspirando y tomando una gran bocanada de aire. _

_Kya obedeció a su padre y ocupó su sitio habitual en un rincón del sofá. A continuación miró a su padre sonriente, dispuesta a escucharle. Bradley la miró. Primero esbozó una sonrisa, y después entristeció contrastadamente. _

_-Kya… Esto que te voy a contar no te va a gustar…._

_-¿Eh?-dijo ella, sorprendida. Cuando su padre empezaba con ese tono melancólico, se preocupaba enseguida, y no se imaginaba qué podía ser. _

_-Espero que algún día puedas perdonar a tu padre por esto…._

_-Papá… Me estás asustando, y ni siquiera sé lo que vas a decirme. _

_-Perdona, cariño. Por todo, digo. Sé que tú no elegiste al padre que tienes.-siguió hablando de él en tercera persona. _

_-Papá, ¿Qué tratas de decirme?-se asustó Kya todavía más. _

_Volvió a suspirar y mirando a Kya directamente a los ojos con toda la valentía que tenía, anunció, apesadumbrado._

_-Nile me quiere muerto._

_Esas palabras frías hicieron que Kya, a pesar de no haberlo comprendido a la primera, se quedara impactada y con una carita de cordero degollado. _

_-¿Hm?-pronunció débilmente Kya. _

_-Kya, yo… He hecho cosas horribles. Todo ha sido para protegerte, te juro que si no fuera por ti no me importaría nada. _

_Entonces Bradley procedió a contarle a su hija toda la historia, de principio a fin: cuando los de Nile mataron a su hermana, por la cual cosa tuvo que traicionar a sus mejores amigos, cuando cumplió su venganza y cómo empezó la huida. También el día en cómo conoció a su madre, huyendo de los de Nile, otra huida a la lista. Por último, el asesinato de su madre, también causado por ellos una vez más, y el robo de la Estrella Roja, de la que Kya no conocía la existencia, solamente mencionada por su padre como una pobre venganza comparada con su amada para él. _

_-Soy patético. No fui capaz de conservar nada de lo que realmente me importaba. Ahora solo me quedas tú. Y no volveré a cometer de nuevo el mismo error. _

_En ese instante, Kya rompió a llorar amargamente. Se tomó fatal que su padre tuviera el riesgo de irse de su lado. También se compadeció de la triste vida de bandido que llevó, y del palo que se llevó al ver partir a su amada. Bradley la abrazó, tratando de consolarla._

_-Kya, no llores. Yo ya no tengo arreglo, preciosa, yo ya no puedo huir. Pero tú sí, y te ayudaré para que puedas escapar de esos bastardos. No te tocarán ni un pelo porque no lo permitiré._

_Kya abrazó con ternura a su padre, aún llorando. La esperanza de Brian se le transmitió durante el abrazo, y sabía que siempre podría confiar en él. _

_-Ven, bonita, quiero darte algo. Ese será tu regalo de cumpleaños._

_Bradley llevó a la cría a su cuarto. Allí, se quitó las dos esclavas que siempre llevaba, con los nombres "Brian" en una y "Kya" en la otra, los nombres de los padres de la pequeña, y se las puso. _

_-Son muy bonitas, papá…-trató de agradecer Kya, secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo._

_-Y también otra cosa… _

_A continuación, Brian se sacó del bolsillo una llave de plata atada de un hilo de terciopelo rosa y se la ató a su hija delicadamente en el cuello._

_-Era de tu madre.-indicó Brian.- Te queda muy bien. _

_-¿Qué abre?-preguntó ella, confusa._

_-Eso tiene que ver con una cosa que tengo que pedirte ahora._

_-¿Sí?-cuestionó Kya, volviendo a preocuparse._

_-Escucha, Dios quiera que no, pero necesito que vayas a un sitio en caso de que me pasara algo. _

_-¡No, no te va a pasar nada, papá! ¡No me digas eso, por favor!_

_Kya volvió a llorar amargamente. Brian repitió su abrazo. _

_-Kya, por favor… Escúchame, por favor, podría ser importante. En tu protección, no voy a dejar ni el más mínimo detalle al azar. _

_La niña no respondió, intentó secarse las lágrimas y oír las instrucciones._

_-Tienes que llegar a Nevada. Puedes llegar mediante una carretera que hay cerca del parque al que te he llevado hoy, ¿Sabes cuál te digo?_

_La muchacha dijo que sí con la cabeza._

_-Bien. Pues siguiendo esa carretera, llegarás a un lugar donde no hay más que desierto atravesado por la carretera. Si sigues andando, llegarás a una gasolinera, y un poco más adelante, está tu destino. Es un pequeño hotel llamado Hotel Dusk. Recuérdalo, ¿Vale?_

_-Hotel Dusk… Hotel Dusk… La carretera, la gasolinera, y el Hotel Dusk… Entiendo…-murmuró Kya._

_-Muy bien. Sobre todo, por lo que fuera, has de estar allí el día 28 de este mes. Tengo en mente algo un poco alocado, pero creo que puede funcionar._

_-Papá, ¿Por qué ese lugar, y ese día en particular?_

_-Porque, si algo me pasara y todo este tinglado sale como yo espero, allí conocerás a una niña. De tu edad. La reconocerás fácilmente, es pelirroja y si te fijas más tiene un ojo de cada color. _

_-¿Qué? Pero yo no conozco a esa niña, papá. ¿Y por qué iba a ir precisamente el mismo día?_

_-Es parte de mi estratagema, Kya. Esa no es cualquier chica. Es hija de un compañero mío al que traicioné. Mi mejor amigo. Sé que si consigues encontrarle, te ayudará. ¿Comprendes?_

_-Más o menos… Así que pelirroja, ojos de diferente color… ¿Algo más que debería saber?_

_-Se llama Kylie. Kylie Hyde. _

_-Ese nombre me suena de algo…. Oye, espera un segundo… Papá, ese lugar… Y ese nombre… Es ese hotel al que fuimos en verano, ¿Verdad? Y le dijiste al señor del hotel que me llamaba con ese nombre. _

_-Veo que tu memoria está en buen estado. Efectivamente. Sé que entonces no lo entendías, pero pronto lo entenderás todo. Confía en mí, Kya, estarás a salvo con esa niña. _

_Kya se negaba a escuchar lo que su padre trataba de decirle maquillando sus palabras: sabía que él sabía que le pasaría algo malo. Hizo un gran silencio, miró hacia abajo y cerró los ojos._

_-Kya… Sé que no es fácil estar en tu situación, pero te lo pido por favor, cariño. No lo hago por gusto, lo hago por tu seguridad. Si algo te pasase, no me lo perdonaría jamás. Así que prométemelo, por favor. _

_Brian se agachó a su altura. Ella corrió en su encuentro y le regaló un abrazo fortísimo en señal de respuesta. Todavía no lloraba, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, sin embargo se contuvo. _

_-Me lo tomaré como un "sí". Muchas gracias, princesa mía. _

_Bradley le besó la mejilla tiernamente. Aunque intentaba tranquilizar a Kya y hacerla creer que todo saldría bien, predecía que aquella noche podría encontrar su final, y que se moriría preocupado por si Kya estaba a salvo. No obstante, no lo comunicó a la joven. _

_-¿Papá?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Quiero que me lleves a un sitio._

_-¿A cuál? Dime._

_-Al cementerio. Quiero ver la tumba de mamá. Llévame, por favor._

_-(…) De acuerdo, te llevaré. Después podemos ir a cenar a algún sitio que te guste. _

_A Kya en aquel momento no le apetecía cenar, pero no dijo nada y se encaminó con su padre al cementerio de la ciudad. Estaba un poco lejos, así que tomaron el coche. Antes de llegar, sin embargo, ambos compraron sendos ramos de rosas rojas. _

_Al llegar al camposanto, aún tuvieron que caminar un poco para llegar a una zona apartada. Bajo un árbol, estaba la lápida que buscaban. Desde ahí se veía en un bonito horizonte el sol ya en las últimas del día, irradiando la más bella de las luces naturales: la puesta del astro. El cielo estaba teñido de un bello rosado anaranjado que le daba un toque romántico y místico a la escena. _

_-Es aquí. _

_Kya se impactó al ver por primera vez el lugar donde yacía el difunto cuerpo de su progenitora, asesinada 13 años atrás. La contempló solemnemente con semblante abatido y melancólico. Cómo le hubiera gustado conocerla cuando aún estaba en vida… Bradley también recordó la imagen de su querida Kya, nombre de la cual le puso a su hija, en su honor. En aquel instante, también le pareció acertar a ver su silueta, tan feliz como de costumbre, descalza y vestida con ropa ligera, melena ondeante al viento. Parecía que realmente estuviera allí. _

_-Hola… Mamá. Siento no venir a verte muy de vez en cuando. Hoy papá me ha contado el motivo por el que ya no estás aquí. Ojalá hubiera podido conocerte, mamá. Espero que, allí donde estés, estés muy feliz y que descanses en paz. Yo te quiero mucho desde aquí, desde la Tierra. Aquí tienes, esto es para ti. Papá me ha dicho que te encantaban, así que aquí las tienes._

_Kya se arrodilló y posó suavemente las rosas rojas cerca de la lápida. _

_-Te quiero, mamá.-añadió en una dulcísima voz._

_-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, ángel mío.-susurró Brian._

_Al instante, él entristeció también. Las nubes que cubrían el cielo se tornaron abundantes y de un gris pesado. Quizás llovería. _

_-Yo también voy a dejarle un pequeño regalo. Espero que si las recibe, tenga cuidado con las espinas.-repitió Bradley para su amada, una vez más, y sonrió al recordar su símil. Estaba segura de que le estaría escuchando._

_Bradley se arrodilló y dejó su ramo de rosas junto al de Kya, comparado con el cuál era ligeramente más grande. Antes de dejarlo, sin embargo, tomó una del puñado y se la tendió a su hija Kya._

_-Gracias…-suspiró Kya.-Seguro que le encantan._

_-Eso espero, mi vida, eso espero.-deseó él.- Te quiero tanto como a ella, mi niña. _

_-Eso ya lo sé. Seguro que, dondequiera que esté, le encantará tu regalo y te amará con la misma fuerza que siempre. _

_-Si tú lo dices, te creo. _

_Kya quería hacerlo desde hacía un rato, pero en aquel preciso momento ya no pudo contenerse más y soltó sus lágrimas una vez más. Por consiguiente, Brian la abrazó de nuevo. Esta vez él también lloraba. De alegría, de tristeza, o de las dos cosas. Ni él lo podía distinguir con absoluta certeza. Acompañando a sus lágrimas, una pesada lluvia empezó a bañar todo. Parecía poco probable que en tan poco intervalo la lluvia se hubiese hecho tan densa como no menos que una cortina._

_La muchacha ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse, pero su padre no quiso que se constipara, así que la cubrió con su abrigo. Kya estaba callada, no decía nada, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo._

_-Vámonos, Kya. Podrías resfriarte, y no me gustaría._

_Kya accedió sin entusiasmo. Empezó a andar cogida de la mano de Bradley. Antes de irse, no obstante, lanzó un beso con la mano a la tumba de su madre, y esperaba que ella lo hubiera recibido allí en el paraíso celestial donde seguramente se encontraba._

_Ambos montaron otra vez en el coche y volvieron cerca de su casa, a un restaurante de ambientación española. Allí, los dos cenaron un buen plato de paella de marisco, que les dejó con el estómago lleno. Brian intentó animar a Kya, y más o menos lo logró. _

_Pero, sin embargo, en aquel mixto día faltaba algo: la carta de amenaza que le enviaron seguía sin cumplir sus condiciones, y el hecho de que el reloj marcara las once de la noche hizo que Bradley supiese que Nile estaba lista para el ultimátum. _

_Después de la amena cena, padre e hija volvieron al bastimento donde vivían. _

_-¿Te ha gustado la paella, Kya?_

_-Sí, está muy rica. Me lo he pasado muy bien, papá._

_-Me alegro de que así sea.-dijo Brian, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. _

_-¿Subimos a casa?-preguntó Kya. _

_-Ve subiendo tú, ¿De acuerdo? Tengo que ir al sótano un momento._

_-Muy bien.-obedeció Kya, caminando hacia el ascensor y sonriendo a su padre._

_La chica subió en ascensor hasta la quinceava planta, donde residía. Una vez allí, abrió la puerta con una copia de la llave que sacó de su abrigo. Al entrar y dejar el sobretodo en el perchero, se dispuso a encender la luz, pero una sombra que la atrapó le impidió hacer tal cosa. Esa silueta la apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza, y le ceñía la cabeza con los brazos por el mero motivo de que le estaba bloqueando la boca para que no gritara._

_-Tú calladita, ¿Sí? Pórtate bien si no quieres que te dispare ahora mismo._

_Ella, aterrorizada, lo entendió todo. Ese hombre que la amenazaba era de Nile, y por esa misma razón su padre se sinceró con ella, por eso tenía la certidumbre de que algo le iba a pasar y por eso le contó su macabro plan de protección. _

_Un escalofrío le heló el cuerpo en cuanto se oyó de nuevo el crujido de la llave abriendo la puerta. _

_-¡Kya, ya he vuelto! ¿Qué haces con la luz apagada? _

_No obtuvo respuesta._

_-¿Kya? ¿Kya? ¿Me oyes? _

_En ese instante obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba, pero tuvo que deducirla. _

_-No… No habrán sido capaces de…_

_Brian corrió al salón a tientas gritando el nombre de su hija, con la esperanza de que respondiera. No fue así, pero en cuanto llegó, se la encontró amordazada, luchando por escapar y por respirar. _

_-¡Kya!-espetó Brian, preocupado. _

_En parte, lo sabía, pero no se imaginaba que atraparían a su hija antes._

_-Quieto. Un paso más y la mato, ¿Estamos? _

_Kya intentaba articular palabras, pero le era del todo imposible. También intentaba caminar lejos de ese tipo a trompicones, pero tampoco podía. El hombre se estaba hartando de sujetarla._

_-Ha salido molesta como su padre, ¿No te parece, Bradley?_

_-¡Suéltala, cobarde! ¡Me buscas a mí, no a ella! _

_-Relax, Bradley, relax. ¿Es que no ves que te tengo en el punto de mira ahora mismo?_

_-Descúbrete. ¡Identifícate!-gritó Bradley. _

_Ese repugnante ser salió de la penumbra hasta que la luz de la luna que penetraba por la ventana incidió directamente sobre él. Eso le daba un aire mucho más malévolo._

_-¡Ben! _

_-Me reconoces, ¿Cierto? Bien, así nos ahorramos la formalidad mundana de presentarnos. _

_-¡Suelta a la niña!-ignoró Bradley. _

_-Primero, cumple tu parte del trato. Dame mi diamante._

_-(…) ¡Papá!-logró decir Kya, antes de que Ben la volviera a amordazar._

_-¡Cállate la boca, enana repulsiva! ¡¿Es que quieres que te mate, eh?!_

_-¡Collins!-chilló Bradley, perdiendo la paciencia._

_-No me grites, macho. Te oigo. Y ahora, te lo repito, ¡¿Dónde has metido el puñetero diamante?! ¡Dámelo ahora mismo, de lo contrario mandaré a Mya al infierno de donde salió!_

_-(…) No lo tengo._

_-¿No lo tienes? ¿Discúlpame? No te he oído, hijo de la grandísma. _

_-Ya me has oído. No tengo la Estrella Roja conmigo. Puedes registrar toda la casa si quieres, incluso todo el bloque. Nunca la encontrarás, porque no la tengo. _

_-¡Eres un mentiroso de mierda! ¡¿Es que no te importa tu mocosa?!_

_-Mi hija no es ninguna mocosa. Y sí que me importa, más que a nada en este mundo. Por eso, me la trae floja ese maldito pedrusco. Ahora, suéltala, cobarde._

_Ben dejó ver su cara irada._

_-Aunque, si lo tuviera, no te lo hubiera dado, además de que tanpoco hubiese permitido que hicieras daño a mi niña. Nunca te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Kya, capullo. ¡Ella tampoco tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de mí!_

_-¡Maldita sea, no se te ocurra volver a repetir esa maldita frase! _

_-No lo haré, porque sobran las palabras y yo sabré bien lo que siento por ella. Ahora, suelta a la niña. ¡Vamos!_

_Collins hizo una pausa apoteósica y sonrió malignamente. Sabía que mientras la cría estuviera bajo su poder, Bradley no se dignaría a hacer nada. _

_-¡Maldita sea, habla de una vez! ¡Suelta a la cría! ¡No le hagas daño, tu guerra es conmigo, te lo repito! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de tener al padre que tiene!_

_Kya logra escabullirse otro instante de los brazos aprisionadores de Collins._

_-¡No, papá, no digas eso! ¡Corre, vete! _

_Al ver que la cría se le volvía a escapar, Collins usó la pistola que tenía en la mano para darle un sonoro golpe a Kya en la cabeza. A causa del porrazo, la niña soltó un quejido de dolor y se cayó al suelo, perdiendo el equilibrio y el sentido poco a poco._

_-¡Eres un malnacido del diablo! ¡Te he dicho que no la toques! ¡Maldita sea, eres un cabrón!_

_Kya se movió un poco. Eso tranquilizó a Brian, pues aquel gesto significaba que aún estaba con vida. _

_-¡Te arrepentirás de haber hecho daño a mis dos seres más queridos!_

_Brian desenfundó un revólver que poseía guardado en su abrigo para la autodefensa. Con él apuntó a Collins, pensando incluso en matarle, pero esta vez, al contrario que las demás veces que había disparado contra alguien, no le importaba su orgullo, ni hacer lo "correcto": solo quería hacerlo para proteger a su hija, ya que no pudo hacerlo con su amada, y nunca se lo perdonó. Además de rabia, sentía amor, algo totalmente desconocido para él desde hacía mucho. Amor por aquella mujer que le había ayudado a ser feliz y a la que quería con locura aunque no estuviera viva. Y también amor por su hija, la luz que iluminó su oscura vida cuando su ángel de la guarda se marchó. Ambas se llamaban Kya, y ambas tenían la misma importancia para él._

_Total, que quiso disparar, pero fue muy tarde para cuando quiso reaccionar ante Ben: una bala salida de su pistola le perforó todo el pecho, causándole una desagradable sensación de ardor, por la cual gritó y cayó derrumbado al lado de Kya. Su ropa y parte del suelo empezaron a cubrirse de sangre. No podía luchar contra una herida así: era su fin. _

_-¡Papá! ¡No!-gritó Kya, desde su lugar, empezando a llorar. Las cosas empezaban a perder nitidez, y los sonidos se confundían y repercutían ambiguos en su cabeza, pero había visto perfectamente lo que había pasado. _

_Ben, triunfante, se encaminó hacia la ventana para huir, dando su venganza por completada. Sin embargo, ni aún mortalmente herido, Brian Bradley iba a pasar por alto todas las ofensas de esa cucaracha en forma de humano. Con sus últimas fuerzas, empuñó a tientas su revólver y disparó contra Collins. Acertó. La herida no llegó a ser mortal, pero perforó el hombro de Ben, quien empezó a soltar tacos creyéndose que aliviarían el dolor. Perdiendo el balance, se precipitó por la ventana. _

_Con su último aliento, Brian trató de despedirse de su querida hija. _

_-Kya… Kya…_

_-Papá… ¡¿Por qué, papá?! ¡¿Por qué?!-lloró profundamente Kya._

_-Kya… Mi vida… Corre, levántate… Vete, huye… Encuentra a Kyle, allí no correrás peligro, Kya… Cariño…_

_-¡Papá, levántate, por favor, vente conmigo!-imploró Kya, llorando todavía más._

_-No puedo… Kya… Es imposible… Se acabó.-declaró Brian, empezando a llorar, a pesar de estar sonriendo.-Perdóname, Kya._

_-Papá… No te vayas… Por favor… Te necesito aquí… Por favor, papá…_

_-Te quiero, princesa mía. Eres lo más grande de este planeta, mi querida Kya… No llores por tu padre… _

_Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Brian empezó a parpadear, dejando resbalar las lágrimas que se habían quedado acumuladas en sus párpados. Era la hora… La Parca le avisaba que ya era hora de marcharse. En su último hálito, y viendo a su pequeña rodeada de una luz blanca esperanzadora, concluyó:_

_-Te quiero, Kya…_

_Después de decir esto, cerró los ojos dejando reposar la cabeza contra el suelo ensangrentado, que ya era literalmente un peso muerto. Había muerto. _

_Kya se desamyó a causa de la impresión tan desagradable del momento y también por culpa del golpe de Ben. Cinco minutos más tarde, despertó en su casa, oscura. Estaba completamente desierta, y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue que su padre no volvería a abrir los suyos jamás. _

_-¿Pa…Papá? Soy… Soy yo… Soy Kya…-dijo, inúltimente, levantándose.-Estoy bien… Papá… Despierta…-siguió, con una sonrisa inocente._

_Pasaron los segundos, y Kya pudo comprobar que su padre ya no estaba con ella. Se había marchado para siempre. _

_-Papá…-continuó, empezando a sollozar de nuevo.-¡Dime algo, papá, por favor! ¡Papá, por favor! Por favor… _

_Kya se agachó y abrazó el cuerpo, derramándole lágrimas al abrigo que llevaba puesto. _

_-¡Papá, no te vayas, te lo suplico, no te mueras! ¡PAPÁ!-gritó Kya, llorando todavía más. _

_Permaneció callada unos instantes, llorándole a su padre. Un crujido de la ventana interrumpió su velatorio._

_-¿Eh?-dijo, levantando la vista, e intentando sin resultado provechoso secarse las lágrimas._

_La ventana de nuevo. El asesino subía de nuevo. Quería coger ese diamante, y Kya debía huir para no acabar como su pobre progenitor. Al fin y al cabo, le hizo una promesa, y si esa era la última voluntad de Bradley, verla a salvo, ella misma se encargaría de cumplirla. Se levantó del sitio donde estaba, le dio un último beso y un último abrazo a su adorado padre y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, miró el cadáver, llorando. Desde allí le lanzó un beso con la mano._

_-Descansa en paz, papá… Te quiero mucho…-finiquitó, llorando a lágrima viva de nuevo. _

_Cerró la puerta después de abandonar su hogar y echó a correr hacia el ascensor. Mientras bajaba, no dejó de llorar y llorar. También sollozó mientras corrñia hacia la carretera que la llevaría a su salvación. _

_Kya estaba completamente sola, no tenía a nadie con ella. Vagaba en medio de un gran desierto con un rumbo fijo pero sin fuerzas. Sin su padre, nada era lo mismo. _


	65. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

31 de diciembre de 1996- Comisaría de Policía del Distrito 89, Manhattan, Nueva York- 19:33

La aprendiz para agente de policía Mya Taylor ha vuelto desde Los Ángeles después de realizar con sublime éxito (eso sin contar con una "ayudita extra" de la que prefería no dar muchos detalles) su primera misión de iniciación. El alto mando de Nile estaba preso en su comisaría, esperando al juicio y después a la prisión. Collins tenía el juicio más que perdido, y sería un auténtico milagro que no le sentenciaran pena capital, pensó Mya.

Rellenando papeles y tomando café de máquina con mucho azúcar para recuperar sus energías, fue interrumpida por un compañero suyo. La trataba con gran respeto por el hecho de ser la hija "consentida" a vista de todos del jefe del distrito Willy Taylor.

-¡Señorita Taylor, señorita!-repitió el hombre, tieso como un palo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-levantó Mya la vista.

-¡Hay una joven que desea contar con su presencia, señorita Taylor, señorita!-siguió el tipejo. Parecía sacado de un bodrio de sobremesa con todo ese argot de repetir el tratamiento.

-Bien, tranquilícese, agente Davis. Dígale a esa joven que pase, por favor.

-¡Sí, señorita Taylor, señorita!-repitió Davis, mostrando un saludo de respeto.

Mya suspiró. Ni que fuera la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra, caviló. Su adentramiento en el mundo interior se vio interrumpido por la llegada de una chica extraña que hablaba a voz en grito.

-¡Papaíto! ¡¿Dónde está mi papaíto?!

-¿Perdón?

La muchacha tenía una pinta muy curiosa. Su pelo estaba totalmente impregnado de tinte, la mayoría de él de un rojo cereza, con el flequillo apartado castaño claro, y algunas mechas que caían de sus dos coletas rubias. Para la mayor contradicción, sus cejas eran de vello negro. Iba vestida más parecida a una muñeca cursi que a otra cosa.

-¡Quiero ver a mi papá!

-Cálmese, por favor, se lo ruego. Por favor, deje que me presente. Mya Taylor, encantada.-Mya tendió su mano a la recién llegada.-¿Puede concederme el honor de decirme su nombre, si es tan amable?

-Yo… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Me llamo Arlette, Arlette Collinton.

-¿Arlette Collinton? ¿Por un casual ha venido a ver al reo Benjamin Collinton?

-¡Papacito! ¡Sí, exacto!

-Pues siento comunicarle que en realidad no se llama así, su padre, digo. Ha confesado llamarse en realidad Ben Collins, y era parte de la organización criminal conocida como Nile.

-¿Qué ¡No tenía ni idea! ¡Quiero verle, señorita Taylor! El hecho de que en realidad me llame Arlette Collins no cambia mucho, ¿Verdad?

-Es que… Ahora mismo no puede conceder visitas. Si pudiera…

-¡Quiero ver a mi papá! ¡Estoy muy preocupada por él, llevo todo el camino desde Los Ángeles llorando! ¡Papá, papaíto!

Arlette empezó a lloriquear de una manera un tanto exagerada. Mya intentó calmarla y hacer realidad su deseo.

-Bueno… Hablaré con mi padre, a ver si puede hacer una excepción.

-¡Gracias, gracias!

Mya resopló, se alzó de su asiento y cruzó la puerta que comunicaba el despacho con la sala de interrogatorios. Allí estaba su padre Willy con uniforme de agente, de mucho más categoría que el suyo de novata, enfrente de una mesa. En el otro lado estaba Collins, esposado, y en la puerta de salida se encontraban dos agentes, entre ellos, Davis.

-Contésteme, Collins. ¿Usted fue el culpable de…?

-¿Perdón? Hola, siento mucho la intromisión, es que tengo un mensaje importante.

-Mya, ¿Has terminado esos informes que te pedí, hija?-preguntó Willy, con la vista clavada en su hija primogénita.

-Pues… Estaba terminando, pero hay visita para el señor Collins. Sé que normalmente no se conceden visitas durante los interrogatorios, pero…

-Mira, ahora resulta que nuestra agente Tayrpe ha hecho los deberes…-se mofó Collins.

-Es su hija Arlette, señor Collins. Ha venido a verle desde Los Ángeles.

-¿Arlette? ¿Quién narices…?

Collins calló en seco, dándose cuenta de una cosa.

-¡Oy, sí, mi queridísima Arlette, mi ojito derecho! He de hablar con ella, explicarle mi situación. Dejadme ver a mi princesa.

-Vamos, papá, no pasará nada porque la vea. La pobre chica está más nerviosa que tiembla como un flan. Quiere ver a su padre, papá.-insistió Mya.

-Está bien, le concederé una visita. Ven por aquí, Collins, la sala de las visitas está más para allá.

-Ni que fueras el guía de la excursión, Tayrpe padre.-rio Collins de nuevo con la misma comparación.

Willy suspiró y salió de la habitación con Collins por la puerta que custodiaban los guardias, quienes le siguieron con cautela. Mya volvió a su despacho.

-¿Señorita Arlette? Acompáñeme, si es tan amable, por favor. Le conduciré al cuarto de las visitas.

-¡Muchisísimas gracias, señorita Mya!

Mya acompañó educadamente a la joven Arlette a la sala de las visitas de la comisaría.

-Dispone de unos quince minutos, si no es inconveniente.

-Oh, no se preocupe, gracias.

La joven Mya sonrió un poco y dejó que Arlette tuviera un poco de intimidad con su padre.

Arlette, curiosamente, cambió bastante de semblante al acceder al cuarto. Parecía muy furiosa, y toda la dulzura de su rostro se había esfumado. Su padre la esperaba detrás de un cristal comunicado por las dos bandas por un micrófono de pie. Ella ocupó la silla que había allí y conectó el micro. Ben hizo lo mismo, y parecía alegrarse de verla.

-Menos mal que has venido.

-¿Te parece que vengo por gusto, eh?-replicó ella en tono rudo.

-Escúchame, deja que te lo explique…

-No hace ni falta. Llegas a decirme, un gorila de discoteca te coge y te impide escapar, vale… Pero es que… Leo el periódico, y veo que Collins De Nile ha sido apresado… ¿Por culpa de quién?

Arlette se levantó de su asiento y dio un golpe fuerte contra la mesa.

-¡Dos estúpidas crías!

-Esas dos me la jugaron pero bien. Voy a matarlas, no descansaré hasta derramar su sangre.

-¡Dos crías!-repitió la joven, más enfadada que una mona.- ¡La madre que te trajo, imbécil! ¡¿Sabes la que has montado ahora?! ¡Se supone que Nile es lo más terrorífico que existe hasta el momento! ¡¿Y qué imagen damos?! ¡Nuestro líder supremo capturado por dos mocosas insolentes!-ninguneó Arlette.

Ben dio un golpe de puño contra la mesa también. Estaba pensativo, necesitaba un plan para escapar de allí, recuperar su puesto y poder vengarse de ciertas personas. Necesitaba un plan.

Y uno altamente macabro se le vino a la mente.

-Oye… Tengo una idea para salir de este agujero. Escucha.

-¡Más te vale que no sea una gilipollez o me encargaré de que te tragues el micro!

-Tienen quince añitos de nada, sus cuerpos son frágiles, y además van al colegio, ¿No? Bien, ¿Y qué se hace en un colegio? ¿Excursiones de estudio, no? Pues hagamos una excursión al templo Nunakura erguido para la tradición Malak. Hagamos una experiencia. ¿A qué temperatura bajo cero los cuerpos de las quinceañeras dejan de funcionar? Investiga y tráeme los resultados.

La chica sonrió malvadamente. Veía futuro a aquel plan.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora que llamemos a tu hermanita. Que lo tenga todo preparadito… Para matar a esas dos crías. Y ya de paso, creo que hay otra desgraciada mujer que también debería ir por allí, y también otro par de mocosas que deberían dejar de ensuciar mi nombre.

Arlette rio cruelmente.

-Cuento contigo, Scarlet. No me defraudes.

-No me defraudes tú, vejestorio. Está bien, supongo que deberé ponerme a trabajar esto cuanto antes. Avisaré a tus compañeros de curro.

-Así me gusta. Seguro que esa pava de la agente Tayrpe se lo toma como algo personal hacia sus amiguitas y se va a investigar para ayudarlas. Entonces, me escaparé de aquí.

-Eso espero. Tradición Malak… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Las muy cretinas se creen que eso de hablar con los muertos es cierto, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Desde luego, hay que ser idiota para tragarse eso.

Scarlet volvió a reír durante un buen rato.

-Mejor que no se entere nadie de que es una farsa, de momento. Es mejor tenerlas engañaditas para que caigan.

-Bien.

Acto seguido, explotó una pompa que hizo con su chicle negro de regaliz.

-La masacre del templo Nunakura… Me gusta como suena ese titular.

La puerta se abrió.

-Perdone, señorita Arlette, ya va siendo hora de terminar.-informó Mya.

-¡Huy, de acuerdo, ya me siento mejor! ¡Cuide de mi papi, porfaplís!

-De acuerdo…

-Adiós, Sc… ¡Arlette, preciosa!

-¡Adiós, papacito!-dramatizó ella.

Mientras Mya no estaba mirando, ambos intercambiaron una señal de complicidad.

Arlette/Scarlet se dirigió a la salida, acompañada por Mya.

-Siento mucho lo que le ha sucedido a su padre, señorita Arlette. Pero usted no tiene que sentirse responsable de esto…

-No, no se preocupe. Gracias por todo, debo marcharme.

Mya se despidió de la chica, mientras ella andaba alejándose del distrito, murmurando para sus adentros…

-No, no me arrepiento de lo que ha hecho mi viejo, porque desde luego, yo tengo muchos pecados que saldar. Y sigue esperando a que tus amiguitas se vayan de excursión, entonces tendré que rezar más para que me perdonen….

La malvada Scarlet se alejó andando por las calles de Manhattan. Tenía malos planes pensados, y a pesar de ser tan joven no tenía miedo de maquinarlos ni de jugarse la vida de muchos inocentes con tal de vengar el orgullo mancillado de su padre Ben.


End file.
